On My Way
by jensaje
Summary: Ryan Berry and Quinn Fabray meet the summer before their junior year of high school. Ryan is on vacation with his cousin, Puck, and can't wait to meet some beautiful girls at the lake. Quinn is spending the summer with her best friend, Santana. Ryan and Quinn find a special kind of summer love, but what happens when the summer is over?
1. Lake House

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise Faberry would be canon

**On My Way**

**Chapter 1 – Lake House**

"Hurry up, Noah! We need to get down to the lake where all the beautiful girls are in their bikinis!" Ryan Berry yelled up the stairs to Puck, who just took his sweet time combing and gelling his mohawk.

"Keep your pants on, cous!" Puck called down. "I promise there will be plenty of ladies still there who will do anything to get their hands on us!"

Ryan rolled his eyes at his cousin. Puck's family owned a cabin by a beautiful lake up in the mountains. The water was crystal blue and a dream for anyone who loves to waterski, like Ryan. He had always loved the water and could spend hours just staring at it. He loved the calm swoosh of the current, the way the waves crashed over him after a major wipeout, the way he could just sit by the shore and meditate about life. The water had always calmed Ryan. So that was the major reason why he had been so excited when Puck and his aunt and uncle invited him to go with them to their cabin at the lake for the summer. He definitely would never say no to that!

"Ok, I'm ready," Puck said as he finally stomped down the stairs, wearing an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt that showed off his tan chest, red board shorts and his favorite aviators. Ryan never understood what took Puck so long to get ready, his mohawk always looked the same whether he spent five minutes or an hour on it.

Ryan huffed. "Finally! Now come on. I have a good feeling about today."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Quinn Fabray loved laying out in the sun. She loved the way it warmed her body. She felt so relaxed and carefree at the moment; all the stress and the demands of her family and high school had washed away and she finally felt like she could breathe.

"Ow!" she yelled, as she quickly sat up and whipped off her sunglasses. She glared at a blonde guy who was running up to her, he looked sheepish as he retrieved the volleyball that had hit Quinn in the stomach.

"Ummm … sorry about that," the blonde volleyball player stammered. "The ball got away from us." He nodded to the group of guys and girls that stood around a volleyball net down closer to the water. Quinn could see that they were all staring at her. The guys roamed their eyes up and down her body and the couple of girls just shot her a death glare.

Quinn put on her perfected HBIC mask and just glared at the blonde boy. After a few tense moments the volleyball player turned and scampered away.

"Q, what did you do that for? He was cute; a definite contestant for a summer fling," her best friend, Santana, huffed as she lowered her own sunglasses and looked over at her cheerleading captain as they both laid on their beach towels enjoying their daily sun bathing at the lake.

"What about Brittany, S?" The blonde replaced her sunglasses and returned to lounging on her towel. "I know you love her; you've _always_ loved her."

Santana rolled her eyes. "She's still mad at me and I've been trying to figure out why."

"Perhaps it has something to do with you flipping Artie's wheelchair over," Quinn glared over at her.

The other cheerleader shrugged her shoulders like her behavior toward the boy was no big deal.

"While Artie was still in it," Quinn continued.

Santana just smirked. "Yeah, that was fun."

Quinn rolled onto her side to look at the Latina. "San, Artie is Britt's boyfriend. You have to accept that."

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Santana said curtly as she turned over to get an even tan all over her body. It made her sick to think about that wheelchair nerd touching her girl.

Quinn took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Her best friend was so stubborn, but they had been best friends forever so she knew about Santana's sensitive feelings toward Brittany. She just didn't understand why the Latina just didn't tell Brittany how she felt. Quinn could see it in Brittany's eyes that she cared deeply for Santana but was waiting for the brunette to make the first move and admit her feelings. She's been waiting for years.

After a couple hours of lounging around, enjoying the peaceful beach, Quinn closed the book she was reading and rubbed her eyes. "S, I'm going to take a swim," she said to a sleepy Latina as she stood up and straightened her light green bikini. She tossed her sunglasses onto her towel and took out the elastic band that had been holding her golden hair and shook her hair free.

Looking out at the water, the blonde smiled as she saw a boat full of loud college kids that had obviously been drinking. She also saw a young father holding his toddler as they splashed happily in the shallow water and the quite impressive sand castle two boys were working on next to the water. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the beautiful summer day.

She walked down the beach and into the water, shivering at the slight chill that enveloped her body as she waded further out into the lake.

'_Ahhh … this feels so nice. This is going to be a great summer,'_ Quinn thought to herself.

After floating and swimming around for a while, she suddenly felt her hand brush up against something. Something that felt like … hair? Her body flung itself upright at the unexpected sensation. "What the … !?" she exclaimed as she looked around to find whatever she had run into.

A few feet away from her was a tangled mess of wavy brown hair, she gazed into eyes made of dark chocolate and a smile that could light up a stadium. The guy, Quinn figured he was 17 or 18, was just staring into her hazel eyes, like he could see into her soul.

"Hi," he softly smiled at the blonde.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat. "Hi," she smiled back.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

_**A/N - Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic and I am quite nervous about putting it out here for everyone to see. I do appreciate you taking the time and reading this story and any positive suggestions would be very welcome!**_


	2. Start of a Great Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise Faberry would be canon.

_**A/N – I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews! I am so excited that you are enjoying the story!**_

**Chapter 2 – Start of a Great Summer**

When Ryan and Puck finally arrived at the lake, they saw that the beach was packed. Teenagers, toddlers, worn out parents, and even some old people braving the chaos and noise. But, most importantly, hot girls in hot bikinis. They were everywhere!

"Look at those luscious, hot, lick-able bodies," Puck whispered in awe. "I wonder how they tas-"

"I don't want to hear it, Noah," Ryan interrupted him. He gazed over the beauties then looked over at Puck to see that his cousin had the same stupid grin on his face that he was sure he displayed himself. "But, I do admit … Wow! This is going to be a great summer." He stood there in his navy blue board shorts, but no shirt. He had a strict workout regimen and his toned body showed it. 'If you got it, flaunt it' was his motto.

"Hey, Jewbro, let's make a bet to see who gets the most lays this summer," the mohawked boy taunted.

"Why? I thought that you would still be licking your wounds from when I stomped your ass last year," Ryan chuckled.

"This year I've got a game plan and I guarantee I will be tasting more girls this summer than you could possibly dream of," Puck shot back with a determined gleam in his eyes.

Ryan ran his hands through his wavy brown hair and just shook his head. "You're on, bro," he told Puck as they shook hands and bumped their fists.

Puck scoped over the beach one more time before a primal smirk spread across his face. He hit Ryan on the shoulder and began walking away as he called back, "Catch you later, dude! Happy hunting!"

Ryan just stood there, shaking his head. _'Oh, this game is on!'_

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Being born and raised in New York City, Ryan has had his fair share of girls. It could possibly be because of his deep chocolate eyes or his brilliant smile or even just the way he confidently swaggered down the hallways at school. Girls were just drawn to him. His dad always told him that he just takes after him when he was in high school; this comment always made his mom laugh and roll her eyes. Her reaction was probably because when she and her husband, Hiram, were in high school, he was captain of the chess club and played trombone in the pep band. So whenever Hiram pulled out his "breaking ladies hearts all through high school" stories, Shelby just chuckled and humored him.

Ryan definitely took after his mother's side of the family. His hair was exactly the same shade and thickness as Shelby's and his eyes are as bright and determined as hers have always been. Shelby has been a Broadway star for most of Ryan's life. She's even won two Tony awards for her performances on the stage. She was pretty much a celebrity in New York so Ryan grew up in front of paparazzi cameras and noisy crazy fans. He loved New York; it would always be his home.

There was one particular incident that marred his younger years though. He remembered the day his mom came to pick him up from his voice lessons. He was so excited to tell her that he finally hit that note that they had been working on for weeks. It was a great day and he was ready to celebrate with his mom and some ice cream. His smile was a permanent feature on his face that morning.

But as they were sitting on a bench in Central Park eating their cookie dough ice cream cones, a strange man walked up to them. He started talking to Shelby and their discussion soon turned into an unsettling environment. Ryan remembers his mom's shaky voice as she grabbed his hand and slowly backed away from the man. When they finally got into their car to head home, he noticed his mom kept looking in the rearview mirror at the cars behind them. They finally made it home safely and Shelby ran into Hiram's arms and cried.

It was years later when Ryan found out that that man had gone to high school with his parents. His mom had been a cheerleader and very popular. She was nice to her peers and they all loved her and were drawn to her. But there had been this one annoying guy who always followed her around and stalked her. It got to the point, after Hiram confronted him and even Shelby's parents contacted the boy's parents, that he just wouldn't leave the cheerleader alone and she became very paranoid. Finally the boy's family moved away and Shelby didn't have to see him again. That is, until that day in Central Park. He had been stalking her for several years and now wanted her in his life. It was a scary time for Ryan's family, but eventually the guy was thrown into prison.

Since then, life in the Berry household has been full of laughter, singing, dancing and Broadway. Broadway Broadway … that was all Ryan knew. He had aspirations like his mom, even wanted to follow in her footsteps, but for now he just wanted to be a teenager, hang out with his friends and … get girls.

Ryan looked around the sandy beach and roamed his eyes over all the soft, luscious, sun-kissed skin of all the lovely ladies. Many of them bouncing around playing volleyball, swimming in the water or running down the beach. _'Oh, I could definitely get used to this.'_ His smirk identical to Puck's.

Ryan walked over to the small shack on the beach that sold food to all the beach-goers and tourists and bought himself a drink. He sat on the stool next to the bar, sipping his soda and scanning the beach. His eyes fell on a couple of teenage girls around his age, splashing each other in the water and laughing. They both had long brunette hair and curvy bodies to die for. Ryan smiled and added them to his list of possibilities. He saw a fiery red head yelling at a guy that Ryan assumed was her boyfriend. _'Hmmm …'_ Ryan thought to himself. _'Girls on the rebound are always fun. Plus they don't want any strings; mostly they just want to make their ex jealous.'_ The New Yorker could live with that. No strings attached was his preferred way.

As Ryan's eyes continued to scan, he suddenly stopped and inhaled a sharp breath. He blinked his eyes a few times, convinced he was hallucinating from the sun and the heat. But when he opened his eyes, the blonde goddess was still there, relaxing on a light blue beach towel, immersed in reading a book. She was gorgeous! Her shoulder length blonde hair was a little messy due to the light wind, but _… 'Mmmm …'_ Ryan breathed out, _'I wonder if that is the way her hair looks after sex?'_

He shook his head to clear the images. His mind was completely captivated. His eyes just could not look away from her. Then all of a sudden, the blonde did the most dreadful thing - She slowly raised her hand, took her index finger and lifted it to her mouth. Her soft, moist lips … _'Oh how I want to feel and caress those lips'_ … opened and her tongue slowly came out of her mouth and slightly licked her finger ... _'Mmmm'_ … The goddess' wet finger slowly went down to the book she was reading and carefully turned a page.

"Oh … my … ," Ryan breathed out. With his eyes bugging out of his head and his board shorts getting tighter and tighter, he ran as quickly as he could toward the lake. As the cold water enveloped him, he sighed a huge breath of relief. _'Calm down',_ he said to himself. _'Deep breath.'_

No girl had EVER affected him like that! _'__What the hell just happened!?'_

Ryan finally decided to swim around the lake for a while, not going very far away from the beach, but far enough to stay away from the wading beach-goers and still get a good workout.

He was treading water, looking up into the sky and enjoying the peaceful beauty, when all of a sudden something poked him in the head.

"What the … !" he exclaimed. But as he turned around to find the object that hit him, his jaw dropped open and he smiled his glorious smile.

The blonde goddess from the beach was staring back at him.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews!**_


	3. Getting to Know You

_**A/N - Thanks again for all of your great reviews!**_

**Chapter 3 – Getting to Know You**

The blonde staring at him had the most engaging hazel eyes Ryan had ever seen. In the water and under the bright sun, they were a blazing emerald green. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was simply stunning!

Quinn looked at the shocked face of the guy in front of her and smiled. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, literally, bump into you," she apologized. "I was just enjoying the peace of the water and wasn't watching where I was going."

The brown haired boy shook his head from side to side. "No no. It was all my fault. I .. um .. "

She laughed. "Well, it looks like we are both at fault then," the cheerleader winked at him.

"M-my n-name's Ryan," he stuttered out, becoming nervous all of a sudden. _'What is my problem?! I have _never_ stuttered in front of a girl before. I'm turning into a pansy!'_

"I'm Quinn." She smiled and reached her hand toward him.

Ryan took her soft hand into his. "It's very nice to meet you, Quinn," he told her with a gleam in his eye.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Seriously?! There is no way that could have happened!" Quinn laughed, doubling over. She and Ryan had decided to get out of the lake and head over to a little café down the beach. They had been eating and laughing and having a generally really good time.

"I swear! It did happen!" Ryan laughed along with her. "I was walking toward Times Square, drinking my caramel macchiato, not looking where I was going -"

"Surprise surprise," the blonde interrupted, teasingly. "You seem to not watch where you are going quite often."

"Ha ha," Ryan rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_ … I was walking down the street, when I ran into someone and spilled my drink all over them. I was so embarrassed! Then to my horror, when I looked up, standing in front of me was Jennifer Garner."

"No way! I still can't believe it!" Quinn yelled, slamming her hand down onto the table. "You did _not_ spill hot liquid all over the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Yes, I did," Ryan laughed at her reaction. He took another sip of his soda. "She was very sweet though and laughed about it. But, she _did_ tell me to watch where I was going from now on."

"Smart woman. You need to learn to take her advice," Quinn smiled as she grabbed a french fry off of Ryan's plate.

"But if I had, I wouldn't have met another beautiful girl while I was floating around in the lake. And that would have been tragic." Ryan looked over the table and stared at the girl, who he couldn't believe had actually accepted his lunch invitation. "But there is one thing you are wrong about – Jennifer Garner is _not_ the most beautiful woman in the world."

Quinn raised her eyebrow at his comment.

"She now has a contender. You are just as beautiful, Quinn," Ryan softly told her as he stared deeply into her shining eyes. At Quinn's small smile, he slowly reached across the table and took her hand that had been resting by her plate.

The blonde cheerleading captain rolled her eyes but continued to smile shyly, her neck and cheeks blushing pink. "Very cheesy line. But thank you, Ryan." She paused. "No one has ever complimented me like that, even being cheesy."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What?! You have to be joking. You are so beautiful and amazing! Is your town full of a bunch of idiot boys that stare at the ground all day?"

Quinn chuckled. "Don't get me wrong. I have been called many things, but never 'beautiful'. Just shallow words by stupid jocks, whose only goal is to get into my pants."

"Well, your pants ARE nice," Ryan joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." The blonde rolled her eyes at the funny guy sitting across from her.

The rest of their lunch went by with lots of laughter and getting to know each other. Quinn found out that Ryan loved to sing and that his mother was a Broadway star. She was a little jealous to know that he had already received an acceptance letter to NYADA, even though he hadn't even started his junior year of high school yet.

"How is that even possible?" the blonde asked.

The New Yorker smiled smugly. "When you have been raised in the theatre and have had professional training in both voice and acting since you were 2 years old, plus the fact that my mother is one of Broadway's biggest stars, the colleges come flocking. NYADA wanted to make sure they officially got me to accept their offer before any other college could grab me."

Ryan learned that Quinn was a cheerleader and that she had an older sister, Frannie, who had been a cheerleader too. She came from a very Christian family who had major influence in their community. Her parents wanted her to become a doctor or a lawyer, but Quinn's passions fell into art and photography. Her parents were disappointed in her decision, but only wanted their daughter to be happy, so they eventually gave her their support.

Quinn told him that she was on summer vacation here at the lake with her best friend, Santana. When Ryan told her that he would like to meet this so called raunchy, crude, sex addict, Quinn just laughed and smiled, "Oh, you will, I'm sure of it."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

It was dark by the time Ryan walked into his aunt and uncle's cabin. He had a permanent grin on his face as he strolled into the brightly lit kitchen. Puck looked up from his dinner at the kitchen table and smirked. "Hey, bro! By the look on your face and the gleam in your eyes, I can tell that you're racking up the babes. How many girls did you get to fall for your 'innocent boy' charms?"

Ryan just smiled. "You have no idea, cous. No idea."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan and Quinn spent nearly every day together for the next week. They walked along the beach for hours at a time, holding hands and getting to know each other. One day they went to the movies and shared a bucket of popcorn. They almost got kicked out when they were caught throwing it at each other and causing a massive food fight in the theater. They also loved to find the hole-in-wall diners and order any of their specialties. Diners like these always had much better food than the regular chain restaurants. Mostly they hung out and just enjoyed being in each other's company.

Each night, Puck would ask Ryan how many girls' pants he got into that day. Ryan would just smirk and say, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He didn't want his cousin to give him crap about only being with one girl, and not even having sex with her yet! Yeah, his rep would definitely go down the drain if Puck found out. But Ryan found that he didn't _want_ to be with other girls. He liked Quinn and really liked hanging out with her. She was different than the other girls he usually dated.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

One sunny day, a week after meeting each other, Ryan wanted to spend the day with Quinn and take her shopping. They walked hand in hand down the main street that was lined with small touristy shops. Quinn felt so comfortable around Ryan. She was able to relax with him and just be herself. They seemed to click together easily.

"Please, Quinn! I want to see!" Ryan pleaded as he stood outside the dressing room in an uppity clothing store not far from the lake.

"No! It makes me look fat," the voice from behind the curtain mumbled.

"Please," he tried again. "You are always beautiful no matter what you are wearing."

There was a long, silent pause and then the curtain slowly opened. Standing in front of him was an angel. Cliché as it sounds, she looked heavenly. As Ryan looked up and down the goddess' body, he couldn't help his mouth hanging open. A soft silky green dress hugged Quinn's torso perfectly and flowed out below her waist, stopping just above her ankles. The light green matched her eyes perfectly. He _was_ a little disappointed that he couldn't see her amazing legs, but he quickly got over it.

"Quinn …" Ryan breathed out. "You look … you look …"

The blonde dropped her head with a frown and pulled at the dress. "I know. It looks ridiculous."

"No! No it doesn't!" The New Yorker walked over to the girl and tilted her chin up. "I was saying – you look like a masterpiece. You completely took my breath away."

Quinn smiled and launched into his arms. "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Ryan shook his head and held her close, breathing in her scent. She smelled just like vanilla and peaches. "Mmmmm …" he softly moaned against her ear. "You smell delicious." Ryan kissed her cheek. He pulled back and looked into those sparkling eyes. He glanced down to her lips and then back up to her eyes as if silently asking for her permission.

The blonde smiled and leaned in closer to Ryan. He continued the rest of the way and lightly touched her lips with his own. Her lips were so soft and her mouth fit perfectly against his. He continued to enjoy her taste and then gradually deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Quinn moaned. Ryan's lips were so soft, completely different than her ex-boyfriend, Finn's tight thin lips. Kissing Finn felt like kissing a board. But kissing Ryan felt like kissing a soft, plump cloud - that was the only way she could describe it. She slowly and reluctantly pulled away with a soft smile. "How in the world was I lucky enough to find a guy like you?" she murmured against his cheek.

"Now, _that_ was a cheesy line!" he chuckled. He pulled the cheerleader closer and kissed her again.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Okay, spill it." The fiery Latina stared over at Quinn as the blonde continued to rub sun screen all over her legs.

It was the following day after Ryan had taken Quinn shopping. They both had picked out a few outfit for each other and even a new swim suit for each of them. It had been such a great day for the blonde.

"What are you talking about, S?"

"Don't give me that fake innocence, Q. You know exactly what I am talking about." At Quinn's silence, Santana let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll spell it out for you. The Head Bitch in Charge of the McKinley High School Cheerios and the queen of the entire school, who's stone-cold glare, not to mention the raised eyebrow from hell that would bring Hitler to his knees, the girl that slaps any boy that touches her and rolls her eyes at any boy who even _looks_ at her, is suddenly all smiley perma-grin Barbie that is moony-eyed all the time over some surfer guy who she happened to meet one day at a lake."

Quinn blushed and continued applying lotion to her arms.

Santana leaned toward the blonde, sliding her sunglasses down her nose to get a better look at the blushing girl. "Not to mention, you have been spending quite a lot of time with this mystery man. You know me, Q. I'm all for one-night banging gorgeous guys, but not staying the next morning and the next day playing 'loving relationship' with him. What are you doing!? And who the hell are you!?"

The blonde gathered her hair into a relaxed pony tail and leaned back to relax and absorb the sun. "First of all, San, I have not slept over at Ryan's. I have been at the house each and every night with you."

The Latina just rolled her eyes.

"But to answer your question, I don't know what is happening, San. Ryan … he's … he's different."

"Different? Like in different body parts? He isn't intersex is he!?" Santana looked shocked.

"No!" Quinn shot back at her best friend. "He is not intersex!"

"And how do you know that to be true, huh? Is he the guy that you have finally allowed yourself to open your legs for?" the Latina smirked.

"No! We have not had sex! I'm just saying that when he kissed me, I felt … he was getting a little excited." Quinn looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh yeah?" Santana sat up and looked over at the blonde, suddenly more interested in where this conversation was going. "Was he a 'little' excited or was he 'big' excited?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Ryan has been a perfect gentleman. He is nice and sweet and funny and treats me really well."

"So you're saying he is boring and doesn't know how to have any fun." Santana rolled her eyes and fell back onto her beach towel. "Great, Q. Out of all these hot guys, like that blonde hunk over there," she points to a guy running into the water. "you choose a boring loser that probably has never even _seen_ a picture of a naked woman."

"Actually, San, Ryan is from New York City, I'm sure he's seen quite a bit. He is a talented singer and is going to be on Broadway someday."

Santana's mouth falls open. "You're telling me that you are attracted to a nerdy guy that is just like all the other nerdy guys that are in the lame glee club at school?!"

"_We_ are in that lame glee club too, Santana." Quinn defends.

"But we don't _date_ them! They are on the lowest level rank at school, Quinn! You are the _Head Cheerleader_!"

The blonde whipped off her sunglasses and glared her famous glare, high eyebrow included, at her friend. "So what, S?! We aren't at school right now! No one knows us here. No one knows that we rule our school and wear our bitch masks." Quinn takes a deep breath. "San, I just want to have a summer where I can relax and be myself. Be away from my parents, away from being their 'perfect daughter'. Away from the social nightmare that is Lima, Ohio. I just want to have fun. I want to laugh. I want to smile!"

Santana took a deep breath, relenting to the blonde. "Fine, Q. And, yes, you do deserve those things. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Santana," Quinn said with a gleam in her eye, as she put her sunglasses on again and fell back to her beach towel. "Then when my perfect summer is over, we can go back home and be bitches again."

"Amen!"

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	4. Admission

**Chapter 4 - Admission**

The wide front door to the huge lake house swung open so fast that Ryan had to quickly take a couple steps backward, otherwise risk falling over.

A tall Latina girl with long black hair stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "So … you're the infamous Ryan Berry," she stated nonchalantly.

Ryan knew this type of girl all too well. Putting up a bitchy, 'I'll kick your ass' front, but underneath had a heart of gold and were completely loyal to those important to them. Ryan admired those types of girls, but he would only have them as friends because it was too exhausting to get them into bed without pissing them off. He hated trying to pick up bitchy girls.

"That I am. And you must be Santana." Ryan had to admit that this girl _was_ sexy.

"You got that right." Santana looked the boy up and down just like a police officer would observe a convicted felon. She was very protective over her cheer captain. "Before Q comes down here for your date, I just want to make a few things very clear to you, Berry. Q is my best friend. I've known her my whole life. She's gorgeous and because of that, she attracts assholes who only want to get into her pants. When she gets hurt, I hurt whoever had the death wish to hurt her. Do I make myself clear?"

The Latina continued to glare at him and then poked him hard in the chest. Ryan tried not to flinch but, damn it, that hurt! "Crystal clear," he choked out. Okay, she was sexy but also quite scary.

At that moment, the heavens shined down on him as Quinn came into view. She looked gorgeous! Her shiny blonde hair was wavy today and was hanging loose around her shoulders. He could see she had on a bright pink bikini with a white tank top over it. Her jean shorts were barely covering her ass. And her long … oh _so long_ legs … showed off her perfect golden tan.

She looked at her best friend. "I see you have met Santana," she smiled at Ryan.

Ryan focused on the blonde's sparkling hazel eyes, trying desperately to avoid the piercing glare of the Latina. "Yes. I have had that honor."

Quinn laughed, knowing that her best friend gave Ryan the 'I will kill you' speech. At least he didn't cry like some of the other dates she had had when Santana threatened them. The head cheerleader rubbed her friend's arm and slipped by her to take Ryan's hand. "Good-bye, Santana. I'll be back later today."

The hot headed girl continued to stare down the New Yorker standing in front of her. "Berry, you better bring her back happy, otherwise …"

She let her sentence hang in the air, daring the boy to fill in the blank.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Okay, your best friend is evil," Ryan told Quinn as they walked toward the dock hand in hand. They had planned to spend the day at the lake, jet-skiing and just playing in the sand. They were in a goofy mood and wanted to behave like little kids.

Quinn laughed. "Yes. She is. I would hate to cross her, but she really is a sweet girl under her iron clad exterior."

"Remind me never to get on her bad side. I very much like all the parts of my body to remain where they currently are." Ryan smiled and led his date into the rental shop by the lake. "Have you ever ridden on a jet-ski before?"

She shook her head. "Never."

He grinned. "Good! Then you get to ride with me and I'll show you how it's done."

"Oh really," she smirked as she firmly placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't you share your wisdom with me, oh wise one."

Ryan leaned over and kissed her with fervor. "I'll teach you anything you want me to, Quinn. I happen to be an expert at … many things that will give you pleasure," he whispered in her ear.

Quinn felt a hot shudder run up and down her spine at his words. "I definitely believe you," she breathed back.

The two teenagers had a great day at the beach. They rode across the water on the jet-ski, Ryan loved having Quinn's arms wrapped tightly around him, holding on for dear life. He enjoyed showing off for the girl, only managing to fling them off the jet-ski and into the water once. She laughed at his chagrined face as his head popped out of the water. He patiently taught her how to operate the machine and she found out she was a natural. She sped around the lake multiple times, never letting the boy drive after that.

Around noon, they grabbed some lunch at a local café. Eating their burgers and laughing and getting to know each other more. Quinn realized that Ryan was much funnier than she had first thought. He was very witty and quick on his feet.

As they sat and talked, Quinn noticed out of the corner of her eye, a blonde young woman constantly looking over at them. The girl even walked by on her way to the restroom and brushed against Ryan as she passed. It wasn't very subtle either. Quinn glared at her. And when the couple finally stood up to leave, that same girl had the nerve to walk over and stop in front of Ryan, nudging Quinn to the side.

"Hey, handsome," her voice was soft and reeked of sweetness. She stepped closer to the boy and ran her hand down his arm.

Quinn was so angry, she started seeing spots.

Ryan just rolled his eyes at the obvious way this blonde girl was hitting on him. "Excuse us, we were just leaving." He stepped around the girl and held out his hand to Quinn.

"Hey," she called out to Ryan. "if your skinny girl there doesn't satisfy you, come back tomorrow, I'll take good care of you." Then she winked.

Ryan had to hold Quinn back, otherwise he knew the cheerleader would unleash hell on the other girl.

After walking quickly out of the cafe, Ryan took Quinn in his arms. "I am sorry about that."

Quinn took a deep, calming breath and shook her head. "No. It's okay, Ryan. I just got my ego bruised and I flared up. I wanted to kick her ass so badly. She just needs to learn that you are with me and to keep her slutty hands to herself."

The boy laughed and they headed back down to the beach, spread their towels out on the sand and laid down next to each other to relax and get some sun. It was a beautiful day and the atmosphere was perfect for hanging out together. They held hands and told each other more stories about growing up and about their family and friends.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"So … I'm assuming that you don't have a girlfriend back in New York?" Quinn asked as she licked her blueberry ice cream cone.

Ryan looked up at her. "No. No I don't. What about you? Is there someone special in your life back in Ohio?"

Quinn laughed. "No. There isn't. I kind of isolate myself when I'm at school."

"Why would you do that?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I grew up learning to hide my emotions. My parents really never showed any outward love to my sister and I. Emotions, especially fear or weakness, were completely unacceptable. You buried your heart in order to protect it. That's why my parents had such a hard time accepting my decision to study art and photography, because you have to put your heart on your sleeve and express emotion and vulnerability when creating art. So at school, Santana and, our friend, Brittany are the only ones I hang out with. I don't let other people get close to me, because I don't want to get hurt." She ate another bite of her ice cream cone. "What about you? What are you like at your school?"

Ryan gave a humorless laugh. "That is … a long story that I don't know if we have time today to explore it."

"Oh come on, Ry!" the blonde nudged him. "I want to know what it's like to go to school with you. Wait! Let me guess!" she asked excitedly.

Ryan took a bite of his chocolate ice cream cone and shrugged. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Ummm … Well, you love Broadway, so I bet you are in some sort of theatre class or glee club."

"Good guess. Yes, I am in glee club. We've won Nationals every year that I have been there. But, no, I do not have a theatre class."

"What?!" Quinn was speechless. "You don't have a drama class? Isn't that, like, your life?"

Ryan laughed. "Yes, theatre is my life. But my acting coach does not want me to participate in a lowly high school production and mess up any of his hard work and advice he has painstakingly given me over the years. He has me channel my talents in off-Broadway and off-off-Broadway shows."

"I can understand that. Now let's see," Quinn tapped her chin. "Even though you don't have a current girlfriend, I bet you are quite the ladies' man. Girls, like that slut at the diner, are probably always all over you. Am I right?"

Ryan suddenly felt very uncomfortable. How was he supposed to answer that question, especially to Quinn? He liked Quinn. He didn't want to scare her off by telling her that he has made-out or had sex with many of his female castmates and several girls at school. He could just shrug off her question and say he really doesn't date much. But, again, he really likes her and could possibly see something with her long-term. He decided to tell her the truth, but a very watered down version.

"Uh … yeah. I guess you could say that." He watched her face carefully, gauging her reaction.

"I knew it!" the girl looked pretty smug. "Tell me … how many girls do you usually see in a typical month?" Quinn was anticipating what he would say, but she was completely unprepared and speechless when he answered her.

"Honestly? In a month?" Ryan paused in thought. He might as well just bite the bullet. She deserved to know what she was getting herself into if she wanted to pursue any type of relationship with him. "Around ten, give or take."

Quinn was silent and had to pick her jaw up off the ground. "Ten _different_ girls? In a month?"

"Yeah."

"You sleep with ten girls every month?"

Ryan swallows nervously. "Well … I don't sleep with all of them. But … yeah." He saw that the look on Quinn's face could only be described as … WTF! "Can … can we change the subject, please?"

After an awkward silence, Quinn shook her head to clear it and said, "I guess you were very serious earlier when you said that you knew a lot of ways that would bring me pleasure. You've had a lot of practice." The atmosphere around them had become too tense and the blonde just wanted to somehow return to their playful, flirty banter that they were comfortable with.

The New Yorker sighed and chuckled. "Yes. I definitely know many ways to bring you all types of pleasure." He reached over and lifted her chin, then met her lips with a slow, chaste kiss. "And right now, _you_ are the only girl I have my sights on. Quinn, I care about you." Then he kissed her again.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

As the sun was falling behind the mountains and more and more people left the beach, the couple decided that it was time to call it a night. Ryan walked Quinn to the front door of her cabin, continuing to hold her hand tightly in his. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes, silently asking each other questions. He ran his thumb over her soft cheek bone. Then he pulled her flush against his body and kissed her with intensity, yet reassuringly. The blonde brought her hands up and ran her fingers through thick wavy brown hair. Oh how she loved his hair! She loved running it through her fingers and then she gave it a little tug.

Ryan moaned at the action. He ran his tongue over Quinn's bottom lip, begging for permission. The cheerleader readily gave it to him. The kiss deepened as tongues slid against each other. They pulled away only to catch a quick breath then dove back in again.

His hands roamed to the hem of her shirt, right above her belt. He slowly slid his hands under her shirt and touched her bare skin. Heat pulsed into his body. _'Mmmmm … Wow.' _His mind was wandering and coming up with fantasies that starred this gorgeous girl in his arms. And they were some mighty fine fantasies.

Just as Ryan was about to further his exploration of the blonde's skin, the front door jerked open, much like it had when he came to pick up the girl earlier that day. Standing there with her hands on her hips and a pissed off look on her face, was Santana.

"S, what the hell?!" Quinn exclaimed as she jolted away from Ryan.

The Latina glared at her. "If I'm not getting any action, neither are you." She grabbed the blonde's elbow and yanked her into the house, then slammed the door in the stunned boy's face.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

As she was getting ready for bed, Quinn thought over her day with Ryan. She was totally in awe of the New Yorker. She felt so comfortable with him. She had never experienced anything like that before. But it scared her a little, because she was starting to fall for him. And when he told her about all the girls he has been with, it scared her. He had been a perfect gentleman the whole time she had known him so far, but was he just trying to soften her up so she would have sex with him? No. She shook her head. If he only wanted her for sex, he would have been a lot more forceful from the beginning and wouldn't have wasted all this time on her.

Ryan was a good guy. New York was completely different than Ohio, the social norms were different there. She trusted him not to hurt her. They still had a while before the end of the summer so she decided she was just going to relax, have fun and enjoy the time she had with him. She would worry about all the other stuff later.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee.**


	5. Night at the Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

**Chapter 5 – The Club**

The music was blaring loudly as Ryan and Puck walked into the dance club. Compared to the clubs in New York, this one was pretty tame, but it was the best Puck could find in this small tourist town.

Ryan kept scanning all the couples on the dance floor. Many were stuck to each other, grinding up and down their partner's body like it was their job. Come to think of it, some of these women dressed like it _was_ their job; thick make-up painted on their faces, fishnet stockings and not to mention the professional way they … um, motivated … their partners. It looked all too familiar to Ryan.

Puck led Ryan through the crowd and over to the bar to order the first of many drinks they were sure to drink tonight.

"Do you see your hottie yet?" Puck asked his cousin as Ryan continued to scan around the club.

"No. Not yet. She and her best friend are probably just running a little late. I'm not too worried."

"Why are you sticking with this one chick? You need to cut your losses and move on, dude." Puck winked at a very well-endowed blonde as she sauntered past the boys. Yesterday Ryan had told Puck about this one babe that he had met at the lake that he 'cared for'. The mohawked boy couldn't understand where his cousin was coming from. _Why_ in the world would you ever settle for just _one_ girl?! Especially during summer vacation. Whatever. At least he was sure he would win their bet this year. "Until she gets here, you might as well have some fun and test-ride a few of these sex-hungry women. From what you've told me about this girl, you're not going to be getting any sheet-time with her anytime soon."

Ryan took a deep pull from his beer and looked over at Puck. "Don't talk about Quinn that way. She wants to go slow."

"Wait. Did you say 'Quinn'?" Puck's arm lowered before the bottle even reached his lips. "There's a girl named Quinn in my high school. Real bitch though. Everyone calls her the Ice Queen. She's the head cheerleader and I swear I've only seen her smile when she and her two back-up bitches are torturing someone. Before school let out, I saw one of her bitches flip a kid out of his wheelchair."

Ryan looked at him quizzically. "Seriously? The bitch takes pride in knocking people down?"

Puck nodded as he smirked at a passing brunette.

"That's harsh. Someone needs to grab her by the balls and slap her. Teach her a lesson of respect," Ryan huffed. He hated girls like that, thinking they were better than everyone. "Anyway, _my_ Quinn isn't _anything_ like that bitch. She's sweet and nice and she actually smiles all the time."

"Fine. Let's stop talking about that whore at my school and find your girl. You need to get laid, cous. I know I'm winning our little bet." Puck grinned and started walking toward the dance floor. He turned back to his cousin. "Better yet, you find her. I'm going to show these hot ladies how to really dance. Hey ladies, I'm here!" And with that, Puck disappeared into the mass of bodies.

Ryan wandered around the club, enjoying the loud bass coming from the speakers that were hanging from every corner of the large room. He hadn't seen Quinn for a few days and he hated to admit it, but he missed her. He shook his head. _'__By this time last summer, I was already in the double digits in my bet with Noah. It was all about girls, sex and fun. No strings. No expectations. Just a fun time for everyone. But so far, for this summer, I am at numero zero. Zero! What is happening to me?! Why do I think Quinn is so special that I am holding out and waiting for her?'_

Just as that thought crossed Ryan's mind, he turned and saw the familiar sight of golden hair and a bright smile. His mind froze and his jaw dropped. The goddess he has been spending all summer with was walking towards him. She was wearing a light pink corset that revealed a glimpse of cleavage and a pair of skin tight black leather pants that showed off all her perfect curves. He took notice of several sets of male eyes roaming all over his girl's body. He closed his mouth and purposely strode over to her and reached out to take her hand. He grabbed onto her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

Quinn felt Ryan holding her closely. His arms felt so natural around her. She felt safe. She wrapped her arms around his neck and flushed her body up against his. She felt his warm breath tickle her ear and then the softness of his lips brushing over her neck. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

After a minute, the blonde pulled away and looked Ryan up and down. "You look hot tonight, Ry." She loved his black t-shirt covered by a black leather vest, his black jeans hugged his hips and he wore large black boots. He looked like a biker with his wavy brown hair slicked back. A true bad boy.

He smirked and softly kissed her plump lips. "Well, my goddess, you look … delicious," he whispered. He captured her lips again. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She quickly granted him full access. Their tongues met and moans were heard. She tasted like pure heaven.

The couple continued to kiss passionately, only to be interrupted by a loud, "Are you serious?! Just go get a room already!"

Ryan reluctantly pulled away from Quinn and glared over at the constant cock-blocking Santana Lopez. "Santana, I do not need your permission to kiss my beautiful date. You are just jealous that you do not have a make-out session of your own ..."

"Zip it, Berry. Your rants are annoying." The Latina rolled her eyes. "So, where's this so-called cousin of yours? Maybe he would like to experience this sexy body of mine. I will not waste a perfectly good red satin dress tonight. It took hours to get ready and I _will_ be getting my mack on tonight."

Ryan pulled Quinn back into his tight embrace. "Noah is around here somewhere. Probably feeling up all the girls on the dance floor."

Santana scrunched up her nose. "Noah? That's a stupid name. Don't tell me that he's a geek with glasses."

But the lovey dovey couple wasn't listening to the brunette anymore, so she wandered into the crowd looking for a guy who would appreciate her dress.

After ten minutes of just standing and holding each other, Ryan pulled away and grinned. "Would you like a drink, my lady?"

The blonde smiled up at him. "How in the world are you going to buy a drink? You're only 17."

The New Yorker smiled and winked at her. "Oh, please. That is not even a problem."

He proved himself right when he came back over to her a few minutes later carrying two bottles of beer. At her questioning look he explained, "I've had a fake ID since I was 14. Everyone in New York has them. You can't get into any of the good clubs without one."

As the night progressed and a few more beers were consumed, Quinn and Ryan made a home on the dance floor. He could tell that Quinn was an excellent dancer. Her body moved gracefully and her hands were roaming all over his heated torso, touching him in places that caused his pants to get tighter. Her eyes were smokey as she looked up into his deep brown orbs. He could tell she was hungry. And definitely not hungry for food. Their mouths crashed into each other and Ryan ran his hand from its place on her ass up her side and softly brushed over her breast. Quinn moaned into his mouth and pulled his body closer to her. Tongues continued to dance together and fight for dominance. Moans and whimpers could be heard from them. Her body reacted to the stimulation and started to grind against Ryan's groin, making his pants even tighter. He groaned and held Quinn tighter, running one hand over her right breast and squeezing.

The blonde's body was quickly heating up. Ryan released his lips from her mouth and attacked her neck. Sucking and nipping, marking her as his. He could not believe he was with this gorgeous girl! She was becoming like a drug to him and he needed his fix. He needed to have her.

"Ryan … Ry ..." Quinn breathed out. "We need ... we need to go somewhere ..."

"Oh, I'm definitely going somewhere," Ryan murmured as his lips roamed over her jaw. "And I want to take you with me."

"Please ..." the blonde barely had the word passed her lips when she felt Ryan grab her hand and quickly usher her out the door and into the cool night air.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan quickly grabbed a blanket from the back of his car and holding Quinn's hand, pulled her toward the beach, all the while kissing her neck and roaming his hands all over her body. Her skin was so soft. Like velvet. Softer than any other girl he had ever touched.

Ryan was so ready for this. He respected Quinn so much, but he had to admit, his body was aching to be intimate with the blonde.

Ever since Quinn realized she was falling for Ryan, she always wanted to be with him. Touching him, kissing him. She was ready. She wanted Ryan. She knew tonight was going to be the night she lost her virginity.

He found a spot on the sandy beach that was sheltered by a giant rock and spread the blanket out. He held tight to Quinn as he slowly lowered her down onto the blanket. They continued to make out and only existed in the small bubble that they had created. Quinn reached out and pulled Ryan's vest off and lifted his shirt over his head. Her breath caught. He was gorgeous! You could definitely tell he worked out and took care of his body. His chest was bare, the way Quinn preferred, and his muscles were defined and stood out. She touched his chest, just above his heart then slowly ran her hand down, over his ribs, past his strong abs and stopped at this belt.

She took a deep breath. Ryan stopped her hand as she was about to undo his belt and pulled both of her hands above her head and held them there in his strong grip. He continued to ravish her neck with kisses and moved down onto her chest. Kissing the swell of her breasts above her pink corset that looked spectacular on her hot body. Just the sight of her in it, drove Ryan to deepen his kisses. He needed her. He needed her now. Under him, Quinn was breathing hard in anticipation, ready to experience all of this gorgeous boy.

"Please, Ryan …" she plead. She had never felt these intense feelings before. She felt like she was flying and shouting to the world and ready to explode all at once. _'I can't believe this is happening! Ryan is going to be my first. He is going to claim my virginity.'_

All of a sudden Quinn felt Ryan freeze. She was startled when he pulled away from her and sat up.

Ryan looked down at her. "Did you just say 'virginity'?" he whispered.

Quinn didn't realize she had spoken out loud. She swallowed and leaned up on her elbows. "Yes. I'm giving you my virginity."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face. "No no no," he mumbled.

The blonde sat up and interlocked their hands. "Ryan, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Ryan dropped his one hand from his face and looked deep into Quinn's eyes. He could see her fear, her anticipation, her … soul. He slowly reached over and laid his hand on her soft cheek. He smiled at her with a heart-dropping smile. It was so full of love. "No, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. I just … I just didn't know that you were a virgin."

"Is that a problem?" Quinn's voice was small.

"No! Definitely not!" he reassured her. "I just don't want your first time to be outside, on a beach, completely exposed to anyone walking by at any moment. Your first time is supposed to be special. Romantic. In a safe place where we can take our time. Not the way we were about to do it here. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Ryan panicked. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

The cheerleader sniffed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so good to me? You could have just kept going and taken my virginity. I was ready to give it to you. To some boys it's a bragging right to get a girl's virginity and they don't care about the girl, just the prize. Sex is a game to them."

Ryan swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. Oh how well he knew those types of boys; he _was_ that type of boy. That was until he met Quinn. Before he met her he had been the King of those types of boys. He's lost count of the number of girls he has had sex with. Sex. That's all it has ever been. He had never, not once, made love to anyone. It's only been sex. A game. A conquest. But as he sat there and stared into those expression-filled hazel eyes of the goddess of his dreams, he realized that he didn't want to have sex with her. No, he wanted to make full on passionate love to her. He wanted to worship her body and have her feel the love that she deserves. To go slow and caress each part of her. To kiss all her tender areas. Focus on making her feel pleasure. That was what she deserved and that was what she would get. If she still wanted it with him.

"Sweetheart, I want you. I want you so bad." Ryan smiled reassuringly. "But your first time is going to be special. I want to make sure of that."

Quinn grinned at him and jumped into his arms. "Thank you, Ryan. Give me a little time and I promise we'll find the perfect place."

After talking for a while longer and then walking hand in hand down the beach, they decided they better head back to the club and pick up their friends. Santana met them just inside the door, and taking in Quinn's ruffled clothes and messy hair, just smirked and gave them a sly smile that communicated, 'I know what you two have been doing.'

Quinn grabbed her best friend's arm and pull her out of the club. After saying good night to Ryan and giving him a long passionate kiss, the girls headed home.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Soooo?" Santana asked as they were getting ready for bed. "How was the cherry popping? As good as you always dreamed? Or was the undeniably handsome New Yorker a little short and lacking, if you know what I mean?"

Quinn blushed as she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. "Santana! Do you always have to be so crude?"

The cheerleader just shrugged. "I was just asking if he was a 5-seconder or if he actually lasted long enough to make it worth your while." As Santana was crawling into her bed, she was met with a pillow hitting her in the face. "Hey!"

The blond just grinned. "First of all, Ryan and I did not have sex."

"What!? Then why did you come back to the club with your hair and clothes all rumpled?"

Quinn let out a sigh and explained to the Latina what had happened at the beach. The brunette listened and kept shaking her head the entire time. "Wait. Hold up. Is he a virgin too? Because it almost sounds like he doesn't know what to do to even _have_ sex. Maybe he pulled away because he realized that he had no idea how to get his penis into your vagina."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know for a fact that he knows exactly _what_ to do, Santana. He was just being sweet. A true gentleman. He wanted to make sure my first time was special and that I was really ready."

"Yeah, whatever." The Latina reached over and turned off the light. "I still think he either has no clue how to please a girl _or_ he is embarrassed that his junk is only 3 inches long."

The blonde let out a long sigh. "Good night, Santana."

"Good night, babe."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	6. Mistake

_**A/N – Hey everyone! Thank you again for all of your support and reviews! **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, otherwise Faberry would be canon.

**Chapter 6 – The Mistake**

Ryan couldn't stop thinking about his night with Quinn last night at the club. Those tight pants were hugging her body in all the right places. And her corset … oh man … don't even get him started on her corset! From the moment he saw her in the club, all he wanted to do was run his hands up and down her sexy body, cup her breasts and feel how firm and full they were. He wanted to touch her skin. Taste her more intimately than he already had.

'_I need to get laid!'_ He thought as he paced around his bedroom with frustration. _'I haven't had sex in a month! I have never gone this long without having sex! I think my body is freaking out!'_

He continued to wander around his room, hands running through his messy brown hair. What was he going to do? He really cared about Quinn. His feelings for her were getting deeper and deeper every day. Ryan sat down heavily on his bed. _'I respect Quinn. I care about her. She is special and I will wait for the time to be right. She deserves to have a special first time.'_

Quinn had sent him a text earlier that morning, telling him that she wanted to take him for a night out on the town later that week. And also, she wanted him to get to know Santana better. When he asked her why, she responded that she wanted the two most important people in her life to like each other, or at least be able to tolerate each other. So that was on his agenda later today - Endure a bitchy Latina.

But first, he needed to head to the beach to immerse himself in the cold water and clear his mind. He hadn't been water-skiing much this summer so far, so today would be a perfect day to relax and do some of the hobbies that he loved to do. Perhaps Noah wanted to go with him. Last night, it took him two hours to find Noah and drag him out of the club. The mohawked boy was so wasted that Ryan was sure he probably had a nasty hangover this morning.

Ryan walked out of his room and crossed the hall to Noah's bedroom. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked a little louder. He still didn't hear anything. So he twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. What he saw brought a huge smirk to his face. Laying butt-naked on the bed, with no blankets covering any part of skin, was Noah. And next to Noah was an equally naked redheaded girl. _'I guess Noah had an after party last night,'_ Ryan thought.

Ryan walked over to the bed, only glancing at the naked girl. Alright, fine – he took a long, lust-filled glance at the red head. What?! She was hot!

"Noah! Dude!" Ryan kicked the sleeping boy's foot. "Get up! Let's go down to the lake."

All that was heard in the room was groaning. Puck flipped over onto his stomach and held his pillow on top of his head, trying to muffle out his cousin' voice.

"Go away, Ry," he muttered.

"Hey, dude. You have a hot naked chick in your bed and if you don't want her, I can take her off your hands for you. Show her what a real man is like," Ryan taunted.

The girl was starting to make some noises of her own. Her eyes opened and she focused on the boy standing at the end of the bed. "Well, good morning, handsome," she smiled seductively. "And who might you be?"

"He's nobody," Puck told her as he uncovered his head and leaned over and gave her a heated kiss. "Just ignore him. He'll go away."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, cous. I just wanted to let you know that I'm heading off to the lake. You should come with me. The water is supposed to be great today."

Puck sat up. "Sure, Jewbro. We'll meet you down there in a little while. Rebecca and I need to … finish a few things first." He looked at the girl and winked.

"My name's Robin," the redhead stated with an annoyed tone. She got off the bed and stomped across the room and into the en-suite bathroom, slamming the door.

Ryan couldn't hold in a chuckle. "Dude, you just got burned!"

"Shut up!" Puck growled and threw a pillow at his cousin.

Ryan laughed all the way out of Puck's bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The day was gorgeous! Perfect blue skies with a few fluffy clouds sprinkled throughout. _This_ was the reason he wanted to join Noah and his parents this summer – well the biggest reason. He also knew, of course, that there were going to be a lot of half-naked women at the beach.

Today he decided to wear his new maroon board shorts that had a few navy blue music notes scattered over them – courtesy of his goddess who thought it would be a funny present. Jokes on her, he actually liked them. The shorts announced to the world the importance of music in his life, therefore stating that he had superior talent. He _was_ going to be attending NYADA, after all.

The beach wasn't too crowded today, Ryan noticed as he weaved his way around some sun-bathers. He had decided to do a little wind surfing, it was more convenient than water-skiing since he didn't need to find someone with a boat. Plus, it would be an acceptable workout.

As he walked toward to the water, Ryan felt a soft hand run over his shoulder and down his back. It was completely unexpected and made him jerk around to see who it was. A brunette young woman stood next to him. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her eyes where the color of the clear blue water. She smiled flirtatiously at him as she continued running her hand up and down his back.

"Hello, I'm Nicole," she purred. "I saw you walking by and I just had to come and admire your exquisite body."

Yeah, she was obviously trying to have eye-sex with him. This girl was _exactly_ the type that Ryan loved. Her eyes were basically _begging_ him to let her help fulfill his sexual fantasies. Ryan looked down at her and openly ogled her tan sexy body. She definitely had some mighty fine curves.

He smiled that sexy smile that he knew weakened girls' knees. "Is that so?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And what are your plans with this exquisite body of mine?"

Nicole's hands roamed over Ryan's chest and down to feel his strong abs. "Well … I happen to be a professional masseuse. I am quite talented in all areas of touching and rubbing one's body. And I specialize in making sure each of my clients are … thoroughly satisfied, even if it takes all ... night ... long." At her last words, she reached down and grabbed Ryan's hardening member.

For the first time in a long while, Ryan was actually startled and surprised by this young woman's forwardness. _'__This chick is hot!'_ He looked at her and didn't even know what to say. He was actually speechless. That _never_ happened to him! He really needed to get laid. This woman in front of him was begging him. She wanted it long and hard. _'__I bet she has magical hands, she is a masseuse after all!' _His mind was all over the place, yet it was completely empty as he stared down at her full breasts, barely covered by a black string bikini. He shook his head, trying to jump start his brain. _'__Quinn. What about Quinn? We're trying to build a relationship together.'_ But then the other, perhaps more real, side of Ryan's brain takes over – _'__But summer's almost over and she will be leaving. You probably won't ever see her again. Quinn knows your past. She knows you have had countless women. How is she supposed to expect you to only be with her?' _

Ryan leaned down and captured the brunette's lips with his. He knew this was wrong, but his body was taking control. He dropped his wind-surfing board and pulled the girl into his chest. She hummed and grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She kissed much better than most of the girls he had known. Probably a side benefit of her "job". He couldn't help himself, he started kissing her neck with urgency. His body had to have her. He pulled away and grabbed her hand, dragging her back up the beach and behind a couple of gift shacks.

Once alone, he twirled her around to face him as he attacked her neck again. He kissed, nipped, bit. He needed this. He needed this fast. Her breath was speeding up as Ryan's hands roamed over her body and landed on her ass. Touching and squeezing. He kissed down her collarbone and over her bikini top. He started sucking on her bikini-covered nipple. Biting down hard. Nicole let out a loud moan. She reached down and grabbed Ryan's completely hard member. Massaging it through his shorts.

Ryan lost it. He ripped off the bikini top and attached his mouth to the hardened nipple and sucked for all he was worth. He grabbed and kneaded her other breast.

By this time, the brunette was panting in his ear. "Oh … that feels so good!"

Ryan took that as his cue. He bent down and took off her bikini bottoms. Then he pulled down his board shorts just low enough for his penis to pop out. He quickly took out his wallet and snatched a condom, ripping the package open. He pumped his penis a few times then rolled the condom on. He took the girl and pushed her against the wall of the building. His fingers slid through her folds and groaned at how wet she was.

"You want this?" Ryan growled in her ear.

"Yes," she whimpered. "Please."

"Well, you can have it." At that moment Ryan rammed his entire length all the way into her.

She gasped and held onto his shoulders tighter. All she could do was hang on as Ryan pumped in and out of her as fast and as hard as he could. His breathing was erratic. Oh … he needed this so bad! The feeling … the craving … the girl moving in front of him … making those beautiful sounds. He was in pure sexual bliss.

"Is this what you wanted?" he panted into the girl's ear.

"Mmmhmmm." She wrapped one leg around Ryan's waist. "Harder … I need you to go deeper!"

He took that as a personal challenge. He thrust deeper into her. Pounding and pounding. Sweat was pouring down his face. His hands gripped her hips tightly, helping to pound into her as deep and as fast as he could. He felt the brunette's walls start to spasm.

"Oh! … Oh!" She wailed. "Now! Do it now!"

Ryan reached his hand down to her clit. "Say my name when I make you come," he growled.

Nicole was panting hard, "I … I don't know your name."

She had a good point. Ryan pressed down hard on her clit. "AHHHHHHHH!" screams out of the girl's mouth.

As her walls clamped and suffocated his penis, Ryan's thrusts became more erratic and faster. "Oh my …! I can't … I shouldn't … Oh! … Oh! … Quinn, I'm so sorry … I'm so sorry …" His voice cried out to the sky as his cum exploded into the condom.

When his body finally stilled and his breathing slowed down, he quickly pulled out of the girl and shoved her away from him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Nicole screamed at him, shocked by his harsh treatment. Her hands now on her hips.

"Just go." Ryan looked down at his limp penis. He yanked off the used condom and threw it in the dumpster a few feet away from them. "I can't believe I just did that," he mumbled.

The girl just stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Dude, it was just sex."

The New Yorker slowly shook his head. "Yeah. Just sex." He pulled his board shorts back up. "Look, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." And with that, he jogged away, back toward his lake house.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"What did I just do?" Ryan was back at the house, slumped on the couch, arms slung over his face. His mind was swirling and swirling. _'__What is going on? I feel like crap. But I shouldn't feel like crap. I just banged a hot babe against the side of a building. That is pretty cool. And it felt … it felt … well my body thoroughly enjoyed it, but my heart … my heart … feels … Why in the hell am I thinking of my heart?! Heart and sex do not go together. They are two separate things. That is the number one rule. Sex is just sex. Pleasure.'_

"But what about Quinn?" he asked himself. "What am I going to do about her?"

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

A couple hours later, Ryan was still sprawled on the couch, trying to get all the spinning thoughts in his brain to settle down and help him figure his life out. He realized that the ultimate question he needed to ask himself was, "What do I want?"

Ryan had always been a playboy. He and Puck were exactly the same in that area. They liked girls. A lot of girls. Sex was a way to relieve stress, a way to celebrate when something good happened in life, a way to satisfy the carnal urges in his body.

When he was ten years old, his father sat him down and explained the importance of safe sex. Hiram could see that his son was mature for his age and was starting to look at girls. His son was very different than he had been when he was a teenager. Ryan was curious and would go to any lengths to find answers to his questions. So Hiram wanted to at least make sure that Ryan had the correct information and was being safe. He had long talks with his wife over the past few years, discussing Ryan's sexual escapades. They weren't naïve to think their son was a virgin. They had even caught him in the act a few times. Pretty mortifying for all parties involved.

Growing up, Ryan had always seen the love and respect in his parents' marriage. He felt secure in knowing that his parents loved each other and were best friends. They were always a great example for him. He knew that someday he wanted what they had, that someone would always be there. Someone to hold when tough days came.

But over the past few years Ryan had taken a huge detour. Maybe it was the teenage hormones. Maybe it was his insatiable curiosity. He wasn't sure. But now, as he was sitting on this couch, in a house by a lake, he was contemplating what it was exactly that he wanted in his life. He knew the type of guy he was, he knew his history with love and lust. But now he was at a crossroad. Did he continue along the path he has been on and rack up the notches on his bedpost, or should he take the road that puts his heart on the line and has the potential to break his heart and shatter him? He has always liked to be the one in control. He protected his heart at all costs. That was why meaningless sex and relationships worked for him. He has had a couple girlfriends, but nothing serious. And he cheated on both of them.

Quinn had changed all of that. In the month he had known her, she had broken down his iron clad walls. She had helped him learn to open up and trust. He really loved being with her. She was funny and smart. She had a great body but was very humble. She knew the kind of guy he was, but seemed to accept him as he was. She was not judgmental and she trusted him. So this was the time to decide which path he wanted the most.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

_**I'm trying to decide if Ryan should tell Quinn about his little tryst at the beach or just shrug it off and forget about it. What do you guys think?**_


	7. Walk Carefully

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. I just like taking them out to play every so often.

**Chapter 7 – Walk Carefully**

_Hi, Ryan! I was just making sure that we are still on for tonight? - xo Q_

**Of course! I really want to spend time with you. - R**

_What time are you coming to pick Santana and I up? Oh, and what should we wear? - xo Q_

**I got us reservations at the steakhouse down the road from your place. So wear something semi-formal. I'll swing by to get you around 7. Does that work for you guys? Also, I miss you. - R**

_That sounds perfect! I missed you today too. Did you have a good day? - xo Q_

Ryan stared down at his phone. What was he going to say? How was he supposed to say, 'It was a great day, Quinn! I woke up horny, saw a naked girl in bed with my cousin, went to the beach to distract myself, only to animalistically screw the first gorgeous chick I saw. But don't worry, I screamed your name during my orgasm'? He shook his head. Minutes tick by.

_Ryan? - xo Q_

The New Yorker continued to stare at his phone, completely frozen. At that moment, Puck strolled into the living room and plopped down next to his cousin on the couch.

"Hey, dude! Who are you talking to? You look kind of green. Are you ok?" Puck studied Ryan's face. "You're not going to puke, are you? Because please warn me first. I don't want hurl on my new shirt."

Ryan looked over at him. He's wearing red board shorts and a wrinkly black t-shirt with a picture of a huge mouth with a tongue sticking out.

"That's a new shirt? It looks like you have already rolled around on the ground in it." Ryan examined the shirt with a disgusted look.

Puck smirked. "Yeah, I met a hottie down at the beach. We rolled around in the sand a little bit. But … speaking of hotties at the beach – I just want to congratulate my badass cousin. You are truly my hero, man." Puck held his fist out and bumped it against Ryan's.

Ryan looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that, dude! I saw you!"

"What are you talking about, Noah?"

"Look, I was down at the beach, rolling around with my hot chick. I look over toward the food shacks and lo and behold, I see my badass cousin pounding into some brunette model. Man! She had some nice boobs! How did they feel? Were they real? How did you get her to let you screw her on the beach? Dude, it was beautiful! She looked like she was in paradise. The way you just kept banging into her – epic! Totally epic! I bow down to you!" Puck kept rattling on and on.

Ryan looked over at his cousin and smirked. "It _was_ pretty cool, wasn't it? She was definitely hot." He shook his head. _'__What the hell am I talking about?! It was so not cool!'_

All of a sudden he felt his phone vibrate.

_Hey, babe? You still there? - xo Q_

He let out a long groan and fell back onto the couch.

Puck saw the pain on the boy's face. "Ry, like I asked earlier, are you sick? What's wrong?"

"Noah, what am I going to do? Quinn is texting me and asking how my day has been ..."

Puck snort. "I'm sure she will _love_ to hear all about your day."

"Shut up, man!" Ryan sat up and punched Puck in the arm. "Seriously! What am I going to do?! I like Quinn a lot! More than I have ever liked any other girl. She's special. I know she should just be a summer fling, but … I really want to see if we can do a long distance thing."

Puck sat up straight and looked at Ryan like he had two heads. "You're not serious! You can't extend a summer fling! That's why it's called a 'fling'! When summer is over, she's going to go back to wherever she's from and you're going home to New York. That's it."

"Noah, you don't understand!" Ryan raised his voice, frustrated. "I like her a lot! She is so … perfect."

"Then why the hell did you bang a chick on the beach today?!" Puck yelled.

Ryan fell down on the couch again and took a deep sigh. "I don't know. I was horny. I was antsy. I'm used to having sex multiple times a week! Before today, I hadn't had sex for a month!"

"You're joking?" Puck looked blown away. "What about our bet? I thought you have been banging a ton of girls so far this summer!"

Ryan shook his head. He mumbled, "No. The girl at the beach today was my first."

"Are you kidding me!? What happened?! Where is the dude who picked up a girl in a hospital while she was visiting her sick dad? Where's the guy that, I personally witnessed, screw two girls at the same time? That was a great day, by the way. Where is the guy that actually banged his English teacher on her own desk?!"

Ryan stayed quiet. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch. "I think that guy might be in love."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Santana, he isn't answering my texts. Do you think something is wrong?" Quinn walked into the bedroom where the Latina was rummaging through the closet.

"Chill, Q. He's probably taking a shower or something," Santana called out.

The blonde fell onto the bed. "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Aren't I always," the brunette smirked. She walked out of the closet holding a dark green dress in one hand and in the other hand held a red shirt that yelled, 'If you want me, I will make you my sex slave'. "Did twinkle toes tell you what we should wear tonight?"

"Something semi-formal. He's taking us to a steakhouse."

Santana nodded and threw the shirt back into the closet. "Looks like I'm wearing this sexy-as-hell dress."

"Boys, watch out!" Quinn teased her friend. "Santana doesn't take any prisoners."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

On the drive over to pick up the girls, Ryan's stomach was in knots. After discussing things with Noah and really figuring out and deciding what he wanted in life, Ryan decided that he wants Quinn. He had only known the blonde for a month, but she already had a place in his heart. He knew he made the stupidest mistake today. And he was willing to pay the price for being an asshole. True, he and Quinn weren't an official couple, but they had become extremely close. They had developed a relationship and that relationship needed to be respected.

Earlier, as he was getting dressed for the evening, he decided that he was going to tell Quinn everything after dinner. He wanted to make sure Santana was home first so he and Quinn could be alone. She deserved his respect and his honesty.

He pulled up to the front of the girls' house and parked. He stepped out of his car and straightened his white dress shirt and dark purple tie. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front door.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Ryan, this place is great!" Quinn exclaimed as Ryan held out her chair for her.

Noah's family had brought the boys here the first night they were at the lake. The atmosphere was calm and the food was exquisite.

Ryan walked to the other side of the table and held Santana's chair out for her too.

"It's a cool place," he agreed. "I guess on the weekends they even have live music. I haven't experienced it, but I've heard only the best performers are asked to sing."

"Before summer is over, we should check it out. I want to hear you sing," Quinn smiled as she took a menu from the waiter and examined her options.

Santana took her menu. "So, Berry. Tell us what it's like living in New York City."

Ryan relaxed and genuinely smiled for the first time that day. "Oh … how to describe New York. The city is … magical. Dreams are born there. Stars are made. The lights are always shining. It's true what they say, New York is the city that never sleeps."

"Have you ever mugged anyone?" the Latina asked.

"Santana!" Quinn was mortified by her friend's question. "Why are you asking him that?"

The brunette just shrugged and continued gazing at her menu. "He's from New York." As if that explained herself.

Ryan glared at Santana. "No, Santana. I have not mugged anyone. That would be extremely rude, not to mention illegal."

"Oh, stop pouting, Berry. I'm only yanking your chain."

Ryan just ignored the girl and studied his menu.

Dinner was going along fantastic! Ryan was having a blast with Quinn. Santana was even behaving herself, sort of. Part way through the meal, he moved his chair closer to Quinn so he could hold her hand. Santana would always glare at them and roll her eyes every time Ryan whispered in the blonde's ear.

As the night went on, the big room began to get hot and stuffy with all the heat from the grills. Ryan loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button in order to cool down a little. He was telling a joke to Quinn, moving his arms around, making dramatic gestures. The blonde was laughing hysterically.

Santana looked over at the two rather loud teenagers. She thought Ryan was a bit _too_ dramatic. _'__Whatever__,'_ she thought. _'__Whatever floats Q's boat, I guess.'_

She was cleaning her nails and glancing up every so often, pretending to be interested in their conversation. When Ryan leaned a particular way toward Quinn, his shirt shifted sideways just a little bit. His collarbone was only revealed for a split second, but it was enough time for Santana to gain a lot of knowledge.

'_Oh, hell no! He did not!'_ She silently yelled. She immediately interrupted their discussion. "Excuse me, Q, I need to speak to Ryan for a minute." Santana glared over at the boy and jerked her head toward the door. _'Oh, I am going to kick his ass so hard!'_

Ryan just looked at the Latina with a puzzled expression. He glanced back to Quinn and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I guess. Um, I'll be right back, babe." He stood up and leaned over to kiss the blonde on the cheek.

Santana watched his sign of affection toward her best friend and smoke started billowing out of her ears. _'How dare he kiss her?!' _She turned around quickly and marched out the front door, with the boy following after her a bit awkwardly.

Just as he stepped out the front door, everything happened so fast, he couldn't even comprehend what was going on. His shirt collar was grabbed, he was dragged several feet across the grass and then he was roughly shoved up against the building, with his head banging hard against the bricks. He heard a crack, and assumed it was his head because he swore he saw stars.

"Wha-," he stammered, so confused about what was happening. He wanted to look around to see who had attacked him, but his head was on fire. Then he felt hot breath against his face and his eyes finally focused on a scary-as-shit Latina standing in front of him, still holding on tight to his shirt collar. He swore her eyes had turned blood red. _'Oh shit.'_

"San- Santana?" He tried to get his mouth to work.

"Shut the hell up, you piece of shit!" Santana spit in his face. "What did I tell you about hurting my best friend?!"

Ryan was still confused and was getting more and more dizzy the longer he remained on his feet. "What are you-?"

But the cheerleader interrupted him as she slammed his body, and his head, back into the wall again. "How dare you!? How dare you stand there and act all innocent?! Tell me … was the slut worth it?! Was she worth all the pain that you are going to be causing my best friend?! How dare you walk into Quinn's life, compliment her, spend time with her and allow her to open up to you and let her show you her heart?!"

All Ryan was hearing was screaming coming from the fiery girl's mouth. He really was trying to understand what she was talking about, trying to focus on her words. "What?"

"You asshole! I can see that disgusting hickey on your collarbone!" she grabbed his collar and, literally, ripped the material in order to show the bruise. "And I know for a fact that you didn't get it from Quinn!"

"Look, Santana," he started, but was interrupted yet again.

"Oh, shit! Are you serious!? Look! Here's another one!" she pointed out a second purple bruise just under the first. "Let's just see how many times your hooker slut marked you, shall we?" The Latina grabbed the front of Ryan's shirt with both hands and pulled. Buttons go flying in all directions, one even hit Ryan in the eye.

"Ow!" he yelled, holding his left eye.

"Shut up!" she sneered as she surveyed his tan chest. "One, two, three, four … Oh look – there is one right here over your heart," she mocked him.

"I can explain," he tried to reason with her. "You see-."

"I don't want to hear it!" Santana yelled in his face. "That girl in there, sitting in that restaurant, has feelings for you. Pretty deep feelings. She trusted you! Why in the hell did you refuse to have sex with her last night, but then go and screw some slut today?! You are pathetic!" With that, she pulled her fist back and fired directly at Ryan's nose.

"Shit!" Ryan grabbed his nose as blood sprayed everywhere.

Santana moved away from him and he fell to the ground onto his knees. She looked him up and down, disgusted by his actions. "Now get up and go away. Text Quinn tomorrow and tell her what you did with that slut. And then never come near my best friend again!" With that, the Latina turned to start walking away, then stopped. She turned back to face the boy and reached down to his pants and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. She opened it up and took out several twenty dollar bills. "Thanks for paying for dinner. I'll be sure Q and I order dessert." Then she noticed a small silver wrapper tucked inside the wallet. She pulled it out and saw that it was an open, empty condom wrapper. A soft, humorless chuckle escaped her mouth. She threw the wrapper onto Ryan's lap. "You really are a piece of shit," Santana sneered then walked back into the restaurant.

Ryan tried to stand up and finally succeeded, albeit with a lot of pain. His nose was still bleeding as he stumbled to his car. _'Shit. I screwed up so bad.'_ His head fell onto the steering wheel. He looked back up, staring at the restaurant's entrance. _'I can't lose her.'_ He shoved his key into the ignition and drove back to the lake house, afraid the pissed off Latina would come back.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Where's Ryan?" Quinn looked confused at Santana as the Latina walked back to their table. "Why isn't he with you?"

The brunette sat down gracefully in her chair and laid her cloth napkin on her lap. "He left," she stated matter of fact.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "What do you mean 'he left'?"

"He left," Santana answered. She picked up the dessert menu and signaled the waiter. The waiter walked over to the table.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I would like the double fudge chocolate cake with a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. What do you want for dessert, Q?" She looked over at the blonde.

"Oh ... uh, just the strawberry cheesecake, please," she told the waiter. When he left, she looked back over to the Latina. "Santana, what is going on? What happened to Ryan? Did he get sick?" She pulled her phone out of her purse and looked to see if the boy had sent her a text. "Why would he just leave us here?"

"Why does he do anything he does, Quinn?" the brunette's voice was stern. "Let me tell you why. Because he is a selfish, conceited asshole that doesn't care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants. He doesn't deserve the right to be anywhere near us."

The blonde just sat there, stunned at what her best friend just said. "Santana, what … where … what are you talking about? Ryan isn't like that. He cares-"

The fiery Latina interrupted. Her voice was low and her teeth ground together. "He does not care. He doesn't give a shit about you, Q. I'm so sorry to tell you that, but he-"

"Shut up, Santana!" Quinn sneered. She stood up and threw her cloth napkin on the table. "I have no idea what is going on! What is happening?!" She placed her hand on her forehead. "You know what? I'm just going to go. The beach house is just a 10 minute walk. I'll talk to you later." With that, the head cheerleader walked out of the restaurant and into the night.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	8. A Ripped Heart

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

**Chapter 8 – A Ripped Heart**

Ryan didn't want to go back to the cabin. He wanted to see Quinn. He needed to explain. He pulled his car into a parking space at a small park just down the road from the steakhouse and shut off the engine. He sat there and stared out the windshield, just lost in his thoughts.

'_That Latina can sure throw a nasty punch,'_ he thought. _'__Well, I definitely deserved it.'_ He rubbed the back of his head and was relieved that the bleeding had stopped. When he first started driving away from the restaurant, he took some ibuprofen and was now glad he had. _'__The pain is going to suck tomorrow, but at least my nose isn't broken and my brain isn't falling out of my head.'_

He leaned his head back on the seat rest and closed his eyes.

He was startled when his phone began ringing. He looked down at it and saw Quinn' picture. _'__Should I answer it? Santana told me not to talk to Quinn until tomorrow.'_ Ryan quickly debated. _'__Screw it! I like Quinn and she is important to me and I need to talk to her.'_

Ryan pushed the hello button. "Hey, Quinn," he tried to sound positive.

"Ryan? Where are you? What happened?" Quinn asked. She sounded scared, concerned and a little bit angry.

"Um … I … uh, I need to talk to you, Quinn," he told her softly.

"Are you okay? You have me really worried. Where are you?"

"I-I'm at a small park just down the street from the restaurant."

Ryan could hear some muffled sounds over the phone. "Okay. I see it. When you didn't come back, I started walking back toward the house. So I'll be there in a few minutes." Quinn sounded relieved.

"Good. I'll see you soon." Ryan hung up and leaned his head on the steering wheel. He took in a deep breath. Then another. He nodded his head and opened the car door. He was glad he had a spare t-shirt in his trunk, so at least he didn't have to have this conversation with a ripped up dress shirt or half naked showing all the hickeys; that would definitely not go over well. He was standing next to the back of his car when Quinn came into view a few minutes later.

The moment she saw him, she started running toward him. Well, running as fast as a girl can run in a dress and high heels. When she was fifteen feet away, she suddenly stopped and her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"What happened?!" she exclaimed as she hurried the rest of the way over to him. "Did you get into a fight?" Quinn softly touched his cheek.

Ryan let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The blonde looked at him questioningly, waiting for an answer.

Ryan carefully took both of Quinn's hands into his own. "Can we sit down and talk a little?"

"Uh, sure," Quinn agreed as Ryan led her over to a bench under some shade trees.

They sat down and looked at each other. Ryan took in another deep breath. "Quinn, I did something _really really_ stupid today. And I was going to talk to you about it tonight after we dropped Santana off at the house, but during dinner Santana found out what I did and … lectured … me a little before I had the chance to tell you."

The head cheerleader's eyes grew wide. "Santana did this to you?!" she exclaimed in shock. Then anger quickly replaced the shock and she started to stand up. "I'm going to _kill_ her! She had _no_ right to do this!"

Ryan quickly grabbed her hand before she could get too far. "No, Quinn. Wait."

Quinn looked at him incredulously. "Ryan, have you seen your face?! Whatever you did, her attacking you was completely out of line!"

"Come sit back down by me," he said softly while tugging on her hand. "Please."

She sat back down next to him and caressed his face. Then she took both of his hands and held them on her lap. "Okay, you have my complete attention. What did Santana find out that had her so pissed that she decided to make your face her personal punching bag?"

"Before I start, I have to ask you if you will promise not to interrupt me while I am telling you? And if you'll please hear me out all the way to the end?"

Quinn looked in his eyes. She saw sadness and fear in them. His normally bright, rich chocolate brown eyes were now so dull. She nodded her head. "I promise, Ryan. I will listen and stay until you are finished."

Ryan let out a grateful breath. "Okay. Thank you." He turned to face the blonde. "When you and I were talking the other day about ourselves and our pasts, do you remember when you asked me if I was a ladies' man and I told you about my … experience with girls?"

"Yes." Quinn nodded. She was starting to feel a little uneasy.

Ryan swallowed. "Well, when I woke up this morning, I was thinking about the great time you and I had last night. The club was fun, the dancing was awesome and the beach was incredible." He smiled as he remembered each event again. "Anyway, I was thinking about us and that we haven't been intimate yet-"

"But I wanted to!" Quinn interrupted vehemently. When she realized she interrupted him, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

Ryan smiled. "It's okay," he told her as he removed her hand from her mouth and held it. "Straight to the point – I was very horny this morning, Quinn. I decided to go down to the lake to get my mind off my … physical frustration. I thought that I would invite my cousin to come with me, so I went into his room to wake him up. And, of course, there was a naked girl in his bed."

Quinn's eyes bugged out.

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised myself. Then she started to hit on me, which was awkward." He rubbed the back of his neck.

At this news, the blonde's expression became a mix between anger and jealousy.

"I just got out of his bedroom as quickly as I could and went down to the lake." Ryan paused and took a deep breath. "Quinn, I'm really not trying to make excuses or claim that my actions were justified, I just ask you to please remember how my … social … life has been for the last several years. And what I am used to."

Quinn nodded. She knew that Ryan had been intimate with countless girls. Approximately ten a month, he had told her. How in the world that was even possible was crazy to her. But, she promised that she would listen and hear him out.

"When I got to the lake, a girl around our age came up to me and started flirting with me. She started to run her hands down my chest and she grabbed my … uh ..." Ryan looked down. "My cock."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. _'__What in the hell!? Some random chick comes up to the boy I am starting to fall for and grabs his penis?!'_

"My body reacted to her touch. My brain freaked out and then shut down. And I couldn't … control it. I took her behind a shack and ..." He dropped his head into his hands. Badass Ryan Berry does not cry. He was too strong for that mushy crap. But tonight, with his head down and his hands covering his face, he started sobbing. "I fucked her, Quinn. I fucked her. I am so sorry, Quinn. I am so sorry."

Quinn just sat there on the park bench, completely stunned. Completely speechless. _'Did he just say that he had sex with some random tramp, on the beach, in the middle of the day?!'_

"Quinn, please, say something," he barely got out between sobs.

The blonde was silent. When Ryan didn't hear her say anything, he thought she might have left. He looked up to see if she was still there, and was met with a sharp slap to the side of his face. He sat there, stupefied.

Quinn's face showed many conflicting emotions. He saw anger, frustration, sadness, rage, jealousy. Her face was red and the glare from her eyes were burning holes straight through his head. If he thought Santana was scary, holy crap! Quinn was ten times scarier than the Latina. He literally wanted to melt into ash at her feet.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Ryan whispered.

The blonde stood up and walked a few feet away from the bench and folded her arms. She paced back and forth, back and forth. All Ryan could do was watch her, hoping she would at least say something. But she just continued to pace back and forth.

After ten minutes, Quinn stopped and turned to face Ryan. She still had her arms folded tightly across her chest, but at least her face had lost most of the red tint. And a lot of her anger was missing, which he was so thankful for. "Do you love her?" she asked him point blank, with no emotion showing in her voice.

"What?!" the boy exclaimed. "No! Quinn, I promise. She was a huge mistake! I regretted it the second it was over. I pushed her away and told her to leave me alone."

She let out a deep sigh. "Ryan, I'm scared." Her voice shook a little.

Her admission stunned Ryan. He stood up and rushed over to her. He tried to reach out for her, but she shook her head and took a step back. The boy accepted that she still needed her space. "Why are you scared?"

"Because, Ryan! You and I are so different!" Her voice got louder and her frustrations bubbled up. "We grew up in different worlds! I grew up wearing baby doll dresses and singing in the choir at church. You grew up in the middle of a huge city, where morals are obviously not very important! I believe that a man and a woman need to be faithful to each other. You believe it's totally normal to go from one girl to the next, screwing your way through the whole city! I'm scared for what that's means for us!" Tears were now streaming down the blonde's cheeks. She just ignored them. "Ryan, I am falling in love with you!"

Ryan visibly jerked and stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"If we get together, will you continue to have girls on the side?! You'll just have a bunch of whores and then come back to me at night?!"

"Of course not, Quinn," he whispered, trying to reach for her again. And again she backed up, out of his grasp.

"I don't trust you, Ryan. I know you have had sex with a lot of girls. A lot. That in and of itself makes me worry. You've never committed yourself to only one girl. And I don't know if you are even capable of changing that."

"Please, just give me a chance to prove to you that I can change," Ryan pleaded. "I care so much for you, Quinn. I don't want to lose you!"

"We were never officially together, Ryan. You can't lose what you never had." And with that, she turned and walked away.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	9. Aftershocks

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

**Chapter 9 - Aftershocks**

For the next week, Ryan called Quinn and sent her several text messages every day. But she never answered or responded to any of his messages. He was heartbroken. He felt so bad and guilty for his stupidity. He was so ashamed of the way he had lived his life with his loose morals.

Puck wasn't any help. He tried to cheer Ryan up, but mostly he just spent his time continuing to rack up his score for their bet. Ryan had already told him that he won, he didn't need to keep screwing girls. But Puck just smirked and said that he was on vacation and away from the crazy girls in his town, so he was going to get laid as many times as possible. Ryan just shook his head and let his cousin have his fun.

The two guys went back to the dance club a few times, but Ryan's heart just wasn't into it. He mostly sat at the bar, drinking a few beers and staring into the crowd. He remembered when he and Quinn had been there. The way they danced together. The fun they had and the closeness they shared. He missed her so much!

Eight days after his confession to Quinn, Puck and Ryan were back at the dance club. The music was loud, as usual, and the dance floor was packed. Puck had been grinding with several different girls over the past two hours and Ryan just stayed at the bar with a bottle of beer in this hand.

It wasn't too late, only around 10pm, and he missed Quinn so much, so he decided to send her another text. Hopeful she would respond this time.

**Quinn, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you & I'm thinking about you. Have a good night. - xo R**

Ryan put his phone back into his pocket and decided to walk around the club for a little bit. Maybe he would see some of the guys that he and Puck got to know the other day at the beach while playing volleyball.

That had been a good day for him. Puck had been able to drag him out of the lake house and down to the lake to get some fresh air. They were quickly invited to join a beach volleyball game with a group of guys. Ryan had been slacking on his workout regimen so it felt good to move around and sweat, not to mention be able to work off some of his stress and tension.

During the course of their day at the beach, several girls would show up and flirt with Ryan. But he would usually just ignore them or tell them that he wasn't interested. Some he introduced to Puck. Overall the girls were nice and respected his boundaries. After playing volleyball for a while, the players invited the cousins to hang out with them and grab some lunch. They had agreed to join them and met more of the players' friends. During the meal, Ryan met a really nice redheaded girl and they had a great conversation. He only decided to talk to her when one of the volleyball guys told him that she was gay and in a long-term committed relationship.

Her name was Sophie and she was a riot! Over the course of their conversation, they found out that they were quite similar and had a lot in common. She and her girlfriend, Ariah, also lived in New York City and she was very familiar with all the places Ryan talked about. They laughed and joked and decided that they must have been long lost friends. They were laughing about that when Ariah walked into the diner and sat down next to Sophie. Sophie gave her girlfriend a kiss and then introduced her to Ryan and the two of them hit it off too.

Ryan continued to stroll around the club, trying not to bump into people and spill his drink. After a while, he decided to go outside to get some fresh air. It was a very clear night, the stars were bright and there weren't any clouds in the sky. He leaned against the brick wall a few hundred feet away from the building and listened to the crickets chirp and other small noises from various animals. He loved it here. The atmosphere was so different than it was in New York. Living in the city his whole life, he rarely saw any stars in the sky. There was always too much light and too many tall buildings to see anything. Everything in the city was loud and bright and chaotic. But here at the lake, he could actually hear himself think. He could breathe in fresh, clean air and be able to hear the sounds of nature. The moon was almost completely full tonight and was high up in the sky and was shining brightly. The sight was breath-taking. He missed Quinn. He wanted to share this moment with her.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The night Ryan told Quinn about his tryst at the beach, Quinn was so heartbroken. She had walked the rest of the way back to Santana's lake house, tears flowing down her cheeks. She used her key to open the front door and walked straight back to her room and fell on the bed. She was exhausted; emotionally exhausted. She was surprised when she realized that one of her most dominant emotions this evening was disappointment. She was so disappointed. Disappointed in Ryan and his choices. Disappointed in herself for trusting someone so completely and so quickly.

She was almost asleep when she heard the bedroom door open slowly. Then she felt her bed dip slightly and an arm wrap around her waist. Santana just laid on the bed, holding Quinn for a long time, not saying anything, just being there for her best friend.

"San?" Quinn whispered after a while.

"Yeah, Q?" the Latina answered just as quietly.

"I wanted to say first of all, thank you. Thank you for protecting me and my honor. Secondly, you should have discussed what you found out about Ryan with me, _before_ you beat the crap out of him."

"You saw him?" Santana asked, surprised.

The blonde nodded her head. "When I was walking home, I called him to figure out what had happened and why he left the restaurant. He asked me to meet him at that park down the street. When I first saw him I about died; he looked terrible! I do commend you for your fighting abilities, but it was harsh."

"What did he tell you?" The Latina kept her voice low, trying to comfort her best friend.

Quinn sighed. "He told me that he woke up horny and because he is used to having sex a few times a week, and since he hadn't had sex for weeks now, he couldn't control his body and he had sex with some random girl at the beach."

Santana took a deep breath, thinking the boy's excuse was pathetic. "I'm sorry that I beat the shit out of him. You are right though, I should have talked to you first. But when I saw that hickey on his collar, and from what you had told me about your night with him last night, I knew that _you_ didn't give it to him. I instantly just saw red. I had warned him not to hurt you, so I reacted before thinking. I still can't believe he did that to you. He is such a-."

"I know, San," the blonde interrupted. "I was stunned when he told me what he did. I feel lied to and I feel rejected. I offered myself to him last night and he told me that we should wait, but then he has sex with a random girl today. I feel like I'm not good enough; that he doesn't want me. He screws multiple girls a month, but he doesn't want _me_!" Quinn began to sob. "What's so wrong about me that he doesn't want me?!"

Her body shook and Santana held her firmly in her arms; letting the blonde know that she was there. "Nothing is wrong with you, sweetie," she whispered. "Something got Ryan's head all messed up."

After a few minutes, all that was left were sniffles. "I care so much about him, San. I really do. I could see his remorse and guilt and emotional pain written clearly all over his face. I _want_ to trust him, I really do. I am so mad at him, yet … I don't know."

"What do _you_ want, Quinn?" the brunette whispered.

The blonde laid on the bed, with Santana holding her, and just silently tried to figure out how she should answer the question. What _did_ she want? "When I met Ryan, we instantly clicked. We got along so well, we had tons of fun together. I trusted him, a lot. I was enjoying our friendship and what it could grow into. Now I am really sad and I feel like the trust and friendship we had is gone. It was so special, but now …"

The room stayed silent for long minutes.

When Santana heard soft, quiet snoring, she realized that Quinn had fallen asleep. She stood up and got the blonde into her pajamas so she would sleep more comfortably. After getting ready for bed herself, she gently kissed her best friend's cheek and then laid in her bed and fell asleep.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Over the next few days, Quinn and Santana tried to keep themselves busy. They made some new friends while down at the lake and were invited to some parties. One night at the dance club, they met Ryder, a cute blonde jock, and his friend Jake, a drop dead gorgeous hunk of a man with dark hair and dark eyes. Santana called dibs on Jake and kept him occupied on the dance floor all night.

Ryder bought Quinn a few drinks and tried flirting with her, but she told him up front that she was already in a complicated relationship with another guy and wasn't interested in starting up anything new. He said he understood and asked if they could still hang out and be friends. She really liked that idea and accepted his offer. They joked around and laughed the entire night, telling stories of their high school friends and embarrassing situations that they found themselves in. Ryder, being a total jock, told Quinn all about the bloopers and funny things that happened to him on the field or on the basketball court. As a cheerleader, the blonde found all of his stories hilarious and even contributed a few of her own.

When Santana and Jake finally joined them at the end of the night, the four of them had another round of drinks. Quinn hadn't laughed so hard in a long time and it was the perfect night for her right now. She forgot all about Ryan and just enjoyed herself. After they all trades phone numbers and the boys kissed each girl on the cheek, they said their good-byes and parted ways, hoping to see each other again soon.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	10. The Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Glee or any songs in this story.**

**Chapter 10 - The Fair**

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday at the end of July. The perfect day for going to the fair. Actually the fair had been going all week, but since today was the last day, Santana had begged Quinn to go.

"Q!" Santana had whined Friday night. "We _have_ to go to the fair tomorrow. Remember those guys we met the other night at the dance club? Jake and Ryder? They said that they would be at the fair on Saturday. We have to meet up with them!"

Quinn flopped down on the couch with a bowl of ice cream. "I don't know, San. I was thinking that I would just hang around here tomorrow. Write some emails, work on my blog, and maybe call Finn," she says the last few words quietly.

"Finn?! Seriously?!" Santana walked over to the blonde and stood between the couch and the TV.

"Move, S! I'm in the middle of a movie!" Quinn growled.

The brunette put her hands on her hips. "No, Quinn! If you are even entertaining the idea of talking to that man child, I will throw your phone away! He is a moron!"

"True. But maybe I shouldn't have broken up with him at the end of school. He was comfortable, safe. Being together was really good for our popularity."

Santana's mouth was hanging open. She shook her head and then sat down next to her best friend. "Q, I know it has been a crappy summer for you, but we still have a few more weeks here and I want it to end on a happy note for you. Let's go to the fair tomorrow, have fun, dance, meet up with the guys, ride some of those stupid amusement park rides."

The blonde laughed at her friend. Taking a deep breath she agreed, "Okay, let's do it. I deserve to have some fun. And I did have a good time with Ryder the other night."

After waking up and showering Saturday morning, the girls were refreshed and ready for a fun day. Lima never had any type of fairs, so when the girls arrived at the fair park down by the lake, they were quite impressed. There were tons of game booths, a pony ride, a small roller coaster, several food stands and of course, the huge ferris wheel.

"Well, Q, what would you like to do first?" the Latina asked as they bought their tickets.

Quinn looked around at all of her options. "I vote for the game booths."

For the next two hours, the girls tried their skills at bottle toss, popping balloons with darts, ring toss and several more games that Santana claimed to be rigged and illegal.

"You just don't like them because as many times as you tried, you never could win," Quinn laughed at her best friend.

Santana pouted. "They are seriously rigged, Quinn!"

As they walked further through the fair, they decided that it was time for lunch. And when you go to a fair, you _have to_ eat classic fair food! So the girls stuffed their faces with corn dogs, funnel cake, cotton candy and huge cups of fresh lemonade. Sue will run their butts through the gauntlet when cheerleading practice started, but for now, they were both in sugar heaven!

Later in the afternoon, Quinn spotted a game booth featuring shooting ducks. "San! We have to try it!" she squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Why?" Santana asked, giving Quinn a funny look.

"Because! It's the most classic game at a fair! Haven't you ever played it, or wanted to play it?"

"No. Well, yes, I wanted to try it one time, but Britt wouldn't let me. When she saw other kids shooting the ducks, she started bawling. She begged me never to play it."

Quinn just looked at Santana with a comical expression. "Well, Britt's not here, so I'm gonna play it!" With that, she ran over to the game.

The guy running the booth smiled at Quinn as she approached the booth. "Well, hello, beautiful," he purred as she picked up a gun.

The head cheerleader glared at him, then pointed the gun at the center of his chest. "What do I need to do to win?" she asked with her best HBIC attitude.

The guy didn't take the hint that the blonde was not going to put up with his obvious flirting. "Well, gorgeous, all you need to do is shoot 3 out of the 5 ducks as they move back and forth. You have 6 shots. And if you win, you get to choose whichever prize you want." He motioned behind him to all the stuffed animals and other gadgets that were on display. "And no matter if you win or lose, you get to have a date with me," he said cockily and winked at her.

Quinn looked at him with pure disgust. "Gross. No thanks. But when I do win, I'm taking 3 prizes, not just one," she told him matter of fact.

"Good luck, babe." Now the guy was irritated by being brushed off by the blonde. "No one has won today."

"Well, we shall see." The blonde held the gun steady in her right hand, she looked at the moving ducks and took her aim. She fired.

And she missed.

The booth guys just smirked.

Quinn glared at him, then adjusted her gun and her aim. She quickly fired off the next 5 shots, one right after the other. To the amazement, and horror, of the booth guy, he saw that she shot down 4 of the ducks. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Quinn smirked at him. She strolled over to the prizes and picked up a stuffed dark brown furry puppy, a cute little stuffed yellow duck and a stuffed bright gold star that was as big as a basketball. She didn't even look at the guy as she turned and walked back to Santana. The Latina just laughed at the pathetic guy.

"Here you go, San. Give this to Brittney," Quinn said as she handed over the yellow duck.

Santana grinned. "I'm sure she'll love it. I just won't tell her how you won it."

The cheerleaders bought some ice cream cones and were now heading toward the main stage that was located all the way across the park. For about the past hour, they had been hearing loud music coming from that direction. The day was coming to an end soon and the girls were ready to dance and meet up with Jake and Ryder. Santana had finally been able to find them earlier while they were waiting at the roller coaster. The guys had told the cheerleaders that they would meet them over by the main stage for the last few performances.

The fairgrounds were starting to empty, but as they walked closer toward the main stage, they realized that all the people had congregated to watch the music show. It was very very crowded.

On the stage was a punk rock band. Their music was loud but at least the tune was pretty catchy.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Santana yelled to Quinn. She grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her into the mob of people and dancers.

The girls found a decent spot not too far from the stage. They danced together for a couple songs and Santana was able to catch the eye of the bass player. He was grinning at her and winked. She couldn't hold back a smile and winked in return.

When the last song ended, a brown haired lady, probably in her late twenties, walked out onto the stage and approached the microphone.

"That was awesome!" she addressed the crowd. "Let's give another round of applause to Burned Rubber! Thanks guys!" She clapped along with the audience and shook the lead singer's hand as the band walked off the stage.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," the lady continued, "tonight is the last night of the fair …" A lot of groans and disappointed calls were heard throughout the crowd. "I know, I know, I'm sad too. But the night isn't over yet! Our final act has been one of our favorites this whole week. And we appreciate him helping us out tonight. If this is your first night here at the fair, I have to say that you have missed out on some great performances by this young man. He has had every crowd this week on their feet and dancing. So … without further ado, I want to introduce this young man, who came all the way from New York City. He has been in several Broadway performances and has made a big name for himself. Plus, he is the sweetest guy … who am I kidding … he is _gorgeous_! Isn't he ladies?!" Screaming and cheers were thundered throughout the park. "Settle down, settle down," the lady chuckled. "Okay … here he is! The very talented, and very handsome … Ryan Berry!"

During the entire introduction, Quinn's mouth was hanging open. She was stunned! How in the world did Ryan manage to get a gig … actually _several_ gigs … to sing on the main stage at the fair? He had told her that he could sing, and now she finally gets to hear it for herself. She looked over at Santana. The brunette had an angry expression on her face, but her eyes showed some curiosity as she stared at the stage.

Ryan, with a guitar slung over his shoulder, walked out onto the stage to extremely loud screaming and applause. He smiled shyly and waved at the audience. The announcer lady gave him a big hug as she walked by him and exited the stage.

The singer reached out and grabbed the microphone stand and adjusted its height to the perfect spot.

"Good evening, everyone!" he called into the mic and was met with cat-calls. He laughed. "So, I've been honored to be able to perform for all of you this week. It's been a lot of fun for me. So, thank you!" More cheers. "For the past several performances I have played mostly rock and pop music, it's been great for dancing and having a good time. But tonight I've decided that I'm going to do something different."

A girl screams, "I love you, Ryan!"

The singer laughed. "Thank you."

Quinn looked around the crowd to see if she could spot the yelling girl and possibly slap her. The blonde was finding herself becoming extremely jealous.

Ryan held on to the microphone and continued. "I want to slow things down a little bit tonight. I want to sing you a song that I just recently wrote. It's about a wonderful girl that I had the privilege of meeting here this summer."

At his words, Quinn jerked her head back to look at him. Her hands quickly cover her mouth.

"She is very special to me. But I was an idiot and I made a huge mistake and broke her trust in me." Ryan stepped away from the mic and lowered his head to compose himself. After a few moments he cleared his throat and stepped back to the mic. "I lost her trust and I broke her heart. For that I am truly sorry. I have never been good at commitment and I don't really know how to love her. But … I do love her."

Several cat-calls were yelled out.

Quinn closed her eyes and tears started falling down her cheeks. Santana looked over at her best friend, knowing this break from Ryan had been hard for the blonde. Maybe the Latina's reaction to the boy's mistake _was_ a little brash, but, damn it, she had been _so_ furious! But she did have to admit that she had never seen Quinn so happy with a guy before. Ryan really made Quinn glow.

"I wrote this song for her," the singer told the crowd as he repositioned his guitar and started playing the opening notes.

_If I came to you empty handed  
>A barren ocean with nothing at all<br>And if I came to you empty hearted  
>Searching for pieces after the fall<em>

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret  
>But I'm tired of going on without believing<br>That love is not illusion, love illuminates the blind_

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough?  
>If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is?<br>If I had nothing to give_

Ryan adjusted his guitar to his back & grabbed onto the mic and stand with both hands 

_If you came to me empty handed  
>I'd bring the ocean to bring you home<br>And if you came to me empty hearted  
>I'd find the pieces to make you whole<em>

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough?  
>If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is?<br>If I had nothing to give  
><em>

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off Ryan. Tears were streaming heavily down her face. At that moment, she forgave him. She forgave him for his mistake. Everyone makes some stupid decisions and she wanted him in her life. Her heart ached for him to be in her life.

_If I am a promise, will you let me break again?  
>I will be your compass, I will only let you bend<br>_

Ryan closed his eyes and poured his whole soul into the words. His heart was soaring, but at the same time it was breaking.

_All I've ever known is how to hide a secret  
>But I'm tired of going on without believing<br>That love is not illusion, love illuminates the blind_

_If I fell into you, would it be close enough?  
>If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is?<br>If I had nothing to give_

_If I had nothing to give_

After the last note faded, Ryan took a step back away from the mic stand, wiping a few tears from his face.

The crowd went wild! The screaming and cat-calling and whistling and applause were deafening! With a small smile on his face and sad eyes, the singer waved at the crowd.

He stepped back up to the mic. "Thank you, everyone. You guys have all been wonderful. Have a great night and a great rest of your summer!" And with that, he exited the stage.

The loud, out of control noise in the park didn't lessen, but Ryan doesn't come back out for an encore.

The lady announcer walked back on the stage. "Thank you, Ryan! You were superb, like always! We want to thank you all for coming out to the fair! Have a great night and drive safely!" And with that, the crowd reluctantly dispersed.

Quinn was completely immoveable. She got knocked into a few times as the crowds tried to walk around her. Santana looked over at her best friend and saw that she was still staring at the stage with her hands covering her mouth and tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on, Q," Santana quietly tells the blonde. The brunette grabbed her friend's hand and led her to a less crowded part of the fairgrounds. They found a bench and sat down. "Quinn, what are you feeling? You look like you're in shock and I'm contemplating taking you to the hospital since you are like ... frozen. You haven't even removed your hands from your mouth. Are you okay?"

Quinn closed her eyes and then took a deep breath. She slowly lowered her hands and placed them on her lap. She looked over at her best friend. "San, I love him."

The Latina smiled. "I know. So what are you going to do now?"

The blonde took her cell phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She finds Ryan's name in her contacts list and began to type.

_Your song was beautiful. - xo Q_

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"**Empty Handed" by Lea Michele**


	11. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

**Chapter 11 – Starting Over**

_Your song was beautiful. - xo Q_

Ryan stared down at his phone. He had been staring at it for the past hour.

After his performance at the fair, he had gone straight back to the lake house. He wasn't expecting to be so drained after singing his song tonight, but his emotions had taken a toll on him and he was exhausted.

He had a blast all week performing at the fair. The crowds were great and loved to dance while he jammed out up on the stage and he tried to keep his music selection strictly upbeat rock and pop. He just wanted to lose himself in the happy, optimistic music and push all thoughts of Quinn to the back of his mind. But, unfortunately, the reprieve was only temporary and as soon as the music ended each night, she was back to the forefront of his mind again. Her soft golden hair that flowed through his fingers like water, her expressive green eyes that sparkled with gold flakes when he would kiss her, and her soft, tender lips that tasted like strawberries and fit his mouth perfectly. Oh, he missed her so much! If someone had told him a year ago that he would feel this type of emotion for a girl, he would have laughed in their face.

At the beginning of the week, he had gotten some inspiration for a new song while he and Puck were just goofing off on their guitars one night. A melody flowed directly to his fingers and beautiful music poured out. He worked on it all week and by Saturday, he finally perfected his song and decided that tonight he would sing it at the fair for his final performance. He usually sang several songs to the crowd, but tonight he just wanted to pour out his heart to the sky with his one song and then be done.

As he stood on that stage, with his guitar slung over his shoulder, holding onto the microphone, he felt free. He felt a weight lifting off of him. He wasn't sure what exactly was causing the feelings, but he was grateful. By the end of the song, his heart was burning and he felt love, he felt a type of peacefulness. It sounds stupid to him, but he knows what he felt.

And then in his room, while he was taking off his shirt and jeans, getting ready for bed, he heard a beep from his cell phone indicating a new text message.

To say he was floored and completely shocked when he read Quinn's message would be a huge understatement! He couldn't believe what he was reading! She had been there at the fair? She heard his song for her? Does she know that he wrote it just for her? _'__I hope she knows it's for her and not for someone else.'_

So after staring at the text for an hour, he decided he better make sure she knew that his song was for her, and only her.

**Thank you, Quinn. I wrote it for you. I miss you. – xo R**

Ryan crawled into bed wearing only his boxers. He turned the light off and laid down, trying to get comfortable. Then he heard another beep from his phone.

_It really was beautiful. Did you mean what you wrote? – Q_

**I meant every word. Quinn, I am so sorry about what I did. I ruined our relationship and I hurt you. I can't forgive myself for that. But I swear, I **_**want**_** to learn how to love you. I don't have anything to offer you because I just don't know what to do. **_**But I want you**_**. - xo R**

Ryan laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for over thirty minutes without hearing anything back from Quinn. _'__Maybe she doesn't want anything to do with me,'_ he thought. _'__She just liked the song and that's it.'_ He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

An hour later, he was jolted out of a light sleep by a loud beep. He grabbed his phone.

_I want you too. Meet me tomorrow at noon at that park down the road from my place. – xo Q _

Ryan grinned. **I'll be there! Good night, Quinn. – xo R**

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, this time with a smile on his face.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The next morning, Ryan was anxiously sitting on the bench at the park, waiting for Quinn. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss her, so he arrived at 11:30, just to be safe. His leg incessantly kept bouncing and his fingers wouldn't stop drumming on his knee. He was so nervous!

Ryan was looking down the road in the direction Quinn would be coming from, and at exactly noon he saw her. She looked gorgeous! He had missed her so much! She was wearing a light yellow tank top with white shorts. He could tell she had on sandals and her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. She was still as breath-taking as always, a true goddess. He quickly stood up and waited for her to get to him.

Quinn saw Ryan stand up from the bench and studied his appearance. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and black board shorts. His hair was a bit messy, like he had just woke up. But, she had to admit, that when his brown locks were messy like that, she wanted to rake her fingers through it and get lost in the feeling. She saw that his eyes were sad, yet hopeful. His smile was small like he wasn't sure if he should be happy or nervous. _'__I love him so much,'_ she thought as she walked closer to him.

She stopped about thirty feet from him and just stood there with her hands clasped in front of her. She just looked at him. His eyes continued speaking volumes to her. She saw sorrow, pleading, but most of all, the most dominant emotion she saw, and even felt, was love. Pure love.

She couldn't stop herself, she ran the rest of the way to him and threw her arms around his neck and cried. She felt his strong arms circle around her waist and hold her tightly. She cried on his shoulder and held onto him like he was her personal life preserver in the middle of an ocean.

Ryan whispered words of love and comfort in her ear. Now that he had her in his arms, he didn't ever want to let her go. "I am so sorry, Quinn. Please forgive me," he whispered. "I love you. I want _you_, and only you. When you were gone, there was a huge hole in my heart. I didn't realize before that my life was so empty, and when I met you, you filled me and made me better, stronger. I love you so much, Quinn."

Quinn held him tighter. Her face nuzzled into his neck, her fingers gripping his dark locks. Her heart soared at his meaningful words and she pulled back and looked into his deep chocolate eyes. Oh how she loved those eyes! "Ryan, I love you too." She brought their lips together in a scorching kiss.

The singer held the back of her neck with one hand while he caressed her cheek softly with the other. Her lips were gently massaging his, but before she could deepen the kiss, he pulled away just an inch, so he could look into her eyes. "Quinn, I am so sorry. Please, can we somehow start over?"

The blonde rested her forehead against his. "I forgive you. And I would _love_ to start over." She smiled and smashed their lips together again. This time, she was able to deepen their kiss and she felt hot tingles spreading all throughout her body. She was so happy and she never wanted to let this wonderful guy go.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

After staying at the park for a while, talking and explaining and filling each other in on their past week, the couple decided to head to a small diner for a late lunch. They walked through the front door, hand in hand, and were seated in a corner booth in the back. They talked some more and laughed, telling each other jokes. Ryan refused to let go of Quinn's hand, so eating posed a bit of a problem, but Quinn didn't want to let him go either, so they made the best of it.

"How is Santana doing? Should I still fear for my life?" Ryan asked as they shared a slice of apple pie.

Quinn lifted her fork to her mouth. "She's good. And you don't need to worry, she and I had a long conversation and she understands that she crossed the line with what she did to you. We went to the dance club a few nights ago and she danced with this one guy from Florida. He seemed really nice and they have been talking and texting every day since. We were supposed to meet up with him and his friends at the fair last night, but we could never find them. So when he called her this morning, she flew out the door to meet him."

"He better treat her right."

The blonde laughed. "You sound like an older brother, protecting his younger sister."

"I know," he smiled. "And I know that she can take care of herself. I have first-hand experience with her right hook, but I do care about her."

"She is sorry she beat you up." Quinn couldn't help but smirk. "Even though I told her that she was out of line by butting into our business, I'm glad I have a friend that will stand up for me and protect me."

Ryan brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. "I'm glad that you have a friend like that too. It sucked being on the receiving end of her protectiveness, but she is a good friend." He took another bite of pie. "So what is this guy's name that she's out with?"

"Jake. He's an artist. I believe he just graduated high school and is going to college in the fall. He's really nice and I'm sure Santana will make sure he treats her well." Quinn smiled.

A comfortable silence surrounded them as they continued to eat. They both were just happy to let go of past mistakes and finally move on. They only had a few more weeks left before summer ended and they wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

After a great day together, Ryan walked Quinn to the front door of her cabin just as the sun was setting.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Ryan," Quinn turned and looked up at the handsome boy.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you for forgiving me, beautiful," he murmured against her ear.

They held each other until the sun fell behind the mountain. Ryan pulled away, but held both of her hands in his. "When can I see you again?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

Quinn smiled. "How about I take you out on a hot date tomorrow night? I promised San that she and I would hang out at the beach in the morning, but after that, I'm all yours."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryan leaned down and brushed his lips softly over hers.

The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, Ryan pulled away. "I better let you go inside, otherwise I might try and keep you with me forever," he said with a grin.

Quinn smiled back. "That's fine by me. I could handle forever with you." She turned and reached for the door knob. "I guess we will just have to start with tomorrow." She gave him one last kiss and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	12. First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It's just fun to take the characters out to play every once in a while.

**Chapter 12 – The First Night**

Quinn didn't know why she was so nervous today. She and Ryan had been on plenty of dates together.

It had been a whole week since they had decided to start over again and it had been the best week of the summer for Quinn. Their relationship had settled into a comfortable place for both of them. They have been together pretty much every day and have gotten to know each other really well over the last two months. She felt like she knew him, knew his hopes in life and even his fears.

She was falling more and more for him every day and was scared to see what would happen when summer ended and they would be torn apart to go back to their normal lives, thousands of miles away from each other. Would they ever see each other again?

She didn't want to think about that tonight. She needed to enjoy each day she had with Ryan and have faith that the rest would somehow figure itself out.

The blonde was rummaging through the closet she shared with Santana. What should she wear tonight? She wanted, and needed, this to be a special night. She was ready. She trusted Ryan again and she still wanted him to be her first lover.

As she was throwing clothes around the room, trying to find the perfect outfit, she didn't notice her best friend walk in.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Santana exclaimed as a red blouse landed on her head. "Q!?" she yelled.

Quinn answered without even looking up. "Trying to find the perfect outfit for my date with Ryan tonight. I'm going to be picking him up in a couple hours."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "I still don't trust him. How can you forgive him for screwing some random girl?" She folded her arms over her chest.

The blonde took a deep breath, tired of this topic. She and Ryan had already discussed everything and she just wanted to put it behind them and move on. She had decided that despite the New Yorker's past flings, and some bad habits that he was trying to overcome, she loved him and wanted to be with him.

"Santana, I don't want to discuss this again," she told her best friend. "Our relationship is only between Ryan and I. I have forgiven him and we just want to move on."

"Fine." The brunette was still worried about her friend, but decided to drop it so they didn't get into another fight. She held out the shirt that had landed on her head and asked, "Why are you throwing clothes all over our room?"

Quinn stopped her digging in the closet and turned to look at her friend. "I just want tonight to be perfect."

"And, why, may I ask?"

Quinn took a deep breath and looked toward the floor. "Because … I want tonight to be my first time."

"What?!" Santana exclaimed, shocked. "First, I have to say that _it is about time _you finally opened your legs! But second, are you sure you want _Ryan_ to be the one who pops your cherry? Even though you guys are at a good place in your relationship right now, in a few more weeks you may never see him again."

The blonde slumped down on her bed. "I know, S. But I trust Ryan. I know he will be gentle and be considerate of me and my feelings. The guys in Lima that we go to high school with are …"

"Losers," Santana filled in.

Quinn smiled. "Exactly. I don't want my first time to be with Finn, or any other disgusting jock."

"Finnocence wouldn't even make it to taking your pants off! He would shoot before he even _had_ a _chance_ of scoring!" the brunette chuckled.

Quinn laughed along with her best friend. "That is exactly what would happen. Plus, I don't love him."

"Wait. Hold up," Santana interrupted. "Are you telling me that you _love_ Ryan?!"

"Yes, I do, San. I know he and I have had an emotional roller coaster this summer, but I know our relationship has just grown stronger through all the crap that happened."

"Whatever," the Latina mumbled under her breath. She really was happy for Quinn, but she would still always be protective of her.

After that, Santana, reluctantly, helped Quinn find the perfect outfit for the blonde's big night.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

That night when the doorbell rang and Ryan opened the front door of the lake house, he about fell over. Standing in front of him was his goddess. Quinn was wearing tight black jeans, a low cut light pink blouse and a pair of black ankle boots. She was gorgeous! Ryan just stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

Quinn definitely liked his reaction. She smiled seductively. "You're drooling on your black shirt, Ry."

He shook his head and snapped his mouth shut as he finished his assessment of the blonde. "Um … wow," are the only words that managed to pass his lips.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly bringing her lips to connect with his. They stood holding each other and never wanting to let go, content to stay inside their own little bubble.

With herculean effort, Ryan pulled away from Quinn. "So … where are you taking me tonight?"

She gave him a wicked smile. "Oh, you'll find out."

"Well, let us begin then." Ryan took Quinn's hand and led them out to the car.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan held Quinn close as they danced. He had to admit that this was the best date he had ever been on. The restaurant she chose was delicious and the moonlit stroll was very romantic, but he had to admit that he was a little surprised when she brought him to the dance club. When he asked her, she shrugged and told him that she just wanted to dance with him.

Quinn was different than anyone he had ever met before. He couldn't quite put it into words, but he felt so different around her. She was so forgiving and kind. She brought out the best in him. He wanted to make her happy and make her proud of him and he needed to make up for his stupid mistakes. Ryan took a deep breath and smiled. He was happier than he had been in a long time.

Quinn noticed the sudden shift in Ryan's mood. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head to clear his mind. "What? Oh … yeah. I'm fine." He smiled down at her. "Just thinking is all."

The blonde pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Were they good thoughts?"

Ryan felt warm tingles run up and down his spine. He pulled back a little and looked deeply into sparkling hazel eyes. Oh how those eyes drove him crazy_. 'I would love to look into those amazing eyes every day for the rest of my life.'_ Now he knew, and as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't anymore. He loved her. He loved her and couldn't imagine being away from her.

Ryan softly cupped Quinn's cheek. "They were _very_ good thoughts," he murmured as he pulled her closer and captured her lips with his. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, holding each other and feeling like they were the only two people in the entire room. Their bodies fitting perfectly together. Ryan nipped at soft and luscious lips. Her lips were perfect. Yes, he had kissed her before, but not like this. This was different. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission. She immediately granted his wish, opening her mouth. Ryan massaged her tongue with his, moaning into the sensation. They didn't battle for dominance, just tangled together and enjoyed the closeness.

Ryan pulled away first. "Quinn …" he softly whispered against her lips.

The blonde quickly interrupted him, laying two fingers on his lips to stop him from talking. "Ryan, I want you. And I want _you_ to have _me_, tonight."

His eyes jerked down to stare into hers. "What? You mean you want ..."

Quinn nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently, not wanting to rush her.

"I am so very sure. I promise." She looked him in the eyes and gave him a soft smile. "I am ready. I want us to be together."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan was glad that his aunt and uncle had decided to go to the next town over for a few days and Noah was out on a date and more than likely wouldn't be home until the next afternoon. He and Quinn would have the whole house to themselves.

He wanted to make this night so special for Quinn. She deserved it. She deserved for her first time to be a great experience that she would remember for the rest of her life.

They stood in the middle of Ryan's room. Quinn was anxious. She didn't know how to start. Should she take off all her clothes and lay down on the bed? Or was Ryan supposed to take her clothes off and she take his off? _'__Oh, I don't know!'_ All her thoughts were whirling around in her head.

The New Yorker sensed Quinn's nervousness. He took her face in his hands and lightly touched his lips to hers. Soft kisses, barely touching. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling. "It's okay, Quinn. It's just you and me here. Just let me love you. You get to relax and enjoy. I promise I won't hurt you."

The blonde let out a huge sigh of relief. _'Okay,'_ she thought. _'Just relax. Remember, it's just you and Ryan. He respects me. I know he won't hurt me.'_

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "Okay."

Ryan stepped out of her embrace. She panicked a little, not knowing where he was going. Her silent question was answered when he walked over to his dock station and turned on some soft music. He looked back over at her. She was so … gorgeous. He couldn't even think of words that adequately described her. _'__Why in the world would I even _want_ any other girl but her?!'_

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his torso, all the while keeping eye contact with Quinn. He pulled her into his strong arms and brought their lips together again. Their lips moved together slowly at first, then more heated as Ryan's lips separated hers and his tongue entered her mouth. He explored her warm mouth, settling on massaging her tongue. He heard her release a soft moan. He left her lips and began to kiss along her jaw toward her ear. He nibbled on her ear and pressed a kiss behind it. Quinn let out a deeper moan.

Ryan smiled. "You like that?" he whispered as he kissed the spot behind her ear again.

"MmmHmm …" she moaned.

Ryan kissed her on that spot one more time and then moved down her neck and placed kisses on her pulse point. Quinn's legs gave out just a little bit as the sensations of Ryan's kisses were making her weak in the knees. She always thought it was a stupid saying when women said that men could make them feel 'weak in the knees', but now she understood exactly what they meant. And it felt wonderful! She held on tighter to Ryan's waist as he continued kissing down her neck and onto her shoulder.

Ryan felt heat radiating off Quinn's body. He reached down to the bottom of her blouse and gently touched her skin just above her hips. It was so soft. He slowly ghosted his fingers upward along her skin, stopping at the bottom of her bra. His heart was pounding so fast and he opened his eyes, staring into Quinn's. She looked at him and nodded. He moved his hands back down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. He instantly connected his lips back to her shoulder and with open-mouth kisses, he trailed over the blonde's collarbone and down between her breasts, over her light pink lacy bra, and continued down over her abs. He pulled away from her and stood back up to face her, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Ryan, I am more than okay. You're making my body quiver."

He laughed. "Good. That's exactly what I wanted to do."

"Well, you have definitely succeeded." She smiled back.

Ryan knelt down in front of Quinn and unbuttoned her black jeans. He kept eye contact with her amazing hazel eyes as he pulled the zipper down. He stuck his fingers through the belt loops and slowly pulled her jeans down her thighs, over her calves and to the floor. She carefully stepped out of them and Ryan threw them to the side. He noticed that Quinn's lacy pink panties matched her bra. She looked so sexy!

Ryan appraised her tone body as he stood back up to meet her eyes. He let out a deep breath and smiled. "Quinn, your body is breathtaking."

Quinn had been so nervous as Ryan was undressing her. She knew she had an okay body, mostly due to Coach Sylvester's insane cheerleading workouts, but standing here in front of Ryan was completely different. Maybe he wouldn't find her attractive. She knew that he had seen many naked girls' bodies before, and she was sure he had seen many better than hers. But when he told her that she was 'breathtaking', her doubts and fears lessened a little bit.

Ryan took off his own pants quickly and stood holding Quinn in his arms. When Quinn saw that he was wearing navy blue boxers with yellow music notes all over them, she started laughing.

Ryan pulled away and looked at her questioningly. "What?"

She smiled. "Sorry. I was just admiring your boxers. Why am I not surprised that you have music notes on your underwear?"

He showed his mega-watt Berry smile. "Would you expect anything less?"

"No, of course not." Quinn wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him flush against her. Their bodies molding together like they were made to complete each other.

As Ryan took Quinn's hand and led her over to the bed, she noticed the song on the music dock had changed to one of her favorites – "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. She smiled. This was the perfect song for the special experience that she and Ryan were about to have together.

Ryan pulled back the comforter and the navy blue sheets and helped Quinn lay down and get comfortable. He crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, watching her in complete adoration. They stayed that way, staring deeply and longingly into each other's eyes. Chocolate brown met hazel.

After a few moments, Quinn's patience ran out and she reached up and pulled Ryan down to crash their lips together in a heated kiss. His lips were strong, just like the rest of his body.

Ryan ran his fingers through golden locks as he kissed down her porcelain neck. Quinn smelled amazing, like vanilla and sunshine. He was intoxicated. He nipped at her pulse point then ran his tongue over the spot to soothe it.

Quinn moaned and held onto Ryan tighter. She ran her hands down his tan back and quivered at feeling his lean muscles under her fingertips. He definitely took great care of his body. She couldn't believe she was here with him. With him on top of her, kissing her like she had never been kissed before.

Ryan's mouth moved across the blonde's shoulders and down toward her breasts. His hands reached behind her and released her bra hook like a pro. He got up onto his knees and slowly pulled the light pink bra off her body, letting it fall to the floor. He just stared down at her beauty. She had the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. They weren't big, but they were the perfect size as his hands gently cupped them and started massaging.

Quinn closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations. She felt heat spread through her breasts, down her abs and straight into her core. "Ohhhh …Mmmm …" she managed to moan.

Ryan bent down and took an erect pink nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around in a circle and then he latched on, suckling her nipple, tasting her skin.

Quinn groaned and her hips jerked up off the bed, completely immersed in this new sensation. "Ry … Oh, Ry, more … please …"

Ryan switched to the other nipple and paid it the same attention. He wanted to take this slow. He had promised Quinn that she would have the perfect experience for her first time. And he vowed he would keep his promise.

He continued kissing down her torso, over her toned abs and to the top of her lacy panties. He gave open-mouth kisses along the hem. As he looked up into Quinn's eyes and saw that her fists were clutching the navy sheets and her breathing was erratic. She searched his eyes and only found love and gentleness. She had been waiting so long for the perfect guy and now she was ready. She nodded at Ryan to continue.

Ryan didn't waste a second once permission was granted. He grabbed the panties with his index fingers and slowly slid them down Quinn's long legs and off onto the floor next to the bed. He ghosted his hands up her legs and onto her thighs. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on first her left thigh and then on her right thigh.

He met her eyes again. "Quinn, your body is so beautiful," he breathed out. "You truly are a goddess."

She smiled down at him and watched as he gently separated her thighs and opened her legs. He bent down and kissed the inside of each thigh and moved up to place a soft, warm kiss on her bare sex. Ryan kept eye contact with Quinn as he placed another kiss on her outer lips and separated them with his fingers. She was wet and ready for him. He ran his tongue slowly from her opening to her clit for the first time and moaned at her flavor. "Mmmmmmm … delicious," he moaned.

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut at the incredible sensations. She didn't know these feelings were even possible!

Ryan swiped his tongue up through her slit a couple more times then moved up Quinn's body to hover over her again.

"Quinn," he placed his hand on her cheek. "Quinn, baby, look at me."

The blonde opened her eyes and saw the love and sparkle in Ryan's eyes. He gave her a small, sweet smile.

"Quinn, you taste delicious." He gave her another small smile and kissed her lips gently.

At his words, Quinn felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. She had been so anxious about that part of sex. She was so scared that she would taste bad. But with Ryan's statement, she let out a huge breath and kissed him passionately, tasting herself for the first time on his lips.

They made-out for a while, touching each other, discovering each other's body. Quinn latched onto Ryan's neck and sucked and nipped. He smelled so good! Like spice and the beach. That was a perfect description for the New Yorker – spicy with a touch of the beach.

"Ryan, I'm ready," Quinn murmured into his mouth. "Please. I want you."

Ryan pulled back, gazing into her shiny hazel eyes that had become darker and darker the longer they kissed. He could see the lust in them, the longing. He nodded and stood up and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a condom. He quickly dropped his music note boxers onto the ground.

Quinn sucked in a quick breath as she gazed over Ryan's entire body. He was stunning. His skin tone was darker than hers, like he had a permanent tan. His abs were tight and she could see the beginnings of a six pack. But what stopped her assessment was when her eyes widened, landing on his fully erect, 8 inch penis. It was standing to perfect attention as Ryan rolled a condom onto it.

Ryan crawled back onto the bed and hovered over Quinn again.

"Um … Ryan?" she nervously asked.

Ryan smiled down at her. "Yes, my love?"

"Uh … I'm a little nervous. Are you sure it's going to fit?"

The wavy haired boy looked at the blonde quizzically. Then he understood what Quinn was asking him. "Don't worry, love. I promise to be gentle and go slow. And, yes, it will fit." He smiled. "Being a virgin, you are going to be a little tight, but don't worry. Everything will be okay." He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"Okay." Quinn let out a deep sigh.

"Let me make love to you."

She gave him a warm smile.

In order to get Quinn to relax more and calm her nerves, Ryan began kissing her lips sensually and full of passion. He kissed along her jaw, back to her ear where he found out earlier she loved to be touched. She let out a groan as he kissed and sucked on the soft skin behind her ear. She felt that pleasurable heat running down her body again and landing in her core. She began lifting her hips, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Ryan continued kissing down her body. He gave open-mouth kisses around the blonde's breasts and attacked her nipples. He felt Quinn's fingernails scratch long rows down his back. Her breath was rapidly increasing and he could hear her constant moaning. He reached down between her legs to make sure she was still ready for him. He found her to be extremely wet, just waiting to be taken. He swiped his fingers through her slit a few times, much to Quinn's pleasure as her hips thrust up into him. He collected some of her juices and used it to lubricate his hard, pulsation member.

Ryan's touch felt extremely good to Quinn. She almost seemed to be having an out of body experience. There was so much pleasure, so many feelings. She looked up into Ryan's eyes just as she felt his penis press against her opening.

"If at any time you want me to stop, just say it. I promise I will stop," he whispered reassuringly.

Quinn's heart was beating so fast. She trusted this boy. She trusted him to take care of her. She nodded. "Okay."

Ryan slowly started to enter her, only about 2 inches. Quinn's breath hitched in her throat. He stopped and waited for the blonde's body to adjust to his thickness. He was a little bigger than most guys, but he had never had any complaints. When her body relaxed a little, he pushed into her further until he hit her hymen. He stopped and looked down at Quinn. He leaned down, capturing her lips and giving her a fierce and loving kiss.

"Are you ready?"

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you, Ryan."

He smiled. "I love you too. When I push completely in, there will unfortunately be some pain. But I promise it will only last a few moments. I am going to thrust in and out of you slowly in order to ease the ache and to let your body adjust to me."

Quinn nodded her head again.

Ryan kissed her plump lips passionately and immediately thrust his hips forward until he was completely sheathed inside her. Quinn's breath caught and her eyes grew wide. A little whimper escaped her lips. Ryan kept kissing the blonde's cheeks, her chin, her neck, and her lips. Doing all he could to soothe her as he slowly moved in and out of his lover. He had been right, she was so tight! Her slick walls squeezed him, making it difficult to move.

"Quinn, baby, are you okay?" he whispered.

Quinn still felt some pain as her lover thrust in and out of her. But with each movement, she was feeling less and less pain and more and more pleasure. She exhaled a breath that turned into a deep guttural moan. The pleasure was intense! And as Ryan held her close and continued moving inside her, she started feeling every emotion imaginable. She felt love, comfort, excitement. Tears formed in her eyes, but she knew it wasn't because she was sad, it was because she was so happy at this moment. She felt alive. She felt heat and passion immersing her body.

Ryan was relieved when he could feel Quinn relaxing. Her eyes were closed, but her face was flushed and her skin was shining. He smiled.

"Quinn … Quinn, open your eyes, my love. Tell me what you are feeling?" he asked as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of her.

The blonde opened her eyes and a smile lit up her angelic face. "I feel … I feel … there are no words to describe it." All of a sudden a massive electrical shock ran through her entire body and exploded inside her core. "Oh my … Oh ... Oh … Ryan!" She started panting. Her eyes grew huge and she began breathing hard. "Ryan, faster … FASTER. Please!"

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He pumped into her faster and faster. She felt so good wrapped around him. He felt her legs grip around his torso with her ankles crossed behind his back, holding him firmly in place, naked chest pressed against naked chest. His body slid up and down hers. Sweat covering their bodies.

"Ahhhhh … Oh my … Please! More, Ryan, more!" The blonde was breathing hard and her moaning was getting louder.

The New Yorker fulfilled his lover's request and thrust deeper and deeper into her, feeling his abs burn with the exertion.

Quinn found she couldn't control her body anymore. She completely let go and just allowed the extreme sensations to course through her. She felt a strong pull in the bottom of her stomach. "Ryan! … I'm .. I think I'm … I'm cumming! Ryan … Please!"

Ryan reached down between their bodies and used his fingers to rub tight circles on her clit. Then, as he continued to pound into her, he pressed down on her bundle of nerves.

All of a sudden, Quinn body went completely rigid, her fingernails dug sharply into the boy's back, drawing blood. Then a primal scream of pure ecstasy filled the air as Quinn's body shook and trembled under Ryan. He felt so proud. He knew he was a stud. As the girl's walls continued milking his member, he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. She just felt too good!

"Quinn! Quinn, baby!" he huffed in her ear. "I'm cumming! You are so beautiful! Oh my g-...! AHHHHHH …" And with that, his thrusts became erratic and Ryan also fell over the edge.

With Ryan's penis pulsating with his orgasm, Quinn felt that burning fire in her core again and bucked her hips, screaming as another orgasm washed over her.

A few minutes later, she was able to slow her mind for a moment and realize she was completely latched onto Ryan. Her legs were wrapped around his torso in a death grip, as were her arms. She felt blood under her fingertips and knew she had caused it as her nails scratched down his back. Her breathing was erratic and her heart was pumping faster than she ever thought was possible. She noticed that Ryan had fallen onto her body and was breathing just as wildly as she was. They laid there, holding each other and basking in the after-glow of their amazing lovemaking session.

After a few more minutes, Ryan rose up onto his elbows and looked down into the face of his new lover. Quinn was now his lover! He had to smile at that thought.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, softly brushing some hair out of the blonde's face.

"I feel …" Quinn couldn't quite find the words to describe the ecstasy she had experienced. "I feel wonderful … awesome … completely loved."

Ryan smiled and leaned down to softly kiss her lips. "Good, because I love you." He smiled, moving off of her and laying down by her side. He removed the condom and dropped it in the waste basket next to the bed. He pulled her into his arms so her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm draped over his chest. "Let's just lay here and rest for a while."

Quinn smiled. "I have all night. I already told Santana that I wouldn't be home until morning."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Thank you," Quinn whispered.

The early morning sun was slowly rising and lighting up the bedroom. She and Ryan had been awake for about half an hour just lying in bed, legs tangled together and hands continuing to roam over each other's body, memorizing every curve. Soft touches and pleasure-filled sighs were the only sounds in the room.

"For what?" Ryan asked as he looked down at the beauty wrapped in his arms. He lightly caressed her arm with his fingertips and nuzzled his face into her silky golden hair.

"For making my first time magical. For being gentle and understanding of my feelings," she whispered as she ghosted her fingers over his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome, my love. Believe me, it was _my_ pleasure."

Quinn laughed at his words and leaned up on her elbow to look down on her lover, staring into his rich chocolate eyes, pondering at everything that had happened in the last two months. When Santana asked her to come along with her family to the lake for the summer, she figured it would be just day after day of sunbathing and reading gossip magazines, staring at gorgeous guys and perhaps have a date or two. Nothing serious, just a casual summer. She _never_ expected anything like this to happen!

Ryan smiled at her. He loved that musical laugh that was uniquely Quinn. He turned and moved over her body so he was hovering over her, just like he did the night before. "Oh, you don't believe me, do you?" he snickered, unable to pass up the opportunity to tease her.

Quinn couldn't wipe the grin off her face. "Well, _I_ had a great time, and you _seemed_ to have a good time, but I'm not fully convinced. Perhaps you need to show me again," she teased him back as she leaned up and captured his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Mmmmm … I guess I better prove it to you then," Ryan mumbled against her lips. He smiled and started kissing along her jaw and down to her collarbone. He made sure he left her with a couple of souvenirs on her neck for her to remember their night together. He continued kissing down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head. _'__Oh my … he still feels just as wonderful as he did last night,'_ she thought. _'__I am in heaven.'_

Ryan reached down and gently rubbed his fingers through the blonde's folds to see if she was wet enough. Determining she was, he reached over and grabbed a condom that he had left on the bedside table the night before. He quickly rolled it onto his fully erect, thick member. He kissed her lips passionately and captured her tongue, sucking on it.

Quinn let out a moan. She started kissing Ryan with all that she had, trying to convey her passion to him.

As Ryan kissed his lover, he ran the tip of his penis over Quinn's clit. Her moans became louder and louder the more he hit that special nub. Ryan placed his member at the entrance to her vagina, and slowly pushed into her.

Quinn felt like she was flying again. She felt so full and complete. She captured Ryan's lips and deepened the kiss. Moving her mouth sensually against his. Hungry for his taste.

Ryan could see and feel that Quinn was more aggressive than she had been the night before. And he loved it! It just spurred him on more. He thrust deeper and harder into the cheerleader, eliciting moans and cries of passion from her mouth.

He raised himself up onto his hands, finding a different angle and getting ready to increase his tempo, when all of a sudden the bedroom door flew open and standing there in the doorway, staring at the couple, with a devilish smile on his face, was Puck.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	13. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Glee.

**Chapter 13 – Goodbye**

_Ryan raised himself up onto his hands, finding a different angle and getting ready to increase his thrusting into Quinn, when all of a sudden the bedroom door flew open and standing there in the doorway, staring at the couple, with a devilish smile on his face, was Puck._

As soon as Ryan heard his bedroom door slam against the wall, he immediately dropped and covered Quinn with his body. His bed was on the opposite side of the room from the door, with the foot of the bed closest to the entrance. For that, he was grateful, because his cousin could only see Ryan's back and cover-clad ass and legs.

"What the hell, Noah!?" Ryan yelled as he arranged his body to cover Quinn from unwelcome eyes. "Get out!"

"Huh?" came the reply from the boy in the doorway. "Isn't this my room?"

Ryan glanced over his shoulder to look at his cousin. Something was definitely off with Noah. He was leaning against the door frame like he was drunk and he was wearing a hula skirt, Ryan prayed that there were shorts under them. Puck's chest was bare, but he was wearing a crown that looked like it was made from different colored flowers, plus it looked like a few weeds were thrown into the mix. His eyes were glazed over and he had some weird pipe-like thing in his hand.

What first alerted Ryan that something was wrong with Puck, was when he spoke. His voice was disturbingly high, almost like he had been sucking on helium. And a drunk, chipmunk-sounding Puck was unnerving.

"No, Noah! This is not your room! Get-" Ryan was interrupted when a bikini-clad brunette stumbled into his room, knocking into Puck.

"Sugar daddy," the obviously drunk girl purred. "Your room is over this way, remember? We had sex there yesterday. Remember when you put your hand in-"

"Stop!" Ryan yelled at the couple. He glanced down at Quinn and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "Take Noah to his room and you both sleep it off."

As the girl grabbed onto Puck's arm and started tugging him down the hall, Ryan yelled, "And shut my door!"

The girl quickly reappeared and sheepishly said, "Sorry. You two keep pounding each other." And with that she closed the bedroom door and joined Puck in his room.

Ryan turned and looked down at Quinn. She burst out laughing and covered her face with her hands. "That was so embarrassing!"

Ryan joined in on her laughter. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"When the door flung open, my heart about jumped into my throat! It scared the crap out of me! But thank you, babe, for covering me up. If your cousin saw me naked, I would have been mortified!" Quinn laughed. "But I have to admit, I am pretty pissed. I was almost to my climax before he rudely interrupted us," she pouted.

"Poor baby," Ryan mumbled and kissed her lips.

"Your cousin is an idiot. What was wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He looked drunk, but he sounded like he has either been sucking on helium or someone kicked him in the balls and he still hasn't recovered."

She laughed. "You mean that wasn't his real voice? I wondered about that."

"Enough about my idiot cousin. We have more pressing issues to attend to." Ryan got up on his knees, removed the condom and threw it in the waste basket. "I'm hungry, love. And I believe that you have what I want." He smirked and started kissing down Quinn's chest. Down over her abs and settled between her milky thighs.

Quinn's breath hitched as she felt her lover nuzzle her sex with his nose. "Mmmmmmm …you're hungry, huh?" she asked as her eyes closed and a smile crossed her face.

"MmmHmm," he hummed. "But don't worry, there is plenty of juice down here to satisfy me."

Two hours later, the lovers were in the shower going for round 5. Quinn couldn't believe how great sex was! She felt so alive and so buzzed. It was definitely a better buzz than drinking any type of alcohol. She was addicted, pure and simple. Completely addicted to Ryan.

"Ryyyyaaannnnnnn!"

Puck jumped out of bed, having been ripped from a deep sleep, when he heard someone screaming his cousin's name. He hurried into the hallway and then realized that it was just Ryan and some girl in the shower together. "Bitch, be quiet," he muttered as he turned around and went back to bed.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Summer was slowly coming to an end. Ryan and Quinn were desperately trying to spend as much time together as possible, but were also avoiding the inevitable talk they needed to have about the future of their relationship.

Quinn was avoiding the discussion like the plague. She told herself that if they didn't talk about it, then the summer would never end and they could stay in their blissful bubble forever. But she knew she was being stupid, but the girl could wish, right?

A week before Quinn and Santana were to go back to Ohio, Ryan took Quinn out for a day of shopping and pampering. They went to a few gift shops to buy some souvenirs for their friends back home and to get some keepsakes for each other. Ryan bought Quinn a silver necklace with a music note dangling from it. And Quinn bought Ryan a new wallet that she had custom ordered with a 'Q+R' stamped in the black leather. They both loved their gifts.

Ryan also wanted to get Quinn a new dress. He knew that she was a dress girl and loved to get all glamored up. While they were walking hand-in-hand down the main street window shopping, the blonde saw a beautiful dress hanging in the window of one of the shops.

"Let's go in here," she said, tugging the singer into the store.

She talked to the nearest sales lady and told her which dress she was interested in. The lady retrieved the dress in Quinn's size then led her to an empty dressing room.

As she was trying it on and gazing in the mirror at her reflection, she couldn't help thinking about Ryan. The dress was long and flowed all the way to the ground. It was a very light gold with sparkles shining throughout the material. It was perfect to wear for Prom. Would she and Ryan still be with each other the following spring so they could go to Prom together? She really hoped so. Maybe he could fly out to Ohio for her prom and she could go to New York and attend his prom at his high school with him.

When Quinn walked out of the dressing room, Ryan stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. His brown eyes became huge and he started grinning like an idiot. This girl, _his_ girl, was drop dead gorgeous! The dress fit her like a glove. It was perfect!

He held out his right hand for the blonde to take. She smiled shyly at him as he twirled her around a couple times then brought her in close to his body and started to dance slowly with her tucked in his arms.

"There isn't any music here, Ry," Quinn said with a smile as she held him.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I hear plenty of music." Ryan held his lover close and leaned the side of his head against hers. They danced and gazed into each other's eyes, trying to get lost in the feel of each other. He tilted her chin up and took her mouth with his in a heart-dropping kiss. They didn't care that the sales ladies were staring at them or that a few customers stopped and looked their way. They were in each other's arms and that was where they wanted to stay.

As they finally pulled away from each other, Quinn took a step back and shyly looked down at the ground between them.

Ryan was surprised when he saw a lone tear fall down her porcelain cheek. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She quickly wiped the tear away and turned so Ryan couldn't see her. "Nothing," she mumbled as she started walking back into the dressing room.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Oh no. You don't get to walk away from me that easily." He wrapped his toned arms around her waist and pulled her into him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek right where the tear had fallen. "Quinn, tell me what you are thinking about."

She wiped her tear-filled eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to talk about this right now. She was being selfish. She should just be happy that she and Ryan still had a few more days together before she had to go back to Ohio. But what's going to happen then? Will she ever see him again? As much as she wanted it, she had no idea how their relationship was supposed to last. He lived halfway across the country! New York was thousands of miles away from Ohio.

Ohio. Lima, freaking, Ohio. What a cowpoke little town. Why would a gorgeous guy from New York City, who could have any girl he wanted, want some small town girl from the middle of nowhere? Plus be stuck with only her. Ryan loved being physical, and how were they supposed to keep their relationship strong if they couldn't be physical with each other?

She took a deep breath then looked into his dark chocolate eyes that pierced her very soul. "Ryan, what's going to happen to us? How are we going to stay together? I love you and I don't want to lose you." Tears started falling down her cheeks.

Ryan pulled her to him and held her lovingly in his arms. He had been dreading this as much as she had. He didn't know the answers to her questions and he didn't know what he could say to her to ease her doubts, because he was just as frustrated as she was with their situation. Long-distance relationships were hard to maintain and they were going to be so far away from each other.

He leaned away and looked down at her. "Quinn, love, look at me."

Her hazel eyes looked up and met his brown ones.

"I don't have any of the answers for you, but I do know that I love you so very much. I want to be with you. It _is_ going to be very tough for us, but I know we can survive the distance. You have all my information in your phone and I have all of yours in mine. We will call each other and skype and maybe you can come see me in New York sometime this fall."

Quinn nodded her head, not really trusting her voice. Ryan was right. They just needed to keep talking and do everything they could to stay together.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Today was the day. The day the lovers had been dreading for weeks. Quinn stood out in front of the cabin, holding Ryan tightly in her arms, and crying on his shoulder. She didn't want to let go of him, he was her world right now.

"Q, my parents are waiting in the car, we have to go!" Santana yelled over to the couple.

Ryan held Quinn's face in his soft hands and kissed her like it was the last time he would ever see her again. The kiss was full of passion and promises.

He pulled away and whispered, "Always remember that I love you, Quinn."

The blonde crashed their lips together for one last smoldering kiss. "I love you too."

She pulled out of his arms and quickly turned away, running to the car. She jumped in and fell on Santana's lap and cried uncontrollably as they drove away from the love of her life.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

**I love all your reviews! They are helping me to become a better writer, so please continue!**


	14. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, so please don't sue me.

**Chapter 14 – Back Home**

"Welcome home, sweetheart! How was your summer with Noah at the lake?" Ryan had only stepped one foot inside his New York City apartment before his mother ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled and tightly hugged her back. Ryan and Shelby had always had a great relationship. The day he was born, Shelby looked down into his overly-alert brown eyes and told her husband, "This boy is going to be a star." And she treated him that way the entire time he was growing up. But he loved it! He loved spending tons of time with his mom, at the theatre, at dance and voice lessons, at Broadway shows. He was definitely her mini-me. They both had the same wavy dark brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, and mega-watt smile that lit up stages. She was his hero and he would always be her little boy.

"I had a great summer, Mom! Probably the best summer I have ever had," he told her enthusiastically.

Shelby paused for a second at her son's tone of voice. She knew Ryan very very well, probably better than he even knew himself, and she could tell that something huge happened to him during the summer. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She just stared at him, searching with her mother-like senses.

"Something happened to you this summer, didn't it?" she stated straight out.

The singer smiled. "Perhaps."

"Don't give me that! I know you, Ry! You have this … look … in your eyes, this sparkle that I have never seen before. What in the world caused it?"

At that moment, Ryan's dad, Hiram, saw his son standing inside the front door and ran over to him. "Ryan! Welcome home!" He crushed his son in a big bear hug. "We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too, Dad," Ryan chuckled, finally pulling away from his dad. "Before I bare my heart and all my secrets," he looked over at his mom and winked. "I am going to take my bags to my room and freshen up. I need to get my stuff organized and back to where it belongs, then we can sit down and I will tell you all about my summer. Sound okay?"

Reluctantly both parents nodded but looked disappointed. Sometimes they were the ones that acted more like the kids instead of the adults. Ryan just laughed at their sad expressions, grabbed his bags and headed off to his room.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"So, Q?" Santana was over at Quinn's house helping the blonde unpack her many suitcases from the summer.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked as she hung up a dark green blouse in her closet.

"The last week of our vacation you were pretty much MIA with Ryan. And when I _did_ see you, you always had a shit-eating grin on your face. I need the details!"

Quinn looked at her best friend, who was reclining on her bed, and gave her that exact smile she just described.

"Yeah, _that_ smile! I know you got your cherry popped, but you haven't told me anything about it. I'm supposed to be your best friend and I'm hurt you haven't shared!" the Latina pouted, staring at the blonde as she continued hanging up her clothes.

"It was …" Quinn stopped, holding a pair of jeans in her hand and looked over at the Latina. "It was … orgasmic." She smiled as she remembered Ryan moving inside her, caressing her most intimate parts, kissing every inch of her body.

Santana just rolled her eyes and motioned for the blonde to keep talking. "And?"

"I was _so_ nervous at first, but he was very gentle, San. When we got to his house, we went into his room and he turned on some soft music; it was really nice. We made-out for a while and it didn't take long for hands to start wandering. But before it got too far, he asked me if I was sure that I wanted to have sex."

"He is so lame," Santana muttered.

"It was sweet! He was very considerate of my feelings and he didn't want to pressure me into anything!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Continue."

"Well, he started removing my clothes and then his clothes. Eventually we were making-out on the bed in only our underwear. He was just really soft and gentle with me." Quinn got that far away look in her eyes again.

"Soft and gentle is good for your first time. But, what I want to know is, how big his cock is?" Santana just wanted the cold hard facts.

"Santana! I can't believe you're asking me that!" the blonde exclaimed.

The Latina smirked. "Q, we have been best friends our entire lives, how are you even surprised that I asked you that?"

"True," she mumbled. She turned and walked into the walk-in closet and folded her jeans on a shelf. "Well, if you must know … All I'm going to say is that it was so large I wasn't sure how it was going to fit." She looked down and smiled, embarrassed.

"Holy shit! Seriously?! Man, I should have known that the New Yorker was packing!" Santana threw her arms up in the air.

Quinn giggled. "But it _did_ fit and it felt wonderful! So wonderful, in fact, that we went 5 rounds."

"What?! Seriously?! You went 5 rounds on your _first_ night of sex? So unfair!" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I've never had any guy last 5 rounds before! I'm lucky if I get 2 rounds out of him before he passes out."

Quinn walked back out into the bedroom. "Well, I will tell you that we got interrupted during our second round. Ryan's cousin, Noah, barged into the bedroom when I was so close to an orgasm, I could have killed him."

Santana laughed. "Total cock-block. Did he look as nerdy as his name sounds?"

"I don't know, I didn't see him. When the door banged against the wall, Ryan fell on me and covered me up so his cousin wouldn't see me naked. I was so embarrassed that I just looked the other way and stared at the wall. But his voice sounded insane, like he had been smoking a helium balloon or something."

"What an idiot. I don't even know him, but I can bet he is a total loser." The Latina rolled her eyes.

Quinn laughed and sat down on the bed next to her best friend. "Thanks again for the great summer, San. I had the best time!"

"You're welcome. So now what is going to happen with you and Ryan? He lives all the way in New York."

The blonde frowned. "I know. This long-distance thing is going to suck, but we are going to try to keep in touch with each other and hopefully visit each other sometime." She pulled out her phone and turned it on. On her front screen, she had a picture of her and Ryan. Ryan took it as she was giving him a kiss on his cheek and he was showing his bright smile. Quinn ran her fingers over the picture and really hoped that he was thinking of her too.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

After Ryan's shower, he walked back into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool to watched his mom cook dinner. By the wonderful smell, he guessed that she was making her special marinated chicken with smashed potatoes, his favorite. Shelby was an awesome cook. Her castmates were always drooling whenever she brought any of her culinary creations to rehearsals.

"It smells delicious in here, Mom."

She turned and smiled at her son. "Thanks, sweetie. I wanted to make sure I made your favorite for your first night back. Besides, the next couple of weeks are going to be crazy for me."

"Are you sad that your run in your show is coming to an end?" he asked her curiously.

"Oh, you know, the last few performances of any of the shows I've done are always so sad." She checked the chicken to make sure it wasn't burning, then turned and leaned onto the counter across from Ryan. "When you spend all that time with your castmates it's inevitable that you all become like a second family. You grow together, you cry together, you celebrate together. Of course like all families, there are a few people that constantly annoy me and I am very happy to be getting away from them."

"You must be taking about Jarrett." Ryan had a knowing smile on his face.

Shelby laughed. "Yes, Jarrett is definitely not someone that I am going to miss … at all. But there are a few that I've gotten really close to and have become my good friends. Sophie is definitely one of them."

"I love Sophie. I really do consider her like my second mom. Especially since she had to pick me up that one time from school when jackass James punched me. Man! I don't think I've ever heard anyone yell as loud as she did when she cussed out Mr. Taylor for suspending me." Ryan laughed. He met Sophie several years ago when his mom got the lead in her first Broadway show. Sophie was cast as Shelby's best friend and coincidentally they became best friends because of the show.

Shelby laughed. "Yeah, I still remember her face when she got back to the theatre! She was so pissed! She told me, 'I refuse to talk to that principal at that school ever again! He is a lard-ass and completely useless to society!'"

They laughed some more and Ryan filled her in on his summer adventures. She and Hiram had always known about Ryan's sex escapades. They knew he was a ladies magnet and went through girls fairly quickly. So needless to say, she was quite shocked when he told her about Quinn and how he fell in love with her. Shelby loved that Ryan wrote a special song for the girl and had been able to woo her. She was happy to see that, hopefully, her son was growing up and learning to actually care for and love _one_ girl and to stop all of his immature behavior.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

For the next week, Quinn and Ryan were constantly talking on the phone or sending each other text messages almost every day. They talked about everything they could think of, just wanting to be connected somehow. They looked at their schedules and tried to find some days that would work for both of them to schedule a trip for Quinn to come to New York. They narrowed it down to a few days around Halloween or during winter break.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"What are you wearing?"

It was early morning when the buzzing of Quinn's phone woke her up. She groaned and rolled over to check who in the world was awake this early in the morning. Her eyes lit up when she saw Ryan's picture on her screen.

She laughed at Ryan's opening question. "Well, hello to you too, sexy."

She could hear the humor in his voice. "No, seriously. What are you wearing? I'm laying all alone in this big, cold bed of mine. Wishing that I had some blonde cheerleader by the name of Quinn Fabray here to warm me up." He smirked into the phone.

"Well then, Mr. Porn Star," her voice turned husky. If Ryan wanted a horny show, she'd give him one. "I just happen to be laying here on my dark red satin sheets, my body spread out and throbbing uncontrollably for you."

'_Shit!'_ The singer swallowed a big lump in his throat. _'__This girl is a goddess!'_ "And, tell me, princess, what fine material happens to be covering that spread out body of yours?"

"Mmmmmm … let's see. Today I am wearing a white babydoll lace top and a blood red satin thong."

'_Double shit!'_ "Um … w-well … C-can you tell me how they feel on your soft skin?" Ryan stumbled.

Quinn smiled to herself. How she loved to make him nervous. "I'm not sure, Ryan," she played coy. "I'm really hot this morning and the top is starting to stick to my chest and to my breasts. I think I better remove it before I get too sweaty. What do you think?"

"Y-yeah. I think that would be w-wise."

"What are _you_ wearing, love?" she breathed into the phone.

"Just a pair of black silk boxers."

"The ones I bought for you?" she asked.

"The very ones."

"Mmmmm, Ryan?" she purred. "Why are you so far away? I need you here, next to me, feeling me, holding me."

Ryan inhaled a deep breath. This girl was going to be the death of him! "Close your eyes, Quinn, love. Let me make you feel so good."

"I really needed to hear your voice this morning, baby. What do you want to do to me?"

Ryan smiled. Oh, there were _so_ many things he wanted to do to her. His voice became soft as a whisper. "Run your hand up under your top and caress your breast. Do you feel how soft it is?"

Quinn followed his instructions. "MmmHmmm. So soft, and my nipple is so hard, aching for you."

His boxers were feeling a little bit tight. "Pinch your nipple for me, baby. Roll it between your fingers and then pinch it again."

"Oh, Ryan! That feels so good!"

"Are you thinking of me, babe? Are you feeling my hands on you? I want you to take your other hand and slowly slide it down under your red panties. Run your fingers gently through your soft folds. Are you wet for me, baby?"

"Ooohhhh, I am so wet for you, Ryan!" Quinn felt the wetness pooling out of her. She clinched her eyes shut tight as one hand continued massaging her breast while the other hand stroked through her slit over and over. She felt so good!

Ryan yanked off his boxers and started pumping his penis. "Good, baby, good. I am so hard for you, Quinn. I'm thinking of your hand, stroking up and down my cock, holding me in your soft hands."

"Ryan, I need you inside me, please! I haven't felt you inside me for so long."

"Think of me, laying on top of you, love. Running my hand over your soft, perky breasts. I lean down and kiss your neck and lick my way to behind your ear and kiss that special spot of yours."

"Mmmmmmm! Yes, Ryan! More!"

"I need to fill you up, Quinn. I need to be inside you. Take two of your fingers and plunge them into your pussy. Feel how wet you are for me."

The blonde did as he said. "Oh! That feels so … Oh!" She felt her slick walls throbbing. She moved her fingers in and out of her vagina quickly. Before she met Ryan, she wouldn't have been caught dead doing something like this. But now that she had felt the wonderful love and strength of her lover, her body couldn't help but have this intense need to be touched.

Ryan continued to pump his painfully hard member, rubbing his pre-cum all over his glands. "Quinn, baby! I can't hold on much longer! I feel your wetness surrounding me and I need you!"

Quinn's wet channel started contracting around her fingers. The sensation felt so wonderful! The high was amazing! "Ryan, I'm … Oh, g- … I'm there! Faster, Ryan!"

All Ryan could do was pant heavily into the phone.

With one last thrust of her fingers, Quinn's body shook and spasmed. Her hand was flooded with her juices. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh oh oh oh … ! Ryannnnnnn!"

Hearing the orgasm of his lover sent Ryan over the edge as well. "Quinnnnnnnnn! I love you, baby!" Thick, white ropes of semen exploded all over his stomach. His breathing was erratic and he was exhausted.

Quinn was panting just as hard into her phone. When her heart settled down, she whispered, "Good morning to you too, sweetheart."

The singer had a dopey smile across his face. "Hi."

"I think I'm going to fall back to sleep now," she murmured with droopy eyes.

"Good idea, love. You sleep. Remember I love you," he whispered.

"Mmmhmm." And she was out cold.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

**So, when does your school start? - xo R**

_2 weeks from tomorrow. I still don't understand why they have us start school on a Thursday, it makes no sense. But Sue has had us running suicides for the past week, so I'm actually looking forward to school starting so we don't have to spend 8 hours a day with Sue like we have been doing. - xo Q_

**You've been having cheerleading practice for 8 hours a day?! Is your coach insane?! - xo R**

_Hahaha! Yes, Ryan. We have already had this conversation. Sue is pure evil. She takes pride in drowning small animals. - xo Q_

**Remind me why you are a cheerleader again. - xo R**

_:) Would you believe me if I told you that I really enjoy it? And that I like to see the other cheerleaders suffer? - xo Q_

**No. I would call you a complete liar. I know you, Quinn. You aren't the kind of person that enjoys inflicting pain on other people. - xo R**

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan walked into the kitchen to join his parents for dinner. "Have either of you guys seen my phone? I know I had it last night because I was talking to Quinn, but I got back from voice lessons an hour ago and realized that I haven't seen it since then."

"Ryan, we need to have a family council," Hiram told him.

Ryan looked over at his mom, who was sitting at the dining room table. She looked nervous, but also a little excited. He didn't know what to think. They very rarely had family councils; the last one was several years ago when his parents felt they needed to remind him that he better be practicing safe sex after they found out that one of their friends' fifteen year old daughter just became pregnant.

"Okaayyy," Ryan said as he took a seat on his chair. "Am I in trouble for something?"

Shelby smiled at her son. "No, sweetie, this is a good thing. I think."

Now Ryan was really confused.

Hiram was the type of man who just wanted to get right to the point of matters. "Ryan, we're moving."

"What?! Moving? Why?!" The young brunette was dumbstruck.

Hiram turned from his son and dished up some spaghetti onto his plate then handed his wife a slice of garlic bread.

She ignored her husband and concentrated on Ryan. She knew that this was going to be really hard for her son. "Well, sweetie, as you know, my last performance is tomorrow night and your father and I thought that now would be a great time to get away from New York for a while."

He just stared at his mom, his mouth hanging open. "I still don't understand."

"I've been so busy the last several years on Broadway. I miss spending time with my family. I miss pursuing my other interests. Besides, I haven't seen my sister for ages and I would love to have some time to be with her again."

Hiram took over from his wife. "So, we are moving to Ohio to be closer to your aunt and uncle."

Ryan was stunned. "But I just spent the entire summer with them! They're fine! You don't need to spend time with them! They are actually really boring people!"

Shelby laughed. "Maybe to you they are boring, but that's my sister and I miss her."

"When do we have to leave? How long are we staying?" he questioned them.

"We are leaving next week. And we will be staying there for your Junior and Senior years of high school," Hiram told him. "We figured you might like to finish high school and graduate with Noah."

Ryan sat in his chair, completely shocked. _'__Did they just say that we are going to be gone for two years?! What the hell!'_

"But what about my high school here? And what about my voice lessons and my dance lessons? I'm going to miss football! And what about glee?! We're just going to pack up and move halfway across the country?!"

Shelby sighed. "Ryan, we know this is unfair to you, and that you don't like it. But this is what your father and I have decided to do for our family. You'll like it there. Noah is on the football team, you can get on the team with him. I'm sure they have a glee club there and we will find the best voice and dance instructors they have. Everything will work out. I promise."

Ryan looked over at his dad, then back to his mom. He grabbed a slice of garlic bread then stood up and left the table. The next thing his parents heard was the slamming of the teenager's bedroom door.

"Well, that could have gone better," Hiram said, taking a large bite of his bread.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	15. Where's My Phone!

_**A/N – Thank you everyone for your reviews! They brighten up my day!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, otherwise Faberry would be canon.

**Chapter 15 – Where's My Phone?!**

"I need to talk to Quinn!" Ryan mumbled to himself as he paced around his room. Were his parents insane?! New York was their home! He had lived here his entire life! Everything he had was here!

He stopped at his desk and searched through all the drawers. "Where the hell is my phone?!" he yelled. He had to call Quinn! He needed to talk to her! She always seemed to be able to calm him down whenever his mind went all chaotic and overloaded. He still didn't find any sign of his phone, so he angrily flopped down onto his bed and covered his face with his arms.

'_Shit! I don't have her phone number anywhere else! Everything I have for her is in my phone!'_

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Why are you calling me from your mom's phone?" Puck asked his cousin when he answered the phone.

"Because I lost my cell phone somewhere and I haven't been able to find it." Ryan informed him.

"That sucks for you, dude. If I ever lost my phone, my life would be over! I have everything on it."

"No shit, Sherlock," Ryan mocked him. "I've lost everything! My schedule, everyone's phone numbers and contact info, my music, and all my games. Not to mention, I've lost all of Quinn's information! I can't get a hold of her and if she calls me, she's only going to get my voicemail!"

Puck laughed. "You're screwed, man. She's going to think that you bailed on her."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Hey! You've reached Ryan's phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back if I feel like it."

Quinn sighed and hung up. This was the fifth time in the last three days that she kept getting Ryan's voicemail. She was getting so sick of the greeting.

'_Why isn't he answering me? Did I piss him off somehow?'_ she thought to herself. She tried to remember the last few conversations she had with him to see if she had said something wrong. But nothing was coming to her.

She tried texting him again.

_Ryan, if you get this text, PLEASE call me! I'm worried. – xo Q_

The blonde grabbed her Cheerios duffle bag and headed off to practice.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

It had been a week since his parents told him that they were moving to Ohio. He was standing outside his car, staring up at Noah's house. _'This sucks!'_ he thought as he took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders. It had been an incredibly long drive and he just wanted to fall into a bed and sleep.

"Dude! You're here!" Puck yelled to his cousin as he rushed out his front door. He fist bumped Ryan and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Noah," Ryan responded as he hugged his cousin back.

Puck stepped back and walked over to the trunk of Ryan's car and grabbed a couple of Ryan's suitcases. "How long are you staying at my house?"

Ryan pulled out another suitcase from the trunk and a big duffel bag from the back seat of the car. "Dad and Mom are still looking at houses for us. My mom wants to be close to your mom, so I know they are touring some houses around here."

Puck nodded. "Yeah, there's a gorgeous house available down the street; big and gaudy, but I'm sure you New Yorkers are used to that type of thing." He smirked at the singer and walked up to the front door.

Ryan followed and was led upstairs to an empty bedroom.

"Here you go," Puck told him as he set the suitcases down next to the bed. "Are your parents staying here too?"

"Nah. They prefer to stay at a hotel, but I hate the informal blah of hotel rooms, so I decided to bunk here with you."

"Cool! Well, unpack then meet me downstairs. We have to plan our COD and beer night with the guys."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Still no luck?" Santana asked Quinn as the two were running laps around the track with the rest of the Cheerios.

The blonde shook her head. "No. I just keep getting his voicemail. And he hasn't answered any of my text messages. I'm actually really starting to worry, San. What if something bad happened to him?"

The Latina rolled her eyes at her best friend. "I'm sure he's fine, Q. He knows that if he ever hurts you again, he has to deal with me. And I know that Ryan is smart enough not to accrue that wrath again."

"I hope you're right."

"Well, on a brighter note, I have some news," the brunette said.

"Oh really?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Do tell."

Santana looked over at the sidelines, where standing next to Coach Sylvester was the most gorgeous blonde on earth. She just had to smile. "Britts and I had a long talk yesterday. Well, technically, we talked first then fooled around the rest of the time."

The captain rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"I told her that I want her to be my girlfriend and she accepted!"

"That's great, S! I am really happy for the two of you!"

"Yeah, me too," Santana said as she continued to stare at her beautiful girlfriend.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Do you have any Streisand?"

The music store cashier looked over at Ryan with a blank stare. "Who?"

Ryan's jaw hit the ground. "You're kidding me, right?"

The boy looked between the singer and the next customer in line, and shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know who that is. Is it a heavy metal band?"

Ryan was completely speechless; and it took _a lot_ to accomplish that. All he could do was shake his head.

"Ok, try looking over there in the back corner, on the very bottom. That's where we keep all the obscure artists." The cashier pointed to the far back corner of the store.

Ryan stared in complete shock at the, obviously uncultured, cashier before he stumbled to the back of the store. _'__How is it even possible that the guy doesn't know who the legendary Barbra Streisand is?!'_ He shook his head in mortification. _'Where in the hell did we move to?! U__nder a rock in the middle of the Congo jungle?'_

The singer was in his own little phased-out stupor when he, literally, ran into a blonde girl, knocking her and all of her books to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" he exclaimed as he bent down to help the girl back to her feet. He gathered her heavy hardback books from off the ground and went to hand them to her. He couldn't help but notice some of the titles - "How to Feed Ducks Without Killing Them", "Are Dolphins Really Gay Sharks?", and "Lesbian Sex for Dummies".

These were the oddest book titles that Ryan had ever seen! He looked up at the girl and saw a huge, bright smile and light blue eyes staring happily back at him.

"Hi!" the blonde said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "I'm Brittany! You don't look familiar, so you must be new."

It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. Lima _was_ a small town, so it wasn't surprising that this girl would know everyone who lived there and therefore could spot any intruders.

Ryan smiled at the girl. She was cute, in a sort of kid sister way. Her face lit up like a six year old on Christmas morning. "Yeah. Hi, I'm Ryan. I just moved here from New York City." He handed the three books back to her. "Quite an interesting selection of books you have there, Brittany."

"Oh, I know! Duckies are my favorite animals and I love to go down to the pond and feed them, but my girlfriend keeps warning me that I might hurt them one day if I feed them something bad. So I wanted to make sure I give them food they can eat."

'_Sounds logical,'_ he thought. "Good idea. It would suck to have a few less ducks in the world."

"Exactly! So, why did you move here?" she asked curiously.

Ryan smiled. He liked this girl. "My mom's sister and family live here, and my mom has missed seeing her as often as she wants, so we moved here to be closer."

"Wow! Your mom must really love her sister!" the blonde grinned. "I love my little sister a lot, but I don't know if I would move across the country to see her. But, I also love my girlfriend, so I can totally see moving to be close to her! Who is your mom's sister? 

"Emily Puckerman."

"Puckerman? Like Puck Puckerman?!" she exclaimed.

The singer chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah. Puck is my cousin."

"Really?! That's so cool!" She turned and started walking down the aisle, then stopped, turning back to look at the new boy with a serious look on her face. "Wait. Are you a womanizing pig like he is?"

'_I guess Noah has cornered the market on Lima girls.'_ "Well, not really," he tried to explain. "I used to be, but over the summer I met this awesome girl and she changed me. I'm a one-woman man now."

"That's exciting! You found your soul mate!" She smiled at him and bounced up and down. "I love teenage love!"

The two talked for a few minutes longer and Ryan was really enjoying talking to Brittany and he loved her giggles. "Hey, is there like a coffee shop or something around here?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. Just a couple doors down. Do you want to go get some coffee with me?"

"I'd love that."

Ryan decided that he would come back to the bookstore another day and dig around for the 'obscure' Barbra Streisand music. _'Pathetic little town.'_

Brittany bought her stack of books and walked with Ryan over to the coffee shop. They ordered their drinks and then found a small booth in the back to sit and talk to get to know each other better.

"School starts in a few days, are you going to go?" the blonde asked as she sipped on her iced coffee.

"Yeah, I'll be a Junior like Noah."

"Really?!" she perked up. "Me too! Maybe we will have some classes together! And I can introduce you to all my friends!"

"That would be gr-" Ryan was interrupted by the ringing of Brittany's cell phone.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. A huge grin covered her face. "Sorry, Ryan. Hold on just a sec. It's my girlfriend." She accepted the call and raised the phone to her ear. "Hi S! … I met a new boy and we are drinking coffee … No, he's really nice … No, he's kept his hands to himself."

Ryan couldn't contain a laugh. _'__Brittany's girlfriend must be very protective of her.'_

"Not too much longer … ok, sounds great! I'll see you there!" Brittany hung up and turned to Ryan. "Hey, my best friends and I are having a slumber party tonight. Do you want to come?"

A slumber party? With girls he didn't even know? Granted, three months ago, this would have been a dream come true, but now, being with Quinn, the idea didn't sound appealing. But, being a man, he let himself indulge for just a moment at the arousing images: half naked girls, pillow fights, half naked girls, beds, skin touching sk- _'Stop thinking! Stop thinking!'_ he yelled to himself, shaking his head.

"As much as that sounds interesting, Brittany, I better pass," he said as his glazed eyes returned to normal.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. But know that you are welcome anytime!"

He smiled as she stood up to leave. "Thank you. And, Brittany? Thanks for having coffee with me. I had a great time."

"You're welcome! I'll see you at school, ok?"

"Definitely."

The blonde grinned back and then bounced out the door.

'_This town might not be so bad if there were more girls like Brittany around here.'_

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	16. Time to Party!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

**Chapter 16 – Time to Party!**

"The guys will be here soon," Puck told Ryan as he grabbed several cans of beer and threw them in an ice chest for later. He also grabbed an armful of potato chip bags and brought them over to the couch in front of his big screen TV.

"Cool." Ryan gathered boxes of cookies from the kitchen counter and took them into the living room where Puck was depositing the chips. "Oh, hey! I met a girl today."

"What about your summer lover? Have you forgotten about her already?" Puck mocked him in a girly way.

The singer shook his head. "No, of course I haven't forgotten about her. Besides, this other girl was funny and bouncy and … innocent … I guess you could say."

Puck stood up and grinned. "I'm sure you're talking about the one and only Brittany S. Pierce?" When Ryan nodded his head, Puck continued. "Brittany is the sweetest, most loveable girl on the planet. She will overlook any of your flaws and she tries to find the good in every single person she meets. And when you become her friend, she will love you until the day you die. Plus she always has abundant energy."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, that about sums up the vibe I got from her."

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and the COD and beer night with the boys began.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Where's the pizza?!" Santana yelled as she burst through the Fabray's front door like she lived there, with Brittany following close behind.

They walked into the kitchen and saw that everyone was already there. "Sorry we're late, Quinn. San had a hard time deciding which pajamas to wear."

The Latina just glared at the tall blonde and looked at the floor, obviously embarrassed. "Britt!"

"What, San?" Brittany gave the brunette the cutest puppy dog look. "I think the polka dot pjs you decided on are _much_ better than the pjs you have with the little red hearts."

The brunette's face flared red from total embarrassment.

Quinn, Tina and Kurt burst out into laughter.

"Satan really has a pair of heart pajamas?" Kurt asked incredulously. He smirked at Santana's discomfort.

"Yeah, but she usually only wears them when we have sweet lady kisses," Brittany explained.

Santana's eyes widened in shock.

Wanting to spare her best friend more humiliation, Quinn changed the subject. "So, Mercedes, how was your summer? I haven't had much time to talk to you since San and I got back."

Mercedes grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the counter top. "It was pretty uneventful. I worked a lot. I'm trying to save up enough money so I can record a professional demo of some songs that I can send to music producers over the next year or two."

That caught Kurt's attention. "Really?"

"Yeah. My parents support my need to sing, but they told me that I have to earn the money for my demo. Something about me 'appreciating it more'." She said as she signed quotation marks in the air with her fingers and rolled her eyes.

They all laughed.

"Come on, girls! Let's go watch a movie!" Quinn called as she walked toward the living room, carrying one of the giant bowls of buttered popcorn.

As all the girls, and Kurt, settled down with their pillows and blankets, Tina turned to Quinn, "Hold up, Quinn. Before we start the movie, I want to hear about _your_ summer. Last week I heard Santana mention something about a lot cute boys you two met up at the lake?" Tina grabbed her pillow, hugging it to her chest.

Kurt ate another handful of popcorn and looked over at the two cheerleaders. "Cute boys?! Do tell! Spill _everything_!"

Quinn's cheeks flushed and she looked over at the Latina.

"Go ahead, Q," Santana said, smirking.

"What exactly did you say, Santana?" the blonde asked her best friend.

The brunette shrugged. "We were at the coffee shop and twinkle toes here kept going on and on about his 'epic summer' with his boy toy, Blaine," she rolled her eyes. "I just wanted him to shut up, so I told everyone that we met some gorgeous guys at the lake that could rival any male model."

Mercedes jerked her head toward Santana. "Where was I that day?! I didn't hear any of that!"

"Yeah, San," Brittany looked down at her lap with a frown on her face. "I didn't hear about that either. You never told me about meeting cute boys over the summer."

Santana looked over at the tall blonde cheerleader and wrapped her arms around her, murmuring, "I'm sorry, B. They were just some guys. I flirted and they flirted back. They didn't mean anything to me. When I got home and you and I got together, I completely forgot about them. You're the only one that I want." She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. The kiss quickly turned into a full on make out session.

Tina cleared her throat. "Um … guys? I still want to hear about your summer."

The couple pulled apart, disgruntled that their make out session got interrupted. "Fine, but, Q, you better not make me look like an ass. You and I have already discussed our problems and are over it."

"I know, S," Quinn told her with a smile. "I'll only tell them the good stuff."

"Okay, spill!" Kurt couldn't handle waiting any longer.

Quinn looked around at her group of friends and smiled. "Okay, it all started a few days after San and I arrived at the lake. We were relaxing on the beach one afternoon and I decided that I wanted to go for a swim. While I was in the water I, literally, bumped into the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen."

Kurt squealed. "What did he look like?"

"He had wavy brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that melted my heart," the blonde had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Awwww," Tina cooed. "What else? What's his name?"

"His name is Ryan." As she said this, Quinn looked down at her fingers, a sadness washing over her face. Why wasn't he answering her calls or any of her texts? She was getting more and more frustrated as each day passed.

The girls, and Kurt, notice the change in her demeanor.

"Why don't you tell us about some of the things you guys did together," Tina quickly said, trying to distract the blonde cheerleader from her thoughts.

Quinn smiled again. "Well, one time he took me shopping for some lingerie …."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"So, Ryan. Puck told us that you guys had a bet going on this summer about who can lay the most girls," Finn said as he grabbed another beer from the ice chest and flopped down next to Mike on the couch.

Ryan took a pull from his beer, "Yeah. It's a bet we make every summer we spend together. Last summer I beat Noah's ass so bad!"

"But I creamed you this year, bro!" Puck laughed and fell into the love seat across from Finn and Mike.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I know, cous! You keep bringing it up and rubbing it in!" He threw a handful of chips at Puck's head. "But even though you had more girls, I had a better girl. It was about quality, not quantity for me this summer."

"Whatever, dude. You lost fair and square!" Puck munched on the chips.

"So how many girls did you end the summer with?" Artie asked Puck.

The mohawked boy thought for a minute. "About 23, I think." He smirked and swigged his beer.

"23?! Seriously, dude?" Finn exclaimed. "You are the man!" He gave Puck a fist bump.

The other guys nodded and agreed, quite impressed with Puck's number.

"Tell us about your girl, Ryan," Mike turned to their new friend. "Puck told us you have always been the big, tough stud back in New York, so why only have one girl this summer?"

Ryan took another pull from his beer bottle. "Boys, when you find the sexiest goddess who can rock your world all night long, and fulfill every fantasy you have, you don't _need_ any other girl."

"She was that hot?" Finn looked at the boy, his mouth hanging open and Ryan swore he could see drool dripping down the quarterback's chin.

'_Gross!'_ Ryan thought, disgusted. "Yeah, dude. Totally incredible."

"Show us a picture of her," Artie wheeled over to the chair Ryan was sitting on.

"Dude lost his phone weeks ago," Puck informed them.

"Yeah," Ryan said, still pissed about the whole thing. "I took some great pictures of us, but I lost them all. I even lost all her info, since it was stored on the chip in the phone."

"Tough break, man," Finn told him.

Mike grabbed another handful of chips. "Tell us about her though. What did you guys do?"

Ryan sat up straighter in his chair and smirked. "Well, one time we went shopping, for some lingerie …."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_How about this one, babe?" Ryan asked Quinn as he held up a baby pink lace bra._

_Quinn walked over to her boyfriend. She took the bra and held it up to her breasts. "I don't know. What do you think?"_

_Ryan just stared at her. Today Quinn was wearing a light green bikini top and denim short shorts. The lacy pink bra made his mouth water. "I, uh … I like it," he stuttered._

_The blonde gave him a small smirk. She reached over and picked up the matching lace panties. "I should probably have a matching set, don't you think?"_

_All the boy could do was nod. "Y-Yeah. Matching is good."_

_Quinn held up a few more pieces of lingerie she had picked out. "But what do you think about this black silk babydoll slip? It would show off my nice ass," she purred in his ear._

'Board shorts getting tighter!'_ Ryan thought as his mind was racing with fantasies of Quinn modeling that sexy black teddy for him. "You do have a great ass," he whispered back._

_She smiled. "But what about this one?" She held up a blood red satin bra and panties set, with straps and a garter belt. _

_Ryan eyes bugged out of his head. He nodded furiously. "Yeah. Yeah. That one. That's a good one."_

"_Perhaps, I could take them all," she pondered. She loved seeing Ryan sweat. She could see the bulge growing in his board shorts. Maybe she should take pity on him._

"_I might want to try one of them on to make sure they will fit. I might be grabbing the wrong size." She turned and started to walk away, then stopped, turning back to the brunette. "Do you want to come and help me out?" she asked seductively._

_All Ryan could do was nod. He followed her into the dressing room area and they walked to the very last fitting room. Once they were both inside, Ryan closed and locked the door. It was a great dressing room not like the typical dressing rooms that were basically like a normal bathroom stall, no this was a full-sized small room. Walls from the floor all the way to the ceiling and a regular door that had a solid lock in it. Perfect for some privacy._

_He turned around to look at Quinn. She was happy that there was plenty of room in there so she could stand on one side of the room and still have several feet to the far wall where Ryan was standing. _

_Quinn hung up the lingerie items on a hook and started to untie her bikini top. "Um, Ry. My strap seems to be tied in a tight knot. Would you help me take it off please?" She gazed over her shoulder at Ryan, showing him her best puppy dog eyes._

_He wiped his sweaty hands on the sides of his shorts and walked over to her. "S-sure." He reached for the knot that was right in the center of her back. A couple yanks and it was free. "There you go, babe," he mumbled._

"_Thanks, sweetie," she smiled. With her back still to the boy, she slipped off her bikini top, then slowly pulled down her shorts and underwear together._

_Ryan just stood behind her. He had to grip his hands together tightly so he didn't reach out and fondle her exquisite body. His breath was becoming more and more shallow as he watched her._

_Quinn took the black silk babydoll slip off its hanger and slipped it over her head. The silk flowed down her creamy torso and settled over and past her hips. She pulled her hair up onto a messy bun, then turned around to face her boyfriend._

_Ryan was completely speechless. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl in the world. The dark silk washed over Quinn's milky skin. Lace decorated down the sides and around the bottom, right below her perfect, round ass. He looked up into her shiny hazel eyes and he could see the teasing, laughter and lust shining through them._

_He couldn't hold back any longer so he walked the few feet separating them, leaned down and gently caressed her neck with his lips. His hands came up to her shoulders and his fingers ghost their way down her arms. "You are so beautiful," he softly whispered in her ear._

_At his touch, Quinn breathed out a ragged whimper. "Ryan … oh, that feels good."_

_Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist and she brought her arms up to his shoulders. Then he slowly moved his hands down to gently grab her ass. He kissed that spot behind her ear that he knew she loved. His action was confirmed when he heard a small moan escape the blonde's mouth. He continued to softly trail kisses down her jaw and to her plump lips._

_As soon as Quinn felt Ryan's lips on hers, she greedily attached her mouth to his. She hungrily shoved her tongue in his mouth and moaned when she felt his wet tongue move against hers. She slid her hands down and grabbed his board shorts, pulling them down to his knees. _

_Ryan pushed his board shorts the rest of the way off and flung them to the other side of the fitting room. "Quinn, baby," he murmured in her ear. "We need to be quiet, ok? We don't want any interruptions." He smiled._

_All the blonde could do was nod. She needed to have him inside her. She didn't want this to be frenzied sex, so she took a deep breath and saw that Ryan was doing the same thing. They both wanted to enjoy each other. Yes, they were in the middle of a store, in a dressing room, but they still wanted it to be more than a quick screw._

_Ryan grabbed his wallet out of his shorts and got a condom. He ripped it open, pumped his penis a few times then rolled it on. He then placed his hands under her thighs and lifted her up. He gently placed her back against the far wall, across from the full-length mirror. He reached down between their bodies and ran his fingers through her folds, making sure she was wet. _

_Quinn moaned as she felt Ryan touching her intimate places. She was soaked! This was the first time they have had sex in public and it was turning her on more than she ever thought it would. She always thought she would be very vanilla when it came to sex - only in the bedroom, possibly other soft places in her own house, but never out in public! But as Ryan got ready to enter her, she felt adrenaline pumping through her veins and she wanted him so badly!_

_Ryan positioned his fully erect member at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Both teenagers moaned at the heavenly sensation. It felt so good to be connected again. Ryan found a good, slow rhythm as he thrust in and out of the blonde. Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around the boy's shoulders, her nails digging into his t-shirt. Ryan continued to kiss her neck with open-mouth kisses. _

_Heat was forming in Quinn's stomach, her walls hugged Ryan's penis as he moved in and out of her. She looked over his shoulder and saw their reflection in the mirror behind them. She saw Ryan's cute, tan ass just below the bottom of his shirt. She watched in the mirror as she ran her fingers through his soft, dark locks. She saw her legs wrapped tightly around his torso and her ankles crossed and locked. Ryan was thrusting and she pulled his head back to devour his lips. _

_As Quinn's slick walls started to clamp around his penis, Ryan sped up. Quinn's lips were attacking his and she started to rock her hips back into him, creating delicious sparks up his spine. _

"_I love you so much, Quinn," Ryan whispered as he adjusted his hold on the blonde's thighs. "You are so tight, baby!"_

"_You feel so good inside me, Ry," Quinn whispered back. She held on tighter and began to whimper, trying to keep the noises as quiet as she could. "Harder … harder."_

_The New Yorker started to pump faster and deeper. Sweat was collecting on his brow. By her pulsating walls, Ryan knew Quinn was close. He repositioned his feet, changing the angle of his thrusts a little. Quinn's walls got tighter as she bit into his shoulder, trying to muffle her screams._

_With three more deep thrusts, the blonde's legs crushed around Ryan's waist, and her vaginal walls spasm uncontrollably and gripped Ryan's hard member. She bit deeper into his shoulder and screamed out her orgasm. Ryan clamped his mouth shut as tight as he could as his moans threatened to escape as he fell over the edge._

_Ryan continued to slowly thrust in and out of Quinn as they came down from their highs. She relaxed her jaw from his shoulder and leaned her head back onto the wall. She looked into Ryan's dark eyes and smiled. She softly kissed his lips. He stopped his ministrations and set Quinn back down to the floor. He held her close, kissing her._

"_Mmmmmm …." The blonde pulled away and smiled at Ryan. "That was wonderful."_

_He smiled back and leaned down to kiss the top of her breasts that were showing above the black babydoll slip. "I really like this," He rubbed the slick material with his fingertips._

_Quinn smiled. "I do too. I think I'm going to get all of these pieces. I'll have to model the other ones for you later." She winked at him and turned around to get dressed._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tina and Kurt stared at Quinn with their jaws hanging open.

"Oh, how romantic!" Brittany squealed. "I can't believe how gentle he was with you."

"I want a guy like that," Kurt pouted as he was laying on his blanket with his head resting on his clasped hands.

Quinn had a dreamy smile on her face. "Yeah, he was always so gentle with me. Unless, of course, I told him that I wanted him to be rough, then all I could do was hang on tight!" she smirked at her friends.

"You go, girl!" Mercedes reached over and gave Quinn a high five as the blonde laughed.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"I can't believe you pounded her in the dressing room!" Finn exclaimed. "That's not fair! I want a girl like that! My last girlfriend wouldn't even let me touch her boob."

"Finn, our resident head bitch in charge doesn't let any guy touch her, so don't feel so bad," Puck told him as he took a pull from his beer bottle. "From the stories Ryan has told me about his girl, once he pulled his head out of his ass, she let him bang her all over the beach! Man, I wish I could have seen it!"

Ryan chuckled. _'My girl rocks!'_

"Tell us what she looks like? Is she hot?" Finn asked after he got over his pity party of girls never letting him touch their boobs.

The New Yorker got a huge smile on his face. "Well, she's definitely hot. She is a couple inches shorter than I am, she has golden blonde hair that falls just below her shoulders and she has the most amazing hazel eyes I have ever seen. Her smile is big and bright and she has the longest legs to die for! The best part of the summer, besides the sex, was when I could rub my hands up and down those delicious legs. Better yet, when I would run my tongue up and down those legs; up was definitely better, since it lead me to the Promised Land."

Ryan smirked as the guys hooted and hollered.

"Why can't there be any girls like that in Lima?" Finn continued to whine.

"Shut up, Finn," Mike mumbled.

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed. "The cheerleaders here are bitches, the geeks are losers and those in between are either ugly or already have boyfriends! I can never get a break!"

"Dude, get over her already!" Puck yelled and threw his empty bottle at Finn's head. "She played you and treated you like you were her own personal pet! You were _so_ whipped and she used it against you!"

Finn looked stunned as the bottle bounced off his forehead. "You're right. She's a bitch. I feel sorry for the poor sucker that gets trapped in her web next."

The guys laughed and continued their drunken behavior the rest of the night until they each passed out.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

_**Thanks everyone for all of your amazing reviews!**_


	17. School Sucks!

Disclaimer: Glee not mine.

**Chapter 17 – School Sucks**

Brittany strolled through the front doors of McKinley high school on her first day of her Junior year. She was so excited to be back to school and the literal bounce in her step was indication of her attitude. Her summer had been relatively boring. She was so sad that San had taken Quinn to her lake cabin for the summer; she wished that the Latina had taken her instead. All she could think about the last three months was the gorgeous Latina. How her smile always warmed Brittany's heart. Granted, Santana was a stone cold bitch to the majority of the population, but Brittany knew that underneath that hard exterior, there was a heart of gold. She had seen little glimpses of it over the years and was surprised when the brunette would be in a grumpy mood and yelling at some poor baby Cheerio, but as soon as Brittany touched her or even just came up to her and stood in her personal space, Santana would immediately soften.

Being away from Santana for so long gave her a lot of time to think. People thought she was dumb, that her head was only full of fluffy pink clouds and rainbows, but she was quite perceptive of those around her. She knew that the Latina had a soft spot for her and got quite jealous when the blonde would flirt with other people and then especially when she and Artie started dating last year. Brittany caught the glares Santana shot him, and honestly wasn't surprised when the Latina had flipped him out of his wheelchair.

Over the course of the summer, Brittany and Artie's relationship fizzled out. Artie always knew that his girlfriend's heart belonged to the Latina. It broke his heart, but he saw the way the two cheerleaders would look at each other. So when Brittany told him that she didn't want to date him anymore, he was sad, but he understood.

A big giddy smile filled Brittany's face as she remembered last week when Santana finally confessed her feelings for her. The love and vulnerability in the Latina's eyes had broken the blonde's heart. Brittany never wanted to see Santana that heartbroken ever again. So, as she had wrapped the brunette in her arms, she declared her feelings also. The two celebrated with mind-blowing sex on Brittany's bed. Now they were happier than ever. Finally able to not hide anymore.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"This school looks like crap!" Ryan told Puck as they walked down the hallway.

"Not every school has an indoor swimming pool, massages for students and a coffee bar like your school in New York, Jew Bro," Puck told him, rolling his eyes.

The singer just ignored his cousin as he tried to find his new locker.

Ryan had been pissy ever since he lost his phone. Puck was surprised how devastated Ryan had been when he lost all his summer fling's contact information. This new side of Ryan was worrying him. Puck flung his arm over his cousin's shoulder and led him down the hall. "Dude, you need to get laid and forget about that girl! Honestly, you will probably never see her again! You have to move on and get back on the horse. And I know several horses that would love you to mount them." He smirked and winked at a few Cheerios that were standing in the hallway. "I say we have a party! My house. This weekend. Girls, music and booze."

Ryan wasn't in the mood to meet any girls. But he knew that Puck was right, he couldn't stay stuck in this limbo funk he was in. "Sure, Noah, whatever you think. Count me in."

"Ryan, you have to realize that you are a new badass at this school! Haven't you been noticing the lust-filled eyes of all the girls around you? Look! You can have _any_ one of them you want. I would personally recommend having multiple of them. Flirt with them, bang them, and then move on! _That's_ the Ryan I know. _That's_ the Ryan that has always made you happy and free." Puck looked at his cousin and saw the sadness in his eyes. He took a deep breath and resigned slightly. "Fine. If you're not going to go after any girls on your own, perhaps I should just introduce you to the Quinn that's the Head Cheerio at this school, since you obviously have a thing for the name 'Quinn'. But just so you know, she will chew you up and spit you out – and definitely in a good way. She will make you forget all about that other Quinn. Our head cheerleader is one hot mama."

"So you've had her?"

"Oh yeah, dude. She's an animal in the sheets." Puck gave him one of his pervy smirks. The Ice Queen was cold and stiff on the outside, but Puck had always been convince that she would be quite limber and rough in bed, exactly how he liked it.

Ryan smiled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. A loud party with a good drunken hook up will get me back on my game. I think it's just what I need. Let's do it!"

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Q, what crawled up your butt and laid eggs?"

Quinn was startled out of her thoughts by the Latina's crude remark. She wasn't in the mood to put up with her best friend's crap today. She was still pissed at Ryan's lack of communication.

When the girls had their sleepover a few days ago, she relished the memories and stories of their summer that Kurt and Mercedes had demanded to hear all about. She really thought that she and Ryan had something special. Something that would last. But over the last couple of days, she had finally come to the conclusion that she just wasn't as special in his life as she thought she was. And it broke her heart. Perhaps it was time to just move on.

The two Cheerios entered the front doors of McKinley High School and strolled down the hallway with their heads held high as all the students moved out of their way quickly, parting like the Red Sea. Unfortunately there were a few slow-moving students and they paid the price as the head cheerleader roughly shoved them into the lockers and out of her way. Today, Quinn wasn't going to put up with any crap.

They finally reached Quinn's locker and Santana stop at her own which was just a few lockers away. They were both organizing their books and pens when Finn came up to them, slumping against the lockers in between the two girls. He removed his sunglasses and gave Quinn his dopey grin, which he thought was cute, but actually looked like he was constipated.

Quinn took out a couple books from her locker that she would need for her first class.

"Here, Quinn," he said as he tried to take her books from her. "Let me carry your books to class for you."

The blonde held her books tighter to her chest as she turned to stare at the big oaf with a tight grimace. "Why would I let you carry my books for me, Finn?"

The tall boy looked at her surprised. "Well … I know you broke up with me at the end of school last year, but I just assumed you would have cooled off during the summer and we could be back together again."

"Again, why would I do that?" she was getting frustrated with his stupidity.

"Listen, Finnept," Santana grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Quinn dumped your sorry ass because you are clumsy, dumb, and don't know _anything_ about how to take care of a woman."

Finn's boy-next-door expression quickly turned to a dark sneer. "Stay out of this, Satan. You don't know anything about Quinn and my relationship."

The Latina laughed. "Seriously?! You think I don't know about how you crushed her feet every time you danced together, or have never given her flowers before, or always jizz in your pants before you even get to second base? Or, my personal favorite, how Q walked in on you masturbating to the Home Shopping Network and the size of your fully erect dick is smaller than your hand. So tell me, Finnessa, why would the hottest girl in Lima stay with an idiot like you?!"

Finn's face was growing more and more red, then purple as the Latina was talking. Quinn could see his arms starting to shake. She had to admit that she was worried he was going to blow.

With his face in a snarl, he pointed a finger at the brunette. "Because _I_ am the _quarterback_ and _she_ is the _head cheerleader_. We belong together!" He turned to Quinn and his mannerisms lowered to a slight pleading. "Come on, Quinn. We belong together. We are so right for each other. I can change. I can be whoever you want me to be. Just give me another chance."

Quinn saw the pleading in her ex-boyfriend's eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her locker, then as she walked away from him she spoke over her shoulder, "No," as she and Santana walked down the hallway.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

It was finally the end of the first day of school. The Unholy Trinity sat together on the top row of chairs in the choir room. The only sound in the room was Mr. Shue's rambling voice as he talked about their first weekly assignment of the year.

"Now that summer is over, I'm sure you all had a lot of adventures. So for this week's assignment, I want you to pick a song that represents what you did this summer, or how you felt about the summer. Can anyone think of a song they would like to sing right now, or who would like to share a summer experience they had?" The teacher excitedly rubbed his hands together and looked around the room. Willing anyone to comment and fill the awkward silence in the room.

Santana rolled her eyes at the teacher and continued filing her nails. Brittany was sitting next to her, looking twitterpated just being there next to her girlfriend. And, on the other side of the Latina, Quinn was in La La Land thinking about some of the sexy times she and Ryan shared over the summer and still trying to figure out what happened to him and why she couldn't get a hold of him.

Finn kept glancing up at Quinn, trying to get her attention. When he had first entered the choir room before glee started, he spotted her on the other side of the room and went to talk to her. But she shrugged him off and refused to talk to him. Frustrated, but still determined to have her, he found an empty seat in the middle of the room and plopped down on it.

None of the Gleeks even made an attempt to add anything to Mr. Shue's subtle hint and all looked towards the floor, occupied in their own little worlds. His eyes swept over the group again. "Come on, guys! I'm sure some of you had _something_ exciting happen to you over the summer! Tina? What about you? What did you do this summer?"

Tina looked up from the notebook she had been doodling in. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened to me this summer, Mr. Shue. I just hung around the house and spent time with Mike." She looked over at her boyfriend sitting next to her and he smiled and winked at her. Her face began to redden from embarrassment just thinking about some of the _activities_ she and her boyfriend had participated in.

"Okayyy. Thank you, Tina." He looked around the room. "What about ... Puck? I'm sure you had to have had _some_ excitement this summer?"

Puck leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. "If you want to call hanging out at the lake up in the mountains, watching gorgeous women walking the beach in little bikinis, drinking beer and bangin' babes an exciting summer, then yeah, I had a hell of a summer!"

The jocks in the room looked at Puck with adoration and jealousy. Some of them had heard a few of those stories the other night, but wouldn't mind hearing any of the juicy details again. The girls all looked disgusted. Well, every girl but Quinn. She was still zoned out in her own thoughts.

"Oh grow up, Puckerman!" Santana glared at him as she lowered her nail file. "I'm sure all you did this summer was clean mildew out of swimming pools and try to grope and fondle middle aged women to fulfill some sort of kinky fantasies of yours."

Puck continued reclining in his seat and looked over at the Latina with a knowing smile. "Not this summer, babe. My cousin and I spent the whole summer at the lake, chilling on the beach during the day and banging hot chicks at night. It was a true Puckasaurus summer, babe. But I have to admit that my cousin _did_ manage one epic bang on the beach and it was right in the middle of the day with hundreds of people around. He just grabbed this chick and pulled her behind the food shacks and screwed her good! I actually saw the whole thing! It was unbelievable!"

"Puck! That's enough! We don't need to hear any more." Mr. Shue called out, clearly uncomfortable.

Most of the glee club was staring at Puck and had their mouths hanging open.

"No, dude, what happened?! You didn't tell us that story the other night! You have to finish it!" Finn begged as he adjusted his pants, obviously trying to hide his growing erection.

Puck looked around the room, loving that he had everyone's attention. "Well, my cousin, Ryan, and I had a bet going on to see who could sleep with the most girls. And of course the Puckster won! Ryan only banged that one chick." He paused as he thought back over the summer. "Actually, one night when I was totally plastered, I remember walking in on him pounding some blonde chick in his bed. Man, that girl could scream!" He had the biggest grin on his face.

The guys were all engrossed in Puck's story; they each had drool running down their chins. Most of the girls still looked disgusted.

And Santana ... Santana looked very thoughtful all of a sudden. Puzzle pieces that she hadn't even known existed, started connecting together: Puck was at the lake all summer. Puck has a cousin named Ryan. Ryan has a cousin named Noah. Ryan pounded some girl on the beach behind a food shack, so did Puck's cousin. Ryan's cousin barged in while Q and the New Yorker were having sex. Puck saw his cousin banging a blonde in his bed. Click. Click. Click.

The Latina looked over at Quinn and saw that her best friend was still absorbed in her own world, completely oblivious to the conversations that were going on around her.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Brittany?" Santana and the blonde were laying on the Latina's bed watching a chick flick. It was after school and the couple were enjoying the time they had together.

"Yeah, San?" The tall blonde snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

"Puck said that he's having a party at his house this weekend, right?"

"Yeah. He says he wants to celebrate the end of the first week of school. I don't understand why he's making it a special occasion, he usually just throws a party whenever he feels like it." She reached over her girlfriend to grab a strawberry from a bowl on the side table and fed it to the Latina. "Plus, I think he wants to introduce his cousin to everyone. Which I think is good, because Ryan is really nice. And really really cute."

"You've met him?" Santana asked her girlfriend, surprised.

"Well, yeah, San. I met him at the music store before school started. Remember when you called and I told you that I was having coffee with a boy?" The brunette nodded. "Well, that was Ryan. Plus he's in a couple of my classes. He's drop-dead gorgeous. But not as gorgeous as you are though," she smiled and kissed the Latina.

Santana smiled. "Will you introduce me to him, B? He sounds … intriguing. Maybe he might be a perfect match for Q. What do you think?"

Brittany's face lit up. "You're right! They would look so cute together!"

Santana just gave her a wicked, conspiring grin. "Well, I can't wait for them to meet then. I think it will be a very eventful night for everyone."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	18. How is this Possible!

_First of all, I want to tell all you guys how awesome and wonderful you are! Your reviews made me smile and be all giddy! So Thank You Thank You!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just play with the characters.

**Chapter 18 – How is This Possible?!**

Ryan stood in his closet trying to figure out what to wear for the party tonight. Earlier that day, Puck had assured him that there were going to be a lot of hot girls at the party and Ryan had to admit to himself, though grudgingly, that he was a little anxious. Anxiety and nervousness were such foreign emotions for him. He was Ryan Berry, damn it! He could stand on a stage in front of thousands of people and not even sweat! So why was he freaking out about some little party?!

He finally decided on a pressed white dress shirt, a light pink neck tie and a pair of dark blue jeans. He dressed quickly, then loosened the neck tie and left the top button on his shirt open. He walked into his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed a comb to try to tame his unruly wavy hair and he finally completed his outfit with a pair of chucks.

Just then he heard Puck pound on his bedroom door.

"Let's go, man!" the party host yelled. "People are starting to show up!"

Ryan looked at himself in the mirror one last time, straightened his collar to perfection and then headed out the door to meet Puck's friends. All he wanted was to have a fun night.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Santana, why do I have to go to Puck's stupid party tonight?!" Quinn was being dragged up the stairs to her bedroom by a hostile Latina in skinny black jeans and a low-cut purple shirt. A perky Brittany, wearing a light pink dress, following closely behind the pair.

"Because, Q! You are the head cheerleader and you need to show your face at these parties!" Santana told her as she pushed the blonde into her bedroom. "Now, get out of those dumpy pajamas and put on some decent party clothes. You need to look sexy tonight."

Quinn huffed, quite annoyed with her best friend. She had already planned on having a "Back to the Future" marathon tonight with only a huge bowl of buttery popcorn and a two liter of soda for company. Her parents were out at a country club in Cleveland, so she had been looking forward to having the whole house to herself for the night. "But, San!" she whined. "Nobody there is going to miss me. I don't want to get all dressed up for no reason."

"Oh, there's a reason, believe me," the Latina looked pointedly at the blonde. "Get dressed, Q. You never know, you just might have an unforgettable night tonight."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The Unholy Trinity could hear the blaring music from the party three blocks away. And as they got closer, Quinn swore she saw the house literally shake. One thing she could admit was that Puck definitely knew how to throw the best parties.

As they walked up onto the front porch, Quinn felt a rough hand grab her arm, stopping her instantly. She quickly turned around to see who had the balls to touch her and came face to face with her ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want, Finn?" she growled, not wanting to deal with him tonight.

He stood before her wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans with his trademark dopey grin on his face. "Hi, Quinn. I just wanted to talk." He looked at her hopefully.

The blonde stared back at the boy then looked over her shoulder at her best friends. "It's okay, San, Britt. I'll meet you guys inside in a few minutes."

Santana wasn't thrilled with the idea of Quinn talking to the idiot quarterback, but she knew the head cheerleader could take care of herself. She interlocked her fingers with Brittany's and before turning away she glared at the tall boy with a look that clearly said, 'If you do anything stupid, I will kill you'.

Finn got the Latina's message loud and clear, but just smirked back at her.

Quinn turned back to look at Finn with her hands placed firmly on her hips, HBIC-style. "So talk, Finn."

He shoved both of his hands deep into his pants pockets. "Look, Quinn. I'm just going to tell you straight out - I want you. You were the first girl I ever loved. You will always have my heart and I want to prove to you that I deserve a chance to claim your heart."

"Finn, I told you at the end of school last year that we were _over_. You need to let go of me and move on! Why can't you understand that?" her voice started rising. He was making her so frustrated!

"Because I love you, Quinn!" he grabbed her arm and got right in her face. "And I know that deep down you love me too! Don't deny it!"

The blonde's eyes opened wide, surprised by his severe tone. After a few moments, she snapped out of her shock, shook her head slightly, wrenching her arm out of his grasp. "Leave me alone, Finn! And don't _ever_ touch me again!" she growled and quickly walked inside the house.

As she stepped through the front door, she had to lean against the wall for a second to calm her heart rate. _'__What is Finn's problem? He's like turning into a psycho.'_

She pushed away from the wall, scanning around the crowded room to see if she could see any of her friends. She surveyed the people around her. Most of them were fellow students that she had seen at school. Some were obviously from a different high school or even attended college. But thankfully no one was paying her any attention, so she moved through the crowd toward the kitchen to see if Santana and Brittany were in there getting a drink.

When she stepped into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the scene before her and busted up laughing.

On one side of the long kitchen table, Puck, Karofsky and Sam stood side by side and on the other side were Santana, Brittany and Mercedes. They were playing Flip Cup and obviously this was not the first round, because Puck and Santana were getting a little wobbly as they both tried to flip over their red plastic cup.

"Come on, Santana!" Mercedes cheered. When the Latina's flip failed, she yelled louder. "Why can't you get it to land right?!"

"Shut up, Wheezy!" Santana snarled at her. "As soon as I beat Puck's ass, you and I are having a little chat – outside!"

Mercedes gulped and stayed silent the rest of the game.

When Puck's team was declared the winner, the party host himself stumbled over to where Quinn was standing. "Hey Q. You look _hot_ tonight."

The blond rolled her eyes. Puck must have had his own little drinking party before the actual party started.

Puck smirked at her as his gaze raked up and down Quinn's lusciously toned legs. His eyes finally settled on the blonde's breasts. She really was hot! Man, what he wouldn't give to be laying between those sexy tan legs and sucking on those full perky-.

"My eyes are up here, perv," Quinn interrupted Puck's thoughts as she reached over and lifted his chin up with a finger. She had _not_ missed Puck during the summer, at all. It was bliss not seeing him or hearing his sexist pick-up lines and comments for three glorious months. Complete heaven.

Puck smiled and winked at her. At least it looked like he was trying to wink. The booze must have short circuited his facial muscles. "Come on, Quinn. You are gorgeous and would look great by my side. This is our year."

Santana walked up just then. "What are you blabbering about, Puckerman?" she asked as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi, Satan. Did you enjoy getting your ass whipped at Flip Cup?"

"Shut up before I flip _you_!" she shot back at him.

"What Quinn and I are discussing has nothing to do with you," he sneered at the Latina then turned back to Quinn. "Q, you're the bitchy head cheerleader and I'm the school badass; we belong together. We'll rule this school. I know you tried to be with Finn last year and to make it work, but let's be honest, he will never be able to keep up with you and your … needs. But I can, I know _exactly_ what you need. And I have the … stamina … to get you to wherever you want to go." He tried to wink at her again.

"In your dreams, Puckerman. If you recall, I had sex with you last year, and I can tell you that your 'stamina' is _quite_ lacking," Santana told him and had to laugh at seeing his stunned face. "Besides, man-whore, Q already found a man this summer that fulfills her _every_ need … plus several of her wants. And from what she's told me, his stamina is as long and hot as his tasty and toned sweet body. So you don't stand a chance with her."

"Seriously, Quinn?! You actually went out and banged some jackass when you could have the Puckasaurus?!"

The blonde glared at the drunk boy. "Puck, I would never have sex with you even if you were completely nude and tripped and fell onto my naked body. And yes, I did meet a guy over the summer. And yes, he totally rocked my world." And with that, she turned away from him and walked over the counter to get herself a much needed drink.

Santana followed her and was soon joined by Brittany.

Quinn started mumbling under her breath as she poured herself a shot. She downed it in one breath, then poured herself another one.

"Whoa, there chica!" Santana exclaimed as she took the bottle away from the blonde. "No need to get wasted so early in the party."

The head cheerleader downed her shot as quickly as she did the first one. "San, why are men just assholes?"

"Because they think with their dick instead of the small brain God gave them," she answered matter-of-fact. She looked over at her girlfriend next to her and the tall blonde nodded.

"San's right, Quinn. Boys are dumb. That's why I'm so happy to have a lady love!" she bounced on her toes and kissed the Latina on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around her.

"But I'm not a lady lover, Britt. I've only truly loved one person in my life. _One_ person. And he left and I can't find him." Quinn looked down at her new black ankle boots. Tears escaped her hazel eyes and left a trail down her cheeks.

Brittany reached over to the other blonde and gently put her hand on Quinn's cheek. "Don't cry, Quinn. From what you and San have told me about Ryan, I know he loves you. There _has_ to be some sort of reason he hasn't contacted you."

"Follow me, Q," Santana told her best friend as she took her hand and led her to the downstairs bathroom.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan had to admit that Puck knew how to throw one hell of a party. There had to be at least a hundred people jammed into this house. How? .. Ryan had no idea.

He had danced with a couple of girls that Puck had introduced him to. They both were on the cheerleading squad and talked non-stop as they danced together. If this would have been a year ago it wouldn't have bothered Ryan at all. He would have just cut off their incessant talking by kissing their breath away. Then he would take them to a private spot in the dance club or to a bedroom somewhere and the only word he would allow them to say would be his name as they screamed in ecstasy. But that was then. Now, he just nodded as the girls blabbered and blabbered and he counted the minutes until the song ended so he could leave.

After a particularly long and painful dance with one particular girl, Ryan dashed into the kitchen to escape and find something to drink. Puck roped him into a game of Flip Cup, and his team totally dominated the other teams. He had a good buzz going, nothing near drunk, which he was glad because he didn't want to do anything stupid that he would regret tomorrow.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"What are we doing in here?" Quinn asked after the three friends entered the bathroom and Santana closed the door.

The Latina grabbed some tissues and turned to blot Quinn's cheeks. "We need to get you all cleaned up. I bet there's someone around here that could help you smile."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend with a questioning look. She suddenly remembered their conversation the other night and smiled brightly at the Latina. "Yes, Quinn! There's actually someone I wanted to introduce you to."

Quinn finished fixing her makeup and straightening any wrinkles in her shimmering light purple shirt. "What? Oh, Britt, I don't think I'm ready to start any kind of relationship with someone. Even to meet anyone new is just too taxing on me right now."

Brittany showed the other blonde her special famous pout, the pout _no one_ could ever refuse. "Please, Quinn? For me? All you have to do is say 'Hi' then you can walk away. He's really nice, _and_ he's Puck's cousin."

The shorter blonde's eyes opened wide. "Puck's cousin?! Oh come on! Seriously?! Anyone related to that man-whore is only looking for one thing. And that one thing is _not_ going to be happening with me!"

"Q, relax, okay?" Santana gently held Quinn's shoulders and looked into her best friend's eyes. "Whether he is Puck's cousin or not, he is just a boy. Brittany told me he is really nice. Trust me. Go see him; he might just make you smile."

Quinn was taken aback by her best friend's statement and the serious emotion behind it. The Latina rarely ever spoke in that stern yet gentle and loving tone. She obviously knew something about this guy and knew that he would be good for the blonde.

Quinn silently nodded her head.

The three cheerleaders walked back into the hallway and over to the entrance to the living room.

"I'll go find him, then bring him over," Brittany yelled over the loud music.

"Okay." The two other girls nodded.

One advantage of being tall was that Brittany could see over a lot of the teenagers' heads. She surveyed the room and when she caught sight of that wavy brown hair, she smiled and made her way over to him.

Now, with her being one of the Unholy Trinity, the people and dancers moved out of Brittany's way as she crossed the room.

Quinn watched as the tall blonde walked through the room and up to a guy sporting messy wavy brown hair. His back was to Quinn, so she couldn't see his face, but she could easily see Brittany's excitement and saw that the bouncy blonde was talking to the mystery guy.

Then Brittany pointed at Quinn and turned the guy around.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

There was a girl at the party named Marley that Ryan met who talked relentlessly about wanting to join the Cheerios and kept asking him question after question about what he thought she should do to be able to be good enough for the squad.

"I don't know," he had told her with a shrug. "Why don't you ask some of the cheerleaders that are in charge about what kinds of things they want to see?"

Marley looked at him like he had three heads. "You're new here so you apparently haven't met the Unholy Trinity, have you?"

Ryan shook his head. _'__The Unholy Trinity? What kind of name is that?!'_

She took a deep breath and explained. "Okay, so … the Unholy Trinity are the three top cheerleaders that rule the squad, and basically they rule the whole school. What they say goes. They even control the football team. They are the epitome of power at McKinley High."

The singer looked at her strangely, trying to comprehend what she was telling him. _'__Three girls rule this entire school? How is that even possible? And everyone is actually scared of them and lets them do this? Unbelievable!'_

"Seriously?! All three of them must be pretty bitchy to demand such control over everyone," he told the girl.

She nodded, agreeing with him. "The top two are total bitches. They are both cruel and have a God complex. But Brittany is nice whenever she is away from them. She actually talks to people and smiles and laughs. It would be great if she was away from the other two more often."

Ryan's ears perked up when he heard the name. "Are you talking about Brittany Pierce?"

"Yeah." Marley looked at him curiously.

"I met her downtown before school started. She's a sweet girl. She's really bouncy and has more energy than I have ever seen in one person before."

The girl laughed. "That would be Brittany. Well, Brittany when she is away from the other two."

Ryan was about to ask more questions about the other two top cheerleaders when he felt someone's hand on his arm. He turned slightly and saw the one and only Brittany Pierce.

"Brittany!"

"Hi, Ryan," the tall blonde said as she gave him a big hug.

"We were just talking about you," he commented.

He looked at Marley and saw that her eyes were bugging out of her head and her mouth was hanging open.

"I hope it was good things," Brittany said with a little worry in her voice.

The singer nodded quickly. "Yes, of course, Brittany. Marley here is interested in joining the cheerleading squad and was asking me what I thought she should do to be good enough to join you guys. I told her that she should talk to the top cheerleaders. And from what Noah has told me, you are one of those."

The blonde smiled and turned to the other girl. "I guess I am. Marley, is it?"

The girl just nodded, still unable to speak.

"In the next few weeks, talk to Quinn, the head cheerleader. I'm sure she will tell you what you need to practice on."

Marley just continued nodding, eyes glued to the blonde.

Brittany smiled again at the girl, then turned back to Ryan. "Speaking of the head cheerleader, I want to introduce you to her, Ryan. I have to warn you though, she's a little nervous; especially when I told her that you are Puck's cousin. She was afraid that you are a womanizer just like him, but I told her that you're not. That you are a sweet guy. So don't mess it up. And you better be nice to her." She poked his chest and smiled.

Ryan smiled at the blonde and shrugged. "Sure, Britt, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

"Okay, good. She's right over there." Brittany turned him around and pointed across the room.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	19. Everytime We Touch

_A/N – Sorry about the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter. __ Hopefully you will like how the reunion turns out._

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**Chapter 19 – Everytime We Touch**

_Brittany smiled and turned to Ryan. "Speaking of the head cheerleader, I want to introduce you to her, Ryan. I have to warn you though, she's a little nervous; especially when I told her that you are Puck's cousin. She was afraid that you are a womanizer just like him, but I told her that you're not. That you are a sweet guy. So don't mess it up and be nice." She poked his chest and smiled._

_Ryan smiled at the blonde and shrugged. "Sure, Britt, I promise I'll be on my best behavior."_

"_Okay, good. She's right over there." Brittany turned him around and pointed across the room._

**Quinn's POV**

Okay, it's no big deal. He's just some guy Brittany and Santana _insist_ on introducing to me. I could handle it.

He must be the boy Britt was talking to over there. I had to admit, I loved his wavy brown hair. It looked so soft. I bet it felt like satin when fingers ran through it.

What am I saying?! Stop thinking that way, Quinn!

Okay, just relax and smile. Brittany just pointed to me and she was turning him around.

He really _did_ have nice hair though, it reminded me of …

Ryan.

Ryan?!

The boy Brittany just turned around looked exactly like my Ryan! But … How was that possible?!

There was no way that's him!

Was it really him?

He's standing right in front of me ... gazing at me with those so familiar unbelievably deep chocolate brown eyes. My heart was beating so fast, I wondered if I was going to pass out.

He was standing as still as a statue and looked to be just as shocked as I was. He looked so handsome! I had missed him beyond anything I could possibly comprehend. He's smiling at me! His lips still looked so delicious! I remembered how they felt caressing my throat, how soft they were as he kissed down my body and latched onto my breast. How his wet tongue felt as it licked my aroused nipple and then gently tugged on it with his teeth. I remember his smooth hands as they caressed my skin, lit my body on fire and just his touch took me over the edge of ecstasy a few times. I had missed him so much!

Something just changed in his eyes, like he woke up from a dream. His stare was seductive and I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his strong arms and be ravished by his mouth; that perfect, sensual mouth. I needed him. I needed him to feel whole again.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

**Ryan's POV**

As soon as Brittany turned me around and my eyes fell on the girl she was pointing to, my heart and soul crashed to my feet and then sky-rocketed back up through my body, and exploded above me.

My eyes must have been deceiving me. They had to be deceiving me! Standing a mere thirty feet away from me was my goddess! There was ... how? ... could it really? ... Was it possible?! How in heaven and earth could my beautiful and amazing Quinn be standing there?!

She looked breathtaking! Her golden hair was straight tonight and fell just below her shoulders. Her captivating green eyes locked onto mine and my breath caught in my throat. Her luscious pink lips were slightly parted and her perfectly white teeth suddenly started nibbling on her bottom lip. But that's my job! I wanted to be the one who nibbled and bit and kissed those delectable lips!

I quickly shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. But she was still standing there, a slow smile crossed her face and I lost it!

I ran over to her and grabbed her around the waist, sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around. Her hands were around my shoulders, holding on like her life depended on it. I heard her laughing. Oh, how I had missed her angelic laugh and that finally did me in.

I placed her feet back on the floor, took her cheeks softly in my hands and brought her face closer to mine. When our lips finally met, I know I saw stars. Not only just stars, but freaking 4th of July fireworks!

I held her and kissed her and she kissed me back hungrily. Our kiss deepened when she eagerly opened her mouth for easy access. I accepted her invitation and reacquainted my tongue with hers. We didn't dual for dominance, our tongues just lovingly caressed each other.

One of my hands rubbed her shoulder blades then moved up to feel the soft skin of her neck, eventually I needed to feel her silky hair run through my fingers. My other hand found its home on her ass, and was perfectly content to stay there and squeeze and caress her perfect round backside.

Somewhere in the far distance, I heard someone clearing their throat. Probably wanting Quinn and I to part and acknowledge them. Well, they could kiss my New York ass if they think I'm voluntarily letting go of my lover. We just found each other! ... However, I will _marginally_ release her for ten seconds.

I pulled away from my goddess, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd, up the stairs and into my room, slamming and locking the door behind us.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan slammed his bedroom door shut as soon as he and Quinn crossed the threshold. He eagerly pushed the blonde up against the door and attacked her neck. Hungrily placing open mouth kisses all over her sweet skin. He relished the sound of Quinn's soft whimpers.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan!" Quinn panted as she gripped onto his brown wavy locks. "Where have you been?! I couldn't ... I couldn't find you!" She moaned as Ryan switched to the other side of her neck.

He pulled back just an inch and grabbed the bottom hem of the blonde's shirt and pulled it up and off in one swift motion, then attached his mouth to her collarbone. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing the necklace he gave her while they were at the lake. "I lost my phone and lost all your numbers," he mumbled then kissed her collarbone, slowly moving down. "Oh, Quinn! How ...? ... you're here …"

The cheerleader got impatient and literally ripped off Ryan's shirt and threw it across the room. "Take me, Ryan. Oh, I have missed you _so_ much! I _need_ you to take me. Take me hard and claim me again. Please!" she panted as she pushed him toward the bed where she fell on top of him onto the bedspread.

The singer flipped them over and quickly pulled Quinn's pants down and off her toned legs, then stripped his just as fast. Both garments were thrown somewhere in the room where they can surely be found some other day.

Ryan got on top of Quinn and started to grind his hips against her center.

She moaned at the new sensation that was sending shock waves throughout her entire body. She noticed that he still had his neck tie on. She grabbed it, roughly pulling Ryan's lips down to crash against hers. The kiss was full of passion and need. When their lips finally separated, Quinn pulled the neck tie off Ryan and threw it off the bed.

He kissed down the blonde's chest, removing her lavender bra and immediately claimed her nipple in his ravenous mouth. He massaged her other breast, then switched and gave it the same attention the first breast had received.

"Mmmm, baby, you taste so good," he moaned, his tongue soothing the sensitive skin.

Quinn was laying under Ryan, her hands tightly gripping the sheets. Panting and moaning as her lover devoured her body. His lips felt so heavenly against her soft skin. With each touch, her body burned brighter and brighter. She had to have him inside her before she went insane. And it had to be NOW!

"I need you inside me! Ryan, please!" She cried out.

The singer didn't need to be told twice. He ripped, yes literally, he ripped off her panties and then discarded his red silk boxers. He continued his assault on his lover's body as he kissed her inner thighs, then quickly latched onto his goddess' awaiting clit. He sucked as Quinn thrashed and cried out in pleasure. He swiped his tongue up and down her drenched slit reveling in her delicious flavor. He stopped at her opening.

"Please, Ryan!" Quinn whimpered.

Two fingers were thrust urgently into the tight, wet channel. Quinn screamed out in pure pleasure and arched her back up off the bed. She continued to hold on tight to the bedspread as Ryan sucked on her sensitive clit and pounded his fingers inside her. She felt that, oh so delicious burning in her lower stomach. The sensation she was missing and craving for the last several weeks. As the pressure mounted inside her, she finally let go. A primal scream hurled from her throat. Her body violently shaking and tingles everywhere.

Ryan hungrily licked up all the blonde's gushing juices. He quickly moved up to attach to his lover's plump lips.

Quinn's lips finally found home as they moved with his. She tasted herself on his lips, moaning at the sweet flavor. Their kisses were frenzied and passionate.

"I need more of you. I need all of you," she mumbled as she claimed his lips over and over again.

Ryan was lost in delirium. "I don't have any condoms, love," he sadly whimpered against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around him and gripped onto his back with her nails. Ryan hissed at the intense pain, which just made him hornier.

"I don't care! Just get inside me!" Quinn husked as she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her body.

The singer reached down and guided his fully erect, and painfully hard, penis to his lover's opening. He ravished her neck, her lips, her jaw. He then plunged his entire length deep inside her all in one swift motion.

Quinn screamed again in pure, burning pleasure; louder than she had ever screamed before. Neighbors for miles around definitely heard her cry.

"Quinn, I love you so much!" Ryan panted in her ear as he pounded into her core fast and hard. "I thought I lost you forever. I felt so empty."

The blonde watched as tears streamed down from her lover's eyes. Her heart broke for his pain. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed his lips with all the passion in her soul. "I love you, Ryan. You are my soulmate. No matter where one of us goes, we will always find our way back to each other."

She kissed him deeply and felt his hard thrusts quicken. His thick member was deep inside her and hitting all of her delicious spots. Her breathing became erratic and her hands flew to Ryan's back again, her nails digging into his lean shoulder blade muscles.

The pain of Quinn's nails shot heat through the singer's body and he pushed harder and faster and deeper into his lover.

Quinn moaned loudly and cried out unintelligible words. Her grip was getting tighter as her hips thrust in rhythm with Ryan's. Ryan was groaning as the heated pleasure rolled through his body. "Quinn! I'm almost there!"

Quinn's head shook back and forth on the pillow. Her eyes were clenched shut and her body was in pure and complete ecstasy. "I'm cumming, Ryan! I'm cumming! Faster ... faster!" As the blonde fell over the edge, her scream was joined with Ryan's as he followed her into oblivion as thick white ropes of semen painted the walls of the blonde's vagina over and over again.

As Ryan's seed exploded into Quinn, the hormonal reaction was intense as it triggered her third orgasm. She screamed and thrust her body against Ryan's as hard as she could. Waves and waves of pleasure and passion filled every vein in her body. Ryan's thrusts continued as the lovers rode out their orgasms and slowly both bodies became still. Both feeling like liquid jelly, but completely satisfied.

Quinn couldn't even keep her eyes open. She just experienced the most incredible high she could ever possibly imagine, and now she was exhausted. Ryan pecked her lips and then rolled off his girlfriend to lay by her side. He covered them with some blankets, then wrapped his lover in his arms and kissed the side of her forehead.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered. "We will talk in the morning." He closed his eyes and the two lovers fell into a blissful sleep.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Holy shit! What just happened?!" Puck exclaimed after he just witnessed his cousin stare at Quinn Fabray like she was God's gift to the world, then he attacked her and made out with her in front of everyone, then grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs like his pants were on fire, and now he just heard his cousin's bedroom door slam and a loud thump like someone was thrown against the door!

He looked at the people around him, seeing if anyone had any clue about what had just happened. Everyone looked as shocked as he did. Everyone except Santana. She was standing there with a smug smirk on her face.

"Lopez!" He barked at her. "Tell me what in the hell just happened! Why did my cousin just grab our head cheerleader and drag her into his bedroom and I'm pretty sure he is currently mauling her?"

He was interrupted by another thump and a loud moan coming from upstairs.

"And _why_ did our head bitch allow him to do it?!" Puck finished. Looking exasperated at the Latina.

Santana folded her arms across her chest and glared at the boy. "Puck, are you seriously that stupid?!"

Puck looked at her with a dumb expression covering his face.

The Latina just rolled her eyes, shaking her head. _'Puck really is a moron,'_ she thought. "Just think about it, dip shit." She counted off the reasons on her fingers. "First, you guys spent the summer at the lake and so did Q and I, your sex addicted cousin banged some slut on the beach and so did Q's summer honey, you caught your cousin in bed with a _blonde_ and Q's summer honey's cousin walked in on them having sex. Not to mention, nimrod, that your cousin was with a girl named Quinn and Q was with a boy named Ryan. Is any of this sinking into that small brain of yours yet?"

Puck just stood and stared at her in shock. Then his eyes widened. "Holy Shit! Our Quinn is Ryan's Quinn?!"

Santana rolled her eyes again; it was actually amazing that she didn't get more headaches than she did. "Congratulations, man whore. You solved the puzzle." She reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor.

An hour later, despite the booming music, the group heard a loud cry from upstairs, some banging, and then two pleasured filled screams in perfect sync.

"Sounds like Q is having fun," Brittany said as she smiled at Santana then took her girlfriend in her arms for a passionate kiss.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	20. Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee.

**Chapter 20 – Morning After**

As the sun rose in the sky, the bedroom began to fill with light. Ryan's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the ceiling. He quickly realized that he was laying in his own bed. Thankfully he didn't get drunk last night and wind up at someone else's house.

Last night …

Ryan froze. Events flowed into his mind and he closed his eyes. '_Please, please don't let last night be a dream. Fate would be so cruel if finally finding Quinn had just been a dream.'_

He slowly turned his head to the right and saw golden hair covering part of his pillow. He lowered his eyes to the most perfect, angelic face and the most luscious lips. His gorgeous goddess. She was laying on her side, facing him, still deep in slumber. His heart swelled and pure joy filled his whole body.

'_She's really here! We found each other.'_ Ryan smiled.

He turned onto his side and just watched his lover. She was peacefully asleep and her body was completely relaxed. During the summer, he and Quinn had made love several times, but not too many of them resulted with them waking up in the morning in each other's arms. But this morning, lying next to Quinn Fabray just felt right. He had never been more sure of anything in his entire life.

Ryan slowly grazed his hand over her bare shoulder and, moving slowly, ghosted her skin down to her wrist.

Quinn's eye lids began to flutter then slowly opened.

A light caress touching her arm pulled Quinn out of her deep sleep. She slept much better last night than she had in weeks and she felt completely refreshed. As she lazily opened her eyes, she was met by deep brown pools of chocolate staring at her with awe and pure love. A grin slowly covered her face.

"Good morning," she whispered as she licked her lips to moisten them. She could tell she was naked, but she didn't care. She felt free and in total bliss.

Ryan's fingers stroked down the side of the blonde's face, memorizing every line and cute little freckle. "Good morning, beautiful." He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss that spoke volumes. There were no words to express to her the depth of his love.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders and pulled him on top of her. She held him tight as she kissed him with her whole soul. She deepened the kiss and he accepted her tongue into his mouth. While their tongues tangled and played, Ryan began moving his body against Quinn's. He felt her pert breasts rubbing against his bare chest. Her legs wrapped around his toned waist and he tangled his fingers in her silky hair. He decorated her neck with tender kisses and stroked her lithe body with his available fingers. He wanted to make love to her, to show her the feelings in his soul.

Nothing was rushed. They worshiped each other for hours, moving together in a slow, quiet rhythm. Hazel eyes looked into brown ones, silently asking questions and also expressing the depth of their love for each other. They laid in each other's' arms, enjoying their afterglow until the sun was high in the sky and Ryan heard Quinn's stomach growl.

"Well," he smirked. "it sounds like my goddess is hungry."

"It _is_ lunch time," she sheepishly said.

"One Berry lunch special coming up!" Ryan told her and pecked her lips quickly one last time. He rolled off the blonde and stood up.

Quinn propped herself up on her elbow and admired his cute, toned ass as he strolled into the en-suite bathroom and closed the door.

"Did your eyes like what they just saw?" she heard Ryan call teasingly from inside the bathroom, obviously aware of her ogling.

She chuckled. "Yes. Very much so. Perhaps you can give me an encore later, that way I can have time to thoroughly enjoy it."

The bathroom door opened and the singer walked out with a white towel wrapped around his waist. "Only if you're a good girl." He winked at her and went to his closet.

He pulled out a pair of red board shorts and a gray tank top for him and a pair of dark green sweat pants and his old football jersey for Quinn to wear. He tossed the clean clothes to Quinn, and she laughed when she saw the number 1 and 'Berry' on the back of the jersey.

"Are you marking me as your property?" she teased him with a smile.

"Absolutely! You are the hottest, most beautiful, the most caring and loving person in this entire town and I want everyone to know that you are _mine_."

"Okay, Master," she joked. "I am yours to do whatever you wish."

He made his way over to the bed and pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Like I said, if you're a good girl, perhaps I won't spank you later."

"But what if I _like_ being spanked?" she purred.

"Then that can be arranged," he smirked, proceeding to drop the towel to pull on his shorts.

Quinn sat up and couldn't help but marvel at his exquisite body again. His tan skin was lean and muscular. His abs were definitely as tight and gorgeous as she remembered them. She just wanted to devour his body with her mouth and tongue, feel every part of him.

Ryan was about to pull his tank top over his head when he glanced over at the blonde. His actions halted as he took her in. She was sitting on his bed with the blankets pooling around her waist, her breasts on full display for him to admire. Her eyes were focused somewhere on his body and she looked quite absorbed in what she was thinking.

He walked over to the bed and crawled on it until he was in front of her. He leaned down, his lips capturing a rosy nipple.

A quiet moan escaped Quinn's lips as she fisted brown locks with her fingers.

Ryan sucked and licked the nipple for a few moments then transferred to the other rosy nipple to give it the same amount of love and attention.

"Mmmmm … Ryan," Quinn moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. "That feels so … Mmmmm … so good … but I need food … Ohhhh."

He smiled and gave her nipples one last lick before pulling away and standing back up. He gave her a teasing smile as he finished dressing. "I'll meet you downstairs, babe." He winked then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Quinn sighed then fell back onto the pillow.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan walked into the bright sunny kitchen to see Puck standing at the stove frying up some bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Noah!" he called out to his cousin with a huge grin on his face.

Puck turned and saw Ryan waltzing up to the counter with a little bounce in his step. He pointed the spatula toward his cousin. "Whoa, dude! Hold up! You have got _a lot_ of explaining to do! What the hell happened last night?! I walk into the living room and I see you making out with our resident head bitch, then you drag her to your room like a caveman! _And_, to shock me to my death bed, she _let_ you do it! And I _know_ for a fact that she was _not_ drunk!"

Ryan fell onto the bar stool with a sigh. "First of all, _don't_ call her a bitch. Second, she's _my Quinn_! How in the hell did she get here? ... Wait! What do you mean she is your 'resident head bitch'?"

Puck laughed at his confused expression. "You have been alone with her for 12 hours and you haven't even _talked_?"

"We've been a little busy, Noah!"

He kept laughing. "Yeah, I heard. Actually the whole party heard. I will admit that you are _still_ the sex god, Ry."

"Are you going to answer my question or not, Noah?!" The singer didn't want to put up with the boy's teasing today.

Puck held up his hands up in surrender. "Chill, dude. From what I got, Santana-"

"Hold up!" Ryan interrupted. "_Santana_ is here too?!"

"Dude, shut up so I can explain!"

"Sorry. Continue, please."

"Thank you." Puck took a deep breath. "From what I understand, Santana and Quinn vacationed at the same lake we did this summer. Quinn, Santana and Brittany are McKinley's 3 top cheerleaders with Q as Head Cheerleader."

The singer tried to interrupt again, but Puck held up his hand to stop his questions.

"Questions at the end, please. So, somehow during our entire summer, I was never with you to see your mystery Quinn with my own eyes to tell you that I knew her. But, _most importantly_, I have to ask you – how in the _hell_ did you manage to bang _and_ thaw out the Ice Queen?!"

"Let me get this straight," Ryan rubbed his forehead. "The evil Head Cheerleader bitch that you told me about this summer, with the two sadistic cheerleader minions are actually Quinn, Santana and _Brittany_?!" he paused for a moment to think. "Come to think of it, I can _totally_ picture Santana in that role, but definitely not Quinn _or_ Brittany."

"You obviously saw a very different side to Quinn Fabray this summer. The Quinn that I've always known is cold, bossy and has a wall up as high as the Empire State Building and just as thick to hide any emotion or feeling. Like I remember telling you, I've rarely, if ever, seen her _genuinely_ laugh."

One particular piece of information came to Ryan as Puck was talking. He suddenly reached over the counter and grabbed his cousin's shirt collar in his fist and yanked him forward, getting right in his face. Puck was completely startled. "Another _comment_ I remember you telling me, _Noah_, is that McKinley's Head Cheerleader Quinn was, and I quote you, '_An animal in the sheets_'."

Puck's eyes got really large. His face drained of blood. He knew his cousin had a ruthless temper if he was ever pushed too far. Ever since they were kids, Ryan had always been stronger than Noah. And he was prone to anger quickly if provoked or someone he cared about was harassed. Puck had always tried to _never_ be on the bad side of his cousin. Ryan _was_ a male diva, after all, and you didn't want to cross him.

"I know for a fact," the singer continued, still in Puck's face, "that I took Quinn's virginity this summer. So, you either lied about sleeping with her, _or_ you slept with her after we got back from the lake. Which is it, Puckerman?"

"R-Ryan, man, I'm sorry. I lied. I p-promise I haven't slept with her. I just gotta keep up my rep, you know?"

Ryan let him go, pushing him away. "Fine, I believe you, Noah. Just don't lie to me again."

Puck smoothed out his wrinkled shirt. "I won't. My bad."

Conversation ceased between the two cousins as they dished up some breakfast and sat at the table to eat. The silence was interrupted when an exhausted Santana and a spunky Brittany stumble into the kitchen.

"I feel terrible! You got any headache medicine, Puck?" Santana asked as she flopped down on a chair, holding her head in her hands.

"Morning, you two. Up in the cupboard above the stove."

Brittany took two aspirin from the bottle and gave them to her girlfriend along with a glass of water and a plate of food. She dished up a plate for herself and joined the others at the table. "Great party last night, Puck! I had a blast!" Even after a night of partying, Brittany showed no signs of a hangover and was still as bouncy and happy as ever.

Puck finally relaxed with two of his favorite girls, completely forgetting about his earlier incident with Ryan. "Yeah, I have to admit that it was one of the best Puckerman parties ever."

Brittany and Puck talked about some of the events of the night before and they laughed at some of the stupid party-goers. Puck was in the middle of telling a story about Karofsky trying to pick up some girl, when Quinn walked into the kitchen, complete with a bounce in her step as well. She was freshly showered and wearing the clothes Ryan had given her. She smiled brightly over at her boyfriend and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a long, lingering kiss.

They only broke apart when they heard a throat clearing loudly. "Despite my hangover from hell, you guys are making me want to vomit all over this table," Santana mumbled and glared at the lovers.

Quinn turned and looked over the table at her best friend. "Oh, poor, San," she cooed teasingly. "Did you have a bad night?"

"For your information, Blondie, I had an amazing night last night. Full of booze, partying and sex, just the way I like it."

Brittany turned to her girlfriend quickly. "You didn't have sex with anyone else but me, right, San?" She sounded like she was almost in tears.

The Latina placed her hands softly on Brittany's face. "No, baby. You are the only one I have sex with. You own my heart, you know that, right?" she asked in the most gentle voice the rest of the group had ever heard her use.

A smile spread over the tall blonde's face. "Yes, I know that, Santi. You are the only one I have sweet lady kisses with too." She kissed her girlfriend's palm.

Quinn snagged a piece of bacon from off Ryan's plate and chomped down on it.

Ryan smiled at the moan of approval from his lover.

"Enough moaning!" Puck growled. "I heard way too much of Quinn's moaning last night."

The blonde's cheeks reddened and she hid her face in Ryan's neck. He laughed at her embarrassment, hugging her tighter to his chest. "Well, I for one, love to hear her moan. It means I'm doing my job right," he said mischievously.

Quinn slapped him playfully on his chest, but still giving him a little smile and a wink.

Puck laid his fork down and sat back in his chair. "So … am I the only one here that still has questions about you two knowing each other?" he asked the couple.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Puck, we already discussed this the other day, remember?"

"I know, I know. But … so let me get this straight – when I walked in on Ryan banging some chick in his bed at the lake house, that chick was actually Quinn?" he asked as he pointed to the head cheerleader.

The Latina nodded her head and looked at him like he was a dick-wad.

A shit-eating grin covered the mohawked boy's face. "I _knew_ Quinn's screams from last night sounded so familiar!"

The blonde buried her face in Ryan's neck again, clearly mortified.

Ryan chuckled. "There is _one_ thing I need to understand though. Over the summer, Noah told me that the 3 top cheerleaders at his school are total bitches. And I've been told by some of the students here at McKinley that these same cheerleaders rule the school and strike fear in everyone." He looked at Quinn then over to Brittany. "I can understand that about Santana, actually -"

"Asshole," the Latina interrupted.

"But I don't see that about Quinn and Brittany. So, what's going on?" He now looked around at everyone, waiting for an answer.

The three cheerleaders all looked at each other. Quinn decided to be the leader and answered. She pulled away from her boyfriend just enough to look him in the eyes. "Ryan, the Quinn you know is the real me. The Quinn this town knows is the girl that has built up so many walls and only shows people what she wants them to see. I _am_ a total bitch at school, because I want people to respect me and I like having that control."

"I'm just a bitch period," Santana threw in as she pulled Brittany onto her lap. "I want people to fear me."

"And if they _don't_ fear you, do you show them your right hook like you showed me?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"You totally deserved that beating, asshole. Nobody messes with my family," the Latina growled at the singer.

Quinn held up her hands to stop the oncoming argument between the two. "Stop. Just stop. That incident is well behind us. Please, let us forget it even happened."

The two in question grumbled, but agreed.

For the rest of the afternoon, the five teenagers shared stories of their summer and laughed and had a fun and relaxing Saturday. They cleaned up from the party and collapsed on the couches to watch a few movies.

Ryan grabbed his favorite super soft blue blanket from his room and laid it over Quinn and him as they snuggled together on the love seat. It felt wonderful to be in each other's arms again.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	21. Football

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**Chapter 21 - Football**

_Sunday_

**Hey, babe! What are you up to today? – xo R**

_Not too much. San & I are going school clothes shopping, which I don't quite understand why, because the only outfit we ever wear to school is our cheerleading uniform. – xo Q_

**What?! You seriously only wear your cheerleader uniform to school? No jeans? No t-shirts? No bikini? **** :)**** – xo R**

_Hahaha! Bikini huh? Are your thoughts in the gutter today, Mr. Berry? – xo Q_

**When it comes to you, baby, my thoughts are always in the gutter ;) – xo R**

_Well … I do miss your hands touching me. – xo Q_

**Oh yeah? Where do you want me to touch you? – xo R**

_I want to feel your hands sliding up my sides and cupping my breasts. Then I want your soft lips sucking on my ready-and-willing pink nipples. I want to feel your hot breath all over me, babe. – xo Q_

**Quinn … oh baby … I want to touch you so bad. I need to touch your creamy skin. I'm starting to forget what you taste like. – xo R**

_Hahaha! You made love to me yesterday, Ry! – xo Q_

**I know. But your taste is intoxicating. – xo R**

_You told me that I taste like vanilla & sunshine. – xo Q_

**Mmmmmm … yes you do. I want to lick from your ankle, up your long gorgeous legs, and up to suckle your wet sex. I need to taste you. I need to feel you with my hands. I need to hear your moans and see the look of ecstasy on your face as you cum. I need to be inside you, Quinn. – xo R**

"Hey, Q! Are you okay? You look like you just had an orgasm in your pants." Santana nudged Quinn's shoulder as she walked into the blonde's bedroom.

"Mmmmmm … I think I just did," she moaned.

"Oh, gross! I didn't need to hear that!" The look on the Latina's face was one of pure disgust. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes so we can go shopping. And please wash your hands before I see you, because after your little sexting party with Berry is finished, I don't want you touching my car if you're not clean." And with that, Santana walked out of the room.

**Cat got your tongue, lover? ;) – xo R**

_Ahhhh … I just had an orgasm and San walked in on me. – xo Q_

**Are you naked?! – xo R**

_Hahaha! No! I'm sitting on my bed, fully clothed. I just really loved what you wrote. 3 – xo Q_

**Well, gorgeous, why don't we schedule a sex date and … enjoy … our love together so we can see & feel each other. – xo R**

_Mmmmmm! I think I'm addicted to sex because of you. – xo Q_

**:) How about Friday night? – xo R**

_Friday?! That's like 5 days from now! By then I will have dragged you into the supply closet at school! – xo Q_

**Okay, okay. We'll talk about it tomorrow at school. – xo R**

_Sounds perfect, my love. I will see you then. Perhaps for our date I'll wear one of the presents you bought me while we were at the lake. ;) – xo Q_

**Mmmmmm … yes please. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, babe. I love you. – xo R**

_I love you too. – xo Q_

"Who are you talking to that has you grinning like a fool?" Shelby asked her son as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him.

Ryan looked over at his mom with a dopey grin on his face.

"Let me guess … Quinn?" she feigned shock.

"Yeah." Ryan slipped his phone into his pocket. "I love her, Mom."

"So when are you inviting her over for dinner? I would love to meet this mystery girl who has stolen my son's heart."

The singer smiled. "Sometime this week, I promise. Talk to dad and see which night works best for you guys."

Shelby nodded, getting up to start a load of laundry. She had never seen Ryan so … mellow? No, wrong word. He just seemed to have matured a lot lately, starting to figure out who he wanted to become.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

It was the end of the day on Monday when Ryan walked into the locker room to look for the football coach.

"Coach Beiste?"

The football coach looked up from the paperwork she was working on in her office to see an average sized dark haired young man standing in her doorway.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

The young man walked over to her desk and held out his hand. "Yes, thank you. My name is Ryan Berry. I just moved here from New York City. I was one of the top players on my football team at my high school. Over the past two seasons, I have scored 77 touchdowns - 23 as a running back, 29 as a wide receiver and 25 as the quarterback. I have rushed for over 3,000 yards and have been named MVP at both National title games which we won. I have the phone number of my former coach if you would like to verify my stats. I really enjoy playing football and would considered it an honor to play on your team."

Coach Beiste just sat there, hand frozen in mid-writing and her jaw open, practically touching her desk. She stared at the boy in front of her, trying to process everything he just said. After a few moments, she shook herself out of her stupor and stood up and eagerly shook the offered hand. "Ryan, you say?"

The young man nodded his head.

"If those numbers are correct, welcome to the team." A huge smile covered her face. "Practice is everyday right after school. Have you met any of the current football players yet?"

Ryan smiled. "Yes, ma'am, I have. Noah Puckerman is my cousin."

The coach raised her eyebrow.

Ryan held his hands up in front of himself and smiled. "But don't hold that against me."

Coach laughed. "Of course not. Puckerman is my best receiver. He's proven himself to me since I became the coach here. I need to know, are there any of my players that you do not get along with?"

"Before I answer that, Coach. Which position would you like me to play?"

Coach Beiste looked the football player dead in the eyes and said seriously, "Berry, if your stats are correct, and by the way you just rambled them off, I'm sure that they are, you can have _any_ position you want."

Ryan had a very satisfied grin on his face. "In that case, I want to be the quarterback. So I guess that means whoever the current quarterback is, he and I won't be getting along."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The following day was Ryan's first football practice and to say that he was nervous was a massive understatement. He wasn't worried at all about his athletic abilities, more like nervous to see if the rest of the team accepted him. He wasn't with the team for pre-season training and had missed the first three or four practices. Plus, he was the new guy at school and very few people even knew him. He had to admit though that he was glad that Noah, Mike and Sam were on the team and supported him.

He walked into the locker room after school and found the locker that Coach Beiste had assigned to him. As he opened it, he felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately knew it was Puck.

"Hey, Jewbro," the mohawk football player said. "Ready for your first practice?"

Ryan undressed then pulled out his football equipment. "Hey, Noah, I actually am. I'm worried about the team accepting me, but I'm so ready to get back out on the field and play."

They were interrupted by a loud laugh. Finn walked over to the cousins, a smile on his face. "What are you doing here, Berry?"

Ryan pulled on his football pants and looked at the quarterback. "Hello, Finn. Coach Beiste asked me to join the team."

Finn expression was one of complete shock. The coach hadn't mentioned anything about Berry joining the team. _He_ was the quarterback and the team captain, _he_ should be informed of these decisions, especially since the New Yorker hadn't even had a tryout! That wasn't fair!

"Bullshit, Berry. There is no way Coach would let you on this team without a tryout first," he growled and grabbed the singer by the front of his undershirt. "So why don't you take your-."

"Hudson!"

Everyone in the locker room froze and all noise silenced. Coach Beiste walked over to see what was going on with her players.

"Hudson, what do you think you are doing?!" The coach yelled. "Get your hands off him!"

Finn reluctantly released Ryan's shirt and shoved him back into the locker. "Sorry, Coach. I was just informing Berry here that since he never had a tryout, he couldn't just come in here and expect to be on the team."

Coach Beiste looked at Finn, then to Puck, then over to Ryan, and finally landed back on Finn. "Hudson, let me make myself perfectly clear - you don't have _any_ say about who I choose to let on this team," she growled.

"But ... But, Coach," he stuttered, glancing around at the other guys in the locker room. "I'm the team captain. I-I have to know and have confidence in my teammates, and I _don't_ trust Berry."

The coach got right up in Finn's face. "Now you better listen, Hudson. This is _my_ team. I am the _only_ one who decides who is talented and dedicated enough to be a part of it. I am building a winning team that will win us the championship." She looked around at the rest of the team. "Now, everyone get your uniforms on and head out to the field! It's going to be an excruciating practice!"

All the players scrambled around to finish dressing and ran toward the field.

As Ryan jogged onto the football field, fully dressed in his McKinley football uniform with the number 1 and carrying his helmet, he glanced over to the sidelines and happened to see a sexy-as-hell blonde cheerleader, standing with her fists on her hips, staring at him with a twinkle in her eye. _'How is it possible that I have the sexiest girlfriend in the world?'_ he thought, smiling at her. She blew him a kiss and he winked in return. He joined the rest of the team at the 50 yard line.

Coach Beiste called the players to gather around her. "Okay, now listen up! Today we are going to shuffle positions around a little so I can see the strengths and weaknesses of everyone on the team. So, to start us off ... Puckerman - receiver, Chang - receiver, Evans - running back," she listed the rest of the players and their positions, then ended with, "Berry - quarterback."

"What the hell?!" Finn yelled, throwing his helmet to the ground. "What-"

"Hudson, shut up!" yelled the coach.

The tall boy cowered back and silently fumed.

"All right! Everyone to their positions!"

The practice went rather well. Ryan was having a great day and everything seemed to be going smoothly. He completed 95% of his throws, grateful that Puck and Mike were excellent receivers. He threw ten touchdown passes and handed the ball off to Sam in order for the blonde boy to score 6 touchdown runs.

The guys respected Ryan by the end of practice and he was rewarded with several back slaps and fist bumps. Coach Beiste called the team over and told them to take a knee.

"All right, you guys. Our first game is in a couple weeks. You have all worked hard and I know we are ready! You worked really well as a team today and both offense and defense have improved significantly! I am proud of all of you! Now ... I'm making some permanent changes to the lineup. I will post the list outside my office by tomorrow morning. If you have issues, come speak to me. That's all for today!"

Most of the players went to the locker room to change. Puck strolled over to the sidelines to flirt with a few of the Cheerios. Quinn walked over to Ryan, swaying her hips and clasping her hands behind her back. Her seductive teasing was making the boy sweat. When she finally reached her boyfriend, she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a deep passionate kiss.

Ryan, surprised but not at all disappointed, dropped his helmet and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He deepened the kiss and savored her taste as he sucked on her tongue. She moaned into his mouth. Her taste was so delicious and addictive. She had a sweet flavor, like vanilla. He just couldn't get enough of it.

Their mini make-out session was interrupted by a loud gagging sound from a certain Latina. "Gross! You two need to get a room!"

Ryan reluctantly pulled away from his girlfriend, but leaned down and kissed her neck a couple times before glaring at the brunette. "Perhaps we can use _your_ bed, Santana."

This was not the response Santana had been expecting and she was at a complete loss for words, which was unheard of.

"But, San!" Brittany pouted as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I thought you said that _we_ were going to use your bed today. Are Ryan and Quinn going to join us? Actually ... come to think of it ... that would be so much fun! Great idea, San!" Brittany bounced up and down, obviously looking forward to the new plan for the afternoon.

Still holding Ryan in her arms, Quinn turned to the other blonde. "Sorry, Britt. But I don't like to share, especially my sexy boyfriend. You understand, right?"

"Of course, Quinn. I understand," the tall blonde said with obvious disappointment in her voice. "And I know that you don't like to share. I remember when we were little and playing with our Barbie dolls and one time Ken and my ice cream Barbie were making-out on my bed and your stripper Barbie walked in on us and you started hitting my Barbie. Remember that? I was so scared of your Barbie for days!"

Quinn blushed and looked at the ground.

Ryan looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "Stripper Barbie? Really, Quinn? That's so hot."

The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed her way from his jaw up to his ear. Then she whispered, "Baby, didn't you tell me that we need to talk about our next date, and the _activities_ we will do on that date?"

Ryan's cock started getting harder just by listening to his girlfriend's purr. He grabbed her ass with both hands and pulled her tightly against him. "Mmmmm … Yes, lover, I did say that. How about we discuss this matter in my bed?"

"I think that is the perfect place."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"I'm going to make you scream," Ryan husked into Quinn's ear as they burst through his bedroom door, neither of them caring that they had left a trail of clothes through the house.

The singer kicked the door shut and tumbled onto the bed with Quinn underneath him. She wrapped her legs around his back, gripping him tightly.

"Oh really?" she quirked an eyebrow up at him.

He kissed her again softly, but with passion. "Oh, yeah, baby. You will be screaming my name so loud the people down the block will know the amount of love you have for me."

"Prove it." The blonde flipped them over so she was now on top of the half-naked boy.

Ryan was startled, and aroused, by his girl's aggressive moves and how strong she was. He silently thanked the cheerleading gods.

He sat up and leaned back against the headboard with her straddling his lap. Reaching around her back, he unhooked the dark purple bra she was wearing and slid the straps down her arms. He gazed lovingly at her pert pink nipples, calling for special attention from his warm mouth. His right hand gently cupped the smooth mound of her breast and then he leaned down, capturing her nipple and giving it a long, wet suck.

Quinn threw her head back in pleasure. His mouth was working wonders on her sensitive skin. Her hips started unconsciously grinding against his boxer-clad penis.

"Oh, Ryan! That feels so good, baby," she breathed out as she grinded harder into him. "Please don't stop."

"Never," he mumbled. He brought his other hand up to tease the neglected breast. Her skin felt so good to his touch. He just wanted to hold her like this forever. He kissed up her neck and nibbled behind her ear.

"Mmmmmm ..." the blonde moaned. She reached up to her hair and pulled out her hair ties.

Ryan's semi-erect member hardened to the point that it was starting to become painful as he watched Quinn's hair tumble down her back in golden waves. "Oh, Quinn. You are so gorgeous. I can't get enough of you," he whispered as he started rocking against her.

"I need you. I need you so badly." Quinn lifted up from his lap and pulled her panties off in one quick motion. She then released his fully erect penis from the confines of his boxers. She threw the underwear over her shoulder to land somewhere in his room. She looked into his eyes with pure lust and smirked at him. She ran her hands down his sculpted chest, over his abs and wrapped her fingers tightly around her boyfriend's fully erect cock. She leaned down, keeping her lust-filled green eyes firmly planted on Ryan's brown ones.

"Quinn, are you-" he wasn't able to finish his question as his penis was enveloped in Quinn's moist and hot mouth. "OH!"

"I love the control I have over you," Quinn grinned up at her lover. She lowered her head again, running her tongue along the underside of his entire shaft.

Ryan clenched the sheets with his fists as he tried to control his breathing. He had never seen anything more arousing than Quinn sucking on him as she gazed up at him with seduction heavy in her eyes.

"You like this?" she asked with a purr.

"MmmmHmm!"

The cheerleader reached over to the bedside table drawer and took out a condom. She ripped the package open and, directing her attention to Ryan's pulsating cock, she rolled the rubber on him nice and snug.

"Well how about this?" She lifted up again and began to straddle him, but before she sat fully down, she crushed their lips together. As their lips and tongues were fighting for dominance, Quinn suddenly impaled herself with his hard member, sheathing it all the way up inside her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan cried out as he felt himself be entirely enclosed inside his lover so abruptly.

"Baby, I've wanted to feel you inside me all day," Quinn murmured in his ear. She started thrusting against him, with her bare nipples rubbing and crashing against his smooth chest. "I've needed you to fill me up." She grabbed onto the headboard and continued to violently thrust and grind on him. Her head fell back as her pleasure kept mounting and mounting, higher and higher. Ryan began attacking her chest and neck with hard kisses and sucks, sure that the blonde was going to have several hickeys the next day. His hands grabbed her ass, helping her thrust harder.

The only sounds in the room were the moans and heavy breathing of the lovers. Quinn's grip on the headboard tightened as her orgasm crashed over her and heat flowed to every inch of her body. "Rrrryyyyyyaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!"

The singer grinned. The neighbors definitely heard that one! He could feel his own orgasm building, so he held Quinn's ass and thighs tighter as he lifted her up and continued to pound into her. She was still clutching the headboard and her sweat-covered body was shaking.

"Quinn, baby! I love you so much!" Ryan huffed into her ear, trying to bring his lover over the edge again with him. "Please don't ever leave me! Please!"

And with that, the couple cried out their love for each other loudly into the night.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	22. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Faberry would be canon.

**Chapter 22 – Moving Forward**

The next day, Ryan and Quinn walked hand-in-hand through the front doors of the school. They were oblivious as the students moved out of the way as the power couple passed by. There were many lingering lustful looks at each of them by several of the students. They were definitely the hottest couple. When they finally got to Quinn's locker, Ryan gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back, babe. I'm going to go check Coach's football list to see which position I play."

The cheerleader pulled him flush against her body and purred in his ear, "I know which _position_ I want you to play. Actually, it's more of a position that you and I can play together and experiment with until we get it down perfectly."

"Mmmmm, I would _love_ that. Besides, practice makes perfect, right?" he gave her a wink then smacked her ass as he walked away.

The head cheerleader squeaked in surprise, then watched his cute ass in those sexy jeans as he walked down the hallway.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Several of the football players were crammed around the list hanging on Coach Beiste's office door, all trying to find out their new football positions. There were some cheers and some groans, but overall everyone seemed to accept the coach's decisions.

Puck pushed his way through the mass of players and Ryan heard him yell in excitement when he saw what his position would be. The singer knew his cousin was hoping for wide receiver or running back; both positions he exceled at.

He saw Puck making his way through the crowd over to him. The mohawked boy had a huge grin on his face.

"So?" Ryan asked him.

"Wide Receiver, baby!" he said as he gave Ryan a fist bump. "This is going to be one kick ass year!"

Ryan stood up on his tip toes to try and see over everyone's head at the list, but many of the players were too tall for him to even be able to get a glimpse.

"Dude, I saw yours," Puck informed him with a smirk.

Ryan looked back at his cousin. "Really? Tell me."

Puck laughed. "He is going to kill you!" He couldn't stop laughing.

"What in the world are you talking about, Noah?" Ryan asked, starting to lose his patience.

"Hudson. He's going to kill you, because you are the new starting Quarterback."

Ryan threw his arms into the air. "Yes!" He turned and gave his cousin another fist bump. "This _is_ going to be a kick ass year, isn't it?"

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Quinn!"

The blonde cheerleader turned from her locker and saw her boyfriend jogging down the hallway toward her. When he reached her, he wrapped her in his arms, spinning her around. His excitement rubbed off on her and she grinned.

"Babe, what is it?"

He set her back on her feet and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Coach wants me to be the new Quarterback!"

Quinn's eyes got huge. "Really?! That's fantastic!" She jumped and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "I am so proud of you, baby! I love you."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Later that day, Ryan was leaning against Quinn at her locker, nibbling on her ear as they were quietly talking to each other and in their own little bubble away from the world. They didn't notice the stares that were directed at them or the whispers as students walked passed them and down the hallway toward the classrooms. The singer pushed himself flush against his girlfriend's body and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as he could get to her body. She deepened the kiss, accepting his tongue into her mouth. He was such a great kisser! Quinn moaned as she felt the evidence of his arousal pushing on her pubic bone. She smiled as her panties got wetter. Her body craved him.

Puck was walking down the hallway when he saw his cousin practically having sex with the head cheerleader next to Quinn's locker. He chuckled and walked up to the two love birds. He grabbed the back of Ryan's collar and pulled him off the blonde.

Ryan made a sound of disapproval as he was pulled away from his lover's mouth and her warm body. When he turned around and saw his smirking cousin, his tone was full of frustration. "What is it, Noah?!"

"Dude, Mr. Shue, our glee club director, wants to talk to you for a minute. Something about desperately wanting you to join," Puck told him.

The singer turned back to his girlfriend and pecked her lips. "I'll be right back, beautiful." With one more peck, he strolled down the hallway toward the choir room.

Puck saw the head cheerleader's moony eyes and dopey smile as her gaze followed her boyfriend down the hallway and he chuckled. "Man, Q! You've got it bad!"

She turned to face the boy and smiled. "I do, don't I?"

After Puck left to, no doubt, flirt with some poor girl, Quinn reached into her locker and grabbed a couple of books for her next classes. She saw Finn walking toward her.

He leaned against the locker next to the blonde and blatantly scanned her body down then up, taking in all her beauty. "Hey, Quinn."

The blonde let out a sigh of frustration. "Leave me alone, Finn. I already told you the other night that I don't want to talk to you."

The tall football player glared at the back of her head and ground his teeth together. _'Why is she being so frustrating?! All I want to do is talk to her!'_

He reached out and grabbed her bicep, roughly jerking her around to look at him. Her eyes went wide when she saw the scowl on his face.

"Quinn, you _will_ listen to me," he growled at her. "I didn't _intend_ to hurt you the other night at the party."

"Finn-," the blonde tried to pull her arm free, but Finn held it in a death grip.

His voice took on a sharp edge like it had the night of the party. "No, you don't understand, Qui-"

Before the cheerleader's name was out of his mouth, Finn found himself thrown up against the wall of lockers and felt a hand squeezing his throat. When the shock wore off, his eyes focused on the angry boy who stood in front of him, pushing him harder into the lockers. He realized it was Ryan who had attacked him. The New Yorker's face was red with rage.

"What the hell, Ryan?!" Finn exclaimed. "Why did-"

"Shut up, Finn!" Ryan spit in his face. "You don't _ever_ touch or talk to my girlfriend like that, _ever_ again! You got that?!"

"_Girlfriend_?! What do you mean, she's your girlfriend?!" Finn squeaked out as he tried to breathe despite his airway being blocked by Ryan's hand.

"Just what it sounds like, you incompetent asshole! Quinn is my girlfriend so you _will_ respect her and when she tells you to let her go, then you better let her go!" Ryan was in the tall boy's face again.

A small crowd was starting to form, trying to see what was happening between the head cheerleader, football player and the New Yorker.

Finn looked at the singer in shock then glanced over at Quinn. "Quinn, no. I thought we-"

The blonde folded her arms over her chest and interrupted him with a cold, harsh laugh. "You thought wrong, Finn. _Ryan_ is my boyfriend. Actually, he is a lot more than that."

"What?!" He pushed Ryan off of him and glared at the blonde, growling, "_You slept with him_?"

"That's none of your business, Finn. But just to ease your curiosity, I will tell you that, yes, Ryan and I have had sex." She watched Finn's face contort into pure fury. And she smiled, just wanting to rub it in a little bit more. "We have been having sex for months. He fulfills me and pleasures me more than you could even dream of!"

Smoke started billowing out of Finn's ears. He pulled his fist back, ready to hit the singer square in the jaw.

Ryan had been in his fair share of fights back in New York, so he knew how to defend himself. As he saw Finn's fist coming toward his face, he spun out of the way and watch as the boy's fist smashed into the metal locker behind where he had been standing.

Finn howled in pain as he cradled his hand.

Ryan took Quinn's hand in his and without looking back, led her down the hall toward her next class of the day.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. He had a huge grin on his face. "I have some exciting news!"

"Don't you dare say _anything_ that is related to Journey or any of their songs," Kurt said as he looked exasperated at the teacher.

"No, Kurt. This has nothing to do with Journey," he reassured the group. "We are getting a new member today! With his talent and experience, he is going to raise New Directions to a whole new level! I am so excited he has decided to join us."

"He told me that you begged him, Mr. Shue," Quinn teased him.

Mr. Shue smiled. "And I will tell you that it was well worth the pleading I did in order to convince him."

"Okay, Mr. Shue. Who is this God-send to our glee club?" Mercedes asked. This was not good news to her. This new person was just another singer to fight over solos with. And if he is as good as Mr. Shue was making him out to be, she was screwed.

The teacher looked over at the head cheerleader. "Quinn, will you go get him and introduce him to us?"

Quinn hopped out of her chair and jogged over to the door. She opened it and pulled in a slightly nervous Ryan. As soon as Finn saw who it was, he flipped out.

"Hell NO! Mr. Shue, he is _not_ joining glee club!" Finn yelled as he shot out of his seat and pointed at Ryan.

Most of the class was startled by the hostile comment from their club captain. Only a few of them knew who Ryan even was and his connection to Quinn.

"Finn, calm down!" the teacher yelled at his male lead. "Sit. Down. Now.

The tall Gleek huffed and plopped back onto his chair.

"Wow. Who is this piece of sweet deliciousness?" Kurt asked Quinn with a flirty tone to his voice.

Ryan grinned at the obviously gay boy. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Berry."

"Well, hello, Ryan," Kurt still had on his flirty demeanor. "What did we do so right that we are graced with your exquisite body."

Quinn's mouth fell open at Kurt's straightforwardness. Ryan just laughed. He liked this kid.

The head cheerleader composed herself. "This is _my boyfriend_, Ryan. He is from New York City."

"Oh my g-! New York City?! Seriously?!" Kurt loudly squeaked and bounced on his chair. "We _have_ to talk."

"Wait, wait," Mercedes cut in, looking astonished. "This is _your_ Ryan? The Ryan you met at the lake this summer?"

Quinn nodded, still holding firmly to her boyfriend's hand.

"The same Ryan that took you lingerie shopping?" Tina added.

"The one and only," Quinn said with a blush.

"WHAT?!" Finn exploded, remembering the story Ryan had told the guys at their COD party. "He took you to buy lingerie?! Why would he buy underwear for you?!"

"Because, Finnocense," Santana answered, filing her nails like she didn't have a care in the world. "He wanted to see her sexy body in them, before he ripped them off of her to have sex."

Finn jumped out of his seat again and kicked it across the room, then stormed out the doors.

After a few moments of silence, Mr. Shue clapped his hands and addressed the club. "Well, then. Ryan is our newest member, and if he doesn't mind, I think we would all love to hear him sing."

Ryan nodded. "No problem. Can I choose any song I want?"

"Any song," the teacher answered.

The New Yorker kissed Quinn on the cheek and she joined her fellow cheerleaders in the back of the room.

"Okay." Ryan walked over and sat down at the piano. Adjusting the bench and the microphone, he said, "I want to dedicate this song to my beautiful girlfriend, Quinn Fabray." He smiled and gave her a wink.

By the time the introduction was played, Quinn recognizes the song, it was the one playing the first time she and Ryan had made love.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dream<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive <em>(Ryan looks at Quinn and winks)<em>

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last<br>need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
>I can't let you go<br>want you in my life _(Quinn wipes at her tears)_

Your arms are my castle  
>Your heart is my sky<p>

They wipe away tears that I cry

Oh, the good and the bad times

We've been through them all _(Ryan looks at Quinn and nods and smiles)_

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last<br>need you by my side 

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
>I can't let you go<br>want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
>And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
>I want this to last<br>need you by my side _(Quinn wipes away tears streaming down her cheeks)_

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
>I can't let you go<br>want you in my life

Quinn was up out of her chair and down to Ryan in a blink of an eye. She threw herself on her boyfriend and kissed him silly. Her display of affection caught him by surprise, but he loved it! He held her in his arms until Mr. Shue coughed to get them to separate.

The couple laughed.

The room was silent. Ryan looked around at the Gleeks and they all, save Puck and Santana, because she had already heard him sing, had their mouths hanging open, in shock and awe.

Kurt was the first to utter a sound. "Marry me?"

Ryan laughed. That was definitely a first for him. He really liked this guy.

Quinn got into HBIC mode and her glare sliced through Kurt. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but Ryan is all _mine_. Hands off!"

The flamboyant boy flinched and nodded.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Sam said as he stood up to give the singer a fist bump.

"Thanks, man." Ryan led Quinn back to her seat and sat down next to her.

The rest of the hour, Mr. Shue talked about upcoming Regionals and potential songs were debated.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Song: "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada

**A/N – Okay, I need everyone's help. I have an idea where this story is going to go, but I wanted to ask you guys if you have any particular dates or events or anything you would like to see happen with Faberry or Brittana? Please let me know! PMs are great! Thanks!**


	23. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

**Chapter 23 – First Impressions**

"You call that a winning routine worthy of Nationals?! I call it complete crap! You all disgust me!" Sue Sylvester roared into her mega phone at the exhausted and sweat drenched Cheerios down on the football field.

What does Sue expect?! It's 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday! They had already been practicing for two hours! After training with Sue for these past two years, Quinn was absolutely sure she could try out for the Navy Seals and make it - probably even top of the class!

Santana and Quinn drug themselves over to Sue, trying desperately not to show their exhaustion to the manic coach.

"Listen, Coach," Quinn had pulled her shoulders back with an air of authority. "My cheerleaders need a break. They are no good to you if they are all dead."

"Turning into a softy, eh Fabray?" Sue mocked with a sly grin. "Opening your legs to a New York hottie making you sensitive to others feelings?"

The head cheerleader glared at the coach. "No, Coach Sylvester. I am still 100% in control, especially of my squad. You have trusted me for the past two years to lead them to a National title for you and I've accomplished that. And I promise you will get it again _this_ year. But I'm telling you, they need a break. They need water."

Hitler's prodigy stared into the depths of the blonde's soul. After a minute she took a step back. "Okay, Q. This is your squad. I will let you run it how you think is the most appropriate. I am off to write a letter to our State Congressman demanding to know why the government keeps making me pay taxes." She turned and started walking away, then stopped. "Oh and, Q? Make sure they feel pain or they won't respect you."

Quinn nodded and watched Sue walk off the football field. She turned and looked to her second-in-command. "What do you think, S?"

Santana put her fists on her hips. "Give them a break, then we'll show them some pain."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray HBIC pulled her shoulders back and, with power and confidence, strolled back over to her squad.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Come here, love," Ryan reached out and took Quinn's hand, leading her up to his room. "You look stressed and exhausted."

"Yeah, four hours of Cheerios practice will do that to you. Especially when Sue is in a tyrannical mood. After two hours, she gave me the power to run my squad, then of course, she comes back out an hour later and rips the power away, deciding she wanted the Cheerios to wash her car."

"She really is insane, Quinn," he shook his head at Sue's current ridiculousness. He pulled her over to his bed. "Lay down."

Quinn looked at Ryan, her eyebrow raised. "Excuse me? Aren't we supposed to be meeting your parents for dinner?"

"Yes," he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her close. "But not for two more hours. We still have plenty of time." He smiled into her hair. Oh how he loved the smell of her hair! Her silky blonde hair always smelled like vanilla and peaches, even when she was sweating. It was so Quinn.

She pulled back to look up at him. "Two hours, huh?" She gave him a sly grin. "What in the world could we do that would occupy our time for that long? Any ideas, love?"

Ryan laughed at her playfulness. He loved seeing her like this. School work forgotten, Cheerios forgotten, dumb ex-boyfriends forgotten. Just the two of them in their own bubble.

He lifted a finger to his chin, mockingly. "Huh. I don't know. What activity could we do that will last that long? Let me - …. I know!" He gave his girlfriend a dopey grin.

Quinn chuckled at him and ran her hand through his thick wavy hair. "You've thought of something, eh? Do tell."

Ryan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "How about a _special_ massage?" Then he kissed her magic spot behind her ear.

The blonde shivered deliciously at the sensation running up her spine. "I love your special massages. Perhaps it will even turn into a deluxe massage."

Ryan licked his lips and took hold of the bottom of his girlfriend's cheer top, lifting it up and over her head. "Let me see some skin." His fingertips ghosted down her arms.

Quinn's breath hitched and her head fell back. Ryan circled around behind her, kissing the back of her neck. He reached around her and unzipped her short skirt and pulled them down to the floor. The blonde kicked them off her feet then turned around to face her lover.

"How is this?" she asked with a soft smile as she stood before him in only a lavender lace bra and matching panties.

"I think you still have too many clothes on. But we'll deal with that later."

Quinn walked over to the bed and laid down on her stomach, moving around until she found a comfortable spot. Ryan removed his shirt, leaving him in only a pair of basketball shorts, and followed her onto the bed, straddling the back of her thighs.

"Just lay there and relax, my goddess. Let me take care of you."

The blonde sighed in contentment. She pulled her hair to one side and closed her eyes, ready to relax and enjoy her boyfriend's hands caressing all over her bare skin.

He started gently massaging her tense shoulders, spending a few minutes working the muscles. Then he moved down to her shoulder blades. He leaned over and lightly kissed each shoulder. With his nose still ghosting her back, he slowly unhooked her bra. He glided the straps down her arms and off. Now he had his lover's whole back for his canvas. A smooth, creamy canvas, waiting for worthy artwork.

He massaged her side muscles, then rubbed his hands softly up and down her back. He leaned over her again and rested his bare chest against her bare back. They silently absorb each other's warmth and touch. Ryan brought his hands up and slid under his girlfriend and cupped her breasts as they were pressed against the mattress.

As he gently massaged them, Quinn moaned and relaxed more into his magic hands.

"You are so beautiful, Quinn," Ryan whispered in her ear. His fingers found the blonde's nipples and gently rolled them. He heard loud moans coming from his lover. "You like that?"

"MmmmHmmm."

"Good," he whispered and continued his ministrations for the next ten minutes, delighting in her moans of approval.

When Quinn's top had been thoroughly massaged, Ryan slid down her body, hooking his fingers in the hem of her panties and slowly glided them down her toned legs. He sat back and admired the beauty that was his girlfriend. Her skin was so soft and creamy, not even a mole or scratch in sight. Utterly perfect. Her nice round ass was now his focal point. He reached out and laid his hands on those luscious cheeks. He massaged and kissed her soft ass. He ran his hands down her legs, massaging her thigh muscles and calves.

At this point, Quinn was so relaxed, she was ready to fall into a blissful slumber. Ryan truly had magical hands. As she rested, she felt her legs being opened slowly, then felt soft kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"Mmmmmmm ..." she moaned. She felt his breath on her upper thighs, mere inches away from where she wanted him most.

Ryan widened Quinn's legs and stared, awestruck, at the beauty of her ass meeting her labia. The softness of her bare folds. He knew what those folds were hiding and he couldn't wait to explore. He leaned down and kissed the inside of her upper thigh, slowly kissing toward her sex. He had never done this before with Quinn on her stomach. There was always a first time for everything!

He widened her legs a little more to give him more room to explore, plus a better view. He stuck his tongue out and traced the outside of her folds, tasting that unique flavor that was Quinn. Oh so delicious! He inhaled her scent and could feel his restricted member harden in his shorts. This was pure heaven.

Quinn could feel Ryan's breath on her most private part and it felt so wonderful! "Ohhhhh, Ryan that … that feels so good." She felt his soft tongue licking through her slit, from her clit to her opening. She felt herself getting more and more wet. She grabbed onto the bars on the headboard and held on.

Ryan rubbed the blonde's clit in tight circles, loving the moans and jerking of his lover. Seeing that she was substantially wet, he gently slid two fingers inside her warm channel. Oh how he loved feeling her all around him. Her walls hugged his fingers and he slowly thrust in and out, eventually finding a perfect rhythm. He continued sucking on her clit as he brought her closer and closer to her ultimate release.

Quinn was panting, gripping the headboard. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt! She felt that warmth in her lower abdomen and couldn't hold back any longer. "Ryan … oh, Ryan! … Faster … Faster … Right there, right there … Yes! Yes! … Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed into the mattress, prompting her lover to continue his ministrations prolonging her intense orgasm.

As the blonde's breathing returned to normal, Ryan reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He quickly removed his shorts and boxers and rolled the protection onto his erect penis. He kneeled between his girlfriend's legs again, rubbed his hands up and down her back and sides a few times, then he laid down on top her, his chest pressing against her back. He brushed her hair to the side and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "I love you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Ryan, I love you so much." Quinn's bones felt like jelly from her massive orgasm. She loved the safety and security she felt while Ryan was laying on her. She was warm and surrounded by his love.

The singer reached his hand down to tenderly run up Quinn's thigh and ghosted over her sex. She let out a deep moan, her body ready to be taken again. Ryan felt her soaked opening and grinned, then he guided his hardened member to his girlfriend's entrance. He kissed the back of her neck again and with open mouth kisses made his way up to her ear.

"Quinn, you are my life. I am nothing without you. Please don't ever leave me."

"Never," she whispered as she felt her vagina stretching as Ryan pushed inside her with a powerful thrust. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed in pleasure.

Ryan laid on his girlfriend, with his front to her back, pumping into her as fast as he could. She was tight and wet and hot. The massage not only relaxed Quinn, but it turned him on to the point that he had to concentrate really hard not to explode while he had fingered her for her first orgasm. So he was beyond ready to cum.

He pumped faster. He would pull out as far as he could, then rammed hard back into her vagina. Her clenching walls felt so good gripping his cock.

Two sweating and panting bodies slid against each other as the lovers expressed words of love and commitment to each other. Several minutes past with continuous thrusting and touching and Ryan groping his lover's body, when Quinn's orgasm tore through her, from the tips of her toes to the hair on her head. Energy exploded in her body and encompassed Ryan as he thrust two more times then shot rope after rope of cum into the condom. His thrusts slowed down as the lovers rode out their ecstasy.

Ryan stayed connected to Quinn, panting and glowing from their activity. He smiled a dopey smile and kissed the blonde's shoulders. He pulled out of her and threw the used condom in the trash next to his bed. He laid down next to Quinn, pecking her on the nose. She smiled, sleepily, back at him. She turned onto her side and scooted over into his arms to keep warm, since all the blankets had been kicked to the floor during their lovemaking. They held each other, naked torso pressed against naked torso, as they both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Hey, Ryan, when is-," Shelby stopped dead in her tracks as she opened her son's bedroom door and saw two very naked teenagers cuddled up on the bed.

"What …?" Ryan bolted upright when his bedroom door opened. He was still groggy and a little confused about where he was, what time it was and what was happening. In the space of two seconds, very recent memories flooded his mind – he and Quinn making passionate love, falling asleep in each other's arms, supposed to have dinner with his parents, someone waking him up. His eyes shot up to see his mother standing in his bedroom doorway, gripping the doorknob and obviously in complete shock. His eyes flew down to his very naked girlfriend lying on her back beside him with all her perfect assets on display. Then he also realized that his semi-hard erection, from snuggling his lover, was also on open display to his mother's gaze. "Uhhh …" Ryan stammered as his eyes connected with his mother's again.

The sound must have jolted Shelby out of her shock, because she profusely apologized and quickly backed out of her son's bedroom, closing the door behind her. In the hallway, she turned and leaned her back against the wall. _'Wow. That was … uncomfortable,'_ she thought as her hands covered her face. After a few moments to collect herself, she walked back toward the kitchen to finish making dinner. She smirked, Ryan definitely picked one absolutely gorgeous girl.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan was still frozen. He was still staring at his closed bedroom door when he felt Quinn shifting and turning over in her sleep. He fell back on his bed with a sigh. _'Oh well,'_ he thought. His mom was open-minded and a pretty roll-with-the-flow type person. At least it wasn't his dad that barged in and saw him and his girlfriend laying naked together. His dad would have had a heart attack and probably would have screamed like a girl. He was like that.

He gazed at his beautiful sleeping beauty next to him. "Quinn, love," he whispered. "It's time to wake up for dinner."

The blonde groaned and turned her head away from her boyfriend. "Noooo. Too tired. Need sleep."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "But, Quinn, aren't you hungry?" he cooed. "I'm sure the food is going to be delicious."

"You put me to sleep too good," she mumbled, still incoherent.

"I know, baby, but we need to get up or my mom is going to come back into my room and see us naked again."

Quinn's eyes shot open. She flung herself out of bed so fast she almost fell down on her butt. Getting her balance, she exclaimed, "What?! Your mom saw us naked?!" Her eyes were the size of saucers.

Ryan leaned up on his elbow and took a deep breath. "Yeah, she just walked in a few minutes ago. Scared the crap out of me."

She felt like she was going to faint. _'How embarrassing!'_ she thought. "How am I going to look your mom in the eye now?! This is _not_ how I imagined meeting your parents!"

"It's okay, babe. I promise." He stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "She was a little startled, but I know she's over it and she will feel so bad if you avoid her or feel embarrassed. She has been so excited to meet you."

Quinn took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I just need a few minutes to calm down and collect my thoughts."

"No problem." Ryan gave her a peck on the lips. He went into his closet and found some basketball shorts and a McKinley High Football t-shirt and threw them on. "Sweetie, do you want some comfortable clothes to wear so you don't have to put your cheerleader uniform back on?"

The blonde was putting her bra and panties back on. "Sure. Anything comfy is fine."

He walked out of his closet holding a pair of red McKinley High sweat pants and a gray t-shirt for her to wear. "Here you go, babe. While you get dressed and ready, I'm going to go help my mom finish dinner."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down giving her a passionate kiss. "I am completely in love with you, Quinn Fabray. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you too, sweetie."

Ryan left. Quinn sighed and began getting ready for the most uncomfortable dinner she was sure to ever have.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

When Quinn was ready and relatively calm, she made her way to the kitchen where she found Hiram sitting at the table reading a newspaper, Shelby was at the counter mixing a salad together in a big bowl and Ryan was stirring something delicious smelling in a pot on the stove.

Ryan looked toward the entrance to the kitchen when he heard a soft noise. He smiled when he saw his beautiful girlfriend. Even just wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Quinn still looked gorgeous. He actually preferred her look when she was in regular or relaxing clothes compared to when she was all decked out and fancy. This calm, glowing Quinn was the girl he fell in love with.

He hurried over to her, taking her hands in his and gave her a peck on her lips. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I love you. Everything is fine." He kissed her nose then turned toward his parents. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Quinn. Quinn, these are my parents, Hiram and Shelby Berry."

"It's so nice to meet you, Quinn," Hiram stood up, folding his paper. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, Mr. Berry," she said quietly. She shook his hand, still clutching tightly to Ryan's.

Shelby walked around the counter, smiling and wiping her hands off on her apron, and approached the couple, and to Quinn's surprise, the woman enveloped her in a warm hug. Then she pulled back and looked at the blonde. "Welcome, Quinn. I am so sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have just barged into Ryan's room. I deeply apologize."

The blonde saw the regret and sincerity in the older brunette's eyes. "It's okay. I'm just a little embarrassed."

"Oh, please don't be. I have been so excited to meet you! I've been bugging Ryan to bring you by for weeks now." She slapped her son playfully on the arm.

"Well, Mom, I finally brought her. Now you can love her like the daughter you always wanted," Ryan teased his mom.

Shelby laughed and turned back to finish preparing the meal.

"Mrs. Berry-," Quinn began but was interrupted by the older brunette.

"Quinn, please call me Shelby," she smiled at the blonde.

Quinn smiled shyly. "Shelby, would you like some help with dinner?"

"That would be great! Would you set these bowls and forks on the table, please?"

Quinn nodded and joined Shelby in getting everything ready for their meal. After only a few minutes, all four of them were seated and ready to dig in.

The meal went wonderfully! Shelby asked Quinn about her family and about cheerleading. Shelby had also been the head cheerleader when she was in high school, so the two spend quite a bit of time talking about different routines and leading a squad and how the cheer coaches are all dictator tyrants. Quinn laughed and enjoyed spending time with the older brunette.

Ryan sat back in his chair and watched his mom and his girlfriend talk like old friends. He couldn't get the smile off his face. This dinner worked out so much better than he thought it would.

After dinner, Quinn insisted that she and Ryan would wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Shelby tried to protest, but the blonde wouldn't give in. Ryan pushed his parents out of the kitchen and joined his girlfriend at the sink.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Not in the last hour."

He mock-gasped. "Well that won't do!" He took her in his arms and kissed her, ignoring the sudsy dish soap on his girlfriend's hands that were now on drenching his back.

She laughed. "Do you know what I find _extremely_ sexy?" she purred in his ear.

That caught his attention. "What?"

"A gorgeous, sexy man standing in front of a sink full of dirty dishes, bubbles and water splashing on his body as he washes each dish, one by one. It makes me _so_ wet," she whispered seductively.

Ryan grinned. "Is that so?"

She nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm about to wash some dishes then, eh? Maybe I might get lucky tonight," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed at his cuteness. "Maybe you will."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	24. Let the Games Begin!

_A/N – Hey Everyone! I loved all your reviews and PMs about the last chapter! I am so glad you enjoyed it. That scenario would be the most embarrassing first impression to have with your significant other's parents. If you have an embarrassing naked story, I would love to hear it!_

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Glee. But I do love Lea Michele and Dianna Agron.

**Chapter 24 – Let the Games Begin!**

A couple months went by, and Ryan and Quinn fell into a regular routine together. Football season was going great, they had won every game so far this season and were on their way toward the championship. Quinn was still busy leading the Cheerios and enduring Coach Sylvester's manic behavior. The talent in glee club increased and everyone seemed to pick up their game. Ryan was the new male lead, with Quinn usually singing by his side. So of course they won Sectional and then Regionals. The relationship between the lovers only increased. They were constantly together or at least talked on the phone every day. Everything was going great in their lives.

The party to celebrate their win at Regionals was just what the Gleeks needed. They had been working hard, giving their blood, sweat and tears for the winning cause. And they would all agree that it had been worth it. Standing on that stage, holding the huge trophy above their heads, had made every hard and frustrated moment well worth it.

The night started off pretty tame. Ryan volunteered to be the bartender, aka The Scientist. He loved grabbing random types of alcohol and mixing up unique drinks. Some were quite yummy, but some were definitely on the 'if you drink this, you will be in the hospital' list. But the party-goers were in a risk-taking mood, so they all left Ryan to do his thing while they sang karaoke and danced.

"Hey, baby?!" Ryan called over to Quinn.

She excused herself from her conversation with Sam and Mike and walked over to her boyfriend at the 'mixing bar'.

"Yeah, babe?" she asked after giving him a deep kiss.

"Try this." The singer handed over a wine glass full of light pink liquid.

The blonde smelled it. It was a tad fruity. Tentatively taking a small sip, she decided that it actually tasted pretty good. "Mmmm. That's a good one, Ry. What's in it?"

He held up two bottles. "Grapefruit juice and white champagne."

She nodded her head. "Definitely a keeper. Thanks!" She kissed him again and carried her drink back over to continue her conversation with the other boys.

Ryan watched Kurt and Blaine bellow out a Cyndi Lauper song as he continued his experiments. Puck came up to the bar alongside him.

"Ryan, mix me something strong and make it slightly on the hospital list," he told his cousin.

The New Yorker looked up and saw the heaviness in Puck's shoulders and his fallen expression. "Dude, what's wrong? You were like totally fine 30 minutes ago."

Grabbing whatever mixture Ryan had been working on, Puck downed it in one swallow.

"Noah! That one was just about to be declared a disaster!"

Puck looked at his cousin with a disgusted look on his face. "Definitely a gross disaster. Yuck! It tastes like poison! Stay away from the rum and peach juice, man!" He grabbed a napkin and tried to scrub the flavor off of his tongue.

Ryan just shook his head. "Now, are you ready to tell me what has you so desperate to put yourself in the hospital by randomly drinking poison?"

"Lauren is mad at me."

The singer raised his eyebrow. "Lauren is mad at you? What did you do?" He held two bottles upside down and began pouring them together into a glass.

"I didn't do anything! She's just being pissy."

"Whatever you do, Noah, do not say that to her. She's a wrestler, she could totally flatten you into the ground. We'd need a giant spatula to scrape you off the floor."

Santana and Brittany sauntered up to the bar.

"Hi, Ryan," the tall blonde smiled one of her big grins.

'_Man! Even her smiles are bouncy!'_ Ryan thought with a smile. "What can I mix up for you two beautiful ladies tonight?"

"Give me a straight scotch, Berry," Santana demanded.

Ryan needed to remember to keep track of how many drinks the Latina had throughout the night, because 'weepy, hysterical drunk Santana' is a very bad Santana.

"I want what you made for Quinn. She said it was delicious," Brittany added.

"Coming right up!" The bartender pulled out a shot glass for the scotch and a wine glass for … what was a good name for the new creation?... He'll figure it out another time.

With their drinks in hand, the two cheerleaders joined in the dancing and singing.

An hour later, Santana declared that it was time to play 'Never have I ever …'

Ryan poured everyone tall glasses of beer and sat down next to Quinn. "I'll start," he said. "Never have I ever kissed Noah."

Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Sam and Mike all drank from their drinks.

Ryan laughed. "Mike? Sam? What the hell?!"

"We've played too many Truth or Dare games with Puck and Santana," Sam informed him with a shake of his head.

Tina went next. "Never have I ever got so drunk that I threw up before reaching the toilet."

Everyone but Artie took a drink.

Sam's turn. "Never have I ever been obsessive over someone enough to stalk them."

Everyone looked around at each other. The only one to take a drink was Finn.

Santana held up her hands in front of her. "Don't tell us, Finnept. We don't want to know about your pervy obsessions."

Finn looked offended. "My turn. Never have I ever had sex in the backseat of a car."

Puck, Ryan, Santana, Brittany and Sam all took a big gulp from their glasses.

"Have you even _had_ sex?" Santana asked Finn, raising an eyebrow.

Finn looked down at his lap as his face flushed bright red.

"Just what I thought," she said.

"My turn! My turn!" Brittany declared, excitement overwhelming her. "Never have I ever had sex at school, on top of the English teacher's desk while my lover wore a cheerleading outfit."

Santana looked at her girlfriend. "Babe, that was us last week. You have to say something that you've _never_ done."

The tall blonde got an 'Ooohhhh' look on her face. She was about to say a new statement when Ryan took a swig of his drink.

The Latina laughed. "Seriously, Berry?! You banged Quinn on Palmer's desk?!"

Quinn's eyes got big and Ryan just mumbled, "It was a girl in New York."

"Okay! Still my turn!" Brittany called out before things could get awkward. "Never have I ever had sex in the boys' locker room."

Santana shook her head. "Britt, we've done that too."

Ryan drank again.

This time it was Puck's eyes that widened. "Dude, seriously?!"

Ryan nodded. "Different cheerleader than the teacher's desk though."

Brittany pouted. "I've done _everything_, San! Someone else take a turn."

"I'll go," Quinn offered. "Never have I ever wrote Mr. Shue a birthday card."

Tina, Artie, Kurt and Brittany all took a drink.

All eyes stared at them. "I like sending people birthday cards," Brittany informed everyone.

"My turn!" Puck called out. Looking straight at Ryan he said, "Never have I ever had sex with a model at a photo shoot."

Everyone looked around, all wondering who could have had that experience.

Ryan angrily glared over at his cousin. Puck just smiled and raised his eyebrows innocently and gave him a 'whatcha gonna do?' look.

The singer picked up his glass and drank from it.

Now everyone's eyes flew to the New Yorker; none as fast as Quinn's though.

She was shocked! She couldn't even utter a word.

"Wow! Do tell, Berry," Santana smirked.

Ryan shook his head. "Nah. It's in the past."

"Ah, come on. You have to, Ryan," Brittany gave him a 'Brittany pout' that was impossible to refuse.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fine. About a year ago, my friend and I snuck into a New York fashion show and photo shoot. I was wandering the halls, trying to sneak a peek at some of the models. I happened to walk into one particular room and saw a model, and she was only wearing her lingerie." He swallowed the rock in his throat.

Puck was grinning so wide, his face was about to split. "And …?"

"I just went over and kissed her. Clothes were thrown off, hands wandered, basically any teenage boy's fantasy … uh, and that's it. That's all I'm going to say."

Silence followed the New Yorker's explanation.

Quinn decided that it was time for loud music. So she jumped up, without looking at Ryan. As she walked over to the stereo she informed the group, "Enough games for now, guys. Let's dance."

The rest of the Gleeks followed the head cheerleader's command and the tension faded. Ryan went back to the bar to resume his bartending duties. After 20 minutes or so, Quinn came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear; not in a sexy way, more as a statement.

He turned around, careful to remain in his girlfriend's embrace, and kissed her softly. "Quinn, you have to know that I love you to the moon and back. All that immature womanizing is over and in the past, I promise. I am so happy you are my girlfriend." He kissed her again.

The blonde successfully pulled Ryan away from the bar and over to join her on the dance floor. They all laughed and danced and sang and drank, and all enjoying the party.

Later, as the night started to wind down, Brittany decided that it was the perfect time to play the traditional game that was always played at Gleek parties - Truth or Dare. A few of the Gleeks voiced their opinion that it wasn't a good idea to play, but were quickly silenced with one death glare from Santana. Everyone knew that what Brittany wanted, Brittany got.

Mercedes brought several huge bowls of popcorn into the living room where everyone was gathering. Mike and Puck grabbed several cans of beer from the fridge and tossed one each to Ryan, Finn and Sam. Tina passed around the wine coolers.

The group all settled into a big circle. Ryan was holding Quinn on his lap and Kurt's head was leaning on Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay!" Brittany was bouncing and clapping her hands. "Who's first? Who's first?"

All pairs of eyes looked around at everyone else.

"I'm first!" Puck spoke up and pointed at the blonde boy. "Sammy boy!"

Sam looked a little sheepish. "I might as well just do a dare."

Puck got a sparkle in his eye and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I have the perfect one. I dare you to take Quinn into the closet for 7 minutes in heaven, and you _have to kiss_."

Sam was speechless. He looked over at Quinn and saw the shock on her face, but also saw the scowl on Ryan's face. "Puck, I don't think Ryan-"

Trouty Mouth was interrupted by Puck. "Uh uh, no. A dare is a dare. Ryan understands that. It's the name of the game and no one is safe."

Quinn shook off her shock and stood up, suddenly grateful for the several drinks she had that night. "Fine. Come on, Sam. Let's just do it." She grabbed Sam's hand and walked over to the closet. The blonde boy walked in first and before Quinn followed him, she turned and gazed into her boyfriend's eyes and blew him a kiss.

That was the longest 7 minutes of Ryan's life. It didn't help that every so often the group heard rustling and a couple thumps. And Ryan was sure he heard Sam moan. Needless to say, his fists were clenched when the closet door opened revealing his girlfriend with slightly rumbled hair and kiss-swollen lips. Sam followed her out looking dazed, with a perma grin on his face.

Quinn quietly walked over and sat down next to Ryan. She reached out and took his hand and clasped their fingers together. The singer leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on her soft cheek. He hated that his lover had to make out with another guy, but he did understand that this was just a drunken game at a teenage party. He squeezed the blonde's hand to reassure her of his love.

"Okay, Lips, choose someone," Santana commanded the blonde boy.

Sam was still a little fuzzy from his dream make out session with the head cheerleader, but managed to continue the game. "How about you, Satan." He looked back at the Latina.

Santana just shrugged, she had nothing to hide and she would complete any dare anyone threw at her. "Dare."

Sam looked thoughtful, then a huge grin covered his face. "I dare you and Brittany to strip down to your underwear and make out on the couch for five minutes."

Santana just laughed, Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Sam?!" the Head Cheerleader asked. "You're just encouraging them. This is one dare they are going to enjoy _way_ too much."

"Shut up, Q," the Latina barked. "Britts and I are gonna get our mack on ... then it might be your turn." She smiled slyly at Quinn and winked. "Come on, B."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, pulling her to her feet. The girls walked over to the couch and started kissing. The kisses were heated and hands started to roam. The tall blonde pulled away first and pulled off her girlfriend's shirt and then her own. Next went both girls' pants. The two lovers were in their own world and completely forgot about their friends watching. They fell onto the couch, wearing only their bras and panties. The rest of the Gleeks could see the girls' hands roaming everywhere and mouths on all available skin.

Ryan looked over at Finn when he heard the tall boy mumble, "Mailman Mailman" over and over and finally the tall boy ran out of the room holding his crotch. _'That idiot is such a pansy,'_ he thought.

All the other Gleeks were quite interested in the show being put on by the two cheerleaders. Tina crawled into Mike's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Quinn, who was used to seeing her two best friends make out, glanced at Ryan and saw, to her surprise, he was looking back at her; completely ignoring the two lesbians rolling around on the couch.

The New Yorker smiled at his gorgeous girlfriend and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

At ten minutes of the make out session, that was only supposed to be _five minutes_, Quinn had to literally pull the two cheerleaders apart.

Once everyone was dressed and back in the circle, Santana tapped her finger against her chin, "Let's see. Who should I choose? ... Finnocent, you're up."

"Oh, man!" Finn slumped down. "Dare."

Santana gave him an evil smirk. "I dare you to run down the road and back in only your underwear."

The tall jock hung his head. He knew it was pointless to argue with the Latina, so he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Wait, Finnept," Santana stopped him as he reached for the door knob. "You're forgetting to strip down first."

"I was going to do it outside."

"Nope," the Latina popped the 'P' as she spoke. "Take it all off, right there."

Finn hung his head again. "Fine." He stripped down to his underwear and was mortified as the room erupted in hoots and hollers when everyone saw his Spiderman briefs. "Shut up," he mumbled as he walked outside and completed his dare.

After Finn returned and put his clothes back on much to everyone's relief, he sat back down. He glanced around the circle ... and his eyes landed on Ryan. He grinned a sly grin. "Ryan. Truth or Dare?"

Ryan's back stiffened when he heard the big oaf call his name. Quinn felt her boyfriend's tension and turned to kiss his lips. She had a feeling that this was going to be a bad idea.

The singer glared at Finn, trying to decide which option would be the least detrimental. "Truth."

Santana leaned over to Finn, who happened to be sitting next to her, and whispered something in his ear. Finn's smile widened as he heard what she said. "Okay, Ryan. How many girls have you had a one night stand with?"

All the Gleeks looked over at the singer, curious to hear what Ryan's answer would be. They knew he had been a big player in New York and had slept with quite a few girls.

Ryan felt Quinn stiffen next to him. She squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "It's okay, babe." She hated this. She braced herself for Ryan's answer ... but definitely was not prepared for what he said.

The singer glared at Santana, knowing she was doing this on purpose. He looked back to Finn, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing him sweat. "Truthfully, Finn, I don't know."

Finn gave a humorless laugh. "How can you not know how many girls woke up alone after a night with you?"

Ryan held onto Quinn's hips and gave her a little squeeze. "Because ..." he whispered, "Because there were too many to count."

Silence engulfed the room. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seat.

Puck broke the silence. "Nice!" He smirked at his cousin.

"Ryan, you are such a male whore. Are you sure you aren't carrying several diseases?" the Latina glared over at him.

Every head turned to Ryan again. They were learning a lot about Ryan's past tonight.

"Santana, you're such a bitch," he spit back at her.

The Latina smiled smugly. "I know."

"That was in my _past_. I've changed." He turned and looked at his girlfriend.

All of a sudden Quinn stood up and looked around at all of her friends. She reached down and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling him to his feet. Her expression looked just like a cat that caught the canary. She pulled him through the living room and directly upstairs to his old room. She felt she needed to claim him. He belonged to _her_ and nobody else!

In his old bedroom, Ryan watched as Quinn manically ripped his shirt off. She was vicious as she removed all his clothes and then all of hers. The singer knew enough about the cheerleader to know not to hold her back when she got into a pissy, possessive mood. He just let her take control and do whatever she wanted to do to him.

"You are mine!" Quinn growled as she pushed Ryan down onto the bed. She was a predator stalking her prey. "You belong to me, Ryan."

He quickly nodded his head in agreement and swallowed. "Yes, Quinn. I'm all yours."

She crawled up his body, making sure to drag her perky breasts all the way. Ryan started panting, anticipating what she was going to do to him. She reached down between her legs and grabbed ahold of his full erection and squeezed it hard. The singer let out a loud groan and the head cheerleader smiled at the power she had over her boyfriend.

"You. Are. Mine." She growled loudly.

Then before Ryan had a chance to answer, he let out a massive scream of Quinn's name as his girlfriend completely impaled herself on his penis in one forceful thrust. She had one hand behind her, massaging her boyfriend's balls, her other hand slipped into her slick moisture and rubbed circles on her clit, and she was riding him hard, with everything she had. The singer had never felt the type of intense and controlling sensations all at the same time before. He felt like he was outside of his own body, staring down at himself. Quinn was riding him like her life depended on it and she was grunting and growling. The expression on Ryan's face was of total shock and wonderment and a little bit of 'what in the hell is happening?!' Don't get the wrong idea – he was definitely loving it! He loved his girlfriend's controlling side.

When Quinn had pulled Ryan into his old room, she forgot one small detail – she didn't close the door. The Gleeks downstairs heard every moan and every scream and even the headboard hitting the wall in a fast sharp rhythm. Every jaw was dropped and every eye was staring toward the stairs. They could not believe the stamina and vigor of the two lovers. After 20 minutes of incredible audio porn, it was proving that it wasn't going to be slowing down for quite a long time. Santana jolted everyone out of their shocked state and ushered them all out of the house, leaving only Puck, sitting on the couch with glazed over eyes and a stupid dopey smile on his face.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	25. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.

**Chapter 25 - Changes**

"Hi, Quinn!" Shelby said when she opened the front door to see the head cheerleader.

"Hey, Shelby! Is Ryan ready to go yet?" Quinn asked as she walked into the Berry's living room and looked toward the stairs.

The older brunette rolled her eyes. "Would you be surprised if I told you that he has been primping like a girl for the past three hours?"

The cheerleader laughed and walked over to the staircase. "No, I am not surprised at all. He does realize we're just going hiking this morning, right? He really doesn't need to get all primped."

Shelby laughed as she sat down on the couch and continued working on her crossword puzzle. "You should know that anything that concerns you, he goes all out."

The blonde turned and yelled up the stairs, "Ryan! Stop primping your hair! Let's go!"

"Coming, babe!" the two women heard from the singer's bedroom and then some loud movement until Ryan came into view. "So sorry, sweetheart, I hope we won't be late," he apologized as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you too, babe."

From the couch, Shelby watched wide-eyed at the two teenagers. Who in the world was that boy who looked just like her son?! She had never seen Ryan be submissive in a relationship, he was always the more dominant one. Her respect for Quinn just jumped ten-fold! The blonde totally had her baby boy whipped!

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Where are you taking me? The trail is over there," Quinn asked Ryan when he grabbed her hand and led her down a different trail into the thick forest. The weather was clear and warm, perfect for a day outside and enjoying nature.

Ryan stopped beside a tall pine tree and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. She looked beautiful today. She wore short cutoff jeans, a white tank top covered by a purple flannel shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had on a pair of hiking boots. He nuzzled into her neck, receiving a giggle in return.

"I've decided that I'm going to take you deep into the woods and devour you," he murmured in her ear.

She gazed up at him with a flirty look. "Oh really? You're going to devour every inch of my body or just a few select parts?"

Ryan loved when Quinn was in a playful mood. Her eyes were a bright, blazing jade out in the warm sun. "Mmmm ... is that an invitation?"

"What do you think?" She lifted up on her tip toes and pulled him into a deep kiss. His lips tasted like cinnamon; no doubt from Shelby's famous homemade cinnamon rolls she had made that morning.

Ryan's hands wandered to his girlfriend's ass and squeezed.

"No fondling unless I'm invited!" Santana said with a smirk as she and Brittany walked up to the couple.

The couple pulled away from each other and, quicker than Santana could react, Ryan swept the Latina into a huge hug twirling her around. She squealed and laughed at his silliness. He set her back on her feet, then he shocked her by pulling her into a kiss. Quinn and Brittany cheered as the Latina blushed and stepped away from the New Yorker.

"Wow, Berry!" the brunette said licking her kissed lips. "Q was _not_ exaggerating at all! Anytime you two want a third, call me." She winked at him and strolled back over to Brittany.

"Or a fourth!" Brittany informed them with a gigantic smile. "When it comes to sex, the more the merrier!"

Quinn laughed at her friends and decided she better claim her man, so she reached up and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down into a mouth-watering kiss.

Ryan moaned and smiled into his girlfriend's lips.

"Enough! Enough!" Santana yelled. "Let's get our groove on and conquer this mountain!" She gripped Brittany's hand and the two walked down the dirt trail.

"So, where are you guys taking me?" Ryan called out to the girls. "All I see are lots and lots of trees. And no bathroom."

The head cheerleader laughed. "We are taking you to our special spot. The three of us found this meadow years ago when we were little. Our families come up here together at least once a year, to hike or picnic or whatever. And Britt, San and I would wander off on our own and explore."

"And, Ryan, if you need to use the bathroom," Brittany informed him. "Make sure you don't wipe with any poison ivy. It looks soft, but believe me, you will _not_ enjoy it."

Ryan smiled. "I will be careful, Brittany. I promise."

The four friends hiked together for another 30 minutes. As they walked out of the thick, tall trees, Ryan eyes fell upon a gorgeous meadow spread out before them. It was as big as a football field and covered in beautiful violet flowers. The gorgeous scene before him took his breath away.

He wrapped his arms around Quinn and gave her a soft peck on her cheek. "It's breathtaking," he said in awe.

She smiled. "It is, isn't it? I always loved coming here. It was peaceful and the perfect place to let all the frustrations of the world slide off my shoulders, even if for only an hour or two. This was the place I could drop the HBIC and perfection masks, and just be me."

He enveloped her in a kiss. The warmth of his mouth on hers spoke volumes of his love for her. He slowly pulled back. "I want the _real_ you. That's the girl I fell in love with."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Mom! I'm home!" Ryan yelled as he walked in the front door after a long perfect day spent with the love of his life.

"Hi, sweetie," Shelby said as she walked into the living room, drying her hands on a dish towel. "You received an interesting call today, Ry."

Ryan watched his mother with questioning eyes. The full on Berry-watt smile covering Shelby's face was his first sign that this was going to be big news. "Oh, yeah?" he smiled. "Who was it?"

Shelby paused, making her son endure the suspense before she revealed the caller. "Isaac Lewis."

Ryan's eyes widened to the size of apples and his mouth hung open. "Isaac Lewis called _me_?" He stood there staring at his mother in shock. Isaac Lewis was a hot new director on Broadway and he always handpicked every lead actor and actress he worked with. It was well-known in the industry that it was a huge honor to be in one of Isaac's productions. "W-what did he say?"

"Apparently he is directing the Broadway musical 'Newsies' and his lead actor had a skiing accident while he was on vacation in Colorado last weekend, so Isaac needs someone to fill in for him."

"When does he need me?"

Shelby paused, not knowing how Ryan was going to react to this part of the news. "He said he needs you in New York in 3 days and the contract is for 4 months."

His face fell hearing the timetable. What about Quinn? What about school? What about football and glee club? He walked passed his mom into the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water out of the fridge. After taking a long drink, he looked back over at his mother. "This is my big break, Mom."

The older brunette nodded. "You know Isaac's reputation and connections, Ry. This is a huge opportunity for you. I know you are thinking about everything and everyone you have here in Ohio, but, sweetie, you know you can't pass this up."

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know. I don't want to pass it up. It's just going to be so hard to leave. What about Quinn, Mom? What am I going to do?"

She looked at her torn son. She knew that his relationship with Quinn was very special to him and he had even confessed to her that he saw himself marrying the blonde in a few years when they were both ready. This separation was going to be really hard for them.

"Quinn will understand. She won't like being away from you, but she will understand. She knows Broadway is your dream, sweetie, and she will always support you in your decisions. She is a wonderful girl, Ryan. She and I have had several talks over the last couple months and I know she only wants the very best for you."

He nodded, his excitement growing. He grabbed his phone to call the director back and get all the information he needed.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Quinn!" Ryan yelled as he ran up the stairs to his girlfriend's bedroom.

The blonde, hearing him call her name, opened the door just as Ryan reached her doorway. He scooped her up and twirled her around. He was laughing excitedly and showing his million dollar Berry smile. His brown eyes were bright and full of joy. Her heart leapt in her throat as she gazed upon the love of her life. She had never seen him this excited before.

Quinn laughed at her boyfriend's infectious excitement and when he set her back onto the floor, she pulled him into a deep, longing kiss. He moaned into her mouth as he experienced the deep love coming from his lover. Her lips were soft and plump and her arms were weaved around his back. She pulled back and stared into his bright eyes.

Ryan panted as he tried to regain his breath after such an incredible kiss. He was so thrilled by his news he was literally vibrating. He took hold of the blonde's hands and led her over to the bed and told her to sit down.

"What's going on, Ry?! You seem to be about to explode!"

The singer, still bouncing, explained in a flamboyant way, "Quinn, I received a call today while we were at school, and you will never guess who it was!" He rushed on without even letting her get a word in. "Isaac Lewis! That's who called me! Can you believe it?! At Quinn's blank look, he asked, "Do you know who that is?!"

She opened her mouth, but Ryan went on, "I'll tell you who that is! Isaac Lewis is the hot new up and coming director on Broadway! He has directed two other Broadway shows in the last few years, and every show he has ever been a part of has been a huge success! Many of the actors and actresses he worked with have gone on to be huge stars!" He almost started to hyperventilate, but bent down on his knees in front of Quinn and took her hands in his. "Do you know what this _means_?!"

"Ryan? Slow down, baby. Breathe," she tried to get him to relax. "Okay. Now, Isaac Lewis called you today, and what did he want to talk to you about?"

"You will not believe this! Right now he is directing the musical 'Newsies' and opening night is in three weeks. Unfortunately, his lead actor injured himself on vacation and will be out of commission for 3-4 months!"

"You seem quite happy that someone got hurt," she laughed at him.

"No no, it's not that. I feel bad for him. But, Isaac was told by another director, one that I had worked with a couple years ago on one of the productions I starred in, and he told Isaac about me and how I already have the lines of most leading roles on Broadway completely memorized. Well, the actor roles, not necessarily the actress roles. So Isaac called to ask me if I would be interested in being the lead in his show until the original actor is able to return!"

The blonde squealed and threw her arms around her boyfriend. She knew how much this meant to him. He had already performed on Broadway before, but never in a production as big as this one. This could very possibly be the role that will shoot him to stardom. This is what he had been working for his entire life! Dance lessons, voice lessons, acting lesson, and any other lessons pertaining to performing, he had done them all religiously.

"I am so happy for you, baby! You totally deserve it!"

"Thank you, love." He pulled her into a big kiss and twirled her around again as she laughed. "I am so excited! This is a turning point in my life, Quinn. This is just the beginning!"

She kissed him deeply then whispered, "I think this news calls for a celebration, don't you think?"

Ryan loved where his girlfriend's thoughts were going. "Oh, really?" he said slyly. "And what type of celebration are we talking about, Miss Fabray?"

"I'm thinking about a … private … party. You and I are the only guests invited." She leaned up and licked his earlobe. She felt him shudder with pleasure. "And since you, my love, are the guest of honor, I will let you choose how we … celebrate," she seductively moaned.

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He pushed the blonde back onto the bed, removed his shirt and laid down on top of her. Hours later, they held each other close, under the comfort of soft blankets and with a warm glow surrounding them.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Ryan, I have a few questions," Quinn said as she sat at her kitchen table the next morning, watching her lover cook them some breakfast.

The singer looked gorgeous this morning. He was only wearing a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms, completely bare chested, and his wavy brown hair was still tousled from sleep. He looked good enough to lick. _'Hmmmmm, perhaps later,'_ thought Quinn with a smile.

"Okay, shoot," he said as he dished up their scrambled eggs and pancakes, with extra syrup and tons of bacon, of course.

"So you said last night that opening night for 'Newsies' is in three weeks?"

He nodded.

"So, when do you have to leave Lima?"

Ryan's face fell. Leaving Quinn was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. She had become a part of him and it was going to be excruciating to be away from her. He saw happiness and pride in her eyes, but he also saw sadness and a little bit of fear.

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I need to be back in New York in three days," he said with regret.

The blonde's eyes widened. "Three days?! Seriously?! What are we going to do? What is going to happen?!" She stood and walked to the other side of the kitchen, running her hand through her hair. She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Ryan, I really am happy you got this opportunity but what is going to happen with _us_?"

He stood and rushed over to hold her in his arms. "It's okay, Quinn. Shhhh, it's okay. We will be fine, I promise! I'll only be gone four months tops. Besides, you're going to come visit me, right?"

She pulled back and stared at him. "What? You really want me to come to New York City to visit you?"

He chuckled. "Of course I want you to come see me! If we weren't in the middle of the school year, I would kidnap you and make you stay with me the entire time. But since that is not possible, I guess a few visits will have to make due."

She squealed, hugging him again.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Here's to my cous, who would rather hang out with Broadway nerds than with us, his cool awesome friends!" Puck's toasts were always lame and tonight wasn't any different.

Ryan was leaving for New York the next day, so Puck and Quinn set up a night out at a local karaoke club with all the Gleeks to show the singer their support for this amazing opportunity. Ryan was sincerely touched by these kids who he had only been friends with for a few months, but took him into their club wholeheartedly. He really would miss them.

"Promise me you guys will all take care of Quinn while I'm gone," he said to the group.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Berry. She was fine for seventeen years before you came along."

He laughed. "I know, but …" he trailed off.

Quinn held him close and kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine, babe. Everything will be okay."

He nodded and gave her a quick peck.

"Come on, Q. Let's go sing your song to your man," the Latina said as she drug the blonde toward the stage.

Quinn took the mic from the stand and smiled out at the crowd of people hanging around the club and drinking and having a good time. "Hello, everyone! Tonight I want to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Ryan."

"Awwww" sounded from the crowd.

She smiled and looked down at Ryan. "I love you, baby. And I am going to miss you so much, but I know that everything will be okay and we will be back together in no time."

She turned to make sure Santana and Brittany were ready to be her backup singers and nodded at the band to start.

_Go on, go on  
>Leave me breathless<br>Come on _(Quinn's eyes raked over Ryan and gave him a wink)__

_The daylight's fading slowly  
>The time with you is standing still<br>I'm waiting for you only  
>The slightest touch and I feel weak<em>

_I cannot lie  
>From you I cannot hide<br>I'm losing will to try  
>Can't hide it<br>Can't fight it  
><em>

(She walked off the stage and pulled Ryan from his seat, wrapping her arms around his waist)_  
>So go on, go on<br>Come on leave me breathless  
>Tempt me, tease me<br>'Till I can't deny this  
>Loving feeling<br>Let me long for your kiss  
>Go on, go on<br>Yeah come on_

__(She goes back on the stage and stands next to Santana and Brittany)_  
>And if there's no tomorrow<br>And all we have is here and now  
>I'm happy just to have you<br>You're all the love I need somehow_

_It's like a dream_

_Although I'm not asleep_

_I never want to wake up _

_Don't lose it  
>Don't leave it<em>

_So go on, go on  
>Come on leave me breathless<br>Tempt me, tease me  
>'Till I can't deny this<br>Loving feeling  
>Let me long for your kiss<em>

_Go on, go on  
>Yeah, come on<em>

_I'm not going to lie  
>From you I cannot hide<br>I've lost my will to try  
>Can't hide it<br>Can't fight it  
><em>

(She walked back to Ryan and pulled him into a close dance and grinds against him, being all seductive)

_So go on, go on  
>Come on leave me breathless<br>Tempt me, tease me  
>'Till I can't deny this<br>Loving feeling  
>Make me long for your kiss<em>

_Go on, go on  
><em>_Come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on  
><em>_Come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on  
><em>_Come on leave me breathless_

_Go on, go on_

Quinn pulled Ryan into a fierce kiss. He clung to her and reciprocated her touch and passion. He deepened their kiss and ran his hands up and down her back, trying all he could to get as close to her as possible.

"I am going to miss you so much, my love," he whispered in her ear.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Song – "Breathless" by The Corrs


	26. Welcome to New York!

**Chapter 26 – Welcome to New York**

_**One Month Later …**_

"Will you please just shut up?!"

Quinn stared at her best friend, completely shocked by the Latina's words. "Excuse me?"

Santana was so sick and tired of hearing Quinn whine and complain about Ryan being gone. All the blonde had done for the past month was mope around and pout and Santana was going to go ballistic if she heard the words, 'I miss him', one more time.

"Quinn …" the Latina took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her irritation down. "Quinn, I know that with Ryan being gone, you have been in some sort of funk, but you need to snap out of it. You were never like this before you met him. What happened to make you this codependent on another person? This isn't you!"

The blonde plopped down on her bed next to her suitcase. She thought of what her best friend had just said and, to Quinn's utter shock, Santana was right. The head cheerleader had never let anyone affect her so much before. Yes, she grew up under the oppressed finger of religious-crazed Russell Fabray and she had always wanted to please her father, but this … thing … she was starting to feel was odd. She had constantly been a very independent person and now she had become a sniveling wreck if her boyfriend wasn't around. Something was changing inside her and she didn't quite know what it was, and she definitely didn't like it.

She looked up into the dark brown eyes of the Latina standing over her. "I'm sorry, San. I don't know what's going on with my emotions lately. I just know that I miss him and when he's not near me, I get jittery and anxious and make stupid decisions. I'm sorry."

Santana studied her friend closely. She and Ryan have had ups and downs in their own friendship/screw-with-someone-I-love-and-I-will-beat-you relationship, but she knew, deep deep down, that the New Yorker was a good guy. "It's okay, Q. We'll figure it out." Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "So, what time do you leave tomorrow for the Big Apple?"

Relieved with the change of subject, the blonde's face lit up. "Noon. It's a direct flight, so it shouldn't be too long before the plane lands and Ryan is picking me up at the airport."

"What do you two have planned for the time you are there, besides the obvious sex marathon?"

Quinn's smile widened, fantasizing about being able to finally touch Ryan again. "Well … we haven't set concrete plans yet, because he told me that it would be better to figure all that out when I got there. I do know that I want to hit the regular, lame tourist attractions and eat an official vendor hot dog."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, just don't get sick. I wouldn't be surprised if there were rat feces in with the hot dogs."

"Santana! That is disgusting!" the blonde exclaimed covering her mouth.

The Latina laughed.

"Anyway …" she glared at her best friend. "Ryan still has to work on the show while I am there, so he promised to show me around the theatre and I'll be able to see his show a few times and meet his castmates. I have to admit that that is the part I am really excited about! I've never seen him perform on a stage. Of course, he was always magnificent in our glee competitions, but this is completely different, this is Ryan Berry on Broadway! This is his dream, S!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Finish packing and go get your boy."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Ryan charged into his dressing room, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked over to the small love seat. He quickly sat down and started untying his black boots. He was so excited! Only eighteen more hours until the love of his life would be with him in the greatest city in the world! It had been a long month, but thankfully he had had the distraction of the show to keep him focused.

When he first arrived in New York last month, he basically went straight from the airport to the theatre. He had a meeting with Isaac Lewis, and he had to admit that he had been star struck. It was like being an aspiring movie actor and having the opportunity to meet Steven Spielberg.

Isaac explained to him everything that he was expected to do and contribute to the show. Hours were long, and rehearsals were killers, but he loved every second of it! How could you _not_ love living your dream, even if it was hard? He was raised with the mentality that if you worked hard to achieve your goals, you would appreciate them so much more than if they were just handed to you. It was all about the journey for Ryan and he consumed any tips and information and contacts along the way.

He threw his wardrobe shirt onto the back of the couch and was getting his street clothes out of the closet when there was a knock at his door.

"Come on in!" he called out.

The door flew open and Toby came bursting in, followed by Sophie. It had been a huge surprise when Ryan met the cast of the show that first day to see Sophie there. Remembering her from his summer at the lake, he pulled her into a huge hug and swung her around. She giggled and when the singer finally put her down, she said, "Well, I guess that answers my question about whether or not you remembered me!"

He laughed. "Of course I remember you, Sophie. How is Ariah doing?"

Her face lit up at the mention of her girlfriend. "She is wonderful, thank you."

"Well, since it looks like I will be here in New York for a while, we all need to go out."

"Definitely!"

Knowing someone in the cast helped relieve some of his initial anxiousness. He felt more relaxed and ready to hit the ground running because he had a lot to learn to catch up with the rest of his castmates if they were to open in a couple weeks.

The show opened to roaring success. All the reviews about Ryan were positive and New York loved his boyish charm. There were always fans lined up outside the back door of the theater after each show, waiting to get autographs and pictures with him. He had been on a high for the past month, and now with Quinn coming tomorrow, he was beyond the moon.

"Ry!" Toby exclaimed. "Man, we're going out tonight!" Anticipating the singer's refusal, he continued. "I know Quinn is going to be in New York tomorrow, but not until the afternoon, so you have no excuse not to come join us tonight."

Ryan really was about to refuse the invitation. He was just so hopped up on adrenaline about seeing his girlfriend that he couldn't wait. Perhaps going out with his friends to a club would help with his energy and pass the time. He agreed and after everyone was back in their street clothes and good-byes called out to the director and the rest of the cast, they were on their way.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Quinn!"

Quinn turned away from the airport baggage carousel and searched the crowd when she heard someone shouting her name. Her heart jumped in her chest when she spotted Ryan running towards her.

Dodging around passengers and families, he finally reached his girlfriend, and in one big swoop, he lifted her off the ground, kissing her passionately and spinning her around. The blonde giggled at Ryan's antics, but was so grateful to be back in her lover's arms! Ryan set her back on the ground and kissed her again, he had missed her so much! And now she was finally here!

After finding her luggage and exiting the terminal, Quinn was shocked when Ryan led her to a long black limo that was parked at the curb closest to the doors. She looked over at him and saw a huge grin on his face. The driver, all decked out in a uniform like she had seen in countless movies, took her dark blue suitcases and stowed them in the trunk while Ryan opened the back door and kissed Quinn's hand as he helped her to get settled inside.

As they rode to the singer's apartment, the blonde just gawked at the luxury that was surrounding her. The black leather seats smelled fantastic, the TV and full entertainment center including a DVD player and a PS3, a bucket to hold champagne and a mini fridge!

"It was very nice of the production company to lend you the limo to come pick me up," she said as she stretched her legs out in the abundant floor space. "When do you have to return it, because I'm sure I could think of several … activities … we could use it for." She winked at him.

Ryan's eyebrow shot up and he scooted closer to his girlfriend, entwining their fingers. "Oh, really? And may I ask what these activity ideas might be?"

She grinned mischievously and leaned over to whisper in his ear, making sure to blow air lightly on his earlobe as she spoke, "It depends on how long we get to keep this sexy limo."

He felt shivers run all over his body, and of course they all settled in his groin. "Mmmmm … then I guess I'm the luckiest guy in the world, because this limo is mine and I get to keep it forever."

Quinn snapped back to look at his smiling face. "This is _yours_?"

Ryan knew what Quinn was thinking. They had never really discussed how financially well off he was. That's not counting his parents' money; Ryan himself was worth quite a lot. He had always tried to be smart with his money, investing in stocks and he even owned part of a theatre production company on Broadway. Since he had never brought it up, he wasn't sure how his girlfriend would react to the information. "Yeah. It's mine."

The blonde just stared at him. "How? How is it yours?"

Ryan looked out the window at the passing buildings, avoiding her eyes. "Um, well ... Robert is my driver. He has been for several years, most of my life honestly. Whenever I need to go somewhere and I don't want to walk or take the subway, I notify him and he comes to get me."

Quinn stared at him, trying to absorb this new information about the guy she thought she knew everything about. "Okay, let me just get this straight - you own this limo, and you also have your own personal driver that is at your beck and call?"

"Yes. But I do try to give Robert as big of a heads up as I can, because he is married and has kids and I don't want to screw up his family time too much."

"Wow. Okay then." She was surprised, but just nodded and decided to go with the flow, finding out more about her boyfriend was eye opening.

Soon the limo pulled up to the curb outside a luxury apartment building. Robert came around the car and opened the door for Ryan to get out. Then the singer held his hand out for Quinn.

Shutting the door, Robert asked, "Ryan, sir, are you in need of my services for the evening?"

"No thank you, Robert. Quinn and I plan on staying home tonight. I will see you tomorrow evening though," the singer addressed his driver as he entwined his fingers with the blonde's.

Robert gave a half bow. "Very well, sir. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Robert," Quinn told the driver with a smile. "Have a good evening with your family."

The driver looked startled at Quinn's words. None of Ryan's girls had ever paid any attention to him. He gave her a grateful smile, then bowed as well.

Quinn looked up at the building they were standing in front of and tipped her head back to see how tall it was. It must have been at least forty stories high! She looked over at her boyfriend, slack-jawed. "You … You live here?"

Ryan nodded with a smile and held her hand tightly as they walked toward the front entrance where a doorman, in a complete movie-like doorman uniform, tipped his hat and opened the door for them.

"Good evening, Mr. Berry," the man said with a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Charlie," the singer answered and smiled. "Is Rebecca feeling better today?"

The doorman's smile widened. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Berry. She hasn't had a fever for a couple days, so my wife and I can now get some sleep at night."

"Oh good!" Ryan looked relieved. "Give her my best, Charlie."

"I will. You two have a good evening."

Quinn was in a daze as her boyfriend pulled her through the gorgeous lobby toward the elevator. The huge open room was beautiful! Expensive formal leather couches and several tables that were made from dark wood were sporadically arranged around the large room, making little comfortable gathering places for people to hang out and talk. The atmosphere was upper-class, yet comfortable.

When the elevator arrived, the couple entered and Ryan inserted a key and pressed the penthouse button. After a minute, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. As Ryan pulled Quinn from the elevator into a small hall that led to a single door at the end of the hallway. He unlocked the door and pulled his girlfriend into the living room of his apartment, he heard her let out a sharp gasp.

Quinn had never seen a more stunning room. White couches were placed strategically around the big open area, making it perfect for when friends came for a visit, the walls were decorated with colorful artwork and photos. 'Classic'. 'Classic' would definitely be the adjective she would use to describe Ryan's New York home.

"Wow, Ryan," she whispered. "Your home is so beautiful."

He smiled, grateful she liked it. "Well you can thank my mom for that. She loves decorating. Would you like a tour?"

"Yes, please!" she enthusiastically told him as her eyes kept roaming all around the room.

For the next while, he gave her a tour around his home. He showed her the theater room, complete with twenty plush chairs that reclined including drink and popcorn holder attachments. The exercise room where Ryan told her that he uses the elliptical for an hour every morning. The back covered balcony, complete with a barbeque grill, huge table with eight chairs, a bar for drinks and even a good sized swimming pool that could be walled off during the winter! Her favorite room was definitely the gallery. Paintings and drawings covered every wall, and statues on pedestals were sporadically set around the room to display their beauty. She was in heaven!

Ryan saw the awestruck look on his girlfriend's face when they entered what he had always called the 'Picture Room'. "Do you like it in here?"

Quinn's smile was so big it was splitting her face. She looked at her boyfriend then back to the room and said in reverence, "This room is breathtaking, Ryan. The amount of talent and inspiration in this room is incredible."

"I knew you liked art a lot, but I didn't realize it was such a passion of yours."

"I've always loved artwork, and any other creative medium for that matter. Unfortunately I haven't had much free time to be able to pursue it. Hopefully one day."

Ryan showed her upstairs to his bedroom and helped her unpack her suitcases. They decided to order in some Chinese food and just have a relaxing evening watching a movie in their pajamas and being close to each other.

The food arrived just as they were starting the movie. The blonde had to admit that New York Chinese food was _much_ better than Lima Chinese food, hands down. Ryan laughed and told her that being in Lima is hard for him since he can't get any decent food there!

Two-thirds of the way through the movie, Quinn removed the blanket that they were snuggling in and straddled Ryan's waist. Sitting comfortably, she interlocked her fingers on the back on his neck and captured his soft lips in hers. She nibbled on his bottom lip, then pulled his body close to hers. She wanted to take her time tonight worshiping and loving her boyfriend's glorious body. He always made her feel like a Queen when they made love, so she really wanted to return the sentiment and show him how much she had missed him and how much he meant to her.

She ran her fingers through his soft brunette hair, feeling the luxurious locks fall through her fingers. He took the lead and deepened their kiss, moving his hands from her firm ass to under her shirt to touch her naked back. He loved the feel of her soft skin on his.

"I need to be close to you, baby," Quinn murmured. She pulled his green shirt over his head and tossed it onto another chair in the room. Gazing down at his bare chest, she marveled at the toned muscles. He definitely had a six-pack now! His olive skin tone was so beautiful to her. She stared at his chest and rubbed her hand up and down it, feeling his skin.

Ryan sat and watched his goddess worship his body. He was happy he kept up with his morning exercise routine! Her hands were so soft on his chest and it seemed like she was trying to memorize every line and muscle.

A warm ambiance settled around them, enveloping them in passion. Ryan slowly removed Quinn's shirt and tossed it on top of his discarded shirt. Her bra was next to be removed. Now he was gazing down at her beautiful chest. He loved that she had really fair skin. His fingers gently touched her nipples and they instantly hardened under his attention. He caressed the puckered skin with his thumbs and watched as it changed and hardened more. His hands lowered and cupped her full mounds.

Feeling him holding her breasts sent erotic sensations straight to her core. She moaned, her head falling back enjoying the pleasure. Ryan continued massaging her breasts, squeezing and caressing them. He leaned down and captured one pink nipple in his mouth. He gently sucked it, kissed it and licked all around it, loving the noises his girlfriend was making. In her aroused state, she was unconsciously grinding her hips back and forth against his quickly hardening penis.

"Quinn?" he whispered. "Do you want to go up to my room or stay in here?"

"H-here. I want to make love to you while you sit in t-this theater chair," she told him breathily.

"Okay. Stand up so I can take your pants off. I need to touch all of your skin."

The blonde stood up and started to remove her pants when Ryan reached out and stopped her. She looked at him questioningly.

"I want to undress you myself," he told her. He moved off the soft theater chair and knelt in front of his girlfriend. Her belt got unbuckled, the button undone and the zipper lowered. His fingers glided over her skin as he worked her jeans down her legs and off. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pushed his face into the front of her red panties, inhaling her sweet arousal that was uniquely Quinn. He took several deep breaths of the wonderful aroma then bit the top of the panties with his teeth and pulled them down and off. His beautiful girlfriend was standing in front of him completely naked. Still on his knees, he looked up into her bright hazel eyes and smiled.

"I like this position," he commented seriously. "One day, Quinn, I will kneel before you just like this, and present you with the ring of your dreams."

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of Ryan proposing to her and then spending the rest of her life with this wonderful, generous, kind hearted guy. "I can't wait," she whispered down to him.

He stood back up and removed his pants and boxers. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and slid it on.

"Okay, sexy man," Quinn said seductively, touching her index finger to his chest, pushing him to sit back down on the comfy chair. She straddled him with her long legs and pulled her body to collide with him, absolutely zero space between them.

Their lips found each other and they kissed and fondled and caressed naked skin for a long time, just enjoying and being with each other.

Pulling her kiss-swollen lips off Ryan's neck, Quinn lifted her hips and took hold of her boyfriend's full and ready member and rubbed it back and forth through her wet slit. She collected her own juices and coated his penis, making him slick. The blonde lowered her hips and slowly inserted him into her hot channel. Inch by inch he slowly slid inside her. The amazing sensations to Quinn's body was overwhelming her as she accepted her boyfriend into her body. He was so deep.

He was completely engulfed in his girlfriend and they were finally one. This was the closest two people could ever become. His heart skipped several beats as he visualized his future; his future with Quinn as his wife. Being connected together as one. People always told him he was overly dramatic, but this was a vision he desperately wanted.

"Quinn, I love you so much." He nuzzled into her neck, smelling her scent. "I want to be with you forever."

The blonde held him tightly in her arms. "I want to be with you too, my love. Forever." She moved her hips up and down, feeling Ryan's thickness sliding in and out of her. Such a glorious feeling. After several minutes of a slow and loving rhythm, Ryan joined in meeting her thrusts. Her walls began to squeeze him tighter and tighter as he moved in and out of her.

They found a particular sensitive spot inside Quinn that was making her moan louder and louder. Ryan tried to angle his penis to hit that spot on each thrust. He took her lips and kissed her passionately while they were both moving together; both feeling the overwhelming pressure and intensity.

Ryan's movements became erratic and he pumped faster and deeper. He deepened their kisses and massaged her tongue with his. Quinn, used her feet as leverage on the couch, thrust harder towards her lover. He moved inside her deliciously and she felt so full and complete with him.

"Baby … Ryan, love … I'm there … just a few more …" Quinn yelled as her orgasm quickly approached.

After three hard, deep thrusts, both lovers fell into ecstasy. Both screaming each other's name. Ryan continued to thrust slowly as they rode out their orgasms. Whispered words of love and affection were given by both, reveling in the soft electricity that surrounded them.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ryan leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, he hated to wake her up. They barely made it to the singer's bedroom last night before they collapsed onto his bed. He grabbed some blankets and covered their bodies, then he wrapped his arms around his lover and they both fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

"No," she mumbled as she buried herself deeper into the blankets. "I'm sleeping."

"Oh, really?" he said with a sneaky grin on his face. "I wonder what would happen if I did this ..." He burrowed under the blankets and found her soft, plump breasts. He scooted closer and latched onto the right nipple and rolled his tongue around it.

The blonde's eyes popped open the instant she felt the new sensation. "Okay, I'm awake!"

"Wait! I'm not done yet," Ryan whined as his lover got out of his bed, still butt naked, and walked toward the bathroom. "Quiiiinnnnn. I have a problem that you need to fix."

Quinn walked back into the room and leaned against the door frame. "Oh, yeah? And what might your problem be, Mr. New York?"

Ryan laid on his back and flung the blankets off of him. Quinn immediately saw his dilemma.

"I would say you have a _big_ problem there, Ryan," she told him with a smug smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

The singer pouted at his girlfriend. "I was hoping you would fix it for me."

"Oh, you were, were you? Perhaps I'll just stand here and watch _you_ fix it."

"But it wants _you_."

"Sorry, babe, but I'm already out of bed," she smirked at him. "Do you want me to be your cheerleader? You can be the big strong quarterback."

His eyes lit up. "You always look so hot in your cheerleader uniform."

"Really? Well, if I went over to you right now wearing my short, sexy uniform, what would you do?"

Ryan propped up a few pillows and laid back on them so he could see Quinn better. "Well, first I would run my hands up your long sexy legs. And hearing your moans and whimpers, I would go higher and higher until I reached the Promised Land." He naturally started pumping his cock as he fantasized about touching his girlfriend.

"What if I happened to not be wearing any underwear that day?" the blonde purred from her place still across the room, highly enjoying the sight before her.

Pre-cum was dripping from the boy's slit and he used it to lube up his shaft. "Oh, baby! No underwear? My hands cup your fine ass cheeks and I squeeze and massage them, holding them delicately in my palms." His pumping got faster and his body was rocking with the pleasure.

The sight of her gorgeous boyfriend touching himself while he was fantasizing about her was turning Quinn on so much more than she ever thought it would. She could feel her juices running down her naked legs.

"Then I would dip my head under your skirt and nuzzle your bare mound. Oh, Quinn, I love it that you keep yourself hairless. Your skin is so soft on my lips and I start licking your mound and kissing my way down and into your wetness. You are so wet, Quinn!" He pumped faster and faster.

Quinn would have to agree, she was pretty wet right now. She cupped her own sex with her hand and slowly slid her middle finger through her slit, rubbing her juices all around.

"I still hold on to your ass as I plunge into you. My tongue is inside you! I'm taking you higher and higher! You're panting and rocking against my face and it feels so good! So good, Quinn! Ohhhhhhh … I love touching you … I love making you go higher … You are so beautiful!" And with that, Ryan exploded and thick white ropes of cum shot all over his stomach. He fell back onto the pillow, trying to catch his breath. He opened one eye to see if Quinn was still there. And what he saw made his member harden right back up.

Standing in the doorway, his lover was gripping onto the frame with one hand and using her fingers on her other hand to pleasure herself. Her face was glowing with pure bliss as her fingers slid in and out of her vagina. She opened her eyes and saw her lover watching her. Her heart sped up with the arousal of being watched while she pleasured herself.

"Let me do that," Ryan panted out as he stared at her.

Quinn withdrew her fingers from inside herself and hurried over to the bed and jumped on Ryan, grabbing his member and shoving it deep inside her. "Ahhhhhhhh … that feels _so_ much better," she sighed as her lover thrust his hips up and down, bringing her to a mind-blowing orgasm.

Once she rode out her orgasm, the couple decided to shower and get ready for their day. Ryan had been so excited to show Quinn around his hometown. She was only going to be there for a couple days, so he wanted to make the most of it.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

_A/N – Thanks again for all your positive feedback! It helps me decide which way I want to take this story._


	27. Broadway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any productions on Broadway.

**Chapter 27 – Broadway!**

Quinn's first full day in New York City with Ryan was busy, but perfect for the tourist. It was the first time she had ever ridden the subway, and she had to admit, that she was terrified! The entire time she was just waiting to get mugged or a gang fight to erupt on their train. Thankfully neither happened. They went to the Empire State Building, Statue of Liberty, Central Park and her very favorite – the Museum of Modern Art. It was the most breathtaking place she had ever been and was sad when Ryan had to pull her away in order for them to get to their dinner reservation on time.

That evening, Robert was waiting next to the limo when they came out the front door of Ryan's apartment building. The young couple were walking hand in hand and smiling at each other like goofballs. The driver had to muffle a laugh, he had never seen Ryan so happy and carefree before. His respect for the beautiful blonde increased ten-fold.

The drive was short, but Quinn was mesmerized by all the lights of New York City. It was true that this city never sleeps; people were everywhere at all hours of the night. She was grateful that she slept well the night before, and didn't wake up from the constant noise of the big city outside the windows.

They pulled up in front of a modern building that looked like a cross between a restaurant and a club. There was a long line of people waiting to get inside the building, but they were all dressed in nice, expensive clothes and not the ones Quinn would associate with typical club goers.

Robert held the limo door open for Ryan and then the singer helped Quinn step out. She was sure that this being New York, that there were tons of limos driving around and that everyone was used to seeing celebrities, so seeing a limo wouldn't even turn anyone's head, but, oh, how wrong she was! As she stepped out of the car, her ears were assaulted by voices of the crowd all wondering who they were and she heard words like 'star', 'gorgeous', 'wow'. She bristled when she heard one particular girl tell her friend, "If that blonde chick doesn't satisfy him, I'll show him what a real woman is like."

Ryan had been around this type of stardom most of his life since his mom was Broadway royalty, so he just brushed off all the comments and strode hand in hand with Quinn over to the classy dressed man at the entrance.

When the man saw Ryan, his trained stoic face brightened into a huge grin. "Good evening, Mr. Berry! Welcome back to The Green Room!"

The singer returned the smile. "Thank you, Jeffrey." With his hand on the blonde's lower back he guided her through the waiting crowd and into the door Jeffrey was holding open for them.

Once Quinn was inside the building, her breath caught in her throat. The giant room was gorgeous! She could tell that this really was a restaurant/club. Along the entire side of one of the walls was a polished mahogany bar that was gathering quite a crowd as the two bartenders showed off by flipping bottles and tossing them back and forth to each other. The patrons were loving it!

Next to the bar was a hard wood dance floor where several couples were swaying to the soft music that was coming from the band currently on stage.

"Wow," was all she could say as she absorbed the atmosphere around her.

Ryan smiled, happy that his girlfriend liked the club. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Come on. Let's go eat some dinner. We can come back over here later and dance." He entwined his fingers with hers and led her past the bar and toward the back of the room.

In the back, there was a short hallway that had a lighted sign above the entrance that read, The Green Room Restaurant. They walked through and ended up in a smaller, cozier room. Quinn was still in complete awe. This room was just as amazing as the last one! The lights were low and she could hear soft romantic music coming from hidden speakers. The several tables that were randomly spread throughout the room were all covered in perfectly pressed white linen tablecloths. The waiters were all wearing tuxedos and a few of them even had a white cloth slung over their arm that Quinn had only seen in movies.

The blonde host that welcomed them was wearing a gentle smile that immediately put the cheerleader at ease. "Welcome to The Green Room, Mr. Berry. Your table is waiting for you."

Ryan smiled and nodded as they followed him across the room to a private booth in the back. After handing them their menus and saying their waitress would be with them shortly, he left to resume his other duties.

Quinn sat in complete shock. She turned to look at Ryan and he had to laugh when he saw his girlfriend's jaw unhinged and her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Breathe, Quinn. It's okay." He reached across the table and gently held her soft hand in his. She looked gorgeous tonight and all he could think about was her radiant smile and how he was so lucky to have her in his life. He searched her expressive hazel eyes and prayed that this would be the first of many, many more dates for them throughout the next 60 years.

An older, stylishly dressed, brunette man, with a huge smile on his face, appeared at their table.

Ryan grinned and laughed. "So, are you our waiter for the evening?"

The man gave the boy a mock offended look, covering his heart. "Oh, dear Ryan, I am so hurt by your un-appreciation of my role at this fine establishment."

Quinn looked up at the man with a 'Huh?' expression. Who in the world talked like they lived in a thesaurus besides – ?

"Hey, Uncle Seth!"

The blonde lifted her eyebrow. Okay, that made more sense; Ryan's family all must read the dictionary too often.

Ryan slid out of the booth and gave the man a huge hug.

The man reciprocated. "It's so good to see you tonight, Ryan! I hadn't expected that you would be gracing us with your presences for a few more weeks."

The singer looked over at Quinn. "Well, my girlfriend, Quinn, is in town and I wanted to take her to the best restaurant in the city."

The man's gaze fell on the blonde and he smiled. He was definitely Shelby's brother, she could tell. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn." He took her hand and kissed it, then whispered to Ryan, "Marry her, she's gorgeous."

The singer smiled and gave his uncle a wink.

"So how is my born-and-raised-city-girl sister surviving having to live in a small, one stoplight town?" he teased.

Ryan laughed. "Actually they have four stoplights."

Seth covered his heart in fake shock. "Wow! That _is_ a big town!" he said, rolling his eyes.

Quinn couldn't hide a giggle. She really liked this guy. "We just got our own Home Depot last year. We're moving up to the big times."

Seth laughed at the girl's wit and sarcasm. "She's good," he pointed at her. "Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone, but have a great time tonight." He looked at Ryan. "All of your food and drinks and anything else you want is on the house."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled.

Ryan gave him one last hug, then sat back down across from his girlfriend. "That was my uncle."

"Yeah. I kind of got that."

They were interrupted by the waitress, who took down their drink orders.

Looking over the extensive menu, Quinn marveled at all the delicious food choices. They had everything from a deluxe chicken salad to lobster tail to spaghetti and meatballs to hamburgers and back to prime rib – complete heaven.

After placing their orders, they relaxed in their seats and watched each other as they held hands across the table.

"Quinn, what do you want to do after high school?" Ryan wondered.

The cheerleader took a deep breath. "Well … I'm not too sure. My mom wants me to go to Dartmouth, her alma mater, but I really don't care for the school. Too stuffy and preppy."

"So, where _do_ you want to go?"

"Um … probably here, to New York City. I would really love to study art and this city has abundant artistic talent and culture."

He smiled. "That is does."

He was thrilled to hear that she wanted to come back to New York! She had the highest GPA in the entire school, so he knew that several prestigious universities would be knocking on her door.

The rest of the meal was fantastic! The food was exquisite and the atmosphere was perfect. This would be a night that Quinn would remember for the rest of her life.

After dinner and some dancing, Ryan and Quinn strolled hand in hand down the sidewalk toward the Broadway theatre district. He was so excited to take his girlfriend to her first official Broadway production and knew she would fall in love with the magic and culture New York had to offer.

Looking around at all the pedestrians walking, riding bicycles or trying to hail a cab all around her, Quinn was starting to see why Ryan loved this city so much. It was constantly busy and had an energy and vibe to it that gave you a natural buzz. She understood a little bit better why her boyfriend was the way he was. He rarely sat still and always seemed to be itching to do something or go somewhere, and that was exactly what she saw in all the people around her. The streets were bustling and noisy and crowded and if you wanted to just mosey and meander down the sidewalk, you would probably get run over, or at least pushed into, by people trying to get where they needed to go in a hurry.

Ryan had the night off so he wanted Quinn to see 'Wicked'. He explained to her that this production had a special place in his heart because Shelby had starred in it as Elphaba for several years and he practically grew up in this theater.

She was intrigued and the show didn't disappoint – it was amazing! She was blown away by the amount of talent and vocals displayed on the stage. As a treat, Ryan took her backstage and introduced her to most of the cast. Everyone seemed nice and it was fun to watch a few of the actors that had performed with Shelby tease and joke around with her boyfriend like they were family. She guessed that when you spend hours and hours together, even the children of the actors, you become a family.

Quinn could definitely see her here someday, standing next to Ryan after a big show, giving him kisses and encouragement, perhaps even bring a baby to the set. They could all be one big happy family.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

It was a beautiful night in New York City when a black limo pulled up in front of the theater that housed the most popular Broadway show of the year, the one that The New York Times called 'incredible' and 'If you only see one show this decade, this is the show to see!' All rave reviews, praising the brilliance of the director and the current star. The limo door was opened and Quinn stepped out onto the sidewalk. She looked up at the marque and saw in bright lights 'Newsies starring Ryan Berry'. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's huge success, she was so proud of him.

"Miss Fabray?" An usher had come up to the blonde and offered his arm. She nodded and smiled, graciously accepting his assistance and was ushered into the theater. The inside of the building was extraordinary; the carpet was red, the moldings were painted in a brilliant gold, the furnishings were classy with a touch of elegance. The overall feel of her surroundings gave her goosebumps.

As they walked around the large foyer, the usher turned to the blonde. "Miss Fabray, Mr. Berry asked me to escort you to your seat and to be available to you throughout the time you are here. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

Quinn was shocked that Ryan had gone through all the extra effort to make sure Robert picked her up in the limo and now for her own personal attendant. She could definitely get used to this life!

"Thank you, …" Quinn wasn't sure what him name was.

He smiled at her. "Steven."

The blonde returned his warm smile. "Thank you, Steven. I will let you know if there is anything I need."

He bowed his head and led her into the auditorium, all seats covered in soft red fabric. The usher kept walking closer and closer to the front, but Quinn would be happy to sit anywhere, as long as she got to see Ryan. She definitely didn't expect for Steven to motion for her to sit in her seat, which happened to be in the front row, dead center.

'_Wow!'_ she thought with awe. _'This is incredible!'_

Every seat in the huge room was occupied as the heavy red curtain opened and the musical started off with an exhilarating dance number. Ryan looked like he was flying, he was truly in his element. The blonde's eyes never left her boyfriend the entire show and when he did his curtain call, her cheers were definitely the loudest.

As the crowd was exiting, Steven appeared next to Quinn and ushered her to the backstage area and over to Ryan's dressing room. He gave her a kiss on her knuckles and was gone.

The blonde had to laugh when she saw the outside of the singer's dressing room. On the door, right at eye level was a big gold star, which even had a touch of glitter on it, which she rolled her eyes at.

'_Such a diva,'_ she laughed as she opened the door and leered at the handsome actor standing in front of his vanity.

"You did so great tonight, baby," Quinn ran over to him and jumped into Ryan's arms, throwing her arms around him.

He smiled into her neck and kissed the soft skin behind her ear. "Thank you. That means more to me than you could possibly know, Quinn." He leaned back and pulled her into a heated kiss.

She smiled and took full advantage that she had her lover in her arms and deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth and moaning at the warm, soft feeling. Unfortunately, as they began to take the kiss deeper, and quite a bit more intimate, a knock was heard at the door.

Ryan reluctantly pulled back. He smiled at the blonde and gave her a small peck on the end of her nose. He made his way to the door and opened it with a flourish. Standing on the other side was his agent, Emily Rush.

"Hey, Emily!" he welcomed her with a hug.

Quinn, having no idea who this young, and quite beautiful, blonde was, felt her jealousy spike. She cleared her throat, trying to get the two's attention.

The singer pulled out of the embrace and turned back to his girlfriend and held out his hand to her. "Quinn, I want to introduce you to Emily Rush, my agent.

Quinn's eyes became wide when she heard who this mystery woman was. She tried to put on her best smile and held her hand out to the agent. "Oh, hi! Sorry, I wasn't sure who you were."

Emily laughed. "It's okay, Quinn. I understand. Ryan does get a few touchy feely fans from time to time. But believe me, he's been talking about you nonstop since he got back here to New York, so everyone he's talked to definitely knows about you."

Quinn blushed. Ryan chuckled as he put his arm around the blonde's waist.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm all yours." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You two are just too cute!" Emily said. "So cute it's almost nauseating."

Quinn laughed. "My best friend says the same thing about us."

"Well, she is right. You both are practically glowing!" With that, she walked out the door, rolling her eyes in jest.

"I like her," the blonde said. "I almost felt like I was talking to Santana."

He smiled. "Emily's not bitchy like her though."

"Good point. I don't think there are many people in the world who have that Lima Heights Lopez-personality."

Quinn sat on the couch and waited for the singer to change out of his costume so they could go home. Her flight back to Ohio left at noon the next day, so they were hoping to spend some much needed hours together, just the two of them.

Holding Quinn's hand, Ryan pushed open the backstage door and walked into the cool night air. Not surprisingly, waiting patiently by the door were several women and teenage girls, just hoping to get an autograph or picture with the newest hunk in New York.

Quinn stood back amazed, watching Ryan smile and talk and take pictures with his fans. He made sure he gave attention to each person to let them know that he appreciated their excitement and love for the show. He was a natural! All the people loved him. They found the singer to be very relatable and approachable, giving appreciation to his fans, unlike a lot of other Broadway stars who had a stick up their butt and felt that the fans should adore them because they are that spectacular.

After 30 minutes of hanging out with his fans, Ryan took hold of Quinn's hand again and led her passed the crowd, waving at them the whole way. They made it over to Robert and the limo, both stumbling in, laughing and pushing each other like two little kids. The blonde loved this playful side of the singer. He was just so much fun; she wondered how in the world a talented, handsome guy like Ryan could ever love a girl like her?

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	28. Back to Reality

**Chapter 28 – Back to Reality**

"Q, you already told us all the boring dates and touristy crap you and Berry did in New York, but you haven't mentioned one word about the hot sex I'm sure the two of you had in the city that never sleeps. It is called that for a reason, you know." Santana and Brittany had bombarded Quinn with question after question as soon as she arrived back to Lima, and the blonde was enjoying every minute of it.

"Yes, San, Ryan and I did have sex a few times."

The Latina jumped onto Quinn's bed next to her girlfriend and watched the head cheerleader unpack her suitcase. "I'm not talking about the boring sex like in his bed, or even on a counter. I'm talking about New York City hot wild sex."

Quinn blushed. "What makes you think we even had New York City hot wild sex?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! I know that with all the girls Berry has banged over the years, it's guaranteed that he knows many crazy places for sex."

Quinn hung up one of her dresses in her closet, then walked back over to her open suitcase. "Well …" she gave a small smile and her blush deepened.

Brittany couldn't help bouncing on the bed. "Tell us, Q! Tell us!"

"Okay, fine." She climbed onto her bed and sat next to her best friends. "Last night, after his performance, when we were in his limo …"

_**Flashback**_

_The couple made their way over to the black limo, both stumbling in, laughing and pushing each other. _

_Robert pulled the limo away from the curb, and glancing in the rearview mirror asked, "Mr. Berry, are you wanting to go straight back to the apartment?"_

_Ryan looked over at his giggling girlfriend, who was trying to disentangle herself from the singer. "No, Robert. Why don't you just drive around?"_

_The driver was confused. "Just drive around?"_

_He nodded. "Yep. Just drive wherever you want for an hour or so."_

"_O-okay," the driver stumbled._

_Ryan shot him a grin and a wink as the singer raised the privacy barrier. Understanding hit Robert and he laughed. "Have fun, sir."_

_Quinn was finally able to sit upright on the seat, out of breath from their silliness. She turned to Ryan. "So … where to now?"_

_Ryan gave her a devilish smile. "Oh, believe me, I'm going to take you to lots of places tonight."_

_She looked at him with her famous quirked eyebrow._

_He slid over next to her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her softy on the bottom of her neck._

"_Mmmmmmmmm," Quinn moaned. _

"_Do you like that?" he whispered in her ear._

"_MmmmHmm."_

"_Good, because then I know that you will like this." He placed his hand gently on her knee and slowly slid it up to her thigh._

_Quinn moaned and opened her legs as wide as her dress would allow._

_Ryan smiled and continued up her leg until he encountered the blonde's panties. "Well, missy, it looks like we have a slight problem here. You have too much clothing on."_

"_Uh huh," Quinn kicked off her heels._

_The singer gripped the zipper on the back of the dress and slowly pulled it down, all the way to her waist. As each inch of her creamy skin came into view, his erection got harder. He ghosted his hand down her back, ecstatic that she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned forward and placed kisses along her shoulders and down her back._

"_Please, Ryan …"_

_Not needing to be told twice, he pulled the rest of her clothing off. His eyes took in his girlfriend's firm breasts and pink nipples. She was truly a goddess! How could anyone look so gorgeous?! He grabbed a pillow from the other seat at the back of the limo and placed it under her head so she would be more comfortable. He began to lean down to capture her nipple in his mouth when Quinn stopped him._

"_Uh uh. Not until you lose all your clothes, Mr. Berry."_

_Grinning like a little kid, Ryan stripped down as fast as he could. He loved this limo, because the leather bench seat running down the side of it was long enough to be able to stretch out on and not hang off. So it worked perfectly to make sure Quinn was comfortable, plus allow him to comfortably hover over her._

"_These leather seats are amazing," Quinn told him with a sigh. "I could definitely get used to them touching my bare ass."_

_The singer laughed. "Oh really?"_

_She nodded._

"_Well, why don't we see how good it feel when your back is rubbing on it?" With that, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, then lowered his hand between their bodies. His fingers ran through her soaking wet folds and he groaned. He spread her juices around her opening and over her clit, which made her buck her hips. He gathered more of her juices as it flowed out of her and spread it over his penis as he pumped it a few times. "Oh, Quinn, you feel so good."_

_He positioned his member at her entrance and, while completely covering her body with his and diving in for a passionate kiss, he thrust his hips forward and sheathed himself inside his girlfriend all the way to his balls._

_Quinn screamed out in ecstasy. Ryan continued kissing her jaw up to her ear, down her neck and found his way back to her plump kiss-swollen lips._

_It was a totally different experience having sex in a moving car. Whenever the limo would turn a corner, the couple would tilt or roll to the side a little. Good thing the seats were pretty wide and they didn't fall onto the floor._

_The limo was filled with moans and pants and groans and the sounds of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh as Ryan pumped in and out of Quinn at a fast pace._

_She was so tight! Her walls hugged him and he felt her constant contractions. He could feel her fingernails rake down his back and the pain just made him move faster. With two final, hard thrusts, they both fell over the edge of ecstasy together. Ryan fell on top of Quinn as he tried to catch his breath. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and held onto him tightly as they enjoyed being in each other's arms._

_She felt at peace. This was perfection._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow!" Santana was impressed. "When Berry performs, he performs above and beyond expectations, doesn't he?"

There was no way to wipe the huge grin off Quinn's face. "Yes. Yes, he does."

"And what about the seats?" Brittany asked her.

Quinn looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes. "The leather. How did it feel to have sex on the leather seats?"

Quinn's grin grew wider. "One word. Heaven."

_**QR**_

It was Monday morning, a week after Quinn got back from New York, and it started like any other Monday morning – getting ready for school, kissing her mother goodbye, driving her red VW bug to school and parking in her reserved spot closest to the building. But as she walked through the front doors of William McKinley High School, she could feel a tangible shift in the air. Something seemed off. Something was wrong.

She studied the students as she walked down the hallway toward her locker. It was a strange sight; most of them were huddled together in their groups, comforting each other, tears running down their cheeks. The halls weren't nearly as noisy and chaotic as they usually were and the atmosphere was heavy.

_What in the hell is going on?_ she thought. She reached her locker and was taking out the books she would need for her first couple classes when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her and a head snuggled into her neck.

Startled by the action, she quickly turned around and saw Brittany, who immediately resumed her place buried in Quinn's neck. The tall blonde was sobbing uncontrollably and clutching onto Quinn.

The head cheerleader glanced over at the Latina standing by her side. What confused her was the fact that Brittany was sobbing while Santana looked like nothing particular was out of the ordinary.

"Shhhh …" Quinn soothed, trying to comfort Brittany by holding her tighter. "B, what's wrong? What's going on around here?"

"Shmsni dkfnsku llsjhri slkfjru," the tall blonde mumbled.

Quinn glanced to Santana, raising her eyebrow questioningly. The Latina felt terrible that her girlfriend was sad, but she didn't get why the whole school was so upset over the incident.

"Britt, I couldn't understand what you said." The head cheerleader pulled back to look in her friend's tear-stained face.

"She killed herself," she sobbed.

Quinn flinched, absolutely not prepared for that answer. "W-Who killed herself?"

"Ba-Barbra," she cried, burying back into Quinn.

Quinn furled her brow. She didn't know anyone named Barbra. She looked back over to Santana. "Who?"

The Latina rolled her eyes. "She's that girl we used to slushie all the time."

That bit of information didn't help the blonde one bit. "We've slushied tons of girls, San."

"The short one. The one with long brown hair and piss ugly animal sweaters. You probably know her as RuPaul, since you were the one to give her that name."

The blonde's eyes opened wide. She knew that girl. She was a total loser and she didn't have any friends, because no one could stand to be around the egotistical and self-centered girl. "I didn't know that was her name."

Santana nodded. "The news is spreading around the school like wild fire. I don't get how everyone could be so sad, it wasn't like anyone even liked the girl. And now they're all breaking down because she finally off-ed herself."

Brittany pulled away from Quinn, turning to the Latina. "San, Barbra was a nice girl. She was just misunderstood."

Santana rolled her eyes again. "Give me a break, B. She was a self-absorbed diva who didn't know when to shut up. No one liked her," she retorted harshly.

"Well, maybe we should have given her a chance," the tall cheerleader exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't understand why her girlfriend was being so uncaring about someone taking their own life. "Maybe she had dreams! Maybe she had goals! And what did _we_ do, Santana?! We bullied her and slushied her and called her names! Why?! Why did we do that?! What gives us the right to think we are better than anyone else, huh?!"

Brittany turned away from her best friends and quickly ran down the hallway and out of the school, sobbing in her hands.

Quinn and Santana stood still, stunned by the tall blonde's words. Mostly they were shocked by the tone she had used on them. The usually sweet, loveable, caring Brittany was the only person alive that could put the head cheerleader and her 2nd in command in their places. She was the only one that could tear straight through their solid walls and armor to pierce their hearts. When Brittany was mad, they knew for a fact that the situation was serious.

_**QR**_

Quinn sat in her AP English class, completely ignoring the teacher's lecture, allowing Brittany's harsh words to spin around in her head, over and over. She had never seen the blonde cheerleader so upset before; she rarely even heard the girl raise her voice in anger. One of the arrows that had stabbed Quinn in the heart was the look of pure disappointment Brittany had on her face. She had been so disappointed, and probably even disgusted, by Quinn and Santana's actions toward their fellow classmates over the years.

Granted, the head cheerleader _had_ changed a lot since Ryan moved to town. She didn't slushie or insult anyone anymore, she even stopped a couple football players trying to slushie a freshman. She was getting better, but she wasn't a fool. She knew the rules of high school – in order to stay at the top, you had to get the students to fear you so no one would even dare try to knock you down the ladder. She and Santana had accomplished their perfect plan to the top of the social ladder that they had laid out when they entered high school as freshmen. They both had worked hard over that summer and were rewarded when they were chosen as brand new Cheerios, they put up with all of Sue's crap for a year and proved they could lead the squad. They started dating hot guys from the football team, whether they liked them or not, it didn't matter, it was all about the perfect image. They punished those who were outcasts or losers or just plain irritating, because those were the kids who didn't have a group of friends that could band together and knock the school royalty of the high pedestal. It was all about pushing people down so they would feel that they weren't worthy of the respect and popularity of the student body.

Quinn was abruptly brought out of her memories when one of her classmates, a redheaded girl with crooked teeth, raised her hand like she wanted to touch the ceiling, calling out, "I know the answer! I know the answer!"

The head cheerleader scoffed and rolled her eyes. That girl was a good example of a loser and Quinn wouldn't be surprised if she got slushied or bullied every single day. She didn't even know the girl's name even though they had a class together and had probably gone to school together for years.

"Shut up, kiss-ass, and sit down!"

Quinn looked back toward the boy who had made the comment. He was on the hockey team and she knew he was pretty full of himself and definitely over-cocky.

Then she noticed the sad look on the girl's face as she slowly lowered her hand. Quinn could tell that the redhead was trying to mask the hurt of the insult with a look of over-confidence and indifference masking her face.

That incident of rudeness and bullying wasn't the only one Quinn witnessed around the school for the next several days. She had never really paid particular attention to how cruel teenagers could be to each other. She noticed the tears and embarrassment of those less popular kids who were constant targets. She noticed the high-fives and laughter by the jocks and stuck-up groups whenever one of them tormented or humiliated a student. It was sickening. But what disgusted Quinn the most as she watched all this happen around her, was the fact that she, Quinn Fabray Head Cheerleader HBIC, had been, over the years, the worst and the cruelest offender this school ever had.

_**3 weeks later …**_

"Q! What was that?!" Coach Sylvester yelled at the head cheerleader after the blonde was the only one on the squad to mess up the routine they had been practicing for hours.

That wasn't Quinn's first time she screwed up at practice. It had been happening quite a bit in the last few weeks and everyone around her was starting to notice the changes in the blonde. She didn't smile as much as she used to; she didn't scowl or put on her perfectionist and superiority mask like she did the first two years of high school either. She was just expressionless, almost zombie-like. Her mind was anywhere else than on the task she was supposed to be doing at the time. Her grades had begun to slip, her cheerleading was crappy, even her relationship with Ryan was beginning to suffer.

Santana and Brittany had both tried talking to her about what was going on with her, but Quinn would always just shrug and walk away. They didn't know that she had been constantly punishing herself since the day she heard that Barbra committed suicide. For the last few weeks, she had been putting so much guilt and blame on herself to the point of becoming sick.

She knew she wasn't a good person. She knew she had terrorized and bullied and made the lives of many of the kids at school a living hell. She was the Ice Queen – pure evil. What people whispered and said about her was true; she had always put up her walls and pretended that she didn't care about what people thought of her, but deep down it was just the opposite. She knew in the past that she had been cruel, and now it seemed like every hurtful and appalling thing she had done or said to her peers were starting to boil to the top. She was getting bombarded with image after image of her painful tyranny. She was becoming so overwhelmed with the misery she had created over the years.

Most days she didn't even want to get out of bed. She wanted to stay away from people so she couldn't hurt them and cause them pain. She cried herself to sleep a lot of nights and never slept well, which added to her exhaustion and grumpiness.

Brittany had called and talked to Ryan to tell him about what was going on with Quinn, and the singer was devastated. He immediately called his girlfriend, but she refused to accept his call and just rolled over in bed and covered her head with her pillow. She didn't want to talk to him. He was in New York City living his dream, bringing smiles to thousands of people every night and was happy with where he was in his life. She didn't want him to have to sacrifice his time and energy to deal with her problems, she didn't want to be a burden to him. She didn't want to taint his happy star-filled life with the misery and darkness she was living in. He didn't deserve that.

After refusing to talk to him for over a week, she finally answered one of his calls. Unfortunately all they did was argue. Ryan told her how much he loved her, but she would be silent or just snap back at him with harsh words.

Ryan was so worried about his girlfriend. He had told his parents several times that he was just going to get out of his contract and come back to Lima to take care of Quinn, and each time his parents would talk him out of it, stating he needed to fulfill his professional responsibilities.

"Q! What was that?!" Sue bellowed into her megaphone again. "Get off the field! All of you! You all suck today! Don't come back until you know the true meaning of being a cheerleader!"

Quinn slowly walked over to the bleachers where she had left her face towel and pompoms. She sat down, resting her elbows on her knees and covered her face with the small towel, just wanting to shut the whole world out.

A minute later, she felt someone sit down next to her. They didn't touch her or say anything, just sat there quietly. The blonde had no energy to participate in a conversation, so she just sat, ignoring everything around her and figured the person would eventually give up and leave. Fifteen minutes went by and the person was still there, not saying a word. Quinn only heard the soft sound of breathing. Finally getting curious to see who had the ability to sit and be ignored for so long, she uncovered her face and glanced to her side. Santana.

"What do you want, S?" she whispered with a sigh.

The Latina still didn't say anything, she just studied her best friend. She had never seen Quinn this disconnected with life before. The blonde was rapidly becoming a shell of the person she used to be and it was tearing the brunette up to watch her deteriorate.

Assuming the other girl had nothing to say, Quinn went back to putting the towel on her head, shutting out the world.

"Q, what is wrong? What is going on in that head of yours?" Santana asked in a very uncharacteristically soft and gentle voice.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

The blonde was silent for a few minutes, trying to somehow organize her thoughts into coherent sentences and explanations.

"I hurt, San. I hurt so much." She wiped a lone tear off her cheek. "I miss Ryan with everything that I am, but I can't talk to him. I can't give him the excitement and the happy support that he needs. He doesn't deserve to have to deal with all my shit and I don't want him to have to do that. He is living his dream and I refuse to pull him down."

"Berry loves you, Q. Did you know that he has talked to either Britt or I pretty much every day for the last two weeks?"

The blonde shook her head.

The Latina went on. "Well, he has. He loves you and is worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you."

"I … I don't know what is happening to me, San. One minute I feel like hell and the next I don't want to be alone. Everything is just so confusing to me right now." She looked up at her best friend. "Maybe I'm just going through a midlife crisis," she smiled a little.

Santana laughed. "If anyone could go through a midlife crisis at 17, it would definitely be you, Q." She wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tight.

Quinn clung to her best friend like she was drowning. "What … What should I do, San?"

"Well, Britt and I are going shopping on Friday afternoon to buy some new dresses for the Annual Puckerman Winter Party, and you have to come with us."

"It's that time of year already?"

"Yep. Puck has been going on and on about it. I swear if he mentions it one more time, I am going to shove my foot up his ass."

Quinn laughed, especially knowing that Santana wasn't joking. "That does sound fun. Count me in. I need to get out of the house and have a good distraction, and shopping for party clothes is the best distraction I have had in a long time."

_**QR**_

_**3 weeks later …**_

"Okay, Q, why am I here?" Santana asked her best friend as she marched into Quinn's bedroom and dove onto her bed.

The blonde had been acting really strange and pouty the past few weeks, stranger than the normal 'I miss Berry, when is he coming home' pity party she had been the host of since he left for New York. She was getting sick and tired of her moping around, but something was different than before. She and Brittany had hoped Puck's party would have helped Quinn out of her funk; spending the evening with friends and having fun, but she has been acting even worse since that night.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, looking like she was on death row. Her shoulders were slumped and her face was gray.

"What the hell …?" the Latina exclaimed, sitting up when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Quinn, what's going on?"

Raising her blood-shot eyes to look at her best friend, a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" Santana cried.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on, Q, drink up!" Puck said to Quinn as he handed her a beer. _

_Santana, Brittney and Quinn had only been at Puck's party for a few minutes when the head cheerleader led them straight to the kitchen to get a drink. Ryan had been in New York for over two months now. Two months! Quinn didn't know how much longer she could take it! She missed him so much! The only reason she even showed up at the party tonight was because Santana insisted she needed to loosen up and have a little fun. Plus she intended on getting completely drunk to forget all her problems._

_Quinn took a cup filled with who-knows-what from Puck. "What's in this?" she asked loudly, trying to be heard over the blaring music in the other room._

"_Don't worry, babe. It's just a little cocktail the Puckasaurus mixed up," he winked at her._

_She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. As long as it makes me forget that I miss Ryan."_

_He looked over at the blonde. He knew that Quinn and Ryan loved each other and were actually perfect for each other and he knew that with the singer being all the way in New York had been really hard for both of them. "Don't worry, Q. I know my cousin, and he would want you to relax and have some fun tonight. Go dance! The other Gleeks are all in the living room."_

_After Santana and Brittney got their drinks, the three cheerleaders headed into the living room to find their friends. Puck must have invited the whole school, because there were teenagers everywhere! Quinn saw several couples making out on the couches and love seats, some just decided to lay down right in the middle of the floor and go at it. The music beat was great for dancing, so Brittney's eyes lit up and pulled Santana onto the dance floor._

_Quinn looked around and finally spotted Tina over by the stairs._

"_Hey, Tina!" she said as she got closer to the girl._

"_Hi, Quinn! Did you just get here?"_

"_Yeah. Santana dragged me out of my house, demanding that I stop moping around." She took a big swallow of her drink, feeling the burn as the alcohol went down her throat._

"_Well, you definitely won't be bored here! Have you seen any of the other Gleeks? I know most of them are around here somewhere. I saw Kurt and Blaine dancing, and last I saw, Artie and Mercedes were heading toward the back door." Tina was swaying to the music and Quinn could tell that the Asian was getting a little tipsy. _

"_Where's Mike?" the blonde asked._

_Tina turned and pointed to the dance floor. "He saw Brittney a second ago and wanted to show her a new dance move he came up with. I'm sure he will be out there for a while."_

"_Hey, Quinn!"_

_Quinn turned to see Sam standing next to her, holding two drinks in his hands._

"_Oh, hey, Sam," she greeted him. "How's your night going?"_

"_Pretty good. I just got here. Do you want a drink, I have an extra one," he said as he held out one of the cups._

_Noticing her cup was already empty, she gladly accepted the offered drink. "Thanks."_

_When Sam arrived at the party, he was thrilled to see that Quinn had shown up. She had been really distant to everyone lately, and he just chalked it up to Ryan being gone. Sam liked Ryan, they had a good friendship, but he had to admit that he was jealous of the singer. Ryan had what Sam desperately wanted – Quinn Fabray. He thought it was selfish of Ryan to run off to New York City and just expect his girlfriend to wait for him. They should have broken up, so Quinn could date around and have fun while he was gone. But, no. Quinn was here in Ohio, thousands of miles away from her boyfriend, and she was lonely and depressed. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved better. _

_An hour passed and the party raged on. Quinn was never without a cup of alcohol in her hand, and was currently with Santana and Brittney grinding seductively on the dance floor. Puck, Lauren and Mercedes were in the den area playing Flip Cup against some kids from a different school. Everyone as having a great time. _

_The music switched to a slow song, so Quinn excused herself from her best friends and wandered into the kitchen to fill up her empty cup. Unfortunately, all the beer was gone and Puck's mystery alcohol was nowhere to be seen._

_So she started looking through Puck's kitchen cabinets. She knew his mom kept the good alcohol hidden somewhere in there. On the fifth cupboard, she found a half full bottle of tequila. She wasn't a big tequila drinker, actually she tried it once and vowed to never have it again, but tonight she was desperate. She grabbed a clean cup and poured a good amount of the liquid in it._

_Sam walked into the kitchen and saw what Quinn was doing._

"_Quinn? Do you realize you are drinking straight tequila?" he asked._

_She took a drink and felt the burn as it flowed down her throat. "Yeah. So? This is a party, isn't it?"_

_Sam eyed her with worry. "Yeah, it is. But you shouldn't be inhaling this much alcohol so quickly, especially without eating any food."_

_The blonde looked over the top of her cup as she took another sip. She glared at the boy. "Shut up, Sam! You have no idea what I can handle!" she spit out. "I came here to get drunk and drunk is now … drunk I …" she shook her head, trying to organize her thoughts. "I am drunk, Sam! Ok?! I accomplished my mission! If you are so worried about me, why don't you be my babysitter?" And with that, she quickly, well as quickly as she could with being drunk, walked out of the kitchen._

_Sam followed after her, hoping she would be alright._

_The next morning, Quinn's head felt like it was going to explode, and then explode again. She had never drunk so much in her life. _

"_Why do I do this to myself?" she mumbled. Oh, yeah, because I miss my boyfriend and I wanted to forget the crap that is my life. And I guess I got my wish, because I definitely don't remember much about last night._

"_Ugh," she mumbled as she tried to pry her eyes open. Why is the sun so bright?! She brought her hands up and rubbed her eyes._

"_Never, never again am I doing that," she mumbled some more._

_She wondered if Ryan called her last night. He would probably be happy that she got out of the house and had fun with her friends. She knew she needed to call him and talk about the issues she had been having. Maybe, somehow, together they could get through them._

_Her eyes finally opened and she stared up at the ceiling. _

"_That's odd," she mumbled out loud. My ceiling doesn't have that type of pattern on it. I guess I'm not in my bedroom. I probably crashed with Santana and Britt at Puck's house._

_Quinn turned onto her side to wake up her best friends to tell them that they all needed to get home. But what surprised her was that lying next to her wasn't her best friends. _

_It was Sam._

_Odd. She trailed her eyes down his face and onto his chest. Um, why doesn't Sam have a shirt on? _

_She lifted the blanket covering him and froze. Why doesn't Sam have any clothes on?_

_Then a massive, horrible, just-kill-me-now thought entered her mind. Please no. Oh please no! Please … please no! She took a deep breath and lifted up the blanket covering her body, and looked down. She closed her eyes, defeated._

_Shit!_

_**End Flashback**_

_**QR**_

It had been another amazing performance tonight. Ryan was high on adrenaline and couldn't stop bouncing. After curtain call and meeting some of the fans and signing autographs, he made his way back to his dressing room. Once inside, he changed out of his costume into some sweats and a black t-shirt. He relaxed on the couch and pulled out his phone to call Quinn. The two lovers hadn't really spoken at all the past week and he was so worried about his girlfriend. The only information about how she was doing, he had to get from Brittany and Santana, which was only making it worse.

Her phone rang three times, then the voicemail picked up.

"Hey, babe! I just finished the show for tonight. I was hoping to be able to talk to you before you went to bed. Remember I love you." Reluctantly he hung up and started gathering all of his belonging and headed out of his dressing room. As he walked through the theatre toward the exit, he stopped and congratulated several of his castmates on a great show. He hailed a cab and gave the driver his address.

When he arrived back at his parents' apartment, he checked his phone to see if Quinn had miraculously called or texted him back. But no such luck. He knew that tonight was Puck's party. Santana had told him that she was going to drag Quinn to it in hopes of her snapping out of the funk she had been in. So the blonde was probably there with all the other Gleeks and was, hopefully, having a good time.

_**QR**_

_Thanks for reading! I would love to hear if you are enjoying this story and your reviews are awesome!_


	29. Breakdown

_**A/N – Wow! I have to say that I have never had so many hate messages in my life! I guess I should be grateful that I have such passionate followers! You guys really are awesome!**_

_**Also, I will reiterate that this is indeed a **__**Faberry**__** story. One thing that has always fascinated me with Glee is that the show basically revolves around Rachel, but I think that the character that has changed and grown the most is Quinn. She went through hell during high school; she felt the lowest of lows and the highest of highs. Trials make people stronger and Quinn Fabray is a warrior. So, I wanted her to experience some of the lows that are horrible life lessons to learn, but in the end will make her much stronger.**_

_**So, please, bear with me! It will be a happy ending, I promise. **_

**Chapter 29 - Breakdown**

Quinn was lying face down in her pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. Santana sat next to her, rubbing her back, still in shock from her best friend's announcement.

She sat there, dazed, wondering how life kept throwing crap in Quinn's direction.

"Don't worry, Q," Santana told her. "Even though Berry is an asshole sometimes, he is going to be thrilled to have a mini him running around, driving the rest of us crazy with spontaneous singing and paragraph-long rants." She smiled. She knew Ryan would be a great dad and his parents were cool, so both Ryan and Quinn would have support.

"Id ksue ajrid, sk dmse," the blonde mumbled in her pillow.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Q, if you want me to understand anything you say, you need to get your mug out of your pillow."

Quinn propped up on her elbows. "I said, this baby isn't Ryan's, it's Sam's."

Santana just stared at her, waiting for the joke to end. When the time kept ticking and Quinn wasn't smiling, the brunette's mouth fell open. "Hold up! Wait! I know you slept with Sam at the party, but … this baby _has_ to be Ryan's."

The blonde cheerleader shook her head. "It's Sam's. I had my period two weeks after I got home from New York, so I know it's not Ryan's." She sat up next to Santana and covered her face with her hands. "What am I going to do, S? Why is this happening to me?"

The Latina wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder and pulled her close. "I don't know, Q. I don't know. But we'll figure it out. You, me and B. Okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Three months ago my life was wonderful; it was beyond perfect, but then Ryan left to pursue his dreams, then that girl died which has thrown me into a mental down-spiral, and now … now I get pregnant by a guy who isn't my boyfriend! When life throws shit, it throws it hard. And it lands all over my face."

Santana couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Well, Q, let's call Britt and figure out the plan."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The next day, Quinn was grateful that it was Friday and she was looking forward to the sleepover at Santana's house with her two best friends. Since she found out she was pregnant, she had been trying her hardest to avoid running into Sam.

When she woke up naked the morning after the party, she got dressed and left Puck's house as quickly as she could. She didn't want to have some awkward conversation with Sam that would be torture for her. She just wanted to forget it even happened, and now, unfortunately, she can't forget because she has a reminder growing in her stomach.

She hadn't told Ryan about sleeping with Sam, and she definitely hadn't told him about the baby. He called the day after the party and asked if she had a fun time with all the Gleeks. She told him the boring, mundane things that happened, like Puck feeling up as many girls as he could and Mercedes being the reigning champion of Flip Cup.

He even got her to laugh once or twice. During the entire conversation guilt was eating her up. She felt sick about what she had done. She didn't want to tell Ryan while he was still in New York. First of all, she didn't want him to lose focus on the Broadway show, and secondly, this wasn't news to share over the phone; she wanted to do it in person so she could see his expression and determine where their relationship would go.

Even though she knew Ryan deserved better than her, she still loved him.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Nice show, Ryan."

The singer turned around at the compliment and saw his director standing down the hallway. He smiled. "Thanks, Isaac."

The director walked over to him. "Ryan, when you get some time in the next week or so, come see me. I want to talk to you about some upcoming roles that I think you would be perfect for."

Ryan felt the flutter of excitement in his stomach. This was too good to be true! "Uh, yeah … sure, Isaac. That would be great."

Isaac laughed at the singer's nervousness. When his lead actor for the show got into his accident, Isaac thought all was lost. But then the heaven's shined down on him and presented him with the gift of Ryan Berry. This star-in-the-making had been fun to work with. Ryan was all business during rehearsals, demanding the best from himself as well as from the entire cast and crew. But he could also be a clown on the days when members of the cast were sad or someone needed a good laugh. He carried this production from the moment he stepped into the theater.

He clamped Ryan on the shoulder, then walked onto the stage to talk to the art director.

Ryan couldn't hold in his Berry watt smile as he strolled into his dressing room to get changed.

When he walked into the front door of his apartment, he hopped onto the couch and jumped up and down a few times. This news from Isaac was amazing! He needed to call Quinn.

He plopped down on the couch and pulled out his phone. Pressing the speed dial for Quinn's cell, he waited as he heard it ring.

"Hello?"

His heart skipped a beat when he heard his girlfriend's voice. "Hey, babe! How are you doing tonight?"

He could hear her smile. "Good. San, B and I are having a slumber party at Santana's house."

He laughed. "Really? That's just asking for trouble. When the three of you get together nothing good comes out of it. Especially if you add alcohol."

The line was silent for a moment too long.

"Quinn? Are you still there?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah. I'm here."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your girlie party. But I have some exciting news that I want to tell you about, so I'll just call you tomorrow. Sound okay?"

"Sounds great, Ry. I-I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up.

Quinn set her phone down on the carpet as she looked up into the eyes of her best friends. "What?"

Santana shook her head. "When are you going to tell him, Q?"

"I want to tell him in person, San," she said defensively.

"Okay. So when is he coming back."

"End of next month," she said as she took a big drink from her water glass.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"What do you mean he wants to offer you another show?" Quinn's voice rose louder as she listened to her boyfriend's 'big news'.

"Just what I said. Isaac has been impressed with my work, so he wanted to cast me in the next play he will be directing," Ryan told her, trying to defuse the sudden anger from the blonde. "This is great news, Quinn."

Quinn stood in her room, one hand pressed to her forehead as she tried to stifle her frustrations, the other holding her phone to her ear. "You know what, Ryan? Fine. Do whatever you want."

"I haven't said yes to him. I wanted to talk to you and my parents first."

"Just do it," she finally mumbled, anger still swirling in her body. These mood swings were really pissing her off. "You know you want to do it. We know you want to do it. So why don't you just stay in New York and do it."

Ryan was dumbfounded by the harshness of his girlfriend's words. "But, Quinn-"

"Go live your life, Ryan!" she yelled as tears poured down her cheeks.

He paused for a few minutes. Something wasn't right with his lover. "Quinn, what is going on?"

"It doesn't matter what is going on here," she spit out.

"It matters to me, dammit!" His fuse burst into flames. "Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"I refuse to have my life and my problems hold you back. Go live the life you have always dreamed of, Ryan."

And with that, the phone went dead.

Ryan stared down at his phone. "AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he threw it against the wall, plastic pieces flying every which way. Quinn was so stubborn! And it pissed him the hell off!

For the past while, their conversations never went anywhere whenever they talked on the phone. Maybe they just both needed some time and distance from each other.

Shaking his head, Ryan dragged his feet up to his bedroom. All he could hope for was when he finally got back to Lima they would be able to fix whatever has broken between them.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

**Quinn POV**

Ryan was finally home from New York. He called and told me that his plane just landed and he was coming straight to my house. What am I going to do?! I love him, but he will never forgive me for what I have done. Plus, he doesn't deserve all my problems to be dumped on him … but I love him.

I paced the living room floor. Back and forth, back and forth, waiting for the inevitable.

The doorbell rang and I stopped, turning to stare at the front door. I slowly walked over and opened it. Standing on my doorstep was the gorgeous Ryan Berry. My heart jumped in my chest and I just wanted to fall into his arms and sob. Crying how much I missed him and how thankful I was that he is back. I wanted to cry about the baby and for him to hold me and reassure me.

Ryan rushed into my house, wrapping me in a warm and tight embrace. He pulled back and kissed my lips passionately.

"I've missed you so much, Quinn," he mumbled as he kissed up and down my throat.

I tried to pull away so I could look at him, but he held me tight. "Ryan –."

"I know we've been having problems, but we can fix them. I know we can. But right now I just can't wait to get you out of these clothes, babe," he said with a huge grin covering his face. His deep brown eyes were burning with desire and love as he pulled me toward the stairs.

I felt sick, because I knew I was about to destroy everything. Well, I guess I _already_ destroyed everything that night at the party.

I stopped in the middle of the living room, effectively halting him too since we were holding hands. He looked at me, surprise showing on his face. I pulled him over to the couch and silently asked him to sit down next to me. I didn't know how to start. What was I supposed to say to the man I love, but betrayed?

"Quinn, baby, are you okay?" he said with a panicked expression as he gripped both my hands in his. His eyes searching my somber face.

I took a deep breath. Then I had to take another deep breath, hoping to calm my racing heart. I was terrified of what his reaction was going to be when I tell him.

"It's okay," he softly murmured. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt his gentle finger on my cheek wiping the tears away. "You can tell me anything."

I gave a sardonic laugh. He had no idea I was about to rip his heart out. I quickly stood up, pulling my hands free from his grasp, I saw the pain in his eyes as I pulled away. I couldn't be near him. I had ruined our lives and I was not worthy to hold his hands or be touched by him in any way. I backed away from him, looking down at the floor the whole time. I tucked a lock of my blonde hair behind my ear, trying to get the annoying thing out of my face.

"Ryan, I have something I need to tell you," I could barely choke out the words. I could feel tears streaming down my face. "Puck had a party a few weeks ago and I got really drunk." I managed to look up at him and saw he was still sitting on the couch, but he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Quinn, come here," he interrupted me. His hand was outstretched toward me. "I need you to sit next to me."

I shook my head harshly as I stared into his pleading eyes. "I-I can't … I can't."

His expression turned more confused. "You're scaring me."

I looked away from his gaze. "I … I slept with Sam," I managed to whimper.

Silence.

Silence.

My eyes flickered back over to my boyfriend. He looked like I had punched him in the gut, which I guess I did, emotionally. His face was pale and his hands were clenched into fists on his lap. His eyes shot to mine and my breath instantly hitched in my throat. I have never seen such devastation before. I saw sorrow, I saw hurt, there was anger and even denial in his eyes.

"No," he whispered shaking his head. "No, Quinn." I was sure he saw the turmoil in my eyes, because his voice became harsh. "No, Quinn! … Why?!"

At his sharp tone, I sobbed harder and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't stand looking at the rage and disappointment written all over his face.

"Do you not love me anymore?! Tell me, Quinn!" he yelled, half pleading half completely pissed off. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room before he turned back to look at me. "For the past couple months I knew something was wrong, but you would never talk to me!"

I finally managed to look up at him. "I … I had been feeling like shit … and I was drunk," I choked out through my sobs, knowing that was a pathetic excuse, but it was basically the truth.

"You should have called me!" he spit out. "I knew you were going through crap here and I tried … I _tried_ to talk to you, Quinn! I called, I texted, but you wouldn't call me back!" His eyes started to blaze a blackish brown color.

"I missed you Ryan! I have missed you so much! And I couldn't take the despair anymore … and …," I had no excuse for what I did. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head. "I love you, Quinn. You are the _only_ girl I have ever loved. But … you betrayed me. You betrayed my trust!"

Silence.

"Quinn, I thought our relationship meant something to you. But I guess I was wrong." He looked completely beat up. His shoulders sagged, his head hanging down.

My heart was breaking for my lover, for our relationship, for our future. I owed him the whole truth. I had to deliver the death blow to the only person I swore I would never hurt. "I'm pregnant."

I watched as his expression changed from shock to confusion to sadness then landed firmly on fury. "What?! Are you freaking kidding me?! You opened your legs to get a good fuck, then you forget to use protection?! Are you his whore now?!" He turned and walked away from me. "I can't stand looking at you anymore, Quinn. What happened to you?! You disgust me right now."

I felt like I had just been slapped. He just delivered the ultimate death blow to me. I could barely get out, "I'm so sorry, Ryan."

"Shut up, Quinn! Your apologies are not going to fix this! Why did you do this to us?!"

He reached me in three long strides, but didn't touch me, he just stared at me. He was rigid and slightly shaking, clenching and unclenching his hands. I wished he would just stab me through my heart. I knew that would feel better than all of the out of control and intense emotions flowing off of him right now.

He didn't say a word for several moments, he just glared at me with piercing brown eyes. I had never seen such powerful emotions before. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this … It's over. We are _done_," he growled through clenched teeth. He quickly walked around me and straight out the front door, slamming it so hard the frame shook.

I fell to my knees and sobbed. And sobbed. My heart was shattered! I had never felt such agonizing anguish in my entire life. I didn't even know this kind of pain even existed! My screams echoed throughout my empty house. The ache was so powerful, it was tearing right through me. I screamed again as I fisted my hands in my hair and pulled as hard as I could. The emotional pain was so strong, I needed to feel physical pain to counter it. I deserved to feel this pain. I had caused so much pain to so many people during my life. I thrived on the power that came from the pain I inflicted on the people at school. I pushed them and shoved them, physically and emotionally. What kind of a person am I?!

I shook my head. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't handle this pain in my heart. I needed to counter it, dull it somehow.

I stood up on shaky legs and made my way up to my bedroom. I stripped off my clothes, leaving them in the middle of my room, and stumbled into my bathroom. I was a horrible person. I had caused so much pain to everyone in my life.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

**Ryan POV**

I was going to kill him. He was a dead man. I slammed Quinn's front door closed and stalked over to my car. I turned the ignition and drove like a bat out of hell.

When I got home, my parents were waiting for me in the living room ready to welcome me home from my trip. But I didn't give them the chance to say anything, because I stomped into my house, and directly to my room. I slammed my bedroom door shut as hard as I could.

I ripped off my jacket and my shirt and then turned and punched my fist through the wall. I couldn't believe she did this to me! Why did she do it?! I drove my other fist into the wall. I was so angry! I ripped my New York City poster off my wall, then a poster of a sleek Jaguar car was ripped off next. I grabbed one of my singing competition trophies and chucked it as hard as I could at the opposite wall, the trophy shattered. I grabbed my guitar and smashed it on the floor, over and over until only the tuning pegs were left un-splintered.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard knocking. I ignored it and threw another trophy at the wall, this one was made of glass so shards flew everywhere. Some even nicking my skin, but I didn't even care. I had so much anger and fury and desolation in my body, it had to get out somehow.

I felt strong arms wrap around my biceps, holding my arms firmly to my sides. I was unable to move and that just pissed me off even more. I started screaming at the top of my lungs, but the vice-like grip on me didn't lessen. I yelled and kicked and thrashed, but to no avail. After several minutes, I felt the adrenaline leave my body. I just sobbed and sobbed. I fell to the floor and covered my face with my hands. Anguish and despair were screaming out from my mouth. I couldn't stop sobbing, my body started feeling heavier and I fell over onto my back.

The last thing I saw before my world went black, were the alarmed faces of my parents standing over me.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Why hasn't she called me yet, B?" Santana asked her girlfriend as they snuggled on the Latina's couch watching a movie. She really didn't even know which movie they were watching, she had been so distracted with thoughts of Quinn and what was going on at her house with Ryan. The New Yorker had a temper and she prayed he wouldn't hit her when she tells him about her infidelity and the baby.

"I don't know, San. Maybe Ryan is taking the news okay and they decided to have some sexy times."

The brunette felt something awful in her chest. It felt like someone was sitting on it and it was hard to breath. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Britt, we need to go to Q's house. Now," she ordered as she helped her girlfriend off the couch.

Even though Quinn lived fairly close to Santana, the drive seemed to take forever, not the actual four minutes. They finally made it and the Latina ran up to the door banging and ringing the doorbell. No one answered.

"No one's home," Britt stated as she joined Santana at the door.

The brunette shook her head. No. This didn't feel right. She tried the door knob and sighed in gratitude when it turned in her hand. She pushed inside the house, immediately calling out Quinn's name. They looked in the living room, in the kitchen, everywhere downstairs with no sign of the head cheerleader. Santana ran up the stairs, Brittany right behind her. They barged into Quinn's bedroom and found it empty as well. She looked around the room, trying to see if anything stood out to her. Her gaze fell on the bathroom door. It was closed. Quinn never closed the bathroom door unless she was peeing or talking a shower. She didn't hear the shower running, so she stalked across the room and pushed the door open.

She started screaming.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	30. Consequences

**Trigger warning!**

**Chapter 30 - Consequences**

Santana and Brittany stood in Quinn's bedroom looking at the closed bathroom door. The brunette saw the glow of the light shining under the door. She stalked across the room and pushed the door open.

She started screaming. "Quinn?! Quinn?!" She ran into the bathroom and over to the unconscious blonde lying on the tile floor in a ball, completely naked, with blood on her body and on the floor. Santana didn't know what to do. "Call 911, Britt!" she yelled.

She gently laid her hands on Quinn's shoulder, trying to find what part of her body the blood was coming from. She felt for a pulse and, gratefully, found one; it wasn't strong, but it was definitely there. "Thank you," she prayed.

Santana continued searching for the wounds, she rolled the unconscious girl over onto her back. Her breath caught when she saw the bloody razor blade in her best friend's right hand. "Q, no, no, no," she cried. "Why did you do this?! You stupid girl!"

Brittany hurried over to the brunette. "The ambulance is on its way, San." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and looked down at the head cheerleader lying on the floor. Tears streaming down her face. "What did she do, San? What did she do to herself?" she whimpered.

"B, I need you to get me some towels! Fast!" She had found several deep and heavy bleeding cuts on the inside of the blonde's thighs. She needed to stop the blood flow somehow.

Brittany went to the cabinet, grabbing several towels and handed them down to her girlfriend. "I'm going to wait downstairs for the doctors."

The Latina nodded her head. She tried to put pressure on the towels that were covering her best friend's wounds, but the blood was soaking through. Then she saw it. Quinn's left forearm was entirely covered in blood. She grabbed another towel and held it over the wound. Something was different about this one though. She dabbed the cuts, trying to get the blood off Quinn's skin. Her breath stuck in her throat and she started to feel light headed.

Quinn had taken the razor blade and carved 'PAIN' into the flesh of her left forearm. Santana started sobbing as she held a towel on the wound, needing to stop the blood that was continuously oozing out of the letters and down the blonde's arm, onto the white bathroom tile.

Minutes later, she heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and into Quinn's bedroom.

A female paramedic rushed into the bathroom and kneeled down next to Santana. "What happened?"

"S-she's my b-best friend. S-she's pregnant," the Latina sobbed, unable to take her eyes off Quinn's body.

That piece of information urged the paramedic on to quickly feel for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found one. "But what happened to your best friend?"

"W-we came into her room and saw the light in the bathroom and w-when we opened the door she was just l-laying here. She was covered in b-blood. I t-tried to stop it. I tried," she cried, on the verge of hysteria. She covered her face with her hands, unable to look at Quinn's bloody body any longer. She felt someone help her up and realized it was Brittany. The brunette clung to her girlfriend as Brittany led her back into Quinn's bedroom, wanting the paramedics to have room to work on the head cheerleader.

"She used r-razor blades, B," the Latina sobbed out.

Brittany held her girlfriend tightly in her arms, stroking her dark hair as she tried to sooth her.

The female paramedic was quickly joined by a rookie male paramedic and they began working on Quinn together.

"Razor blades," the female told her partner as she checked over the unconscious body. "She got herself really good. But she didn't try to kill herself, it looks like she just wanted to punish herself for something." She showed him the word carved into the head cheerleader's arm, then she applied gauze and tape to keep pressure on it. "She also has several deep cuts on the inside of both her thighs."

"Isn't that a strange place to cut yourself?" the rookie asked as he applied pressure.

"Not if she was punishing herself because of some intimate or sex issue."

He nodded his head. "Find any other wounds?"

She continued searching all over Quinn's body. "I don't see any more, but she has lost a lot of blood. We need to get her to the hospital for a transfusion."

The male paramedic laid a long wooden board down on the ground next to the blonde. They worked together and gently lifted her naked body onto the board. The female paramedic covered the cheerleader's body with a blanket to keep her warm and they secured the straps to hold Quinn to the board. They carried the stretcher passed the crying teenage girls in the bedroom.

"Call her parents and tell them we are taking her to the county hospital."

Brittany nodded, continuing to hold a hysterical Santana.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Judy Fabray ran into the Emergency Room and straight to the reception desk. "I'm here for Quinn Fabray," she said loudly, trying to catch her breath.

"Mrs. Fabray?"

The woman turned when she heard someone call her name. She saw Brittany sitting in a plastic chair in the waiting room, holding onto a sobbing Santana, who was clinging to the blonde like her life depended on it.

She hurried over to the girls, and as she got closer to them, she swore her heart stopped. Santana had blood all over her; her face, her hands and arms, and her jeans were smeared with it.

Judy's hands flew to her mouth and she started crying. "Please, tell me what happened. All Brittany said on the phone was that Quinn was being rushed to the hospital. What happened to her?"

Brittany cleared her throat and looked up at the older blonde. "Well, tonight San felt really worried about Quinn, so we went over to your house to make sure she was okay. We search everywhere and couldn't find her." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "We went into her bedroom and saw the light in her bathroom was on, so we went over and opened the door …" Santana started to sob uncontrollably.

Judy's face was pale and she was shaking her head. _'Please no. Please don't say what I think you're going to say,'_ she kept repeating in her mind.

"… When San opened the door, she saw Quinn lying on the floor, unconscious and naked and bleeding everywhere."

The older blonde closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"San ran to her and tried to stop the bleeding. She found several razor blade cuts on Quinn's thighs and on her left arm."

Judy covered her face with her hands and sobbed. _'How could Quinn do this? She never showed any signs of wanting to hurt herself! What could have triggered her to do something so … brutal?'_

"I don't understand what caused her to do that to herself," she said between sobs. "She is so beautiful, why would she want to scar her skin in such a cruel way? What happened that set her off?"

The two cheerleaders looked at each other. With all the chaos going on, they had forgotten about Quinn's talk with Ryan. He was supposed to be over at her house during that time. Where was he?

"Mrs. Fabray," Brittany spoke up, she didn't want her girlfriend to have to do this, so she took a deep breath. "Last week, Quinn found out that she was pregnant."

If it was possible, Judy's face went even paler. She was stunned. "W-what?"

"Well, a month ago, we were at one of Puck's parties and Quinn got really drunk. She just kept saying how much she missed Ryan and she needed him to come back. She told us that when she woke up the next morning, she was naked and in bed with Sam. She missed her next period, so she took a pregnancy test."

Judy was shaking her head. This couldn't be happening. What happened to her little girl? Where did she go? Drinking, sex with some guy who definitely wasn't her boyfriend, pregnant, and now cutting herself. She felt like she was in some weird Twilight Zone.

"But, she found that out _last week_. She seemed fine this morning, maybe a little nervous and jumpy about something, but still my same Quinn. What happened _today_?"

The two girls looked at each other again. Santana got semi-control of her emotions and answered. "Ryan was coming home today. She was planning on telling him about the party and the baby. But there was no sign of him at your house when we were there, so I don't know if he was ever even over there."

"Have you called him?"

Santana shook her head. "I didn't think about it until now."

"Call him and find out if he knows anything about what could have caused Quinn to do this," Judy told the Latina.

The brunette nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed Ryan's number, but after several rings it went to voicemail. "Let me try his parents. Maybe he stayed in New York longer." She dialed Shelby's number. The older brunette immediately answered. "Shelby, it's Santana."

"_Are you okay, Santana? You sound upset."_

She swallowed. "Um, did Ryan get home today?"

"_He did not too long ago. But he stormed into the house and destroyed his room then passed out. Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?"_

Santana dropped her head onto her arm. She didn't want to be the one to tell this type of news to Shelby, but she guessed she had to. "Maybe. Um, Quinn found out she was pregnant and she was telling Ryan tonight."

"_But how is that possible? She hasn't seen Ryan for almost three months."_

Silence.

_Something clicked in Shelby's mind. "No. No, she wouldn't have! Are you telling me that Quinn cheated on Ryan and got pregnant?!"_

Santana couldn't do it anymore. She began crying again, clinging to her girlfriend. Brittany took the phone from the Latina's shaking hand. "Shelby? It's Brittany."

"_Brittany, what is going on?!" Shelby was upset and confused._

"Um, what we're guessing is that Quinn must have told Ryan and he didn't take it well. Something must have happened between them, because San and I showed up at Quinn's a couple hours ago and found her unconscious in her bathroom. She was bleeding …" She started to cry again, remembering that horrific sight. "She had used a r-razor blade …" She just couldn't say anymore.

"_What?!" Shelby was shocked! "Is she okay?! Where is she?!"_

"W-we're at the hospital. We d-don't know if she's okay. She lost a lot of blood," Brittany choked out.

_Shelby was in full panic mode now. "Okay, Brittany. I'm going to wake up Ryan and we will be on our way to the hospital."_

"Okay," she whispered and the line went dead.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Shelby hung up her phone and ran to find Hiram. She told him everything that Brittany had told her about Quinn and Ryan. They both hurried up to their son's bedroom. He was still fast asleep on the bed.

"Ryan!" Hiram yelled as he shook his son's shoulders roughly. "Ryan! Wake up! You need to wake up, son!"

Ryan groaned. He felt like crap. His head was pounding and his hands hurt.

"Ryan, get up!" He heard his mother yell.

"What?" he groaned. "I just want to sleep."

"Ryan, get up! Quinn is in the hospital!"

As soon as those words left Shelby's mouth, Ryan sprung out of bed. "What? What did you say? Quinn's in the hospital? How? Why?" His mind was foggy and running a million miles a second.

The older brunette grabbed her son's shoulders and held him still, staring into his face. "Ryan, what happened when you went to Quinn's house tonight?"

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from his sleepiness. "Um. I went to her house to see her as soon as I got into town. Then she told me she cheated on me while I was gone and … now she's pregnant." The memories came flooding back and he started to cry.

"Ryan, what happened next? What did you say to her?" his mom asked, still holding onto his shoulders.

"I, uh … I yelled at her and asked her why she did it. S-she said that she had missed me and that she was drunk. I told her that I didn't know if I could ever forgive her. She kept apologizing, but I told her to shut up because I didn't want to hear it. I said some really cruel things to her."

"Like what?" Shelby asked.

He swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"This is important, Ryan," she said.

"I broke up with her then told her that she disgusted me that she would open her legs to anyone to … to get a good fuck."

Shelby was speechless. She shook her head as tears started to fall. "Ryan, why would you say that to her?! That was cruel! I thought you loved her."

"I do love her, Mom!" he cried. "I was hurting and I lashed out!"

Hiram came up behind his wife. "Son … Um, Santana and Brittany just called. They went by Quinn's house tonight and found her laying in the bathroom, unconscious. I guess she had used a razor blade and cut herself. She's in the hospital. They don't know how she is doing."

If a boxer had hit him, then a sumo wrestler sat on him, then a house fell on top of him, he wouldn't have been more floored. A loud sob filled the room.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Shelby had called Brittany back to tell her that they were on their way. She asked if she and Santana needed anything. Brittany asked if she would please bring a couple changes of clothes, because they both had blood on their current clothes, especially Santana's.

The Berry's rushed into the Emergency Room not too long after Shelby hung up with Brittany and frantically looked around and saw that the only people in the room were the two girls holding each other and Quinn's mom, who were all sitting on hard orange chairs in the waiting room. They hurried over to the women.

"Any word yet?" Shelby asked, trying to catch her breath.

Judy shook her head. "Nothing yet."

Santana looked up from Brittany's shoulder and saw Ryan standing next to his dad, with his head hanging down and his hands deep in his jeans pockets. In that instant her blood began to boil and all she saw was red. She started breathing hard and rage was filling up her body. She sprung from her seat right onto Ryan. "What did you do to her?!" she yelled at him as she slapped him across the face and punched him. "What did you say to her?! Answer me, damn it!"

Ryan was trying to hold his arms up to fend off the Latina's assault. Tears were pouring down his face as he sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"You are a piece of shit!" she roared and continued to hit him until she felt Hiram pulling her back. She still thrashed and tried to get to Ryan. "She could be dead right now because you crushed her! Look at my clothes!"

Ryan saw the blood all over her clothes and some on her face and hands; he paled.

"This is Quinn's blood, you asshole! This is Quinn's blood! I had to see my best friend lying in a pool of her own blood," she sobbed out and fell into Brittany's arms.

At that moment, a doctor walked into the waiting area. "Quinn Fabray?"

Judy jumped up from her seat. "Yes. I am her mother."

He looked at the blonde woman in front of him and then around at all the others. They noticed he wasn't smiling, usually not a good sign. "I'm Dr. Grant, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

She nodded and followed him into an adjoining room.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

After the Latina assaulted Ryan, Brittany held her tightly to her chest as she cried hysterically. The blonde looked around the waiting room. Hiram was sitting on a chair across the room with his hand on Ryan's back as the boy was hunched over and sobbing. Shelby was pacing around, looking like she was thinking a mile a minute.

Shelby just remembered that she was still holding the bag that had some of her extra clothes for Brittany and Santana. When she first saw the duo as she came into the waiting room, she about had a heart attack. The Latina had dried blood all over her. When she had called earlier, Brittany had told the older brunette that Quinn had lost a lot of blood, now she saw the evidence of where a lot of it went.

She walked over to the cheerleaders. "Girls, here are some extra clothes for you. Why don't you go change and get cleaned up."

The tall blonde gratefully took the bag from Shelby.

"No." Santana wildly shook her head. "I want to be here when Quinn's mom is finished talking to the doctor. I have to know how she is doing."

Her girlfriend kissed her forehead. "San, we need to get cleaned up. We'll hurry, I promise."

With Brittany's soothing words, she reluctantly nodded and they walked into the restroom across the room.

"Mom?"

Shelby turned and hurried over to her son. She knelt down in front of him and grabbed onto his hand. "Yes, baby?"

"I love her so much. She is _my life_," he whispered. "How could I have done this to her?"

She held his hands tighter, "Ryan-."

But he interrupted her. "No, Mom. I did this to her. I didn't hit her, but I sure as hell shredded her feelings. I might as well have been the one that used that razor blade on her. This is all my fault."

Shelby didn't know what to say or how to even comfort her son. All she could do was hold him tight and be there for him.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

When Judy entered one of the adjoining rooms with the doctor, she saw there was a lady already sitting in one of the chair. She was around her age, but with long dark hair. Dr. Grant closed the door and motioned for Judy to sit down and he sat across from her, next to the lady, who he introduced as Dr. Emily Lewis, one of the hospital's psychologists.

"Mrs. Fabray, first of all, Quinn _will_ be okay," he told her, his eyes shining with compassion.

She exhaled a huge breath, relieved about that news at least.

"Seeing as there are no other old scars on her body besides her current injuries, this was her first cutting episode, and hopefully it was just a one-time thing. She was not attempting suicide, Mrs. Fabray. She just wanted to punish herself, hurt herself," he said.

"Punish herself? Why…"

The lady spoke for the first time. "When young adults hurt themselves, like the way Quinn did, they are usually trying to inflict the same amount of pain to their physical body as they feel in their… emotional body, if you will."

Judy looked at her questioningly. "I don't understand."

"Something must have happened that caused Quinn an immense amount of emotional pain," the psychologist answered. "So much pain that she couldn't handle it, it was tearing her up inside. So, in her mind, in order to relieve some of that inner pressure she needed to inflict physical pain on herself to counteract it. In her mind, if her physical pain outweighed or at least distracted her from her emotional pain, then she felt she could handle it better."

"But why would she do that?" Tears roll down the older blonde's cheeks.

The brunette looked at the mother with kind, sad and comforting eyes. "Usually when a teenage girl cuts or burns herself, she is feeling a need to hurt herself because of some sort of shame or disgust."

Judy's eyes closed as she lowered her head. "Her best friend just told me that Quinn is pregnant."

"Yes, well," Dr. Grant leaned on the table. "She was about one month along."

Judy didn't know that she could possibly become more shocked than she already had been, but she was proven wrong with what the doctor just said. "Was? What do you mean 'was'?"

"One of the girls that found Quinn told the paramedic that she was pregnant, so after accessing all of her cuts, we needed to make sure the baby was okay. What we found was that Quinn had an ectopic pregnancy." At the blonde's confused look, he continued. "An ectopic pregnancy, or some call it a 'tubal pregnancy' is when the egg becomes fertilized in one of the fallopian tubes instead of in the uterus. These types of pregnancies don't last. If untreated, it would damage or burst the tube. It would also cause really heavy bleeding. Quinn already lost too much blood, so we were thankful to catch it in time."

"What did you have to do?"

"We had to perform surgery on her and were successful in removing the tissue. Quinn is lucky that her fallopian tube is healthy, otherwise we would have had to remove that also."

"So, what happens now, doctor?" she asked as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Well, as far as Quinn's injuries, she used a razor blade to cut eight deep cuts on her upper inner thighs, four on each leg. We stitched them all up. She did lose quite a bit of blood, but we gave her a transfusion. Now, as far as the cuts on her thighs go, I am guessing Quinn did not want this pregnancy. Would that be the case?" he asked.

She nodded. "Her boyfriend has been in New York for the past four months, and from what her best friend just told me, the girls attended a party a month ago, Quinn got drunk and had sex with some other guy and got pregnant."

The psychologist, Dr. Lewis, nodded. "I see. So this pregnancy was definitely hurting her emotionally. That would be why she targeted her upper inner thighs. It's near the vagina, where this particular stress was created."

Dr. Grant continued. "Now, about the cuts on her left forearm. Actually, the cuts on her arm are different than the cuts she made on her thighs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the cuts she made on her thighs were single lines and deep. But on her forearm, she didn't cut, she carved."

Judy's eyes widened. "What?"

He nodded. "She carved the word 'PAIN' in her left inner forearm. It wasn't as deep as her other cuts, but she severed veins close to her wrist, which caused most of the bleeding. If she hadn't been found when she did, she would have bleed out. We were able to stitch her arm up as well. Now, Mrs. Fabray, I would recommend that Quinn start seeing Dr. Lewis here. Obviously there is a reason she chose the word 'PAIN'."

The psychologist nodded.

"I want to keep Quinn here for 24 to 48 hours, just to make sure the wounds don't get infected," he said.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes. She hasn't woken up yet, but it shouldn't be too long. You are more than welcome to wait in her room."

"Thank you, doctor, for saving her."

He stood up and shook her hand. "You are welcome."

She shook the psychologist's hand also and scheduled a time for Quinn to speak with her.

Judy walked back into the waiting room, she noticed that Santana and Brittany had changed their clothes and were now wearing sweat pants and t-shirts. Santana had washed all of Quinn's blood off her skin.

Everyone jumped up when they saw Judy coming toward them.

"How is she?" the Latina demanded.

"She's going to be okay." She pulled the girls into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you for saving my little girl. I am so grateful you went over to our house when you did."

The three women stood there hugging in the middle of the emergency room, drawing strength from each other, and preparing for the struggles that were ahead.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	31. Some Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

_**Trigger warning**_

**Chapter 31 – Some Answers**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Judy Fabray sat in the uncomfortable chair next to her daughter's hospital bed. She had been at Quinn's side for the past thirty minutes, just listening to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. After the horrendous details the doctor had told her about Quinn's injuries, she was just happy to hear her daughter's heart beating at all. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that her daughter had felt so … alone … or scared … or not worthy, enough to deliberately punish herself by self-inflicted pain. A person would have had to be so emotionally low and drained to hit that point. And how the hell did Quinn spiral out of control so fast?

Was suicide the next step after cutting yourself? If someone couldn't release enough of their pain by the means of a razor, would they go so far as to permanently end their suffering?

Judy loved Quinn so much! They had never had the closest relationship, but since her and Russell's divorce, she had tried to make sure her daughter knew she was wanted and loved. But like most parents, she always wondered if it was enough.

She reached out and took hold of the girl's hand. Quinn looked small, almost like a child, lying in that bed. Her skin was pale, paler than normal and her body kept twitching. When she asked the nurse about that, she just told Judy that more than likely Quinn was having a bad dream. They said that the girl should be waking up soon, but the more sleep she got, the more time her body had to heal, which was good.

The older blonde took in the sight of the oxygen tubes in Quinn's nose. Her eyes traced down her daughter's fragile body and landed on her left arm. It was tightly bandaged so she couldn't see the horrible cuts that the doctor had told her about. How could her sweet daughter carve something in her flesh like that? And from talking to the psychologist, the reason for the word 'PAIN' is going to be a long process of emotional healing for the young blonde.

Her heart about stopped earlier that evening when she had received that phone call from Brittany. She was just about ready to leave work when she answered her phone. When the cheerleader told her that Quinn had been rushed to the hospital, she had no idea what to expect, but she definitely hadn't expected _this_! When she told the two cheerleaders in the waiting room that she was so grateful they had found Quinn, she wasn't just saying something light or saying those words because you were supposed to say something like that. No, she was deeply in debt to those girls. If they hadn't been there when they did, and nobody found Quinn until her mom got home, she had no doubt that the outcome would have been so much worse.

What could have caused Quinn to do this to herself? Why didn't the blonde talk and confide in her mother before it got to this point? Judy had so many questions, but she didn't want to bombard her daughter when she woke up. Quinn needed to heal her body as well as her troubled emotions.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"When can we go in to see Quinn, San?" Brittany asked her girlfriend as they sat on the hard plastic waiting room chairs.

"Hopefully soon, Britt. Judy told us that the doctor okayed it for visitors to go back, but I know she wanted to spend some time with Quinn first. I'm sure it shouldn't be too much longer though." Santana bent over and propped her head on her hands. This had been such a long day for the girls. They were completely exhausted. The Latina was sure her body was empty of water since she had been crying nonstop.

Ryan looked over at the cheerleaders and put his head down again. He couldn't believe this nightmare was happening. Just that morning he woke up in New York City, and now he was sitting in a hospital waiting to see if his girlfriend was going to be okay. He knew that Mrs. Fabray told them that the doctor said Quinn was going to be fine, but he also knew that he had hurt her tremendously. He couldn't believe some of the vile and awful things he said to Quinn, to his lover, to the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Nothing she could have said to him excused his lashing words born from his hurt. He wasn't sure if she would ever forgive him, but more than likely not, since he told her that he wouldn't forgive her for having sex with Sam and getting pregnant.

Quinn was pregnant. He took a deep breath. What was going to happen now? How was the head cheerleader going to deal with this whole mess, and it was definitely a huge mess. He knew that he would always be there for her, whether she wanted him to or not. Ryan loved Quinn with his whole heart and soul, and he would stand by her and love her. And if she wanted to keep the baby, then Ryan would be happy to be a father. This baby was a part of Quinn.

Would Quinn even want to see him? He saw the look of fear and anguish on her face when he was yelling at her. Did she think that he was going to hit her? He could never lay a hand on his lover. She was a part of him now.

What they both needed was time. Time to figure out what was going on. Time to be together … or be apart; whichever was the better choice. They needed everything to just _stop_ for minute. Stop, so they could think clearly, so they could make the right decisions, because the last four months had been a whirlwind of emotions and stresses and … just pure hell, plain and simple.

Right now emotions were running high and completely out of control. Everyone was acting out of some sort of animalistic instinct and the whole fight or flight madness was getting out of hand, because it seemed like everyone was choosing to fight.

He just wanted everything to go back to how it was for those wonderful few months before he had left for New York.

He jumped up when he heard the metal doors open and saw Mrs. Fabray walk back into the waiting room.

"Quinn is doing well," she choked out, addressing the group. "She looks pale, but her heart sounds good and she is breathing normally. She still hasn't woken up yet, but the nurses are sure it won't be too much longer. I'm going to go grab some coffee, so Santana and Brittany? You are more than welcome to go in and see her."

The two cheerleaders hurried past the older blonde and through the door that she had just come through.

Mrs. Fabray looked over at the Berry's. "Shelby," she tried to smile at the older brunette. "Since Quinn isn't awake, I'm not sure if she wants to see Ryan or not. So I would prefer for him not to visit with her until she okays it."

Shelby nodded. "I understand, Judy. Quinn needs to be the one to ask for him when she is ready."

"Mrs. Fabray?" Ryan asked. "Would it be okay if I just stayed here in the waiting room though? I would like to be at least this close to her."

Judy smiled, resting her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure that would be fine, Ryan. I'm going to go grab that coffee. I'll keep you updated on her improvements."

As the older blonde walked away, Shelby and Hiram pulled their son into a hug. "Ryan," Shelby said as she pulled back to look into his brown eyes. "Remember that when Quinn wakes up, you need to be extremely patient. From what you told me about your conversation with her earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want to see you for a while."

Ryan looked down at the floor and nodded. He didn't blame his girlfriend for not wanting to see him.

"But she will eventually. And if you love her like I know you do, it will give her a lot of strength to know that you are here for her."

He thanked his parents and walked them out to their car where he grabbed some books and his mp3 player, and went back to sit on the most hideous, uncomfortable chairs ever made and waited for his lover to call for him.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Santana and Brittany slowly opened the door to Quinn's hospital room, they had no idea what to expect. The last time they saw their best friend, she was naked and bleeding in the middle of the bathroom floor. When they quietly stepped into the dimly lit hospital room, that distinctly smelled like sick people and disinfectant, their eyes immediately fell to the blonde laying completely still in the hospital bed. Her usual shiny, soft blonde hair looked dull and sweaty and her skin had a gray tone to it. They saw the tubes in Quinn's nose, helping her to breathe and the big bandage covering her left forearm. They knew that the beige blankets were covering the other bandages on her thighs.

Santana slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the seat Judy had been sitting in earlier. Brittany brought over another chair from the other side of the room and placed it next to her girlfriend. The Latina gripped onto the head cheerleader's pale hand and held on, like she could somehow will some of her own strength and health into the blonde's body.

"She doesn't look so good, San," Brittany's quiet voice filled the room. She scooted closer to the Latina and wrapped her arms around her waist. Quinn had always been the perfect girl in control, she always wore that mask of indifference that prevented people getting close to her. But the two cheerleaders sitting at her bedside now knew the real Quinn Fabray. The slightly geeky bookworm that loved knowledge and art and was loyal to a fault. They had never dreamed of ever seeing this crumpled shell of a person that laid on the sterile bed in front of them. "My heart is breaking."

Santana wiped away a stray tear. "I know, Britt. Mine is too. But she'll be okay, I know she will. She has to be."

They sat quietly for a while and watched their friend sleep. Thinking back to the hell they went through at the blonde's house earlier, the Latina started to cry. "Quinn, why were you so stupid?" she said with a touch of anger in her voice. "Why didn't you come talk to me? Do you not trust me, Q?"

Brittany pulled her girlfriend toward her as close as possible and kissed her cheek. "We'll find out, San, I promise. We just need to be here for her."

"I have known Q for years, B! She and I are the same! The reason we are so competitive and hard with each other is because we really are the same. I have always understood how she felt and why she acted a certain way, but this? This is something I have no idea how to handle. I have no idea _what_ she was thinking when she did this to herself." She turned to look at her girlfriend. "Could she have been trying to kill herself, B?" she asked in a small voice, a voice that only Brittany had ever heard before.

The tall blonde shook her head. "I don't know, San, but I really don't think so. She wouldn't do that."

"But we never thought she would do _this_ either, B! This isn't her! The HBIC Quinn Fabray would not do this!"

Brittany tried to soothe the brunette. "No, she probably wouldn't. But would the _real_ Quinn Fabray, the slightly introverted, geeky bookworm Quinn Fabray do this? Would that Quinn look at all the pain and suffering that HBIC Quinn did to people around her and be ashamed of her? Embarrassed and mortified that she was capable of being so hurtful and mean? Yeah, San. I think _that_ Quinn would do this."

The girls sat in silence, thinking about all that was said and wondered how Quinn's life had come to this point. Santana was right, she and Quinn _were_ a lot alike in their thoughts and actions, but the one difference between the two, and it was a very big difference, was that the blonde deep down cared what other people thought of her. She wanted to make her parents proud, wanted her classmates to think she was perfect, and held the weight of the world on her shoulders. But the Latina couldn't care less about any of that, what people thought of her was their own opinion and they could shove it where the sun don't shine. She didn't do anything for anyone else but her. The only exception to any of that was Brittany, of course. Brittany was Santana's world and her opinion of the brunette was important.

The heart monitor continued it rhythmic beeping and both girls eventually fell asleep listening to the sound of their best friend's heart.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"San? … Santana? … Brittany?"

As the Latina tried climbing out of her dream, she heard a soft raspy voice calling her name. When she remembered where she was, her eyes popped open and landed on the girl in the hospital bed in front of her. She saw a pale face full of confusion and a pair of dull hazel eyes staring back at her. She instantly sat up straight in her seat, knocking Brittany's head off her shoulder when she moved. Santana held Quinn's hand tighter as she stared down at her best friend. It was so wonderful to see those hazel eyes open! For the past 12 hours, she feared she would never see them again.

"Q?" she croaked out, still trying to wipe the sleep from her foggy brain to make sure she wasn't just dreaming.

"San, what's going on?" the blonde asked, clearly confused about where she was. "Why am I in a hospital? And why do I have this tube in my nose?" She tried to reach up to remove the air tube, but Santana pulled her hand away from it.

"No, Quinn. You need to keep it there, it's helping you breathe."

Quinn continued to look at her friends with a confused expression on her face. "But what-?" The words got caught in her throat as a painful burning ignited on her left forearm. "Owwww! Owwww!" She looked down at her arm and tried to shake it, like she could shake the pain off. She began to cry. "It hurts, San! Make it stop, please! It hurts!" Her eyes clenched shut tightly as sobs racked through her chest.

The Latina panicked when the blonde went from confused to full on agony in seconds. She guessed that Quinn hadn't felt the pain before because she had been out cold. She jumped to her feet and hit the button for the nurse.

Tears were flowing down Quinn's cheeks as she continued to sob and move her arm around. She didn't know what was going on! What had happened to her? Was she in a car accident? What was the last thing she remembered? Why did she hurt so much?

A blonde nurse came into the room with a smile on her face. When she saw Quinn her face lit up even more. "You're awake! Good! Let me get you some pain medication." She quickly left the room and returned seconds later with a syringe full of liquid. She added it to the bag of fluid that flowed into the blonde's veins. She stood next to the bed, watching her patient, making sure Quinn began to feel some relief from the pain.

Tears were still falling from the head cheerleader's eyes, but her sobbing had quieted somewhat.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" the nurse asked with compassion.

"W-water," Quinn choked out.

"It's right here." The nurse picked up a cup full of water with a straw sticking out of the lid. She brought the straw to Quinn's lips and was happy when her patient took a few mouthfuls. Seeing the other girls in the room, she told them, "I'm going to leave you girls alone, and tell the doctor that Quinn is awake. Let me know if she needs anything else." She saw them nod and exited the room.

Santana looked back over at the blonde in the bed. She watched as Quinn tried to find a comfortable position to lay in that would not cause more pain. "Quinn?"

The blonde's hazel eyes shot to her best friend.

"What do you remember, Quinn?" the brunette asked slowly.

Quinn seemed a little confused as she looked back and forth between her friends. She laid back and tried to relax in the uncomfortable bed. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to remember what had happened to her. "Um … Let me think."

Brittany held Quinn's other hand. "It's okay, Quinn. Take your time."

The head cheerleader pursed her lips together, looking between her friends again, trying to read their expressions to give her any hint about why she was in the hospital. She had to admit she was happy that they were here when she woke up, otherwise she really would have freaked out. But sadly, she wondered why it wasn't Ryan who was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

Ryan. Ryan. Tears filled her eyes again and her right hand flew to her mouth as her memory of the previous night flooded her mind. "W-what … I d-don't know why … Ryan. I was talking to Ryan and I told him about Sam … and the baby. He got really upset. Said I was a … a whore, and that I d-disgusted him." Her body racked with sobs. "He told me that he could never forgive me …"

As Quinn talked, Brittany felt the Latina's hand begin to get hot. She looked over and saw the barely contained rage on her girlfriend's face, and she knew Santana was just about to explode.

Brittany jumped to her feet. "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I just need to take Santana outside for a second." She pulled the brunette out of her chair and out the door as quickly as she could. She felt the body next to her shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want Santana to erupt in the middle of the hospital. She led her girlfriend out to the waiting room, but when she saw Ryan still sitting on one of the chairs, she changed direction and headed toward the exit. Luckily Santana hadn't seen the boy.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Judy Fabray watched as Brittany quickly led a red-faced and shaking Santana out the exit doors. She didn't know what was going on, but decided she needed to go check on her daughter.

When she opened the door to Quinn's hospital room, she was happily surprised to see her daughter awake. The young blonde looked confused, with tear stains down her cheeks and she was playing with her fingernails, which she only did when she was thinking hard about something.

"Oh, Quinn, sweetheart! I am so happy that you're awake!" Judy exclaimed as she sat down in the closest chair to the bed and took hold of her daughter's hand. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain? I can call a nurse for pain medication if you need some."

Quinn looked up at her rambling mother. She had never seen her mom look so flustered and saw the pain and fear in her hazel eyes, which looked exactly like her own. She shook her head and tried to force a little smile. "No, Mom, I'm okay. One of the nurses came in a few minutes ago after I woke up and gave me some medication. The pain isn't too bad right now."

Silence followed as Judy watched her daughter, trying to see if she could read what Quinn was thinking or feeling. She had so many questions, but she didn't want to bombard the young blonde.

Just then, Dr. Grant walked into the room looking down at his clipboard, reading over the recent notes and medication that pertained to his patient. He looked up and smiled at the blonde. "Hello, Quinn, I'm Dr. Grant," he said warmly. "How are you feeling?"

Quinn looked up at him. "When I first woke up a little while ago, my arm felt like it was on fire, but the nurse gave me some pain medication, so I feel better now. It still throbs though."

He checked her file and saw that the nurse had indeed recorded the action. "Quinn, do you know why you are here?" he asked in a gentle voice.

She looked down at her hands. "I … I cut myself," she whispered.

"Yes. Last night we stitched up your injuries, and they will heal with time. But now I need to check to make sure the stitches are still intact and didn't rip while you were sleeping. Okay?"

She nodded and held out her left arm so the doctor could check it. She looked over at her mom in shame.

Dr. Grant gently took hold of Quinn's arm and removed the bandage. Judy's hands flew to her mouth as she let out a small gasp when she saw her daughter's left arm for the first time since the incident. The small stitches held together bloody skin that looked like an animal had attacked and shredded the flesh. Her eyes snapped up to see what Quinn's expression would be upon seeing what she did to her own arm. Quinn's countenance, as she looked down at her injury, was oddly resolute, like she just accepted her self-inflicted punishment. She didn't cry or freak out or any of the other emotions Judy was fully expecting. She just watched the doctor as he pressed the skin lightly, making sure it was beginning to heal correctly.

"It's looking good, Quinn. I'm going to apply some pain relieving cream directly to it before I bandage it back up."

The young blonde nodded and watched, with a blank expression, as the doctor applied the medicine and carefully bandaged her back up.

He stepped back a couple steps and watched the young blonde, carefully taking in her expression. "Quinn, there is something else very important that we need to talk about."

She slowly raised her head to look at him.

"When you were brought into the ER last night, one of your friends had told the paramedics that you were pregnant."

Quinn's eyes shot straight over to her mom. She was mortified that this was the way her mother was finding out about her pregnancy. She felt so much guilt and shame. Her mom stared back at her with reassuring eyes, silently communicating to her daughter that she had already heard the news. Quinn bowed her head in embarrassment, staring down at her fingers.

The doctor continued. "When you arrived, after we treated your wounds, we did an examination to check on the baby." He paused. "What we found was that you had a tubal pregnancy."

The blonde's head snapped up at the information and she regarded the doctor in confusion.

Understanding the look Quinn had on her face, Dr. Grant explained. "A tubal pregnancy is when the egg becomes fertilized in the fallopian tube instead of the uterus. It is an extreme danger to the mother and has to _always_ be removed. So we performed a procedure and removed the tissue."

Quinn still shot questioning glances from the doctor to her mother then back to the doctor. "D-does that mean I'm not pregnant anymore?"

Dr. Grant looked at the young girl with sympathy in his eyes. Despite how young this girl was and even though the pregnancy was unwanted, he knew that this type of loss still hurt the potential mother's heart a great deal. "Correct. You are not pregnant. And you also need to know and understand, Quinn, that losing the baby had _nothing_ to do with what you did last night. It was just tissue that would have never developed into a full baby; and if we wouldn't have caught it in the next month or so, your life would have been in great danger. Do you understand?"

The young blonde nodded and stared at her hands again, too much in shock to really do anything.

"Okay, now I need to check her other stitches as well," he informed the mother and daughter. He looked over at Judy and silently asked her if she wanted to stay in the room or leave. The older blonde sat up straighter in her chair and nodded firmly at the doctor, indicating he could begin.

He untucked the bed sheet, then lowered the head of the bed so Quinn was laying down flat. He reached under the foot of the bed and pulled out the metal stirrups and adjusted them to the right height. "Quinn, I need you to scoot down this way a little."

Quinn followed his instructions and carefully moved her body down to the end of the bed. Dr. Grant placed each of the girl's legs in a stirrup, allowing her legs to open wide so he could see the cuts on her inner thighs. Quinn didn't know what to think or how to feel as the doctor examined her. She had never felt so exposed and vulnerable in her life and she didn't like it at all. She felt his touch as he pushed and checked her inner thighs, but thankfully he was finished quickly.

He stood and removed his gloves, throwing them in the trash can. He carefully helped the blonde back up the bed and helped her get comfortable. He picked up the clipboard and made a few notes in her file before looking back up at the women. "Everything is looking good, Quinn. I could discharge you today, but I want you to stay one more night here, that way I can check you again tomorrow before you leave, to make sure everything is still healing."

Quinn nodded. Dr. Grant shook Judy's hand then left.

The older woman watched her daughter as she sat quietly in the bed just staring down at her hands. "Quinn, sweetie, do you want to talk?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Mom. I have a lot of emotions swirling inside me right now and I'm not sure what I am feeling. I think I just need a little time."

Judy reluctantly nodded and covered her daughter's hand with her own. "I understand. But please know that I am here for you, sweetie. I want to be here for you."

Quinn nodded.

"Would you like Santana and Brittany to come back in again?"

She nodded again.

"Okay," Judy stood and placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "I'll go get them. And then I'll be back in just a little while." Then she walked out the door.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"Brittany, let me go!" Santana growled, steam coming out of her ears, as her girlfriend dragged her out of the hospital. "Let me go!"

The blonde tugged the Latina over to a grassy area across the street. She turned and held on tightly to both of the brunette's hands. "San, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Are you freaking kidding me right now?! You heard what Quinn said! You heard what Ryan called her! He _knows_ some of what she has been going through these past couple months! Doesn't he even care about her any-?!"

Santana's rant was silenced as a loud smack was heard and her cheek throbbed. Her hand flew to the side of her head, her eyes opening wide as she stared at her girlfriend. She couldn't believe Brittany had just slapped her! What the hell?!

The blonde's light blue eyes were determined. She looked deadly serious straight back into Santana's eyes. "Santana Lopez, you need to listen to me right now. Okay?" When the Latina nodded, still stunned, she continued. "Quinn is Ryan's life. I know he loves her with his whole heart and wants to be with her. When Quinn told him of her infidelity, I'm sure he felt betrayed and deceived by the only person he ever opened his heart up to. Quinn held his heart in the palm of her hand, and he saw her crush it in front of his eyes. Yes, he said some horrible, nasty things that he shouldn't have, but I know Ryan; I know he felt like he was backed into a corner and he reacted on pure instinct. He threw up his guard and went on the attack in order to get away from the situation." She stopped to make sure her stubborn girlfriend was hearing her. "You also need to remember that Quinn cheated on him. She chose to get drunk, and whether it was a conscience decision or not, she chose to sleep with Sam. That was her choice. Now … I'm not going to make light of this serious situation, but … it was also Quinn's choice to cut herself. Her emotions were running high and … she chose this way to deal with it. She is in a sad place right now, San. She needs all the help she can get. And I know that she loves Ryan and she needs him to help her through this. She needs him."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

After giving the Latina some time to get the stick out of her butt and to start to think about Quinn and Ryan and the more important things in life, the two cheerleaders were walking hand in hand back into the hospital when they saw Judy come out of the door that led to the patients' rooms.

"Quinn wants to see you girls. The doctor checked over all her injuries and changed the bandages and said that everything looks good and will heal." She paused and took in a deep breath. "But before you girls go in there, I wanted to let you know … she lost the baby."

Both girls' eyebrows shot up and Brittany's hands covered her mouth.

Before the girls could jump to any conclusions, she continued, "There was no choice about the baby, and it did not happen because of the injuries she inflicted on herself. When the doctors checked her in the Emergency Room, they found that she had a tubal pregnancy. Her egg had not been fertilized in her uterus, but in her fallopian tube, so it had to be removed. It would have happened anyway, at least they caught it before it became dangerous to Quinn. Dr. Grant said that all of her wounds are starting to heal okay, but he wants to keep her here one more night for observation. I haven't slept for a long time, so I am going to go home and catch a quick nap, but I'll be back later."

The cheerleaders both gave her a hug, then watched as she walked out of the hospital. They found their way back to the blonde's room, not knowing what to expect, but knowing they needed to be strong for their friend.

Quinn's head turned from the window when she heard her door open and was happy to see that it was her best friends. She did love her mother, but she felt so much more comfortable with the two girls. Especially now since her mind was whirling and going around in a thousand places all at the same time. She missed Ryan. Yes, he stomped on her heart, but she loved him.

She smiled as her friends pulled up the two chairs close to her bed. Santana held her hand and Brittany rested her hand on Quinn's blanket-covered leg.

"Hi, Q," Brittany said with a wide smile.

Quinn's smile grew bigger. "Hi, B." But her smile faded as her eyes fell on the Latina's red eyes. "I don't remember everything about what happened after Ryan left my house. I remember feeling like a disappointment to everyone and that everything I touched seem to cause people pain. My heart hurt so bad, San, worse than I have ever felt before. It was horrible. I was in such a dark place and I didn't know what to do." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to wipe them away as not to show weakness.

"Quinn," Brittany said, seeing the other blonde trying to hide her tears, squeezed her leg. "You don't have to be strong around us. We are here for you, and we will always be here for you. If you want to break down and scream, do it. If you need to get rid of some of the burdens you are carrying, talk to us. We want to help you, Q."

Hearing Brittany's heartfelt words, Quinn couldn't hold back the flood of tears. The two cheerleaders let their tears fall as well, and for several minutes the three friends held each other as they grieved.

"H-how did I get to the hospital," Quinn asked as she wiped at her tears.

The two girls looked at each other and silently agreed that it needed to be Brittany that told her. "Quinn, San and I were watching a movie and all of a sudden San felt something had happened to you and you needed her. We drove over to your house as quickly as we could and when we went into your bedroom we noticed the light shining from underneath your bathroom door."

Quinn and Santana both had tears running down their cheeks, the Latina remembering what happened next and Quinn crying because of the horrible things she must have put her friends through.

"San opened the door and saw you laying on the tile, unconscious and bleeding. I called 911 while she tried to find where on your body the blood was coming from."

The Latina interrupted her girlfriend. "Why did you do that to yourself, Quinn?" she pleaded with the blonde as more tears fell. "When I saw that-," she swallowed and closed her eyes. "that razor … in your hand, I swear I stopped breathing. The air was literally knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. I kneeled on that cold tile, staring at my best friend who was covered in blood. There was so much blood, Q! So much! On your arm, on your thighs. Why, Q? Help me to understand."

The head cheerleader looked down at her hands in shame. She never wanted to hurt her best friends and felt horrible that they went through that because of her.

"I was selfish, S. I had so much pain and hurt in my heart that I needed to relieve some of the pressure somehow … anyhow. After Ryan left, I felt destroyed, like my soul had been torn apart. But it's not really his fault, his words just happened to be … the straw that broke the camel's back, you could say. You know I had been feeling … guilty, the last couple months. It seemed like after Barbra died all the pain I had caused people came crashing down on me all at once. I couldn't breathe. It was just too much for my body to handle and I knew I had to get rid of it, any way I possibly could. So … I dragged myself up to my room and took off my clothes and went into the bathroom. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to … I don't know what. I just remember my eyes falling on my packet of razor blades …

_**Flashback**_

_**Quinn POV**_

"_Dull the pain." _

_I slid my body down the side of the bathtub, razor clutched in my hand. _

_Please, God! Take this pain away from me! Please!_

_I was sobbing. How could I get this misery to go away?! I just wanted my life back. I just wanted to be a normal girl. I begged for a new start, a way to rewind time so I hadn't made those horrible mistakes._

_God … my heart hurt! I curled my body around my knees, shaking._

_Thoughts of Ryan and his harsh words when I told him I was pregnant … thoughts of the night Sam and I had sex … it all started crashing down on top of me. I felt so ashamed, so unworthy of Ryan's love. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I needed to get rid of this, I had to erase this, somehow. I had to fix this._

"_Ow!"_

_Flinching, I looked down at my hand and saw a red trail of blood running down my finger. I stuck the finger in my mouth to sooth the pain. The pain. The sting._

_An idea formed in my mind. I wondered if it could be possible …_

_I held the razor tightly in my hand. Opening my legs, I stared at the pale flesh on the inside of my thigh. _

_That night. Sam. The look of horror on Ryan's face. The baby. The baby that was destroying everything in my life._

_Tears were streaming down my face as I stabbed the razor blade into my thigh and dragged it down._

_It felt like fire encompassing me … but it was overshadowing the pain in my heart. I felt a little better. Then there was an unbelievable rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins and that felt good. It eased my pain, if only slightly._

_Steeling myself, I dragged the blade down my thigh again right next to the first cut, this time deeper. I watched in fascination as the blood from both cuts blended together and rolled down onto the tile. Relief flooded my system and the weight on my heart lessened a little more, but it was still suffocating._

_Why did Ryan have to leave? Why did he have to go to New York? I needed him here. I was so alone. I needed to forget. I needed to have at least one night to forget my pain of his absence. But then I woke up naked that next morning. Then I saw that hellish pink plus sign. I was so devastated!_

_My brain couldn't stop spinning. _

_Ryan was gone for only 4 months! Why couldn't I have been patient and just waited for him? It wasn't like he was gone for 4 years, only 4 measly months! _

_I wiped my tears and looked down to watch the blood run down both of my thighs. I deserved this. I deserved this for my selfishness. _

_I sat there for a while, frozen. Then memory after memory, image after image, started flooding through my brain. The time I shoved that freshman out of my way and he landed in the trash can, the time I made the baby Cheerios do 10 extra suicides because one of them looked at me funny, the time I told Tina she looked awful on that particular day when in reality she looked really good and I was just jealous, the many times I threw slushies at losers, the time I told that sophomore girl to do the world a favor and never reproduce; memory after memory of the pain I had caused people were bombarding me. _

_I couldn't handle it. I needed it to stop! Please, God … make it stop!_

_I felt fire in my left arm. It hurt like hell, but it felt so good. It felt cleansing._

_I felt lighter. I was tired. That was good, maybe I could actually sleep without the nightmares. My vision became blurry. I tried to focus my eyes on my arm, but all I saw was red. I couldn't see any skin … only red. _

_Yes. I deserve it._

_**End Flashback**_

"I remember feeling excruciating pain on my arm and when I looked down at it, all I saw was red. But I knew that I had labeled myself. And I thought it was only fitting that I did, just as I have labeled every person I have met or come across. So when people see that I cause nothing but pain, they can stay away from me and protect themselves. After that I remember feeling light-headed and then everything else is blank."

She looked up at her friends and saw the … plethora of emotions on each of their faces. Santana looked sad and angry, but understanding. Brittany's eyes were full of love and support and hope. Both had tears streaming down their faces.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	32. Reconnect

Disclaimer: Glee and all Glee characters are not mine.

**Chapter 32 – Reconnect**

Ryan felt like crap. Actually he felt worse than crap. When his parents had shaken him from sleep and told him that Quinn was in the hospital, he thought he was going die.

Now he sat in the empty, depressing and pathetic waiting room of the ER, waiting and praying that Quinn would allow him to see her. He knew that he had totally screwed up earlier that night when she had told him about Sam and the baby, but she did not deserve for him to yell at her. She didn't deserve his verbal abuse and frustrations. Yes, he was hurt and he felt betrayed, but that was no reason for him to lose his cool and take it out on her.

He sat in the empty room for hours, trying to prove to Quinn's mom that he was worthy to see her daughter; that he loved her and wanted to be there for her.

His head jerked up when he finally heard the sound of a door closing nearby. His gaze fell on Brittany, who was standing across the room. She just stood there, looking at him, studying him. He knew that she and Santana had been in to see Quinn a couple times, but he hadn't heard any news beyond the fact that she was stable.

His mom had told him that it was Brittany and Santana who had found Quinn in her bathroom unconscious, and that the blonde had used a razor blade to cut herself. Earlier that night he had seen the real evidence on Santana's clothes, which were covered with Quinn's blood. He wasn't told where on her body she had cut or how many there were, but seeing the amount of blood that was on Santana, he knew Quinn's body had taken a beating. He didn't blame the Latina for her outburst and pounding on him when he had arrived at the hospital. He knew he deserved every ounce of her hatred and anger. He had royally messed up and he begged any higher power that his girlfriend would somehow forgive him.

Brittany watched the New Yorker as he sat in the waiting room. He looked so sad, it broke her heart. Over the few months that Ryan had lived in Lima before he went back to New York, they had developed a really good friendship. She enjoyed hanging out with him and found him to be smart, caring and completely in love with Quinn. She had trusted him to take care of the head cheerleader.

"Ryan?" she called out as she walked over and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers and gently squeezing it.

A small smile found its way to Ryan's lips. "Hi, Britt. How is Quinn doing?"

"She's doing much better. When she first woke up, she was in a lot of pain, but the nice nurse gave her some strong drugs, so she feels much better now. The doctor has been in to check her stitches and said that everything is looking good and she can go home tomorrow night."

He let out a sigh of relief, thanking all that was holy that she was okay.

"Will you … Will you tell me what she did to herself?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "She has eight deep cuts on the inside of her thighs, each about an inch or two long. She, um … she also has …" the blonde swallowed back tears.

Ryan sat quietly, holding her hand, trying to give her strength and support to go on.

"Ryan, she carved …"

At that one word, his stomach rolled and he felt sick. He covered his mouth, a gut-wrenching sob escaping.

"She carved the word 'PAIN' into her arm. Santana and I asked her why she did that. She told us that all she does is cause people pain, so she felt she had to brand herself to warn those around her to stay away."

"Oh my g-," he cried out, shaking as his sobs increased. "I am so sorry, Britt! This is all my fault! This is all my fault! I pushed her over the edge! I am so sorry!"

The tall blonde pulled him into a hug and held him while he cried.

"Quinn is really sad, Ryan. Your words did hurt her, but from what she told us, this pressure has been building up inside her for a while now. She was bound to crack, Ryan. You know her, she has always carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. She hides behind her mask of perfection and superiority."

"Does … Does she want to see me?"

Brittany was silent for several moments. "She does want to see you. She is hurting so much that she needs your love and your strength right now. She is a fighter, Ry, but she has never really had anyone fight _for_ her before. Her dad basically threw her away, every guy she has dated only wanted her for her popularity. She needs someone to stand by her side and fight. And as much as she would deny the whole childish princess and prince charming thing, I know deep down that she longs for her prince charming to come rescue her and take her somewhere safe to live happy. And she deserves that. She really does."

He wiped away more tears. "What should I do, Britt?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Do you seriously, deep down to the depths of your soul, love her?"

He didn't even hesitate a second. "Yes. Yes, I love her with everything I have, Britt. I want to be there for her, to help her and I will fight for her. I will love her baby like it is my own, I promise. That baby is a part of Quinn, so that means it is a part of me too."

The blonde's face fell. "She lost the baby, Ryan."

"W-What?"

She explained the whole situation to him and he felt sick. He knew the pregnancy had been an accident and that Quinn didn't have any romantic feelings toward Sam, but still, he knew that Quinn would be torn apart by the news.

"Can I please see her?" he looked deep into the cheerleader's eyes. "Please, Britt, I want to comfort her. I want her to know that I am here for her, to help her."

Brittany slowly grinned and threw her arms around the singer's neck. "I love you, Ryan. I do. You are a great guy. Thank you for loving her." She pulled out of the embrace and brushed away a tear. "Let me go get San. She needs to get some sleep after everything that has happened. Wait here for around 10 minutes, then go see your girlfriend."

"Thank you, Britt. Thank you so much."

She nodded and left to get the Latina.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Santana and Brittany had left for the night and now Quinn sat all by herself in her lonely hospital room. She wasn't quite sure of how, or even what, she was feeling, but only one word could describe it – exhausted. She was completely exhausted – physically and emotionally.

She knew she had some time before the nurse brought her breakfast, so she decided to take a short nap. Her eyes hurt from all the crying and she wouldn't be able to keep them open much longer anyway.

When she awoke, she wasn't quite sure how long she had slept for, but she knew she would need some pain medication soon as her arm was throbbing. Her eyes slowly opened and she was surprised to see Ryan sitting next to her bed, holding her hand.

Those glorious dark chocolate brown eyes were watching her, shining with warmth and love. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as tears poured down her face.

Seeing Quinn's reaction, Ryan was startled out of his fantasy of starting a long life with the blonde. "Quinn?" he whispered. He felt her grip his hand tighten. "Quinn, baby?" He bent over, softly kissing her lips, then kissing away her tears as they began to cover her cheeks.

"Ryan?" the blonde whimpered, not quite believing that he was there. "Ryan? I … I am _so_ sorry."

"Shhhh … you have nothing to apologize for, my love. I am here for you and I love you with all my heart," he reassured her as he gently kissed her lips again.

Quinn kept repeating her apology over and over as she gripped the front of Ryan's shirt, clinging to it and refusing to let him go. She pulled her boyfriend close to her and whimpered in his neck, on the verge of hysteria.

"Shhhh … I'm here, Quinn. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I am so sorry for yelling at you, sweetheart, you didn't deserve it. It was my fault."

The blonde shook her head back and forth vehemently. "No … No, it was my fault."

"No, love. Please, let me take the blame for my actions. You have been through hell, but we're together now and I promise I will never leave without you again. I love you, Quinn." With Quinn still gripping tightly on his shirt, Ryan only had two choices: pull himself free or get into her small bed with her. He chose the latter, removing his shoes and slowly crawled onto the bed, laying down next to his lover.

The blonde refused to let go of his shirt as she held him close to her, crying into his neck.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The morning shift nurse opened the door to Quinn's room and walked in carrying a tray of food. She spied a brunette guy on the bed holding the blonde in his arms and decided that even though it was hospital policy to not allow visitors on the beds with patients, she would overlook this instance. She knew Quinn had been through a lot and it was nice to see her trusting someone enough to let them take care of her.

Ryan glanced over at the nurse with a small smile. Quinn had fallen asleep a while ago and he laid there holding her in his arms, kissing the top of her head and whispering words of love in her ear. Her expression had finally relaxed and now she looked like an angel. Albeit an angel with tear stains on her face and puffy eyes, but an angel nonetheless.

"Hello," the nurse whispered. "How has she been feeling?"

"I think physically she could probably use more pain meds, but emotionally she isn't doing so well," he answered in a whisper.

The nurse frowned and nodded, not surprised with hearing of the blonde's emotional turmoil. She set the food tray down on the bedside table. "I'll leave this here for now. She isn't due for more pain medication for another 30 minutes, so I'll be back then. If she wakes up, make sure she gets some food in her."

The singer nodded and the nurse left.

Quinn slept most of the morning, never letting go of Ryan, making sure she was always touching him. Even though visiting hours were over, the nurses allowed him to stay and be with her.

It was around 7 am when Ryan heard soft whimpering coming from the blonde in his arms. He tried comforting her, but her whimpers quickly turned into cries then sobs of pain. He pressed the button for the nurse and she came and administered more pain medication. Ryan was able to get Quinn to eat a little bit of the food that had been brought in earlier, but she was soon worn out and fell back to sleep in his arms.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Later that morning, the couple woke up to the sound of the door opening. Ryan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and focused on the newcomers. He recognized the nurse from earlier and the man with her was probably Quinn's doctor, since he was reading over her chart. He didn't seem to mind Ryan being in the blonde's bed and for that, the singer was grateful.

"Good morning, Quinn," the man said to the sleepy blonde.

"Hi, Dr. Grant," she said, noticing that she still had a death grip on Ryan's shirt. She probably should have been embarrassed, but she couldn't care less. Her boyfriend was here and she needed him.

The doctor checked Quinn's vitals and everything looked good. "Okay, Quinn, I need to check your stitches, so, Ryan, you need to move out of the way for a few minutes."

The blonde reluctantly let go of her boyfriend, but he stayed as close to the bed as he could. He watched as the doctor removed the bandage on Quinn's arm and the singer's heart fell when he saw the carving that Brittany had warned him about.

After dressing her arm with fresh bandages, Dr. Grant informed the young woman that he needed to check her other stitches and he asked Ryan to leave. Quinn freaked out, refusing to have him leave; she needed Ryan to be with her. Finally the doctor relented and agreed that the boy could stay. Ryan held Quinn's hand as the stitches on her thighs were checked and bandaged again.

It was then that the door opened again and Judy Fabray walked in. She was surprised to see Ryan, but didn't object to him being there with her daughter. Dr. Grant told them that Quinn's wounds were still healing, but each looked good and there hadn't been any infection. He said that after lunch and a shower, Quinn would be discharged and could go home. He instructed them on how to care for her wounds in order to keep them clean. He gave Quinn a few guidelines so she wouldn't exert herself so her cuts could heal properly. He also talked to Quinn about visiting with a psychologist and told her that her mother had already set up an appointment. The blonde just nodded. Then after setting a date for the cheerleader to come back to get her stitches removed, he said his goodbyes and was gone.

Quinn ate more of her breakfast than she had her dinner the night before and for that Ryan was grateful. When it was time for her to take a shower, Judy jumped up to help her daughter, but Quinn refused and told her mother that she wanted Ryan to help her. Judy was a little hurt, but she would accept whatever Quinn decided.

The singer grasped on to his girlfriend's arms and helped her out of her bed. She leaned on him as they walked into the small bathroom and closed the door.

Ryan settled Quinn on the toilet as he turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm while the blonde relieved her bladder. When the water was a good warm temperature, the singer helped to remove her hospital gown. Of course his girlfriend was gorgeous, but erotic thoughts were far from his mind as he took care of her and helped her wash and get clean. He shampooed her hair and used a washcloth to gently clean her legs and around her water-proof bandages. After 20 minutes, when she was all clean, he turned off the water and grabbed the white towel that had been draped over a rod next to the shower. He wrapped it around his girlfriend and helped her step out. He dried her off and she dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that her mom had brought with her to the hospital that morning.

Ryan combed through her blonde hair, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "You are so beautiful, Quinn."

She gave him a small smile, wrapping her arms around his waist. The two of them stood still, both staring into the mirror, just watching each other. Being so close to Ryan made her heart beat faster and she was thankful that he loved her and still wanted to be with her.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_


	33. Healing

_A/N – Hey Everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story for __**so **__long. I've been having a bit of conflicting ideas warring in my mind, trying to determine the direction I wanted to take the story. I promise to update as__ often__ as possible, but please be patient with me. Thank you all so much for your undying support of this story, you are all amazing!_

_I apologize for this chapter being pretty choppy. I'm trying to move the story along to the point where Ryan and Quinn can really concentrate on their relationship._

**Chapter 3****3 - Healing**

Judy signed all the papers that released Quinn from the hospital. She gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug, then headed back to work, leaving her daughter in Ryan's capable hands.

The entire drive home, neither teen said a word in the comfortable silence, both content in their own thoughts as the radio offered background music. Quinn's fingers were laced with Ryan's as she laid her head on his shoulder, feeling comfort in his familiar scent.

When they arrived at Quinn's house, Ryan helped her up the stairs, since her inner thighs were still extremely sore, and led her into her bedroom. Quinn made her way over to the bed, exhaustion beginning to set in.

"Do you need help with anything?" Ryan asked hesitantly, not sure if Quinn wanted him to stay or leave.

"Um… I'm just really tired. Will you rest by me?" she asked as she slipped her shoes off and pulled back the blankets on her bed.

He nodded, a small smile gracing his features. "Of course."

As Ryan pulled his shoes off, he noticed that Quinn had taken off her pants and was removing her shirt, trying to get as comfortable as possible while she rested. He was nervous; he didn't know what the blonde was expecting as far as physical closeness and the last thing he wanted to do was overstep any boundaries. He knew from the talks they had at the hospital that they both wanted to continue their relationship. Yeah, right now everything was a huge mess, but they were determined to overcome it, and they would do it together.

Quinn slipped between the cool sheets, wearing just a tank top and some sleep shorts. She looked up and was startled to see Ryan watching her. She could easily read the fear and nervousness in his eyes.

"Get undressed, and come lay with me," she told him with a small smile as she snuggled down under the comforter.

Doing what she asked, he stripped down to just his boxers and climbed into the bed beside her. Quinn rolled over in order to rest her head on her boyfriend's chest, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Holding the love of his life in his arms felt like heaven. Ryan didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, or even next week, but he knew he would always be there for Quinn. He loved her and he refused to ever let her go; he would stay by her side and fight for as long as she would have him.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Quinn was walking down the hallway toward her locker. It was a regular day with regular activities. She felt good, really good. She actually felt on top of the world. She had it all – head cheerleader, good friends, respect at school, perfect grades, a stunningly gorgeous boyfriend who had an equally stunning voice. Her life was perfect.

She was almost to her locker when she realized that the entire hallway full of students became silent. She turned, looking around to see what had caused the sudden stillness. Her footsteps faltered when she saw that every student was looking at her, and it wasn't with the respect or fear she was used to seeing on their faces. No, Quinn could only describe the expressions as… pure disgust.

What had she done to warrant such a response? She turned toward her locker, trying with everything she had to ignore her classmates. She pulled out the textbooks that she needed for her first class, checked her makeup in her small mirror and turned back around to face the hallway. And shockingly, all the students were _still_ staring at her with those frowns and squinting eyes, all shooting daggers into her soul.

Much to her relief, she spotted Ryan walking down the hall, weaving in and out through the crowd and heading toward her. She took a breath of air, relaxing her shoulders. Whatever the hell was going on, Ryan would fix it.

"Hey, baby," she said as her boyfriend reached her. She stepped into his personal space, leaning forward to kiss him, when she felt him push her away. Startled by Ryan's actions, she looked at him with confusion. "What-"

But she was cut off by the growl that came from Ryan's mouth. "Don't touch me." His dark brown eyes radiated anger and pain. "I can't believe I ever loved you. You don't deserve to be loved, Quinn. You are incapable of having any positive emotions for anyone, so why should they waste their energy to love or care about you? Why should _**I**_ waste my time with you? You have nothing to offer me, Quinn."

Stunned to silence, Quinn stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Ry, why are you saying that? I love you with everything that I am. You own my heart."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Whatever, Quinn. I hope you enjoy being alone, because that is what your future holds for you." And with that, his arm moved from behind his back and Quinn saw that he was carrying a giant plastic cup; then it felt like thousands of tiny needles were stabbing into her skin as a cherry slushie was thrown in her face.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped from the unexpected cold liquid. She wiped the red ice out of her eyes and stared into the laughing, cruel face of her boyfriend.

'_What the hell is going on?!' _she cried in her mind.

The entire hallway erupted into booming laughter as all the students began mocking her. Quinn couldn't handle the anguish and humiliation anymore so she took off toward the bathroom. As she was running, students became armed with hundreds of slushies and they were all being thrown at her. Grape, cherry, orange, blue raspberry – every color imaginable was flying toward the head cheerleader.

Quinn was thankful when she finally spotted the bathroom, she was almost there. She had to get away from the endless torment and pain her classmates were attacking her with. She slammed against the metal door, pushing her way inside and immediately turned to lock the door behind her.

She fell against the locked door, sobbing into her hands. She felt utterly destroyed and humiliated. Why was this happening to her? She scraped off some of the cold ice from her skin, shivering as her hands moved. Sliding down the door, she slumped onto the cold linoleum, holding her knees to her chest and her head in her hands. She didn't know how long she stayed there on the floor sobbing, but it must have been a while since her body was beginning to cramp and she felt exhausted.

She finally pulled herself up, wanting to at least wash the stickiness off her face. She rounded the corner, heading toward the sinks, when she stopped in her tracks. Shaking her head back and forth, disbelief and terror etched on her face. Standing in the far corner of the bathroom, next to the stalls, was Barbra. The short brunette was wearing a plaid skirt and a reindeer sweater, her usual hideous outfit.

'_This can't be happening!'_ Quinn screamed in her mind, her head shaking back and forth. _'Barbra was dead! She killed herself!'_

The cheerleader watched as a bright smile filled the short brunette girl's face. "Hello, Quinn."

Quinn was frozen, she wouldn't have been able to move even if her life depended on it.

Barbra tilted her head and studied the blonde. Her face filled with anger as she sneered, "I hate you, Quinn. You made my life at school a living hell. Every day I would go home and cry, never having a friend to comfort me or tell me that they were there for me. And do you know why, Quinn?" She took a couple steps toward the cheerleader.

Quinn shook her head as she moved backwards, her eyes still wide with shock. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt like she was going to faint any second.

Barbra huffed out a disgusted laugh and pointed at the girl in front of her. "Because of you, Quinn. You and your army of airheads and dick jocks tortured me so much that anyone would have been stupid to be my friend and succumb to the same fate. You labeled me as a freak and made sure I always stayed at the bottom of the ladder. What did I ever do to you, Quinn? What did I ever do to make you want to hurt me so badly?"

Quinn's jaw opened and shut, no sound coming out.

The small brunette scoffed. "You are _pathetic_," she spit out. "You are just a scared little girl who is so terrified that she will be stuck in this small town for the rest of her life. No dreams, no goals. Just one day hoping to become a realtor and marry a mechanic and have 2.5 evil little spawn to call your own. Those are the only sad and pathetic dreams you could hope for. You are scared so you retaliate against those around you, stomping on them so you can feel better. Crushing their dreams so they will give up just like you have. It's true what they say – misery loves company."

Quinn felt the heavy truth of the words slam into her chest. Barbra was right, Quinn caused people pain so she could feel like she was better than them. She wanted to pull people down so they could be miserable just like her.

"But unlike you, Quinn, I had dreams, I had a future all planned out for me. I was getting out of this town and making something out of myself."

"So why didn't you?" the words escaped the cheerleader's mouth. "Why did you just give up and kill yourself?"

The brunette turned her sad eyes to Quinn. "Because… I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. I could deal with the hell you rained down on me at school, but my home life was just as bad. I kept telling myself to hold on one more year; one more year then I was finally free. But with the hell at home and the hell here at school, I didn't have anyone. No one." She walked a few steps closer to Quinn. "Do you know what it's like, Quinn, to not even have one person like you? To feeling so lonely and empty it physically hurts?"

Quinn shook her head back and forth, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Of course you don't," she scoffed. "You're Quinn Fabray HBIC Head Cheerleader. You stand on top of the world while you scrape all those under you off the bottom of your shoes." Barbra got right up in Quinn's face, their noses only inches apart and Quinn could feel the hot breath as the brunette continued to talk. "You are _evil_, Quinn. You have destroyed more lives than you could possibly know. All we wanted was a friend. All we wanted was to feel appreciated and accepted. Was that too much to ask for?"

Quinn shook her head as she gazed into the damning eyes of the brunette. She swallowed, trying to get some moisture in her dry mouth.

Barbra smiled her bright smile and took a step back. "I'm glad that you've finally come to your senses." She turned and walked back to the far side of the bathroom. Halfway across the room, she suddenly stopped and turned back to face Quinn. "Too bad you're too late," she said, raising a gun and aiming it at the blonde's head. "Go to hell where you belong, Quinn."

And the gun fired.

Quinn's eyes widened in fear. She screamed as she felt an explosive pain hit her forehead.

Her screams continued as she sat bolt upright in her bed, clutching her sheets to her chest, her hazel eyes darting around the pre-dawn lit bedroom. Her breathing was erratic and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest as hard sobs racked her body.

She suddenly jerked to the side when she felt something touch her.

"Shhhh… It's okay, baby."

Her head whipped toward the voice and she was met with deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Ryan?" she whimpered.

He wrapped his arms around her, gently tugging the sheet out of his girlfriend's death grip. Quinn immediately flung her arms around his neck, climbing into his lap as she continued to weep against his neck.

"Shhhh… You're safe, Quinn. I promise… You're safe. We'll get through this together."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

_Two weeks later…_

Ryan felt Quinn shift next to him in his bed and looked over to find the blonde with her hazel green eyes watching him. "Good morning," he murmured, smiling up at her.

"Hey," Quinn replied softly, a smile growing on her lips.

Ryan brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face. "Did you sleep okay?"

Quinn nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "You could definitely use a few more pillows though."

"I'll buy a new one for you," he offered, sliding close to his girlfriend so he could feel her soft skin on his. "What kind would you like?"

For the past two weeks, since Quinn had been released from the hospital, she had been sleeping over at Ryan's house. Her first night home had been horrible. She was uncomfortable and needed her pain medication every couple of hours. She was grateful Ryan had been there to help her, but she decided that she would rather be with her boyfriend over at his house since her mom wasn't home much anyway. She was grateful for all Ryan had done for her and she wished she could just forget the last few months and have her life back. But she knew it wasn't that easy. She had gone through hell and now she had a lot of work she needed to do to get her life back on track.

"What time is your appointment with the psychologist today?" he asked.

"Eleven," she told him, lacing her fingers with his.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Quinn nodded. "Please."

Ryan kissed her cheek. "Of course."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

The psychologist watched the young blonde sitting across from her. She found it fascinating to study her patients when there were no noises around to distract them, she found that was when the true emotions and feelings surfaced.

Silence made most people uncomfortable, and it was intriguing to see what it did to them. Some fall asleep, some get anxious, some can't stand the silence and have to talk even if it was about nothing. Quinn Fabray… she was a fidgeter. In the stillness of the room, the young woman played with her fingers subconsciously, bounced her leg up and down and never stopped looking and examining everything around the room, reading the plaques on the wall or looking at every piece of artwork. But she refused to look at the doctor.

After 15 minutes of silence, Dr. Emily Lewis cleared her throat. "How are you doing today, Quinn?"

The blonde's eyes snapped from a picture on the wall of a beach scene to the doctor's dark brown eyes. "I, um… I'm okay."

"How has the last few days been since we last met together?"

Quinn stared back down at her hands, taking in a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"About my life," she paused, then continued in a soft voice. "I'm scared. And ironically, it scares me that I'm scared." A small smile crept onto her lips with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean by that, Quinn?"

"I'm Quinn Fabray… I'm a _Fabray_," she emphasized, "we don't get scared. It's a worthless emotion, it makes people weak."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why does a normal emotion like being scared make you weak? Do you ever get scared watching horror movies?"

"Not that type of scared. Scared as in the circumstances you are in, people around you… Being scared of who you are and what your life is, _that_ type of scared is a weakness."

"Tell me how that applies to you. What are _you_ scared of?"

The blonde glanced at the lady in front of her, measuring her up. After a few long moments, she confessed, "I'm scared of who I have become. I used to be Quinn Fabray HBIC Head Cheerleader; nothing fazed me, no one could hurt me, I was the Queen and everyone knew it. I was on top of the world."

"So who is the Quinn Fabray sitting in front of me now?"

A tear rolled down Quinn's cheek. "A broken, self-conscious bitch that hurts people."

"Why do you say that, Quinn?"

"Four months ago, my boyfriend went to New York to be on Broadway, to live his dream. I stayed here and fell apart. I have never, ever been dependent on someone before. Never. I could always handle and deal with everything on my own, I didn't need anyone's help. So, when Ryan left and I came to realized that I depended on him so much, I cracked. It was like a huge punch through the walls and the armor I had built around me. It was a blow to my ego and everything about me. I realized that I wasn't strong enough; and that realization destroyed me."

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Sam was in his basement lifting weights when he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing the rest of his family were gone for the evening, he placed the dumbbells back in the corner and trotted upstairs and over to the front door.

However as soon as he pulled the door open and saw the angry brunette boy standing on his front porch, his stomach fell to the ground and his face paled. He had been dreading this day for a long time now.

_'Shit,'_ was the only thought he had before a right fist collided with his nose, then a left to his jaw. Suddenly everything went black.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

"What the hell happened to your hands?" Puck asked as he stood beside the bench press, spotting for Ryan as the singer continued his reps. Puck had just noticed that the knuckles on both hands were swollen and angry red.

The two boys were in the high school's weight room burning off extra energy and keeping their bodies in shape for football in the fall.

Ryan grunted as he pressed the heavy weights above his head. "They just had a small talk with a certain asshole who thought it would be okay to sleep with another guy's girlfriend."

Puck huffed out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Yeah well, I've unfortunately been on the receiving end of those talking hands and I pity the fool who messed with you. Whether he was drunk or not at that party, Sam shouldn't have even thought about trying anything with Quinn. Poor bastard."

For a while the gym was silent except for grunts as Ryan lifted and lowered the heavy bar of weights.

"So is Q at her shrink appointment today?" Puck asked, shattering the silence.

Ryan paused with his arms outstretched and the weights hovering over his body. "Don't say 'shrink', Noah, especially around Quinn," he growled, shooting a glare at his cousin.

Puck held his hands up in surrender. "My bad. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Ryan puffed out as he lowered the weights to his bare chest then pushed it back up, stretching his muscles and feeling the burn. "Just… Just say 'counselor' from now on."

Puck nodded in agreement, then asked, "So… how are things going with the counselor?"

Ryan brought the heavy bar of weights down and settled it on the stand. He sat up and grabbed a small towel, wiping the sweat off his forehead and behind his neck. "It's been going really well, actually. As you know, Quinn hated to go at first and it was tearing me up to have to force her, but now she is enjoying it. Dr. Lewis is the perfect counselor for her and has helped her a lot."

"I heard the counselor chick is hot," Puck said as he settled down on the bench press seat, getting ready to take his turn.

Ryan rolled his eyes. Of course that was all Puck really cared about. Ryan stood behind the bar of weights, ready to assist if needed. "She is beautiful, yes. But more importantly, she is very good at what she does."

Puck extended the bar over his chest. "I bet she's good at _everything_ she does," he said, smirking and licking his lips.

"Whatever, Noah." Ryan rolled his eyes at his overly horny cousin.

They worked out in silence for a while, switching over to free weights, then Ryan jumped on the elliptical to begin his hour of cardio.

Puck sidled up beside the New Yorker and sat on a rowing machine. "Seriously, JewBro, how is Q really doing? Is she still having nightmares?"

Ryan drank from his water bottle, then glanced at the guy. "She is improving a lot faster than Doc Lewis anticipated. And thankfully it's been two weeks without a single nightmare. Overall, I think my girlfriend is incredible."

Puck chuckled, "That's Quinn Fabray for you - always the overachiever."

Ryan laughed with him. "That is very true. But I am really proud of her, you know? She's now down to only once a week sessions, and I go in with her for a part of each session every few times."

Puck nodded. "Without sounding sissy, I'm really glad she has you."

Ryan gave his cousin a sidelong look and teased, "Awww… Noah Puckerman has a soft side."

"Shut it, Bro!" Puck sneered.

Ryan just chuckled and sped up on the elliptical.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

_One Month Later…_

"Ryan! Breakfast is ready!" Shelby yelled up the stairs.

Ryan slowly wandered down to the kitchen and fell into his seat at the table. He was exhausted. His thick brown hair was sticking up in all directions and there were shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

Shelby set a plate full of pancakes on the table in front of her son. "Here you are, sweetie," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom," he mumbled as he picked up his knife and began to spread butter on the pancakes.

The older brunette sat down across from him and continued eating her own breakfast. She and Hiram were worried about Ryan and Quinn and the emotional toll everything was taking on them. Quinn was a tough girl, but she was working through some major issues that would no doubt take down the strongest of men. They knew Ryan was strong and he loved his girlfriend, so they wanted to support him and had offered their help in any way that was needed.

"How was Quinn yesterday?" she asked.

Ryan took a gulp of his orange juice. "She's getting better. Her mom took this week off work, so they have been spending a lot of time together, which I know Quinn is grateful for. She and her mom have never had that wonderful of a relationship, so having her mom be there for her has meant a lot."

"Is she planning on going back to school?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Her mom excused her from school, so she has been resting a lot. Tina has been really nice and brought her all her homework, so she has been working really hard on that. She doesn't want to fall behind in any of her classes."

Shelby smiled. "Yes, that definitely sounds like Quinn. She is one smart girl and her intelligence will take her far. Has she decided what she wants to do after she graduates next year?"

He shook his head. "Nothing for sure yet. She has talked about going to Yale, which I think she would do really well at, especially since they have a great art department. When she was at our apartment in New York, she absolutely loved your art room. I found her wandering around it in a daze a few times while she was there."

"Girl's got good taste," Shelby smirked as she sipped her coffee.

He smiled. "Yes, she certainly does. Believe it or not, you and her have a lot of similarities."

"I would like to get to know her better, considering someday I'm sure she will be my daughter-in-law." She winked at her son, then took another sip of her coffee.

Ryan laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Mom. I love her with all my heart, but we still have a long road ahead of us. We're only juniors for crying out loud!"

She smiled. "It's never too early to start planning, Ry."

_**~~~~~QR**___

_Two Months Later…_

"So, Quinn," Dr. Lewis said as she watched the young woman in front of her. She had been pleased by the teenager's progress and was really happy that Quinn had been taking their sessions seriously and even doing all the homework she had been given. Dr. Lewis had begun to see the fight returning to Quinn's eyes over the last few weeks and knew Quinn was ready to reclaim her life. "How did this past week go? Anything stand out… or any triggers?"

Quinn sat on the comfortable sofa, the same spot she always chose for every session. Dr. Lewis had told her in the beginning that she was more than welcome to sit in any of the other chairs or couches, but Quinn just felt safe and comfortable in this one particular spot; call her crazy or whatever.

She crossed her legs and tugged down the bottom hem of her sundress to cover her knees. "Um, it was a really good week. Ryan and I spent a lot of time together. And since I'm doing my schoolwork at home, I haven't had to deal with all the crap at the high school, and that has helped a lot."

Judy had finally decided that Quinn should just work on her schoolwork from home for the rest of her junior year. The school year was almost over anyway and Dr. Lewis agreed that Quinn would do better being away from all the triggers at school. Santana and Brittany brought Quinn her homework everyday and she and Ryan would study and work on their homework together.

Since Ryan had been in New York for a good chunk of the school year, he was already taking online high school classes so he could continue his schooling while away from McKinley.

"What about being around the rest of your friends?" the counselor asked.

Quinn smiled. "Well Britt is always helpful. She makes sure I get out of the house when Ryan is busy and she always keeps me laughing."

Dr. Lewis smiled. She had met Brittany shortly after Quinn's counseling sessions began, and she had been intrigued with the bubbly blonde who she knew had many different sides to her personality.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

Quinn finished her homework assignment for the day and decided to take a break and head downstairs for a snack. She was so grateful that finals were just around the corner and then she could finally put her junior year behind her.

As she stepped off the bottom step, she heard soft piano music playing from the study. Slowly she walked over and peeked through the slightly open door. A soft smile tugged at her lips and her heart filled with so much love when she saw Ryan sitting at the grand piano, playing one of her favorite songs.

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay

there's always some reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memories seep from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

Not wanting to interrupt the beautiful song, Quinn slowly pushed the door open a little further and slid through. She leaned up against the wall and continued listening.

In the arms of the angel

fly away from here

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie

you're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here

Quinn's heart ached. She and Ryan had been sleeping in the same bed practically every night since she was released from the hospital months ago, but they had only ever gone as far as just holding each other. They both knew the other loved them, but any form of intimacy was non existent, beyond a chaste kiss goodnight or one when they woke up. And Quinn desperately missed that closeness she and Ryan used to share, she didn't realize until that moment how much Ryan's physical evidence of his love meant to her and how much she had come to rely on it.

Over the past month she started noticing that Ryan was hesitant to push her into anything intimate. She knew him well enough to know that he was scared; scared to hurt her. But Quinn needed him to know that he wouldn't hurt her and more importantly that they as a couple needed to have that intimacy back in their relationship in order for them to heal.

She pushed off the wall and slowly walked toward the piano. Ryan's soft voice was full of emotion as the words poured from his heart and Quinn could feel every ounce of love he had for her.

When Quinn touched his shoulder, Ryan jumped, clearly startled by the unexpected touch. His fingers froze on the keys and he turned to see his beautiful girlfriend standing next to him, a gentle smile on her lips and love bright in her eyes.

"S-Sorry…" he apologized, "I didn't mean to disturb your studying."

Quinn shook her head then lifted her leg across Ryan's lap and straddled him, her back pressed up against the piano keys. "You didn't disturb me. I finished and decided to come down for a snack, but then I heard you playing so I had to come and listen."

Ryan blushed. "I know it's one of your favorite songs and I hadn't played it for a while, so…" he shrugged, his words trailing off.

"Well, I thought it was absolutely beautiful," Quinn murmured as she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly against his.

With the blonde's determination to push their relationship back to where it had been before Ryan had left for New York, she deepened the chaste kiss, running her tongue over his bottom lip.

Ryan moaned into his girlfriend's mouth as he felt her wanting more. He opened his mouth, welcoming her back to where she had always belonged.

As her tongue slid across Ryan's, Quinn couldn't help the tears that started sliding down her cheeks. The feeling between the two of them were so strong, her body just needed to somehow let out some of the intense emotions.

Feeling the wetness on his cheeks, Ryan pulled back and looked into Quinn's eyes, concern clearly written on his face. He stroked his thumb across his girlfriend's cheek, wiping the tears away. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

Quinn shook her head to relieve his concern. "No. You didn't hurt me, I promise. I just… I just feel so… so _much _right now," she told him, laying her hand over her heart. "I feel your love for me, your commitment to me. I just feel so much for you right now."

Ryan relaxed, giving her a soft smile. "You are my everything, Quinn. You are my best friend, my girlfriend… my life. I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

Quinn leaned her forehead against his. "Will you make love to me?" she asked, want and need showed clearly in her tone.

The singer pulled back, looking deeply into those hazel eyes that stole his heart a year ago. "Are you sure?" he asked gently, not ever wanting to push her into anything. "If it's still too soon-"

Quinn stopped his words with her finger pressed against his lips. She shook her head. "It's not too soon. I need this, Ryan. We both need this. Please."

Ryan nodded and wordlessly lifted Quinn up into his arms, making sure her legs were wrapped around his waist before carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom.

Gently he lowered Quinn to the floor next to his bed and began to undress her as she undressed him. They took everything slow, they both wanted this time together to last forever - celebrating finally being back in each other's arms.

Ryan stood in front of Quinn and let his eyes travel up the length of his girlfriend's glorious body, first pausing at her flat stomach, then at her supple breasts. He continued his journey up to her stunning neck and then he got stuck for a long time on her gorgeous mouth. The perfect lips he dreamed about.

Quinn's body flushed with warmth as she felt Ryan's eyes caressing her as he took in her nude body. She parted her lips and ran the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip, then she bit down on it nervously.

She looked adorable and Ryan's heart melted as a moan rumbled in his throat.

He led Quinn over to the bed and helped her lay down, making sure she was comfortable. Soft music played in the background as Ryan knelt down on the bed between Quinn's legs. He took a shaky breath and gently took hold of one of her legs and began massaging her calf.

Quinn moaned at Ryan's touch. She took a deep breath and just absorbed the kindness her boyfriend was giving her.

Once Ryan finished one calf, he began on the other one. He enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin on his fingertips, absently playing with the tender spot behind her knee.

He glanced up at Quinn's face and smiled when he saw that she had her eyes closed with a soft, relaxing smile on her face. After a few more minutes, he rested both of Quinn's legs back down on the comforter, making sure they were spread apart as he eased himself on top of her.

Quinn opened her eyes and fell into warm chocolate brown. The way Ryan was looking at her made her feel like the most loved girl in the entire world.

Ryan leaned forward, brushing his nose along the top of Quinn's ear. "Let me love you," he whispered.

With her eyes closed, Quinn nodded her assent, her skin tingling from his warm breath.

His kisses were tender at first and Quinn thought they were almost tentative, like he was being careful to not break her. It seemed as though Ryan was just intent on exploring her mouth, and the longer he did, the more Quinn became highly sensitized to it. She'd never thought it possible for someone to just make love to her mouth, but that was exactly what Ryan was doing.

Ryan was gentle, deepening the kiss a little, but still not rushing. Moving away from his girlfriend's mouth, Ryan placed his lips on Quinn's neck, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Quinn couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She was having difficulty controlling her breathing, having to exhale in shallow, excited breaths. Ryan continued with his agonizingly slow exploration of his lover's body and it was driving Quinn to distraction.

Then as Ryan's lips finally claimed her breast, she arched her back, writhing at the sensation, digging her fingernails into Ryan's shoulder blades. His mouth and tongue continued to expertly tease her, and when he began to suck on her hard nipple, the blonde screamed out in pleasure.

"Mmmmm… that feels so good, baby," she purred.

"Only for you, Quinn," he mumbled as he released the nipple then trailed kisses down the valley and over to the other breast. "Everything is only for you." He then made his way down over her ribs, kissing her abs as he passed and finally hit his destination.

Ryan smiled when he saw how wet Quinn was for him. That right there showed him how much she loved him. Sadly his eyes then fell on the tiny scars that were barely visible, but were evidence of Quinn's depression. He softly kissed each and every one of them before focusing back on his girlfriend's soaked folds. Oh how he had missed Quinn's body like this!

He kissed her outer lips, sucking them into his mouth. Quinn moaned above him and he felt her hands grip his hair. He hadn't planned on spending much time on her nether region, so he swiped his tongue up her slit a few times, relishing her taste. He inhaled a lung full of her scent and moaned as the sweet scent encompassed him.

He made his way back up Quinn's gorgeous body and gazed down into bright hazel eyes. Quinn cupped his face tenderly, running her thumb over his bottom lip as she bit down on her own. The suspense of what was to come next only aroused her more.

Ryan found himself being pulled down onto Quinn's soft lips in a crushing kiss. They both moaned contently at the much needed contact and link between them. He tried to slow the kiss down to savor her taste like he wanted too, but he couldn't hold back anymore. He needed her too much.

Drowning in her lover, Quinn tangled her hands back in the soft dark hair and pulled him harder onto her mouth, deepening the kiss as their tongues swirled and sucked hungrily.

Soon they were both panting, and the sounds of moans and kissing filled the room. Ryan began moving his hips into Quinn, her legs wrapped tightly around his back. He thrust against her slippery sex with need and passion.

Quinn's sex was aching to be filled. "Inside me…" she pleaded, reluctant to separate their lips. "I need you inside me."

Moments later, her eyes shot open and her body shuddered as she cried out in ecstasy when Ryan had done as she wished.

Light exploded behind Ryan's eyelids as he sheathed himself fully inside Quinn for the first time in several months. The feeling of finally being with his girlfriend completely was overwhelming his senses. He buried his face in her neck and sucked on her pulse point as he began his hard thrusts.

Quinn was shaking, actually they both were. She wrapped her arms around Ryan, holding on tight while her hands pawed at his flesh, her nails scraping long red lines down his back.

Ryan moaned at the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure; the sound was guttural and it made Quinn gush. Her pussy throbbed and clamped, causing Ryan to have to work harder to push through her tight walls.

The bed comforter had been thrown to the side and pushed off the bed as the two lovers moved. But hell if they cared!

"Oh shit." A breath. "Fuck!" Ryan gasped out, sweat dripping down his back. He continued pumping in and out of Quinn, making squelching sounds from how wet the blonde was.

Quinn threw her head back in pleasure and her back arched off the bed as Ryan grazed his teeth up the column of her neck, his panting breath hot on her flushed skin. It was driving her insane with want and need as her boyfriend bit and nipped, his lips brushed up to her ear, moaning Quinn's name over and over again.

"Oh shit! Fuckfuckfuckfuck… Ryan…!" Quinn screamed out, her body contracting hard, her entire being thrummed with a pulsating heat as she soared over the edge of pure ecstasy.

Quinn's screams triggered Ryan's own orgasm. His back arched and his legs shook as he let out a loud gasp and came inside Quinn, his whole body shuddering before he collapsed weakly onto his girlfriend, panting heavily.

They stayed like that for several minutes, just lying there together, recovering, feeling their hearts slow to a steadier, relaxed beat. Quinn could hear Ryan's breaths slowing down to a much softer rhythm. She stroked his hair for a moment, her fingers combing through soaked brunette strands and pushing them away from his face.

Ryan hummed happily. He was exhausted, but he managed to gather the tiny bit of strength to look up at his lover. He saw her there, her head sunk deep in the pillow with a tired smile on her face and her mussed up hair splayed in every direction.

Quinn looked so beautiful at that moment. Ryan's eyes glistened and he smiled widely, teeth showing. He leaned in and kissed Quinn's lips, then pulled back just an inch, taking in everything about his lover's face, every perfect detail of her smooth creamy skin. In a wavering voice, thick with emotion, he said, "I love you, Quinn. With my whole heart and soul."

Quinn swore her heart stopped beating for a second before restarting again, thundering hard in her chest. She was at a loss for words as Ryan's heartfelt proclamation full of love and passion enveloped her entire body.

She grabbed Ryan's face hard and pulled him in, kissing him with everything she had, wanting to show him how much that meant to her; how much his love meant to her.

Their mouths caressed and tongues met, brushing tentatively together before their lips parted a mere centimeter as their breath mingled. Their foreheads pressed together and they fell into each other.

"I love you too," Quinn breathed.

_**~~~~~QR~~~~~**_

A/N - There you have it! The first update for this story in almost a year! Please Please review and let me know what you like and don't like. Suggestions and things you want to see happen to our lovely couple are always welcome!

Song - "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan


End file.
